


Aevum Praecantatio

by ditzymagic



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BAMF Hermione Granger, BAMF Lily Evans Potter, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2018-10-21 02:23:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 137,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10675725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ditzymagic/pseuds/ditzymagic
Summary: She witnessed Magic bleed, cry and agonize. She beheld the beginning of the end. There were a lot of things Hermione Granger had never wanted. But they happened anyway.In another world, why would things be any different?AU. Dark!Sirius, HG/SB- one-sided at best.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> All credits go to J.K. Rowling, the queen herself.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magic was kind, but it was also wrathful. It had bled, cried, and agonized. Now, it would destroy to make whole again.

Magic was compassionate.

It was attentive as it watched no less than two wizards destroy the magical world in a span of a century. It watched families being torn apart, friends turning on friends, villages being plundered, and people being massacred. All in the name of _magic_.

When a young mother stood in front of her baby’s crib, she was fierce and resplendent. She called on her magic with all her might and sent it crashing towards her son, only to think it all in vain when a green light engulfed her.

When a young witch convulsed and trashed as waves upon waves of pain wrecked her body, she was silent and ferocious. She called on her magic to protect and felt it respond when everything in her seemed to give up. When a cursed knife cut her skin, she too almost gave up.  

But it was not in vain, Magic saw but it also heard their cries. Magic was kind, but it was also wrathful.

Witnessing a triumph of a megalomaniac and thousands and thousands of magical cores withering away, Magic was not happy. It bled, it cried, it lashed out. The crushing imbalance was perhaps the perfect time to destroy. Maybe destroy to make whole again.

Through the gaping hole, it searched and searched for answers to the problem. With its very existence hanging in balance, Magic found two cores purer than any. Blood that sung with the magic it carried, unlike the other bloods that had been diluted too many times. No, these cores were new and perfect.  Raw power flowed through its veins not because it belonged there but because it existed out of nothing- wild and free. 

Untameable, rather like Magic.

The arrogance and pride of the vile wand-carriers was to be their undoing. Magic would make sure of that. Every death at their hands caused a rip in their magic, in their souls and in their domains. A rip that would become much worse and take away the magic they prided so much in.

Magic watched as the mother stood tall and proud, defending her young as a lioness would. Moments ago, the father had been killed by a maniac. The mother cast her magic even as she fell at the hands of the egotistical wand-carrier a few moments later. The rip widened. Such arrogance was only to be rewarded with penance. The wand carrier fell as he tried to kill the baby. Weakening and a mere wraith, it slithered away. Magic heard the cries of the young pup echo and pierce the air.

It waited.

Magic watched as the witch and her companion ran with all their might, stumbling and falling but never faltering. They backed into a corner and stopped; the witch looked at her companion and whispered a few words. The companion vanished in a maelstrom of cries and regrets, but the witch squared her shoulders and faced her pursuers. The witch was good, too good. But the ten against her were merciless. She took down six with her before a purple light ripped her skin open.  Patiently, Magic waited as the witch breathed last. The rip tore.

And Magic pounced.


	2. Letum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It all ended with a sigh.

Hermione sighed heavily as she put down a rare tome of ‘ _Annale de Magus’._

Her latest collaboration with the Department of Mysteries was really getting to her. While she knew it was an interesting theory that explained whatever was happening around them, she thought the cause was unlikely to be found in just a detailed history of magic, as interesting as the subject matter was. She cursed Voldemort for ruining magical life even after death. She bit her lip and thought back to how it had all started.

A few days after Tom Riddle had been destroyed for good, a debate about what to do with his body had risen. The Golden Trio had wanted no more part in the discussion of his death when in his life (or whatever his pitiless existence could be called) he had brought so much destruction to everything and everyone they had loved. When someone suggested using the graveyard Tom Riddle’s father had been buried in, Harry had no choice but to speak up. Hermione had been queasy at the idea of Voldemort’s grave becoming a platform for future Dark Wizards to take inspiration from or to even (mis)use Old Magic like Tom had done. In a stroke of genius, Ron had suggested they burn his body to a crisp. Ten minutes later they had taken (stolen) Tom’s body and done just that. Later, Hermione had collected the ashes in a jar; taken Harry’s hand and apparated away while Ron had dealt with the backlash. Arriving in a muggle station, Hermione had rushed into a public restroom and promptly dumped the contents of the jar into the toilette. She and Harry still snickered about it from time to time.

A few months after the war, strange things had started happening. Newcastle had a Magical Community and one night it had all but vanished into thin air. The Ministry had declared it an act of terrorism by a few Dark Wizards but Harry and Hermione had both thought otherwise. Newcastle had been a magically unstable area and it had taken teams of Aurors, Curse Breakers, Warding, Rune and Protection experts to get the area under control long enough to put it under a dome. Newcastle was as good as a black hole now, investigation into the disappearance of a Magical community now impossible. While the Ministry took a breath of relief, it hadn’t been long before areas- small and never bigger than a city- started magically eroding. Rapidly, _Magidomus-Peritums_ (or Magical Dome Experts) had become the most highly paid and sought after specialists.

The war had cost them a lot. Only a couple of years after it, magical accidents had risen up so much so that another hospital- Medeis Institute had been established to solely deal with the magical accidents. No one had been able to identify exactly how or why magic was reacting that way. One day, Harry had managed to knock out the entire training group in the Auror Department in a random magical outburst and that was when Hermione had stepped in. Teaming up with Wizards and Witches from across different departments, it hadn’t taken them long to discover that magical outbursts seemed to be connected with only those who had fought the war directly. The Ministry’s response had been to start mandatory magical healing and therapy for all of its employees. It had worked, at first.

While Hermione had been sure the Magical Community was suffering from some form of PTSD, no one could understand how it had been on such a large scale when less than two decades ago they had suffered through a war, with lesser side effects. Half a century ago, Grindelwald had destroyed the Magical World and there had been no reports of magical outlays or disturbances then. After the Second War, things had gotten worse for the Magical World. Secretly, however, Hermione hadn’t been surprised. Magic might have given Tom Riddle all the power he had sought, but it had also given them a means to destroy him. Hence, Hermione knew Magic was about balance and moderation. Tom Riddle, in all his vain and Slytherin glory, had been anything but moderate. She had only been surprised that it had taken that long to manifest.

When Hermione had a magical outburst that had levelled a Tannourine cave she had been investigating, she had become determined to dig deeper. Soon, they had reached a startling conclusion- their Magical Cores were unstable and not just of those who had participated in the war. It had no sense to it, seemingly impacting people with no pattern. Some Pureblood wizards had cawed as magic had all but fizzled out of their bodies. Some half-bloods had been able to retain some use of their magic, while losing most. Muggleborns- as far as the reports had suggested- fared well, while there had been many magical outbursts, their magic had stayed constant. Hermione had almost gloated at that, proud as she was of her heritage. Special amulets had been designed to stabilize cores, allowing use of magic, a set of magical stones with runes designed for one Magical Core specifically.

Seemingly everyone had been affected- at one point or another; their magic had simply refused to respond to them, sometimes not responding at all. That had made wearing amulets necessary and the Ministry had made it mandatory when an argument between two Wizards had resulted in the death of everyone in the vicinity due to a magical outburst.

Everyone’s threshold had been different. Hermione could easily do spells she had been doing her whole life, but complex spells took more time and energy now. Although the amulet had stopped her range, it had not made her incapable of using any spell. She had gone against her own instinct when she had helped design the amulets because, to her, Magic wasn’t tameable. No matter how much control she might have over her core, magic was not meant to be chained up. She thought Luna had the right of it when she had said that magic had gone wonky. While wild and raw, the magic Hermione had felt during the accident in the cave had allowed her to feel more intrinsically connected to her core than before.

As the Magical Community had somewhat stabilized, the magical outbursts had declined rapidly. Of course, the side effects of core instability had more dire consequences than just magical outbursts. Wizards and witches all over had suddenly found themselves unable to conceive, and if a child had been conceived, rarely did it make it to full term. After a rather difficult pregnancy, Ginny had become so weak that Hermione and Harry had feared for her life. In a desperate attempt, and going against Mrs. Weasley’s direct orders, Hermione had suggested Harry to try the muggle world, where medical practices had become evolutionary. Anxious but unquestioningly loyal, he had agreed and Hermione had arranged for his and Ginny’s child’s birth via a caesarean section. The next day, James Sirius Potter had been born; tiny but loud. Hermione had thought he was perfection itself and had been thrilled to be named his godmother.

Hermione herself had been one of those who had trouble conceiving, and that had bridged a gap so wide between her and Ron, that she had been miserable for a very long time. 

Her heart ached as she thought of Ron. They had been happy- so happy after finally getting together. It hadn’t been long before she was saying her vows to him. Ron had left his Auror position to help out George with his shop, prompting Hermione to move to DMLE. Both of them had _promised_ to stay with Harry, if not both of them then at least one of them. Of course if Harry found out that her decision to leave her job had anything to do with him, he would have pitched a fit. Brave, but ridiculously clueless Harry had no idea and simply thought it was a career move on Hermione’s part, which was in part the truth. But when it all came down to it, Hermione’s priority amidst everything else was still Harry. A priority Ron had seemed to share until a raid had injured her. 

She and Harry had gone to escort a prisoner to the newly established sans-Dementors Azkaban, when a riot had broken out and a stray spell had caught Hermione off guard. She had felt stupid for thinking that putting magical dampeners around the area would stop magical outbursts, because it had not. Hermione had been bedridden for weeks. Her condition hadn’t helped Ron, who had at first blamed Harry for not protecting her and then blamed her for taking up a dangerous job. He had begged and pleaded with her to request a transfer or quit altogether but she had stayed adamant. The resulting argument had put all of their others to shame. While she had known that Ron was only being protective, she could not help but feel isolated and betrayed. She had worked very hard for a very long time and she couldn’t just give that up because Ron feared for her safety. When she had recovered, she had gone back to work and Ron had just watched her leave without saying anything.

For the longest time Ron had believed that it was the injury itself rather than magical instability that had been the reason for the lack of a family he longed for. Hermione had always known Ron’s loyalty to her had been fierce but she could see it flicker every time he saw Harry with James. Their arguments had grown far and few in between and recently, they had stopped talking to each other altogether. Hermione had feared this day would come because it had meant that the brave Gryffindors had stopped fighting. To her, it had meant giving up and just not caring enough anymore.

But a part of her whispered in her head, whispered that she was Hermione _fucking_ Granger-Weasley and there was not a thing in this world she had ever given up on.

That almost brought a smile to her face. She was startled slightly when she saw a missive waiting for her in mid-air. Recognizing Harry’s writing, she straightened in her chair and read it. She sighed again as she replied back. Waving her wand over her desk, she watched as it straightened up before penning down a note to her secretary who was on a lunch break. All her appointments for today would have to be cancelled.

 

* * *

 

Hermione really should have known better.

She had told Harry to be cautious but she had been roped into one of his hare-brained schemes again. As the Deputy Head of DMLE, she knew she should have delegated her work. But Harry had showed up in her office demanding assistance after he read her missive and she knew she could never say no to him. Still, she cursed under her breath as she followed Harry.

 _A routine check-up_ , Harry had said. Hermione should have realized it was more really when Harry had mentioned where they would be going. _France_ , she thought with a bitter smile. She had not been here in a while; last time had been on an assignment. Harry looked back at her and gave her a sheepish smile. Hermione relented.

“So, what is this emergency that we had to come right away and that too without the proper protocols?” Hermione asked, her wand at the ready as she surveyed the clearing.

“Hermione, it's high time you dropped the pretence that you’re a rule-following star pupil, we’re not in Hogwarts anymore,” Harry teased. Hermione scowled at him and Harry cleared his throat before turning serious. “This was a hideout for Death Eaters in the first war; we have been getting reports of strange occurrences in the area.”

Hermione frowned.

“Strange occurrences like what?”

“Like things disappearing, strange weather all of which can only be explained by magic or rather unstable magic.” Harry explained, giving her a knowing look. Noticing Hermione scrunch her face, Harry gave her a look. “I know that face, you’re thinking something.”

“You mentioned the magnitude was very small so I was thinking it might be magical residue?”

Harry nodded.

“That is our working theory too. The Investigation Department brought it to me last week when they discovered the Death Eater connection. The whole area is heavily warded and ten miles from a muggle town. I thought it best to check it out.”

“You think a rogue Death Eater might have taken up residence here, triggering the wards?” Hermione wondered, biting her lower lip in worry. Recently, a lot of ex-Death Eater sightings were being reported, which was considerably troublesome because the war had ended fifteen years ago and at least seventeen Death Eaters had managed to evade capture even after being defeated and subdued. While the Wizarding World believed they were off somewhere hiding, Hermione thought otherwise. War had made her paranoid, and she didn’t think it was that unlikely that these rogue Death Eaters would form a group to retaliate against their fall from grace, magic or no magic. Harry seemed to share Hermione’s opinion.

“Yes I do, although the ID said the magical signature was too small but coupled with the hideout and the muggle town nearby, I thought I should check it out,” Harry answered, gravely. He gave a cursory glance at the forest path a few feet ahead. “They said the wards begin just over there. I just wanted to do a quick perusal before heading out with my team in two days. The French Ministry was only too happy to hand this over to us.”

Hermione grimaced knowingly. Relations between the British Wizarding World and the others were strained at best, with International Magical Conferences having just resumed a couple of years ago. Widely labelled as a British war, the Second Magical War had devastated everything in its wake. Others were reluctant to trust them again, pointing out the corruption and involvement of the Ministry of Magic in the war itself. While Hermione agreed wholeheartedly with the corruption part, she thought it was high time to move past it. The others had not been involved in the war and had chosen to stay out of it by barring entry to the magical folk, even the refugees. Although Hermione understood the necessity of it, she also saw the abandonment for what it was. They had been left to fight a war no one else did, a war three children, a dwindling Order and few DA stragglers won.

Hermione wasted no opportunity to bring that up whenever she was invited to speak at the conferences which was a fair amount of times given the new blood policy. Everyone had realized that the Pureblood mania was perhaps what had started the war and added fuel to it. While not as pronounced as it once was, the Pureblood mentality had taken a blow, especially considering the magical core instability. Hermione had some idea that others were faring better than the British Wizarding World when it came to magical instability and hotspots. While it had been reported all over the world, Hermione knew it was more concentrated in Britain, which was another reason why she thought how plausible her War Magic deposit theory was.

Now, International conferences invited speakers who were Muggle-born or Half-bloods. Every Magical Ministry insisted on having a liaison that was not a Pureblood or at least one from a Light family. It had all let up to a craziness even Trelawney herself could not have envisioned. Not that Hermione believed much in her credibility. Trelawney was doing rather well for herself, after it became widely known that two of her prophecies had come true. Hermione thought she was more attuned to Voldemort himself, considering Trelawney hadn’t made a prophecy in almost two decades and it wasn’t for lack of trying either.

While they seemed to be living in a world where change might be coming, Hermione knew it was too much to hope for. She was not an idealist anymore and knew how the Pureblood mentality still prevailed. People only gave the appearance of acceptance and she wondered if that would ever change. She occupied a rather important role in Ministry of Magic but that was partly due to her role as a war hero. She knew people were terrified of her and her abilities, but she didn’t forget how people had once and still treated other muggleborns. It was something she would always struggle to change.  

“So they basically dumped this on us?” Hermione asked, surveying and poking the warding line.

“Basically, yes. Bill was not available and next to him you’re the only leading authority on wards that I know,” Harry admitted, giving her a smile before adding, “And uh, because you’re the only one I can count on to watch my back.”

“Yes, Harry, keep laying it on thick,” Hermione said, laughing lightly. “I am already here and it still means you owe me a favour.”

Harry’s eyes widened.

“Oh shit, I forgot about the Goblin negotiations. You’re going to drag me into it, aren’t you?” Harry groaned, cursing when he saw Hermione’s answering smile.

“Yes, I am and you should stop complaining. It’s for our benefit.”

“I don’t understand why they still hate us so much.”

Hermione rolled her eyes.

“Harry, we destroyed their building, stole from them and escaped on a dragon. Goblins have really long memories.”

Harry huffed and muttered under his breath. He opened his mouth to retort but closed it when he saw Hermione frowning at the warding line and humming under her breath. He knew the humming meant she was doing some really complex spells that he would probably never learn in this life.

Watching her work, he sent a quick patronus to his Auror team before sending another to Ron and Ginny in afterthought. This might take a while. He kept his wand at the ready, knowing Hermione was in no position to defend herself if something went sideways. Ginny would laugh at their paranoia, but Harry and Hermione had seen too much. Perhaps it was a result of the war, but it was also because of their field of work; not to mention how unpredictable magic was being lately. Remembering the cold nights in the tent in an abandoned place and two wands lit up, always vigilant and ready; Harry smiled and thanked Hermione silently.

A small creak made him look up and he whipped around. Casting a silent revealing spell in the area, Harry thought about another thing that had been bothering him. Along with reports of the magical residue, he had noticed a rather offhand comment in them: a few muggle deaths in the nearby muggle town. One had been electrocuted; another had drowned in a rather shallow stream. A family had been found dead after what the authorities had thought was a gas leak. Harry had felt apprehension as he had read it. He thought about going to investigate the deaths in the town after they were done here. Another reason he had brought Hermione along, he was absolute rubbish at French.  In hindsight, he probably should have told her about the deaths beforehand.

Hermione opened her eyes as she eyed the wards warily. She had poked around it as much as she dared to, without overworking her magic. She had never seen such a complicated warding pattern before, it had taken all of her knowledge to extract the links in it and she still wasn’t sure about them. She would have to go and research but she was almost confident that she knew what she had to look for and who she had to talk to. She thought about the complicated magic and felt unease when she realized that the ward had only appeared to be a boundary ward in the beginning but it was layers upon layers of wards. What more was it hiding? Just as she thought about it, the wards trembled.

Hermione looked at Harry in askance, he shrugged but his furrowed brows told another story and he looked more cautious. When Hermione felt around her magic and pushed it towards the wards, she felt revulsion so deep that she shuddered. Her magic detected at least half a dozen unknown Magical Cores inside the wards and she shouted at Harry, before taking off in the direction of the Apparition point. For moments she only heard the sound of their footfalls and their breaths. She shot off a quick Patronus only to have it emerge and immediately vanish before her eyes: something was wrong. Harry steered them towards the left and although she knew it was the wrong way, she trusted Harry’s blind luck to help them.

She didn’t know how long they ran for, but a stitch in her side told her she would be collapsing soon. They stumbled and fell but kept running through the trees. Hermione’s mind flashed back to her third year at Hogwarts and rescuing Sirius and Buckbeak. Noticing her slow down, Harry grabbed her hand and pushed her with him. The adrenaline coursing through her body made her jolt and she felt like she was running from the Death Eaters again, right before they had been taken to the Malfoy Manor. She ran with renewed energy, her only purpose to protect Harry at all costs. 

She rounded near the edge of a clearing and stopped short when she noticed the beginning of a town. But the muggle town was ten miles away, had they really run that far already? Hermione frowned as she fought to catch her breath. A spell came and ripped her sleeve open and she heard Harry take brunt of the next spell.

“Come on, Hermione!” Harry shouted, heading for the town. Hermione observed his form and cast a quick numbing spell on his side.

Catching up to Harry, Hermione’s mind raced with possibilities to get out of this situation when their controlled magic was being used against them. She cast a homing ward at the entrance and waited as Harry added his own to it. It wasn’t much but it would give them some time.

She glanced at her amulet and frowned.

Harry appeared at her side and took her arm.

“Hermione! I was able to send out a patronus before the wards went off- at least I think I did. We need to sit tight before reinforcements arrive.”

Hermione gave him a quick nod and started spelling the wards stronger, grimacing when she hit her block. She turned to Harry with a grave look.

“Harry...this was a trap. What are the chances that the rogue Death Eaters we haven’t been able to find were just waiting for us? They have placed an enchantment around this area. I wouldn’t be surprised if it were the same dome we have been using to protect magical hotspots.”

“That means we have a breach in the Ministry. Somehow, that really doesn’t surprise me. But who are they..”

Harry trailed off as he looked at Hermione.

“They’re after us, aren’t they? Merlin, I should have seen this earlier and told y-“

“No, Harry, they aren’t after us.” Hermione cut him off, biting her lower lip. “They’re after you. Everyone knows you are the first response unit and that you usually do the report investigations alone. They knew setting the wards off in conjunction with Death Eater connection would make you come here first. What they didn’t count on was you bringing me along.”

Harry was silent.

“It will never end, will it?” he said, using his sleeve to wipe off his brow. “This hunt? Even when everything is supposed to be at peace, nothing is. They want to ambush me, I might be the greatest sodding Saviour and whatever but I don’t know shite about wards and even I can’t handle that many at once. Now, we can’t even get out of here.”

Harry looked at the  wards where he had added Potter family magic and his magic felt unsteady after that. He cursed the damn magical instability and straightened up when he remembered he hadn’t told Hermione about the deaths. Hermione took it all in stride, as Harry knew she would, only a small frown on her face gave an indication that she was thinking. But Harry had grown up with her and she was his sister. Her eyes gave nothing away but Harry knew Hermione was terrified. A fact which only made his gut clench in worry further. If Hermione didn’t have a solution, they were both doomed. His worry eased a little when a light came in Hermione’s eyes and she spoke up.

“Harry, my team created this contingency in the amulets that could help. Give me yours.”

Without thinking, Harry handed it over and was soon distracted when he felt foreign magic crash into the wards they had set up. Hermione nodded at him and he knew she had felt it too. He started building a block he had done many times for keeping people out and paid no heed to Hermione who was furiously whispering at both their amulets.

Hermione knew it was a risk but she had to take it. It was fortunate that her Magical Core was so similar to Harry’s and she only had to make a few adjustments. Her core hadn’t been compatible at all with Ron’s. She pushed forward when the thought of Ron made her heart clench. _No_ , she thought to herself, _you will go home to him today and tell him you love him more than anything else_.

Changing the Runing sequence on Harry’s amulet, she poured her magic into the amulet. After the magical instability, Hermione and her Dome expert team had thought it would be a good idea to make a built-in mechanism that provided the wearer the ability to apparate without the usual restrictions and she knew it would be possible to pierce the dome that was around them. She didn’t know how successful she was with Harry’s amulet because she was magically exhausted and didn’t have much power left. Her amulet already had a built-in defence apparition, something she knew worked for sure. The only thing she had to do was to swap its signature to Harry’s. She clasped Harry’s amulet to her wrist after switching the signature to her own. She was willing to take a risk with her life but not Harry’s. _Never_.  

Hermione Granger was not stupid. She knew the chances of both of them surviving this were slim and with their limited range, they couldn’t do much against Wizards who had no control over their magic. She felt around her magic and nudged Harry’s gently.  She felt its warm magic wrap her in an embrace and smiled slightly. She was once again amazed at her best friend’s power and ability. She dug deeper and flinched. It was alarming how much of Harry’s core had depleted already. Hermione huffed and turned to glower at Harry. She narrowed her eyes when she realized Harry must have put up his family wards, something that always sapped his Magical Core. Harry was in no position to fight. Her mind made up, she threw her amulet back to Harry who barely noticed as he clasped it to his wrist again.

In her weakened state, she felt pain wash over her as her wards broke and she didn’t wait long before sending a slicing hex through the opening and sprinting off.

“POTTER!”

“WE GOT POTTER!”

 _Not on my watch_ , she thought viciously.

“THAT IS THE MUDBLOOD BITCH!”

“GET THEM BOTH!”

Hermione shivered when she heard a familiar shout but chose to not dwell on it. The block Harry had built was falling apart. So, they tripped and fell while dodging the curses, but they kept running.

She heard Harry grunt in pain as a spell tore his left arm open but he didn't stop. Hermione looked around, her magic stirring in anger. Her eyes widened.

“Harry! The block is gone, they’re caving us in!”

Harry panted and sent a spell back before turning left. Hermione followed and abruptly stopped.

They were backed into a corner. 

Harry cursed and turned back, only to find the entrance blocked. He shifted and came directly in front of Hermione, who fought and made her way to stand next to him. Harry sent her a reproachful look. Hermione glared back at him.

 “Oh, isn’t this a familiar sight? Saint Potter and his mudblood out to save the world.”

Antonin Dolohov’s voice pierced through the air and Hermione tried to control her shiver. He was twenty feet from them at least. But she felt more magical auras surrounding them and suffocating the air. The cavalry had arrived. She heard Harry inhale sharply. He blindly reached out to grip her hand and squeezed it, once then twice. Hermione understood.

They would fight till the very end. Always.

Or at least she would.

Tearing her hand from Harry’s grip, she caught his sleeve and pushed him back. Harry stumbled. He looked at her in confusion and then in dawning horror as Hermione took off Harry’s amulet from her wrist and felt her magic build up and respond. She heard Harry’s protests and reached within her magic, casting the strongest shield charm she knew.

“Hermione what in the blazing hell do you think you are doing?!”

She heard his shout just as spells collided with her shield. It flickered but it held, as she knew it would. The magic of the amulet was slowly wearing off. The amulets were a stabilizer for their Magical Cores and it took a lot of regulation from them to give into that control. She closed her eyes and for the first time in years, let go. As important as control was to her, nothing had ever felt as good as the raw power she felt coursing in her blood. Her Magic hummed as it ran rampant in her core and it felt like greeting an old friend. She knew she had to act before her magic became wonky. She added an extra layer of protection in her shield. More spells collided, but her shield strengthened.

“Hermione put that back on, it-“

She didn’t wait for Harry to finish his thought. She turned and looked back at him. Their eyes connected and in that moment a lifetime passed between them. A mountain troll, a handheld mirror, a black dog, a bottomless lake, a whispering veil, a tattered book, a heavy locket, a silver jar, a wordless ceremony, a faithful vow, a magical binding, a perfect blessing, a resilient belief, a binding trust and a timeless friendship.

She sent him a solemn look and whispered the activation phrase.

 “I solemnly swear that I am up to no good.”

Harry cried out, a heart breaking sound. He reached for her, his green eyes betraying his shock. He shouted.

“Hermione, no-“

But it was no use. Harry disappeared in a whirlwind, his cut off shout echoing. He was safe. She exhaled in relief. Her body trembled, but she squared her shoulders and faced the entrance again. She knew she couldn’t wear the amulet again; she barely had her magic left as it was. She couldn't fight with it on, and she could definitely not escape if she put it on as she knew the amulet would bind her magic and result in her being put in a magical sleep while her magic rebooted. She put the amulet in her pocket.

It was time to fight.

It wasn’t long before her shield charm broke. Her Magic wavered but she held on. Her assailants shouted at her, jeering at finding her alone. When she gave them a smirk, they faltered.

“WHERE IS POTTER, BITCH?!”

“Safe.” replied Hermione and sent a silent _Sectumsempra_ at them. She watched in satisfaction as it hit its mark and one went down, choking on his blood.

There was silence for a moment and then-

Moments passed, Hermione didn’t know whose blood had been spilled more. But she fought and fought, never stopping for a moment. It felt good to have her magic again. She felt free. Her magic lashed out and she heard bones shatter. A spell rushed at her and broke her leg. She cried out in pain and fell down. But she didn’t let go of her wand.

In a scramble of words and shouts, she barely heard what the Death Eaters were saying to her. But it was probably nothing pleasant. She struggled to breathe and realized her lungs were collapsing. She shot a slicing hex and a _Reducto_ in quick succession and it collided with someone five feet away. The body exploded and she was showered in blood. Blinded by the blood in her eyes, she barely had time to react as a purple flame- she cursed the repetition and knew who the propagator was- rushed at her. She knew the words had been said out loud this time. She cried out as the light shattered her.    

But before she closed her eyes forever, she heard her Magic swirl and snarl before it ignited and soon, it all ended with a white explosion.    

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I take no credits. 
> 
> The ashes part was an inspiration from the amazing movie Captain Fantastic.


	3. Vicissatim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was a forgetful despair and an unforgettable agony.

Lily Evans woke up dizzy. A vestige of a horrible dream disappeared from her mind as she clutched her chest. Trying to remember the nightmare, she coughed and gagged. She hadn’t felt this horrible ever and _were those tears in her eyes?_

She blinked them open and tried to see through her blurry vision. Her throat was parched. She sniffed the air and wished she hadn’t- she was in a desperate need of a shower. As she moved, she suddenly stopped and pressed a hand to her head. It hurt. She felt like the sole victim in the aftermath of a Gryffindor post-victory party.  She even felt she had been trampled on by the giant lion Potter had once conjured. Her body was sore and she couldn’t find her wand.

Cursing Potter under her breath, she summoned her wand and cast a spell to clear her head and another to clean her face. She would have to get a hangover potion from Marlene; hers had been used up last time. She slowly came up to sit and looked around. Then, she blinked some more.

She was in her dorm- on the floor precisely. She looked at her books and notes strewn all over and had trouble remembering what she had done last night. She struggled to remember and then it clicked-

O.W.L.s were two weeks away, there was no way even Potter could be as inconsiderate as to throw a party. She was sure he desperately wanted to, but none of them had time to even look up and it wasn’t from lack of trying. Remus had a tight leash on their little group these days, something which never failed to amuse Lily. The library was always full and the Common Room was even worse, which explained why she had chosen to study in her room. Realizing she was alone, she thought her roommates might have chosen to go elsewhere or simply became too terrified to stay in the same room as her. She reckoned it was the latter.

Nonetheless, it didn’t explain her headache or her condition. Lily felt a nagging sensation that she was forgetting something very significant. Quickly pushing that thought to the back of her mind, she cast a quick _Tempus_ and frowned as she realized she had slept for a couple of hours. Had someone slipped a calming draught and a sleeping potion to her again? Her mood darkened, it could only be bloody Potter. He was absolute rubbish at Potions and had no doubt overdosed her again. Determined to give him a piece of her mind, she summoned the hangover potion and quickly swallowed it. Grimacing at the taste, she stood up.

As she moved to take a shower, she hastily glanced down as she felt a burning in her feet. Ignoring the burn, she stared gobsmacked at the runes carved around her in a circle. They were black and looked angry. She couldn’t even make out some of the runes; they were overwritten and messy but flowed in a circle, only stopping a few feet away. Before her eyes, they started fading before disappearing altogether. 

Had she carved the runes in her sleep-induced coma? It wouldn’t be the first time, but it had never happened like this. She would have to deal with it later. Her body was burning and the nagging sensation wasn’t going away. Ignoring everything else, she rushed to the dorm showers. She had a certain Potter to deal with.

Eighteen minutes later, Lily found her prey in the Common Room, dangling upside down on his broom near a couch Remus was sitting on. She noticed that Remus seemed to be quizzing Potter on Herbology. She marched up to him and demanded an explanation.

“What in the blazing hell did you do to me? I woke up from a coma feeling terrible! You should thank your lucky stars that it was a weekend! Did you try to dose me again, you incompetent prat?”

Potter gave a little yelp and fell down. She was so angry she didn’t even laugh.

Recovering quickly, Potter swore up and down that he had nothing to do with her ‘coma’. Remus looked at him and gave Lily a slight nod. Lily calmed down somewhat. She exhaled loudly and turned to leave-

“Evans! No one will believe you had a terrible night because you look as lovely as always. Want to go out after the exams?”

Remus tried to stop his friend but only sighed in resignation. He quietly got up and shifted a little to the right side- far far away from the wrath of Lily Evans.

Glowering at Potter, Lily sent him a hex and didn’t even have the patience to wait around as she stormed away. Although, hearing his loud and painful grunt was music to her ears, she had a revision schedule to deal with before her rounds tonight and because of her impromptu rest, she had fallen behind.

 

* * *

 

Studying in an unused classroom (courtesy of an extremely sympathetic Professor McGonagall) and dinner had calmed her down. She felt her magic go back into focus and sighed in relief. Anger really brought out the worst in her and gave her a single-mindedness that made her lose her centre. She swore to start those meditation techniques her Mum had been talking about.

She packed her bags and made her way to the Entrance Hall. Maybe meditation could also allow her to start the Animagus process as she really wanted to learn it. Perhaps another talk with Professor McGonagall would help. The process was challenging and from what she had read in the books, allowed the Witch or Wizard to get more in touch with their Magical Cores. She knew Magical Cores differed, but she also knew that hers was strong. Her wand magic was only a part of what real magic could do. She longed to find out what else. Hogwarts had disbanded Magical Core Classes decades ago; it had apparently become too dangerous. There had been an increasing pattern that those with mixed blood had the most range, a fact she knew would teach some nasty Slytherins a thing or two today. She didn’t understand why the classes were discontinued and why the prevailing consensus was that the half-bloods and muggleborns had weak magic.

All she knew was that some previous student’s Magical Core had terrified the staff so much that they voted to have the classes end. While Magical Core knowledge had proven to be very useful, she supposed it could be dangerous too. Magical Core could expand and contract at will, could it perhaps be taken too? Could it be used in ways that weren’t natural? Maybe. Lily’s curiosity had no end and she had scoured the library for books only to find out that they had all been removed.

Before she came to Hogwarts, her magical accidents had been few but very intense. Blossoming flowers aside, she had once broken the entire furniture in her bedroom when she had a bad dream. A few days later, she had met Severus. Soon, Professor McGonagall had arrived with her letter.

It wasn’t until she had reached Hogwarts and talked to her roommates did she discover the blood purity mania and Magical Core control. From what she had been told, many Purebloods and most Halfbloods were taught to put a tight ring around their magic to keep it from misbehaving. The lessons started young and because of this their Magical Cores were constant and usually low in range. Of course, magical outbursts were still but they were more controlled. Muggleborns, on the other hand, had no concept of control and their magic ran wild. When they finally learned control, their range was wide and powerful. Of course, it wasn’t always true. Some Purebloods had a lot of power and some Muggleborns had less.

Lily had scoffed at the idea that the Wizards and Witches would rather they control their Magic than be controlled by the Magical Core. She had thought that the inbreeding had been a bad idea but this was just too much. Magical Core was not meant to be controlled, guided yes but never controlled. The more she relied on her wand, the more isolated she felt from her core. She wondered if anyone else felt that.

However, she highly doubted it. She and Remus had a heavy debate over it once and he had pointed out that people didn’t talk in terms of Cores anymore and now, they just said magic. Sure, people who had come from Pureblood families had an idea, but he had been surprised that Lily knew as much. She had then explained to him that she had always felt hers and it was a part of who she was. When she had asked him if he felt his Magical Core like her, he had given her a tense smile and nodded but added that he was probably an exception and said that he wouldn’t be surprised if the topic of Magical Core all but vanished in the coming years, simply because no one felt completely attached to it and the idea had become too vague.

Nonetheless, Lily wished to know more about her Magical Core, knowing that nothing had ever felt false when she relied on it. But she also knew that such knowledge at the hands of a radical could be very dangerous. She felt a confirming echo in her mind as her magic responded to her. _Yes, indeed,_ she thought. She had heard rumours flying around, nothing sure, but she knew a storm was brewing outside the walls of Hogwarts and wondered how long they would be truly safe.

She was startled to find herself near the Entrance Hall and looked around cautiously. She heard footsteps and turned to find Remus making his way towards her. Lily looked at him with a grin, her magic whirring slightly and making her feel dazed. Shaking her head to focus, she observed him with a keen eye. Lily felt like she had missed Remus since forever, that she hadn’t seen him in months and that she had just wanted him to come ho-

“Hey, Lily.”

Remus’s greeting jolted her out of her perplexing thoughts and she smiled at him. She fought the urge to hug him. _What was wrong with her?_

She reached within her magic to calm herself and unintentionally, her magic reached outwards. Lily couldn’t help but tremble as her magic responded as it touched Remus’s magic.

 _Pack_.

Giving into her urge, Lily wrapped her hand around Remus’s arm and dragged him towards the second floor where they were supposed to patrol. If Lily kept her tight grip on Remus throughout, she chose to ignore the reason. If Remus noticed her tight hold, he chose to ignore it and let her.

They patrolled in silence for the first half and Lily felt her magic calm down. She slowly unhooked her hand and put a respectable distance between the two of them. Remus noticed and couldn't help but tease her.

"Are you sure you're quite alright there, Lily? Did James's potion do you in? Does he finally have a chance?"

Lily gasped in horror and turned to look at him, ignoring his last question.

"You told me it wasn't him!"

Remus laughed and put up his hands in defence.

"I didn't technically _say_ anything, but yes, it wasn't him. I know all of his tells and he wasn't lying."

She rolled her eyes.

"I am sure you do," Lily muttered under her breath only to inhale when she realized whose company she was in. Schooling her features, she ignored Remus's questioning look and changed the topic. "How is your preparation going?"

Then, a discussion over the pros and cons of scheduled studying began and Lily felt at ease. It was getting late and their patrol was almost at an end with only the ground floor and the dungeons left. She could tell Remus was getting antsy. _Perhaps he was missing an event?_

"Remus, do you have to be somewhere?"

Remus looked at her in surprise.

"How did yo- never mind. It's nothing, Lily. Just nerves."

Lily gave him an incredulous look.

"Clearly not, do you have one of your pranks planned with that little group?"

Remus huffed out a laugh and shook his head, choosing not to answer her.

Lily groaned and gave him an exasperated look.

"It's one of your end-of-the-year pranks, isn't it? Go on, then. Leave. But I'm letting you off with the condition that you lot will stay away from me!"

Remus gave her an amused smile.

"You really shouldn't have made that deal. Our target is not anyone in our house."

Lily cursed under breath.

"It better not be, Remus." Lily warned him, scowling. "I'm not in the best of moods and I might skin your best friends if they get too cheeky!"

"I will warn them." Remus replied, with a mischievous grin. He then turned to look at her and narrowed his eyes. "However, I can't just leave you to patrol the dungeons alone. You do look exhausted though, my question still stands. Are you alright?"

Lily struggled with explaining exactly how she felt. It wasn't like she could understand it either; all she knew was that her magic was trying to explain something to her that she just couldn't comprehend. Or that she had finally turned barmy.

At the end, she settled for a bright smile and a toss of her red hair.

"I am fine, Remus. And I won't patrol the dungeons so you don't have an excuse." Lily huffed. "It was one of those days and you can tell Potter that it'll take more than his unsolicited advances to bring me down. I know I only cursed him once today, which has to be some kind of record. But if he doesn't watch out, I will incinerate his precious broom and make it look like an accident!"

Remus laughed out loud and gave her a fond smile.

"Marauder's honour, Lily. We will leave you alone till the end of exams."

Watching him cross his heart, Lily almost said yes but then-

"Better change that to end of the summer, Remus." she cautioned him. "If not, all bets are off. I will slip the Growth Repressing potion in his shampoo and you know that one doesn't have an antidote yet."

Remus looked at her horrified. When he opened his mouth to argue, Lily raised an eyebrow.

"Alright, deal. No pranks until the new year."

Watching him shrewdly, she gave him a quick nod.

"Goodnight, Remus!" Lily chirped, smiling sweetly. Waving him off, she took the stairs, leaving a stunned but impressed Remus in her wake.

She almost skipped the dungeons but her sense of duty stopped her and she knew a little more time would help her gather her thoughts before bed. Stepping into the lower level, Lily had to fight to control her shudder. She never liked coming into the snake's den. Her magic always felt threatened and she had learnt to trust that feeling. Speaking of, she contemplated her strange reaction to Remus. _Was she really alright?_

She couldn't help but feel that she was missing something really important. It was almost as if it was in her grasp only to draw further away when she tried to focus on it. _Should she just accept what her magic was telling her? Or should she just accept the way things were?_ She felt an inexplicable sadness at that thought and fought to control her magic. She would die before letting someone see her bawling her eyes out in the dungeons.

Breathing slowly through her nose, she quickened her footsteps to finish her patrol quickly. Turning around the corner, she stopped when she heard footfalls. Immediately drawing her wand, she looked ahead in the low lighting.

The footsteps stopped and Lily squinted to see who it was.

“Evans.”

Recognizing the voice behind the greeting, Lily nodded.

“Black.”

Black smirked as he stepped into the light. Lily rolled her eyes inwardly. _Was smirking a Slytherin trademark? Was it some sort of  a rite of passage?_

“Black, what are you doing out of bed? I’m sure you realize it's two hours after curfew.”

“Will you punish me for it, Evans?” Black replied mockingly, grey eyes boring into hers.

Realizing she was being goaded, Lily set her jaw and nodded.

“I will be reporting your little rendezvous to Professor Slughorn.”

Black bowed low.

“Well done, five points to Gryffindor.”

Lily scowled at him but it didn’t stick for long.

She knew Black was better than many of his counterparts who would either try to curse her or sniff at her disdainfully. Black infuriated her because she always felt like she was being played. Sev had warned her to not be so transparent. It was obviously not working.

At least he didn’t treat her like she was the scum beneath his shoe.

“Where is your friend?”

“Busy.” She replied tersely.

“I thought Gryffindors were all about loyalty.” Black remarked, smoothing down the front of his robes.

“You are confusing us with Hufflepuffs.” Lily retorted smartly.

“So it appears.” He replied with a maddening smirk.

Lily let out an impatient sigh.

“Black, if you would please return to your dormitory-“

Black cut her off with a raised hand. All of her incomprehension at the wizard set aside, Lily raged inside and her magic sparked. Black then looked at her with increasing interest and the last thing Lily wanted was to be an object of scrutiny by a Slytherin. As _indifferent_ as Black was to her, she had heard about his crazy family magic and knew she couldn’t risk her knowledge or exposure of her magic. If her magic even touched his, he might burn her and call it self-defence.  But her damn magic was acting up again and _when had she lowered her wand?_

She quickly reined her magic in. It needed to be on a tight leash and she thought she almost heard her magic _protest._ She ignored it. _Oh Morgana, she was definitely going mad._ She looked at Black again.

Black had turned around, as if listening to something. When he turned back to her, his mask of perfect indifference was back on.

“Apologies. I didn’t mean to be quite rude. I was just wondering if you missed the two people snogging in the alcove in the previous corridor you were in. I am quite sure they are in Gryffindor.”

Her eyebrow twitched, but she refused to move. Black smirked, raising his left eyebrow.

“So is that how it works? You will ignore them because they are Gry-“

With an indignant huff, Lily turned back and marched to the alcove. She heard Black’s barking laughter and ignored her flaming cheeks.

_Prefects don’t lose control. Prefects don’t lose control. Prefects don’t lose control._

Repeating the mantra in her head in an effort to keep her magic focused, she had made it into the alcove without realizing it. She looked around as she cast a quick _Lumos_. There was no one inside.

Before her magic could explode right out of her and preferably hit Black in a place it hurt most, she heard footsteps and quickly cast a quiet _Nox_. She was lucky enough she had run into Black, as much as she hated him. Anyone else would have been an entirely different story.

It didn’t take long before voices could be heard and she could recognize them anywhere.

Avery and Mulciber.

She glared in the dark. There was no way she was going out when the two of them were out there. As much as Sev defended them, she knew there was something completely _wrong_ about them. She slowed down her breathing and listened.

“…will be done when these bloody exams are over. You think we might have promising recruits next year?”

Lily paled, _what recruits_?

“The Dark Lord is getting impatient. He won’t wait that long.”

“True. We have some promising Blacks this time.”

Both of them shared a sarcastic laugh at that.

“I think they were recruited after their births, with the way their patriarch is always lapping around the Dark Lord. What about Snape?”

Lily sucked in her breath.

“Hmm. He has been vetted. If it weren’t for that mudblood he’s always hanging around with.”

“Arrangements can be made to counter that. We also have Rookwood and Rowle…..”

Lily barely remembered to breathe as their voices disappeared around the corner. She closed her eyes and rested her head against the wall. _Had things really gotten that far and why hadn’t Sev told her anything?_

She had always known that this day would come. She just didn’t think it would be that soon. Sev ought to have known about this. She was smart enough to know that when the Dark Lord came calling, you prayed that you were strong enough to resist. And if you weren’t, there was no choice.

Her eyes filled with tears.

They were just _kids_. They couldn’t be expected to make the right choices. She knew Sev only had her; his family was next to nothing. She cared for him and knew what a strong person he was. But she had also seen some of his darkness and being in Slytherin had only nurtured that. She had seen him try to hide it from her but she knew him too well. Sev had a difficult time in Hogwarts and yearned for power. Why would he say no to the Dark Lord when no one would fight for him? Even she wasn’t strong enough to fight for him. She only hoped Sev was strong enough to know better. But the Dark Arts were a lure and they took no prisoners.

Her head spun. Her mind was assaulted with images after images of destruction. She knew yesterday she would have been unforgiving if Sev took a step towards the dark side. But today, she felt whipped and wrinkled. She had understood too well why he would. But she couldn’t understand how.

Lily Evans had never been this scared in her entire life. She waited ten minutes before getting out of the alcove and taking a shortcut back to her dorm. She barely registered getting in and lying down on her bed. Her exhaustion caught up to her and she rested her eyes. A flash of an image entered her mind. Sev laughing as he took part in the destruction.

She stayed awake for hours.

 

* * *

 

Dawn broke. It brought no answers, only more questions. Lily lay in her bed until it was time to get up. She moved on autopilot as she got ready for her classes. She decided to skip breakfast and head for the library. She knew she might find some answers there.

When she reached the library, she made a beeline for the table she usually shared with Sev. Stopping ten feet away from it, she looked at her best friend. Her magic rose and twitched. Her heart yearned in sadness she knew shouldn’t feel that deeply, but soon a simmering anger overtook her.

Sev glanced up and gave her a small smile.

As soon as their eyes met, her magic flared and she felt like a volcano ready to erupt. Without being able to stop, she marched to the table. Sev rose to greet her, but before he could say anything her hand rose and she slapped him across the face.

Two pair of eyes widened.

Severus spluttered.

“What- I- Lil-“

She stared at him. She could feel her magic calming down, perhaps because it had finally had an outlet. Guilt rose up in her. S _ev hadn’t even done anything yet._

Then, she remembered what she had heard the previous night.

“How could you not tell me? How could you possibly hide what has brewing in Merlin-forsaken dungeons of yours? You will be a recruit! He will soon have you in his clutches!” accused Lily, not even bothering to lower her voice. She had noticed Sev use a charm as soon as she had started shouting.

Sev watched at her with a perturbed look, his mouth pinched. For a second, she could see fear in his eyes before he masked it carefully. Her rage left her.

“I am sorry for hitting you.” she apologized, her gaze on her shoes.

“Lily...”

She looked up at him as he trailed off.

“Is it true?” she asked, her voice barely louder than a whisper.

There was a tense silence for a few minutes before Sev nodded.

“There has been…talk. They haven’t approached me directly but I know they will soon.”

“What will you say?” Lily questioned, already knowing the answer.

Sev gave her an exasperated look.

“I believe I won’t have a choice.”

“There is always a choice!” Lily exploded. For the first time, Lily saw a festering anger in Sev’s eyes.

“And what will you have me do, Lily? Say no to the most powerful man? Do you think I have a death wish?”

“No, but you- we can fight him!”

“Spoken like a true Gryffindor.” Sev scoffed. “I don’t have that kind of courage, Lily. We have all been sorted into these niches, I am merely fulfilling mine. He promises power and prestige.”

“Oh sod power and prestige!” Lily snapped. “What about friendship? Loyalty? Does that mean nothing to you?”

Sev sighed, looking away. He looked dishevelled.   

“A part of us has always known this was going to happen. There is no other logical choice; I have to accept my fate.” Sev’s tone brokered no argument.

Lily felt unease at his choice of words. _Why should they be a slave to their fate? Even fate could be reversed._

She exhaled and looked at him in worry. She knew she would need to talk to him about this again, even if he was unwilling to. But her magic was calming down and she didn’t want to argue with him anymore. She squashed down her anger and fear.

Sev was watching her closely, probably waiting to see if she would assault him again. Worry temporarily forgotten, she gave him an amused smile.  

She felt that nagging sensation again and cursed under breath. Making sense of what she was feeling, she realized she felt a pressing need to make things clear, to make Sev understand how important he was to her, as if she would never have a chance to do it later. She brushed off her Divination-like spooks. Morgana, she really hated Divination.

“Sev, you’re my best friend, aren’t you?” she began, her green eyes locked on his black. “We have grown up together. I trust you and I love you. I am only scared of losing you. You are my family, Sev. You’re my brother in all but blood.”

His face was arranged in an inscrutable expression. Even Lily couldn’t decipher it. A beat, then-

“I will be anything you want me to be.”

Frowning at his reply, Lily pushed her disquiet away and flung her arms around his neck. She felt his breath catch as he gathered her in his arms.

She pulled away.

“C’mon. We are late for classes!”

 

* * *

 

Her talk with Sev stayed in her mind throughout the day. She grabbed an apple and decided to skip rest of the lunch in an effort to focus her magic in an empty classroom. By the time dinner rolled around, she was exhausted.

She quietly made it to the Great Hall, pausing near the doors. She scanned the Slytherin table and found Sev with Mulciber and his gang. She frowned heavily. Moving towards her table, she stopped suddenly.

Potter was sitting laughing uproariously with his pals. Now that she wasn’t angry, upon seeing him her heart gave a sudden lurch. There was a distant echo, a love that was eternal and Lily wanted nothing more than to press her ear against Potter’s chest and listen to his heartbeat. _One, two, three_ -

Pulling herself from her horrifying thoughts, Lily blanched. _What the hell was that?! Had she gone mental?_

Rather than face the object of her thoughts, Lily twisted on the spot and all but ran from the Great Hall barely noticing Potter frowning at her disappearing form in a distance.

She had barely made it to the first floor, when she felt her magic jolt and she stopped suddenly. Turning around, she saw Potter sprinting towards her. Half of her wanted to bolt the other way, but the other half wanted to stay. The latter part won out. She cursed under her breath.

Potter stopped a few feet from her, having barely broken a sweat.

“Hey, Evans, you okay?” he asked in a quiet voice. She just couldn’t win today, could she?

“I noticed you weren’t as breakfast or lunch. You were so quiet in the classes too. Is everything okay?”

She could tell that he was being sincere, she just couldn’t fathom why. _Surely, Potter didn’t actually feel anything real for her? It was certainly just an elaborate prank?_

Half in a mind to brush him off, Lily stopped. She knew magic never lied. She exhaled and searched for a way to find an answer. Unbidden, her magic reached out to touch his. She felt it explore and then, it sighed. Her eyes filled with tears as she stared at Potter, who was looking at her with immense confusion. What she was feeling was too much, it just couldn’t be possible. Not with Potter, of all people.

_No, James._

She felt her magic whisper and when she withdrew, she felt an aching loss. This wasn’t something she was ready to deal with today. But now, she couldn’t even ignore it. Tears ran unchecked down her face and she trembled. _Why did their combined magic feel so overwhelming?_

In a second, Potter went from confused to concerned. He looked at her with an increasing amount of worry and seemed to argue with himself. Within moments he was in front of her and before she could protest, he had gathered her in his arms tight. One of his hands wound around her hair, while the other clutched her to his chest.

Lily closed her eyes and breathed for what felt like the first time in _ages_. She basked in the feeling she had wanted before; hearing Potter’s fast heartbeat. At that moment, nothing else mattered. Her magic was practically purring. She didn’t know how long they stood there.

She heard his chest rumble and she could tell he was talking. _Stupid Potter_ , she thought to herself, _trust him to go on without babbling_. She tried to listen to him.   

“…so don’t worry about it, Evans. The entire school knows you’ll do splendidly. You would have gotten all O’s if you had taken the exams at the start of the year. Really, there’s no reason for you to run yourself ragged.”

For some reason, her heart skipped a beat.

She slowly pulled herself away from him. Potter was looking at her with a fond look and her green eyes widened. _Had he always looked at her like that?_

She opened her mouth to say something.

“…thanks.”

Potter nodded and brushed her cheek lightly with his hand, giving her a warm smile. Lily was dazed but that tender gesture was more than enough for her and she ran out of there as fast as she could.

 

* * *

 

Over the next couple of days, Lily waited for the rumours. She waited for Potter to say something to his friends or announce it to the whole school. He had finally caught Lily in a vulnerable moment.

When days passed without anything happening, she decided she had given Potter enough time and gave her full attention to her O.W.L.s. She always made sure to do her meditation techniques. Gradually she felt more like herself and after the exams were over, she thought she had imagined feeling out of depth and confused. Surely, that thing with Potter had been the result of a fevered mind. She convinced herself that the study schedule had gotten to her and resulted in her attacking Severus and taking comfort from Potter.

(If her soul mourned something her mind didn’t even understand, she chose to ignore that too.)

The last day of the term arrived and she happily packed her trunk. On her way down to the Great Hall, she stumbled across Potter sitting in the Common Room alone. Their eyes met. Her magic sparked.

Potter gave her a solemn look. And somehow, _somehow_ , she knew what that look in his eyes meant. It was a promise. A promise to wait. _For her._  

She couldn’t even gather enough courage to glare at him, so she disregarded his look and made her way out of the Common Room.

She vowed to ignore Potter till the end of time.

 


	4. Iterum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It started again with a bang.

When Hermione Granger woke up, she immediately knew she shouldn’t have. That curse was no joke, and she had encountered it for the second time.

When she opened her eyes, for a second she thought she was blind. As her vision came into focus, she blinked a couple of times. There was fire and smoke around her and she started choking from the lack of air. Wandlessly casting a _bubble-head charm_ , she greedily gulped in the fresh air. Her entire body burned as if on medium-heat and she felt a tingling sensation she had only ever associated with _Disillusionment_.

She felt around with her hand and hissed when it came into contact with the ground. There was no way her wand had survived the fire. But perhaps one mystery at a time, right now she had to figure out how the bloody hell she was still alive.

As soon as she sat up, she noticed a circle of runes surrounding her. Her eyes widened and she slowly stood up. Interweaving runes, charred but beautiful flowed in an angry script. As they started disappearing, she quickly committed them to memory as she turned around to take a good look. 

Instinctively, Hermione knew the runes were the answer to how she was still alive. And she had always known to trust her instinct. Harry had always said that he would sooner believe Tom Riddle was just a misunderstood wizard with daddy problems than believe that Hermione’s gut was wrong.

Thinking of Harry brought a smile to her face and she let out a deep sigh. She made a silent prayer, _with everything that is good and magic; please make sure Harry is safe._

As soon as she thought of it, her magic flared to life so violently that she flinched and waited for the onslaught of her Magical Core. She fished her pockets for Harry’s amulet only to realize she was clutching it in her hand. She couldn’t take the risk of passing out now, but her magic was going haywire. Sooner than she could blink, her magic quieted and she realized something.

She didn’t feel unbalanced anymore. Her Magical Core was humming. She hadn’t felt this way her entire life. Even when she had learnt about Magic, she had noticed a slight fracture in her Core. As the years passed she had been aware of that fracture widening and then the magical instability had forced her to bind her Core.

But now, her Core was practically thriving. It felt so alive and unrestricted. That could only mean either she was not in the place she had been before or something else she couldn’t even begin to fathom.

Frowning at the amulet, she knew she had to deactivate it and for that she needed her wand, she used wandless magic only to cover the basics, any more could backfire. Looking around, she noticed that the smoke and fire had only been restricted to her circle. A circle that was now gone. Removing the _bubble-head charm_ , the taste of ash felt foreign on her tongue. She looked around. Her first theory was proven wrong because she was in the clearing she and Harry had been investigating this afternoon except that it was almost dark now. _How long had she been here?_

Glancing around, she noticed odd changes here and there. Some trees were smaller and she was pretty sure there had been a wild bush somewhere. _Should she go back to check the warding line?_ As soon as she turned, she heard a slight disturbance in the area and whipped around. Cursing her lack of wand, she quickly cast a _Disillusionment spell_ and a _Silencio_ on her feet. She forgot what she was about to do as she stared at her feet in shock. To be more precise, her stiletto covered feet whereas she had been quite sure she had been wearing boots earlier.

But low muttering made her look up and she dashed into the trees just as a group of people came into the clearing. As she observed them, she knew they weren’t the people who had almost captured her and Harry. The clothes were all wrong and there was only a slight manic look on their faces. As they moved in the opposite direction to her, she couldn’t decide if she should follow them.

However, the words _muggle village_ and _bloodbath_ decided it for her and she sprinted after them. There were ten of them, four women and six men, and they didn’t seem that bright. They were loud and were leaving tracks.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

“You think I will find some good filthy Muggle ink to dip my quill into?” one of them asked.

Hermione’s jaw tightened in anger, as the rest of the group laughed.

“Quite a lot, I'ld imagine. But I didn’t think you would sully yourself so.” a tall blonde wizard asked, his wand ready.

“Anything for a fuck, eh?” the idiot bellowed out, guffawing with the others.

Hermione silently summoned a wand from the back of the group. It flew in her hand readily and she ignored the pliable but wholly wrong feeling. It would do for now.

Refusing to listen to them any longer, Hermione knew the muggle village was still a few miles off. Feeling around her magic, she poked at the air around her and sighed in relief when she noticed that she could easily _Apparate_ now. She frowned when she realized there had been a block earlier. _Had only one Apparition point been a part of the trap too?_

The idiots had likely never seen the village before but Hermione had. She closed her eyes and _Apparated_ with a silent pop. She arrived in the exact place she had been killed in and looked around. The alley was dark and there was no sign of a fight. There was no sight of blood either. Without dwelling on it, she made her way around the bustling town. She could hear music from somewhere and the smell of fresh food wafted in the air. _Where had all these people been before?_

While she walked, her mind was making all the connections and filling the holes. When she reached a conclusion, she chose to ignore it. She trembled. She hoped to _Morgana_ that she wasn’t right.

She had read about bells in old villages which had been used as an alarm. It could be a marching army, a flood or even a fire. She found one in the middle of the village. It was time to put her new wand to test.

Her Magical Core protested at the use of a foreign wand, but she ignored it for now. As strong as her wandless magic was, she wouldn’t rely on it until she had her answers.

Hermione cast a silent _Domus Erumpo_ and watched as a Magical Dome burst from her wand with a weak disapproval. She felt the invisible barrier engulf the village and she changed the parameters. It would now allow all of the muggles and her to leave. Grinning in victory, she looked around and cast an _Incendio_ in a nearby hut which had been empty. As it caught fire and it spread quickly, she charmed the bells to chime. As the panicked villages started running around, she added an illusion that the fire was spreading rapidly. No one even stopped to put the fire out; they just gathered what they could and fled the village.

_Well, there goes the chance of this village becoming a town._

As she felt the last muggle leave through the dome, she swiftly cast an _Aguamenti_  to put the fire out and later with a wave of her wand the smoke disappeared. Anyone observing from afar would definitely notice the smoke, but not the fire. She decided to stick with the illusion for a while. She didn't want the villagers to think it was safe to come back. 

She stood in silence as she waited for a group of idiots to pillage an empty village.

She had to wait for a couple of minutes. As the group entered the dome, she exhaled in relief and waited for them to reach her as she cast a _Finite_ at the illusion. Striding towards them in determination, she saw that they did not seem alarmed by the lack of activity. None of them had even cast a _Protego_ and only a few had their wands out. _Idiots._   

Not itching for a fight, not after what she had been through today, she simply cast a wide _stunning spell_ and watched with grim satisfaction as all of them fell down. She summoned their wands and broke them before banishing them. She looked at the group.  

_What were English wizards doing in a muggle village in France?_

Adept as she was at _memory charms_ , she decided to _Obliviate_ their magical existence entirely. When they woke up, they would believe they were muggles and go to different corners of the globe. As easier as it would be to kill, she couldn’t just go on a killing spree, especially when she still wasn’t sure where and more precisely, _when_ she was. 

Hermione waved her wand to make the dome disappear; she did not want to risk exposure to a spell not many knew about.  Then, she cast _Notice-me-not_ and _anti-Muggle charms_ around the area. If there was a place near that had once been a Death Eater hideout, she thought it might be better to make sure no one inhabited the land.

_A place that is a Death Eater hideout._

She bit her lower lip in thought and decided to go back to the clearing. As soon as she _Apparated_ , she was startled. There were droves of people running around her and at first she thought they were the fleeing muggles but then she noticed they were all carrying wands.

She was glad she was almost invisible. She then realized the group around her was speaking in rapid French. She made out the words and understood that someone had noticed the magic spike, the fire and this was the French Magical Law Enforcement. _Who knew they were so quick over here?_

Confident she hadn’t left any tracks, Hermione decided she couldn’t investigate the warding line today and she was about to _Apparate_  somewhere safe, when a voice cried out-

“ _Mon dieu! Ma fille_!”

She tensed as she heard the cry. The witch seemed to be in distress and Hermione couldn’t help but feel she knew the cause of her distress-

“Hermione!”

She froze. She looked at the witch carefully, although she was somewhat familiar, Hermione couldn’t place her. While she stared at the witch, the adrenaline slowly wore off. Hermione felt drained and knew her magic was the only thing keeping her functioning. She felt around with her magic and couldn’t detect any threat. She took a risk.

Lying down, a few feet from where she had woken up, she dropped her _Disillusionment charm_.

“ _Regarde ça!”_ someone yelled and she heard footsteps coming towards her.

Soon, the events of the day caught up to her and she blacked out.

 

* * *

 

 

Hermione woke up quite in the same manner as she had before; knowing she shouldn’t be alive. She was nestled in a warm bed and she could hear nothing except for her low breathing. She got up on her elbows and noticed the bedroom she was in. It was quite grand. Grand even for her- it was Malfoy-type grand. She noticed her blue sheets were silk. The room was huge and decorated in a warm blue colour. As much as she fancied her Gryffindor red and gold colours, she realized she quite liked this colour too. The entire room was bathed in sunlight. She was horrified. _How had she slept for that long?_

She looked at the furniture and eyed it carefully. It looked solid and the ivory colour went along with the rest of the room. She carefully sat up and noticed that she was in a nightgown. Silk, again. Hiding a grimace, she took a quick stock of the room. Two doors; entrance- twenty-one feet away, bathroom- twelve feet away. A tall window, the angle of which told her that it was a second-storey or third-storey floor; she could see the top part of a tall tree. Her stolen wand: missing. She gave the dresser and the closet a cursory glance before slowly getting out of the bed. 

She glanced towards her right and blood rushed to her face. There, on the bedside table was a picture of her parents. A _moving_ , magical picture of her actual parents. Deciding she needed to lie down for a few more seconds, she dashed into the covers again. She heard a faint pop and looked up to see an elf looking at her before vanishing.

 _This could not be happening. This could not be happening. This could not be happening._    

Hermione realized she was about to have a panic attack and grasped at her magic. It, bless _Morgana_ , flared and reassured her. The doors opened-

And in walked a witch Hermione realized had been calling for her. She gaped at her. Narcissa Malfoy had nothing on this witch. This witch was refined; there was no other word for it. She walked with a grace Hermione had never seen in any witch before. Except maybe Fleur, but that was probably because of her being part Veela.

Her brown hair was well-coiffed and her green robes were distinct. Her sharp eyes accompanied a beatific smile. And Hermione knew that if crossed, this witch would flay someone alive and she would do it with a smile. She wondered who it was. Her magic flowed and answered her.

_Magic kin._

Immediately, Hermione relaxed and sent a small smile in return. The witch watched her carefully, her face completely blank. But Hermione could read the worry in her eyes. As she reached the bed, she conjured a chair and sat on it. Folding her hands in her lap, she looked at Hermione.

“Comment allez-vous?”

“Pas mal, merci. Et vous?” Hermione answered, her voice hoarse. She cleared her throat.

“Pas mal, merci. Et où étais-tu passée, jeune demoiselle?” the witch asked sharply.

 _Time to pass the first test_ , Hermione thought.

“I was outside. I didn’t realize I had gone that far.”

The witch frowned at her use of English but replied in kind.

“Far enough to leave the house and the warding line?”

Hermione was alarmed. The warding line she had been investigating was to guard this property? Also, an alleged Death Eater hideout? She poked her magic through the magic thrumming in the air and it detected no threat.

“Oui.” she answered, her face shifting towards her bedside table.

The witch caught her glance and sighed.

“You cannot simply go beyond the wards. It is a dangerous place! Be glad you simply passed out in your state. What if those Muggles had hurt you because of the fire? Hermione, I realize you are in mourning. But there is no reason for you to pout in such a manner-“

Hermione bristled in anger; Hermione Granger did not pout. And the Muggles would have definitely not hurt her. But the witch continued-

“I realize your Grand-père was a bit absent and not…stern with the rules. But a young lady such as yourself cannot just go around gallivanting! I am your guardian now, I believe it is time we establish some rules.”

Hermione tried to put the missing pieces together. This witch spoke with a slight accent but her English was good. This meant that she had spent some time in an English-speaking country. Her parents were dead. Her grandfather was dead, too. The witch’s tone told her that this was not the first time Hermione had been ‘pouting’ and that it hadn’t been long since she had attained her guardianship.

She needed answers. And she needed to be in the witch’s good graces to do that. 

“I agree. I apologize if I have caused you any strain.”

The witch looked so astonished that Hermione thought perhaps she shouldn’t have tried _that_ hard-

“I accept your apology. Now rise and get ready for breakfast. I shall meet you in an hour. It isn’t acceptable for a Rosier to be in bed for this long.”

Rosier.

 _Rosier_.

And like the final piece of a puzzle everything came together in her mind. She barely noticed the witch leaving.

No, not the witch. Amélie Rosier.

That was why she had seemed so familiar. Hermione Granger was ace at research and she had researched every family tree in the so-called Sacred Twenty-Eight. Although many of them were either nearly extinct or not so _sacred_ when she had researched, there was always a pattern of inter-marriages. She had taken note of how as time had passed these families either produced squibs or people with a touch of madness (possibly the entire Black family). The families that chose to end blood purity flourished, but the others did not. Rosier had been one of the many families which had been rather hard to track. Originally from France, she had discovered that there were few mentions of Rosier anywhere.

Of course there had been Aldrich Rosier who had attended Hogwarts with Tom Riddle and later joined his merry band of Death Eaters. Evan Rosier, spawn of the said follower. Druella Rosier, mother of Bellatrix, Andromeda, and Narcissa Black. Druella was a cousin of Aldrich.

Another one was Amélie Rosier. She had been married to a much older Lycoris Black, only to be brutally murdered later. She was a cousin of Aldrich and Druella, although, perhaps less touched with madness than the others.

Hermione had been disturbed to know that the Blacks had kept journals of their _exploits_. And apparently murdering your wife for getting out of a betrothal contract was an act punishable by death and torture. Lycoris had drugged, kidnapped, married and raped Amélie before torturing her to death. Lycoris even had the audacity to describe the torture in detail. Hermione hadn’t read that part thoroughly, suffice it to say.

Lycoris, in all his psychotic glory, had drawn a portrait of his betrothed in his journal before she had jilted him. The resemblance was uncanny. She found it hard to believe that Amélie was the same beautiful young woman that had been married to a Black.

But she had looked a bit older just now. Something was missing, she needed more information. 

Throwing the covers off, Hermione darted into her closet where she found her trunk. There, in the corner of the trunk written in a neat script-

_Hermione Dagworth-Granger_

Hermione paled.

She had been right. She had somehow travelled in an alternate universe, where she was a Pureblood or a Halfblood at best.

She grimaced and turned towards the mirror to look at herself. Her jaw dropped.

Oh, she was definitely Hermione Granger. But now, she was a 15-year-old version of Hermione Granger.

So she had travelled to an alternate universe where she was still a teenager?

She pulled her gown down and noticed that she no longer had the scar Dolohov had given her or _any_ scar she had gotten since. Even the _mudblood_ scar was gone.

As glad as she was, her mind fell in disarray. Her Magical Core hadn’t felt strange when she had used it earlier and it still felt normal. Just more whole.

Had she body snatched a Dagworth-Granger but with her own memories?

Her features were exactly as she remembered them at 15, only her hair was shorter and less of a mess. Seconds away from a panic attack, she rushed out of the closet and her eyes fell on the picture on her bedside table. She made a grab for it. She looked at her parents’ smiling faces –still the same albeit a little stoic and a lot younger – and turned it around.

 

_Thaddeus Dagworth-Granger and Hélène Rosier._

_Betrothal Ceremony, 1958_

 

Panic forgotten, laughter bubbled up in her throat. _Oh, how it would have just tickled Malfoy to see her in all her Pureblood grandeur!_

Realizing hysterical laughter was another form of panic; she forced herself to calm down.

She needed to think.

Fortunately, compartmentalizing was another thing she was ace at.

First, she had definitely died. Second, she had ended up in 1976. Third, she was a pureblood now. Fourth, this was a reality her death had somehow triggered.

Searching around for some books, she realized she didn’t have any in the room. _What kind of a person didn’t have books in their room?_

Remembering the circle of runes she had woken up to, she quickly tracked down some parchment and quill and drew it from memory. Once it was done, she looked at it and frowned. Majority of the runes were looped into others and she couldn’t make head or tail of any. She looked at the ones she knew and her mind provided an answer.

_Destruction. Magic._

Unable to make the connection, she realized she needed to meet her Cousin/Aunt. She thought back to Amélie Rosier’s life. The torture and murder. She sighed in frustration.

But this all had happened before 1965, when Lycoris had finally died. It was 1976 now and she was still alive and probably, still unmarried. So what had changed?

She met Amélie in the breakfast room, where she had been guided to by an exuberant elf. She had stiffened but she knew spouting elf rights would hardly help her case in this timeline.

She expected Amélie to join her in conversation but she hardly looked up after the initial greeting. Hermione carefully ate her breakfast as she watched her companion frown at a letter in her hands. Not wishing to disturb, she quietly asked to be excused and Amélie dismissed her with a wave of her hand.

She made a beeline for the library, or at least where she thought it was until she got lost in the corridors and asked one of the paintings. The painting of an elderly woman sniffed at her disdainfully and pointed out the direction.

Arriving at the double door, Hermione threw open the doors and smiled at the huge library. Putting aside the desire to explore it, she looked at a card floating in the air above her. Carefully, she intoned:

“Books on Ancient Runes and Time Magic.”

A few seconds later, at least fifty books hovered in the air. She was delighted. Perhaps, Hogwarts should have such a system too.

Dismissing the books she knew to be of no use, she carried onto her room, at least two dozen books following her.

Deciding she needed to find out what the runes had said, she separated the pile and sat down on the floor. _What kind of a room didn’t have a study table?_

An hour later, she finally had her answers. But she triple checked. Arranging the runes so they made more sense to her, one loop read-

_Destruction of Time. Magical Universal Rebirth._

Fifth, this was no alternate reality; her timeline had been completely destroyed.

She thought of all she had left behind. Harry, Ron, the Weasleys, sweet little James who looked at her with such joy and love, Luna, Minerva, so many people.

All gone.

All out of her reach.

She ultimately realized that Magic had more hand in what had become of her than she knew. The three wars within a century had been exceedingly taxing on Magic. The void had been too much, the magical instability had been the centre and the Magical Core destruction had been the precipice.

And somehow, her death had been the catalyst Magic needed to rebuild.

At the cost of her own timeline. 

Apparently, Magic had use of her in this period. But she already knew that her presence would cause a ripple effect through time, nothing would be as she had left it.

And nothing would ever be the same again. Little Hermione Jean Granger would not be born in three years. She would never go to Hogwarts. She would never be saved by Harry and Ron.

And finally, she succumbed to tears.

 

* * *

 

 

Hermione spent her days in a trance. If Amélie noticed anything amiss, she chose to say nothing about it. Instead, she lectured Hermione on propriety and Pureblood etiquette. Hermione half-listened to her, picking up the lessons more out of habit than necessity.

She was numb.

Amélie guided her towards the Family wands when she noticed Hermione didn’t have one, and Hermione picked the one with a Phoenix-feather that was oddly agreeable with her magic. Amélie told her she would be employing some tutors to help with her ‘transition’, whatever that meant. Hermione agreed without thinking. Classes for  _Etiquette, Appearance and Societal Behaviour._  Weeks later, her tutors were apparently delighted with her. They reported back to Amélie and gave her the highest praises. Her teachers at Beauxbatons would be very pleased with her this year. _Of course it was Beauxbatons_ , Hermione thought, _she was in bloody France after all._

Hermione could not care less.

Amélie was over the moon.

Hermione didn’t know why she was so happy until breakfast one day.

“I have to say I am quite impressed.” Amélie started, sipping her tea. “I had not thought you would progress so. Especially considering the gaps in your education and your obvious reluctance, I thought it would take more time. But clearly I was wrong and now, I think you are quite ready to write to your betrothed and-“

Hermione was jolted out of her impassiveness at the word ‘betrothed’.

She almost choked on her toast and she screeched-

“My—WHAT?”

Amélie looked at her in dismay, as if shocked by her manners.

“Your fiancé? Betrothed? Someone you will get married to?”

And for the first time in days, Hermione Granger came out of her shell.

“Oh, trust me. I have no intention of letting that happen.”

Amélie was not impressed.

“It is a binding contract, Hermione and it has been so since your birth. You can’t break it. Honestly, you have always known about this.”

Something about her words seemed wrong.

“Who is it?” Hermione demanded, seething with anger.  

Her Aunt looked at her as though she had gone insane. Hermione fought the urge to snarl at her.

"The Black heir." 

When Hermione looked at her blankly, Amélie tried to control her temper.

“Sirius Orion Black,  obviously.” Amélie announced, her tone impatient. 

Hermione looked at her incredulously. Sirius Black, _her_ Sirius Black had a betrothal contract? How come he had never told them or-

Then, she realized that things worked differently now.

But she felt somewhat calm, if it was Sirius she knew he would want this even less than she did. Surely, they could work something out between the two of them.

She imagined approaching the young Marauder and almost laughed out loud. Sirius would be horrified.

Her mind recalled something-

“Why did you say I can’t break it?” she questioned, glowering at Amélie.

Amélie sighed as she rubbed her temple with her right hand. Hermione had never seen Amélie anything but put together.

“Because you can’t. It is binding and if broken, this time it will result in a loss of magic on both sides. There was an existing contract between Rosier and Black families but it was broken. The counter curse went into effect and it reverted to choosing the Black family heir and the Rosier family heir.”

Hermione felt her temper rising again. She knew exactly _who_ had broken the contract from her side.  

Her mind ran at full speed.

In the original timeline, when Amélie Rosier had broken the contract, she had no living relatives or not any who could get married in her stead. So the contract had been made null and void. But Lyocris had married her anyway and later killed her. All of her Rosier fortune had gone to him. This property must have reverted back to her too, in the absence of a Dagworth-Granger heir. She was quite sure there had been intermarriage or two between the Dagworth-Grangers and the Rosiers in the original timeline, which explained why Death Eaters had gained the Dagworth-Granger property in France when Amélie had died.

She wondered if this warding line was the answer, it had after all hidden at least a dozen Death Eaters so well.  

Alternatively, Evan Rosier could have also handed over the property but that did not explain why Lyocris was hell bent on marrying Amélie. He didn’t have to marry her to do all those atrocious things to her. No, there was a chain, and unfortunately, Amélie had been in the middle of it.

Hermione supposed that there might be other properties or fortunes the Blacks taken from Rosiers and Dagworth-Grangers. She didn’t know about Rosier but Hector Dagworth-Granger had been an only son and he didn’t have any children. When Slughorn had asked her if she belonged to that family, she hadn't been sure at first. Then, she had researched that family. They had been extinct.  In her time, there might have been some Squibs running around, but there had been no way to be sure.  

In this timeline, however, Hector Dagworth-Granger had a son who had an heir, as did the Rosier family. Her presence had altered the timeline. When Amélie had broken her contract, the counter curse had snared her- the Rosier heir and Sirius- the Black heir together.

 _Fucking hell_.

She wanted to laugh at the irony.

And because she was a closet masochist, she asked Amélie-

“Who broke the original contract?”

Hermione was delighted as she watched her Aunt squirm.

“Herm-“

“Please, go ahead. Tell me all you know, Aunt Amélie.”

Amélie winced at that but she collected herself as quickly as any good Pureblood witch would.

“I doubt it is ideal conversation for breakfast. And call me Amélie, as I have directed you to.”

Hermione merely inclined her head. She was amused at her Aunt’s use of English. Hermione could speak fluent French but she didn’t want to. Anytime Amélie talked in French, Hermione answered in English. After sometime, Amélie started using only English.

She was glad Amélie had escaped her horrible fate. But she had known of Hermione’s existence. How could she have just broken a contract when she knew the consequences would be severe? It could have been anyone but Sirius. At least, Amélie had a choice. Hermione, however, did not.

However, she also knew Lyocris had been a lunatic and she would never wish for anyone to suffer Amélie’s fate.

“Nonetheless, you will write to him before you leave for Beauxbatons. I was told he did splendidly in his O.W.L.s.”

Hermione’s eyebrows rose. _Really? She was in contact with someone in the Black family?_

She hoped it was Walburga.

When Hermione got back to her room, she was glad she was heading to Beauxbatons instead of Hogwarts. The latter would bring back too many memories. And she would get to experience a new culture. It would be her sixth year; she had turned sixteen a month ago. She slumped in her bed when she realized that sixth year at Beauxbatons meant she would have to take her O.W.L.s. Again. Like once wasn't enough. 

_Fuck._

 

* * *

 

 

She chose to not write to Sirius even though she told her Aunt she had. As far as she remembered, her Sirius had been disowned the summer after fifth year. And while the betrothal contract was binding, and it hinged on Sirius being the heir; she didn’t trust Walburga to not try to throw him out. She was senile, after all.

But before long she was in Beauxbatons, and no word came of Sirius being disowned. She supposed even Walburga didn’t want risk the contract knowing the curse might turn on her if she was the reason it broke.

So, she concentrated on her studies.

Beauxbatons Academy of Magic was beautiful. The gardens and mountains were in a perfect harmony and the library was absolutely divine. However, she spent more time outside than inside the château. She fell in love with the Abraxan horses and the Wood Nymphs. She was impressed by the respect her classmates had for each other and their teachers.

(If she missed the chaos of Hogwarts, she ignored it. If she missed the mere magic the castle was, she immersed herself in Southern France’s natural beauty. If she missed the companionship, she learned to be apathetic.)

To her delight, Beauxbatons offered more classes than Hogwarts did. _Battle Magics_ , _Curse Breaking_ and _Healing_. Her classmates and teachers were bewildered at her choices. Her teachers even tried stopping her, telling her she couldn’t make up for course load she had already missed in the previous years.  

Hermione dismissed them all. Her alternate-self had apparently been a scatter-brain and an idiot. She had taken _Divining Arts_ , of all things. But she couldn’t really blame her. Inbreeding was a bitch.  

Her alternate-self also did not have friends and for that Hermione was thankful. She was sure there was a _group_ she had belonged to once but she had ruined that when one of them had made a comment about her hair and Hermione had reciprocated in kind.

Suffice it to say, she was as lonely as she had been in the first year of Hogwarts but this time, she didn’t mind so much.

Her Magical Core was unbroken and there were no fissures in it. She finally had her range back. Her magic felt pure and that feeling rivalled nothing else. 

 

* * *

 

 

Two months before her exams, Hermione felt a searing pain in her chest and she almost fainted. Recollecting herself with difficulty, she dashed for her room. As soon as she was inside, she threw the strongest wards she knew and silenced the room.

Then, she screamed herself raw before she passed out.

When she woke up, the pain in her chest had dulled to a slight ache. She ripped the blue silk open. And she stared.

The scar from Dolohov’s curse was back.

Her head spun with possibilities. In this period, her age had been altered. Instead of a September birthday, she had one on July 19th, to be precise. Originally, she had gotten her scar exactly four months (give or take) before her 17th birthday.

Now, it had reappeared exactly four months before her 17th birthday in this timeline. This meant all of her scars would probably come back.

She almost wept with joy.

She should have realized sooner that when her Magic whispered that Amélie was her Magic kin, it had not said _blood_ kin, something it should have considering they were related through her mother.

So, in spite of everything, she was still a _Mudblood_.

And she was still bloody proud of it.

Thinking of the word, she realized she had roughly two years before her _Mudblood_ scar made a reappearance, any other scars she could easily explain. So that meant, she had two years to research and find a way to hide it or remove it permanently. After all, a Black bride couldn’t be caught dead with such a slur on her body.

 _You’re going down, dear Bella,_ she thought viciously. 

She had thought she had nothing. That she was nothing. But _she_ was a relic from her original timeline. And Harry’s amulet which she had deactivated and now wore as a simple bracelet. She had retained her own body, her own magic, her own blood through the time destruction. She even had her memories intact.

And her memories were perhaps her greatest weapon, she was a still 36-year-old Deputy Head of DMLE in her mind. She had helped defeat Voldemort.  She had been tortured and cursed. She had learned politics and magic beyond belief. She had learned to live in a world where Magic was failing. She had learned to sort out her priorities. She had learned to give hope in a world Voldemort had left in smithereens. 

She knew exactly who she was and exactly what had made her like this. 

And she vowed to make every bit of it count.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For future reference, I will just write French translations next to the text. Although I doubt I am doing them any justice. 
> 
> Mon dieu! Ma fille! = My God! My girl!  
> Regarde ça = Look at this  
> Comment allez-vous? = How are you?  
> Pas mal, merci. Et vous? = Not bad, and you?  
> Et où étais-tu passée, jeune demoiselle = (loosely) And where have you been, young lady?


	5. Obsequor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is no end but one to vicious cycles.

Lily Evans couldn’t believe how much a simple thing could alter things so considerably.

Upon returning home, she had engulfed her parents in a tight hug. She couldn’t believe she had missed them so much. Staring at each other with wide eyes, her parents had exchanged a look at their beloved daughter’s stranger behaviour. But Lily did not care. She was just glad to be home.

When Petunia returned home, Lily hadn’t even waited. She had dashed towards her sister, her magic stirring. Petunia stared at her with a look of absolute horror on her face before Lily threw her arms around her neck.

Petunia stood rigidly as she gaped at her parents in question, believing it might be a trick. But the expression of complete befuddlement on their faces told her otherwise. Everyone knew the two sisters hadn’t gotten along in a long time. Petunia scrunched her nose in thought. _Had something happened at school?_ _Had they received the same treatment from Lily?_ When her mother shrugged at her and jerked her head towards Lily, Petunia spluttered. Unmoved, her mother glared at her. Heaving a sigh, she relaxed slightly and put her arms around little sister. Then, she almost winced. Lily’s body was practically glowing- _could no one else see that?_ She felt a slight hum in the air and she was enthralled by it. _Was that what magic felt like?_

Needless to say, things at home had been decidedly _strange_ afterwards. No one dared question the sudden almost amicable atmosphere. Lily tried her best to tamper down her talk of her magical life. Mr and Mrs Evans tried their best to not hound Lily with questions over her behaviour. Petunia tried her best to not be derisive whenever magic was mentioned, however sparse.

Lily knew her parents were buzzing with questions about her and her life at Hogwarts. But she felt strangely at peace with not indulging them with her stories. Stories she knew they loved to hear. She debated whether to tell them about the darkening horizons, especially when they thought magic was so wonderful and amazing. Something nagged in the back of her mind that maybe she should tell her parents everything. But she ignored the voice not wanting to pop the bubble her parents were only too happy to live in.

When she observed the happy smiles during dinner as her parents grilled Petunia about a boy she was seeing, Lily knew she had done the right thing.

A simple thing could change lives and her magic told Lily that _she_ knew that better than anyone else.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Lily felt uneasy throughout the holidays.

Apart from the atmosphere at home, her magical life seemed to be in complete turmoil. Sev hadn’t spoken to her since Hogwarts; she had written to him many times using her owl Berlyn. But she had received no reply. When she had dropped by his house, she had been dismayed to find it completely empty. Tobias Snape had passed away last year- no loss there, but even Eileen was nowhere to be found. Lily knew how secretive Sev liked to be sometimes and perhaps he had been invited to stay over at one of the Purebloods he coveted so much.

She did not understand politics in the world of Purebloods. She had tried to. Her magic seemed to fill in some blanks for her. Powerful as she was, it did not matter a whit because she was a Muggleborn. She had spoken to Professor McGonagall about her career choices. _Healer_ or _teacher_. She had not liked her options. Professor McGonagall had been quite blunt that in the current _political_ atmosphere, working at the Ministry was simply not _feasible_. Lily might have argued back but she knew how true it was.

Corruption was deeply rooted in the Ministry; she kept an eye on Wizengamot rulings and the new laws seemed to be restricting magical creatures even more. She had noted that a certain Dolores Umbridge had been pushing _Muggleborn Registry_ through the Wizengamot. So far, she had been unsuccessful.  Lily herself had been quite appalled at the idea. Umbridge claimed to push the law for the benefit of the Muggleborns, who were so very in need of _guidance_ and _protection_. Lily had ranted for days after reading the section. Most of her friends had agreed with her but Lily knew they did not understand completely. None of her friends were Muggleborn. Even her halfblood friends had no idea how it felt. Sev, of course was a halfblood but he treated Muggles with such _derision_ that Lily knew he treated her as an exception rather than as an example.

Even though they had met when they were 9, Lily felt she had grown up with Sev. He had introduced her to magic, told her it did not matter if she was a Muggleborn. She had received quite a shock when she arrived at Hogwarts, but she had forgiven Sev knowing he only did it to protect her. But now, she was perturbed by him. She had explained away his pull for the Dark Arts, knowing it was not something he could help. He practically idolized them and soon, he would be invited to join someone who had so much power. As embittered as she was, Lily knew Sev would never say no.

Severus Snape had lived a hard, cruel life and she could not resent him for trying to improve it. A part of her magic understood why, but another part of her was angry. _Surely, there were more ways of improving your life than relentlessly pursuing a group of fanatics who worshipped blood purity?_

Still, it did not help ease her hurt that her best friend had all but abandoned her. She knew he might have his reasons, but she was going to put him right at Hogwarts.  

 _Hogwarts_.

She thought back to the unease she had been feeling ever since she had woken up in her dorm feeling absolutely _wrong_. When she had finally recalled the runes she had woken up to, she had searched through the books for the symbols. The only ones she had recognized had been the rune for time and magic. She did not understand the sparks in her magic and why her Magical Core felt so alive. Speaking of, her magic was quite latent these days, only sparking at random times. Perhaps, it was because she was not actively doing magic. 

Another reason for her unease was how wrong it felt to be away from magic. As much as she was enjoying her stay at home, she had to politely decline all invitations from her friends. It did not feel right to her that she should be enjoying shopping, concerts and other _fun_ activities when the panic of not being prepared to face the real world gnawed at her every day. Lily knew such thoughts would only kill the mood of her friends, who had been looking forward to the summers all year. Lily knew it was for the better. She had ignored her non-magical life for too long. Her skin itched and her nerves were frayed.

She joined self-defence classes.

It proved to be an outlet for Lily. It drew on her excess energy and she did not feel useless with nothing else to do. Not being of age in the Magical World meant a lot of restrictions for travel, so when her parents insisted she apply for her driving test, she readily agreed.

It was not like she had anything better to do while her best friend ignored her, her other friends did not completely understand her and the bane of her existence constantly plagued her thoughts.

No matter how hard she had tried, she had not been able to get the thrice damned _Potter_ out of her thoughts all summer.  At first, her mind kept replaying their interactions during the last few weeks of the terms. Then, she convinced herself that it had all been some elaborate prank. She would have to get back at Remus for breaking his promise.

In a moment of weakness, she had admitted to herself that it had felt good to be in Potter’s arms. When she had acknowledged it, her elusive magic had willingly agreed and had given her a nudge. But the hug _had_ felt good. Without knowing or comprehending why, a moment of clear understanding had passed between her and Potter. Of all people who she felt could understand her; Pureblooded Potter was the one who could offer her comfort. She knew she was being unfair to him as she had realized quite early on that Potter was not into bloody purity and his family was one of the Light families. Still, it did not help his case that he had his head stuck so far up in his ar-

Realizing she was thinking of Potter again, she shook herself out of it. The meditation techniques were not working, her mind was always full of things. It was almost midnight and her thoughts had riled Lily up so much that she knew she wouldn’t get any sleep tonight. Sighing, she got up and made her way downstairs to the kitchen. School was only a couple of weeks away and she was quietly anticipating her O.W.L results.

Moving into the kitchen, she put the kettle on the stove. She had to figure out some other way to become an animagus; the mandrake leaf in her mouth and subsequent meditation hadn’t helped her at all. She had to talk to Professor Slughorn about the potion that could help. Knowing the potion would restrict her form, she felt that it was better than nothing.

A whistle brought her out of her musings and she moved to the stove.  Lily heard light footsteps and paused in her movements and looked at the doorway when Petunia entered. Both sisters stared at one another in silence.

“Tea?” Lily offered, gesturing to the kettle.

Petunia nodded, settling down in a chair.

Lily made the tea and put the two mugs on the table. Only hesitating slightly, she pulled out the chair next to Petunia and sat down.

There was silence for a few minutes as the two sisters stared into their cups.

“Mum told me you have some sort of exam results coming up?” Petunia asked softly. Her gaze was on her cup.

Lily smiled.

“Yes, I do. I hope I get good enough grades.”

“You will. You were always good at studies.” Petunia reminded Lily with a smile.

Lily laughed softly. Inwardly, she marvelled at the change in their relationship.

“I haven’t seen that boy around much.” Petunia asked, turning her head towards Lily.

 _And there goes the marvel_ , Lily thought sardonically. She did not want to lie to her sister but she felt the need to explain.

“Sev has been hanging around with some…different people. He was most probably invited by them.”

“Most probably?” Petunia asked with shrewd look.

Lily stiffened and then shrugged.

“Our…friendship hasn’t been the same since first year. We got in different houses that have a weird rivalry against each other. I think he gets uh-teased because of that.” Lily answered, knowing teasing was a very mild form of what actually Sev went through.

Petunia scoffed.

“That boy was never worth a dime.”

Lily almost retorted back that Sev was worth more than a dime but the fight went out of her. She had not given up on her friend but she had realized that his priorities had become different. There was no one except Sev who could make his choices. Lily only hoped when the time came, he made good ones.

“Maybe.” Lily admitted with a defeated sigh. “I don’t attempt to understand the male mind.”

She said the last bit with such a finality that Petunia almost squealed.

“There is someone else, isn’t there? Why else would you need to understand the male mind?” Petunia asked with an eager tone.  Lily realized this was the most excited she had seen her sister in ages. Reluctant to talk about Potter, she was even more unwilling to lose the newfound peace with her sister.

Realizing her sister had leaned forward and was expecting an answer, Lily grinned at her.

“I wouldn’t call it someone, but it’s not nothing that I can call it no one either, you know?” Lily asked but Petunia only blinked back at her owlishly.

She rushed her explanation.

“There is a guy who has been asking me out since forever with all these romantic gestures and public declarations. Thing is, if he knew even _a bit_ about me, he would know I am not someone who likes such things, which leads me to believe that he only does it as a prank. He and his friends are pranksters and bully people around too. They had taken it down a notch this year, for reasons that I don’t understand. He also picks on Sev a lot because he is Slyt- he’s from another house. Sev gives back as good as he gets but it’s preposterous! Someone can’t be evil because of their _placement_ -“

Realizing she was ranting and her sister’s eyes were bugging out, Lily paced herself.

“-anyway, so Potter is an arrogant toerag who tries to get my attention doing the strangest stuff and thinks I will say yes just like that. That all aside, we had a uh- a kind of a moment. I was studying so hard that I actually started missing meals and I was nearing a breakdown, I hadn’t been well for days.  Potter noticed and he- he _admonished_ me for it after asking me how I was, even though he was very nice about it. Also, he hugged me and it was just- I can’t explain it- magical?”

Lily finished with a sigh and she had not realized up till that moment how much she had needed to _talk_ about it. Looking at Petunia, she realized her shoulders were shaking.

Lily spluttered as her sister laughed out loud.

“I did not realize how similar teenagers are, even if they are magical!” Petunia huffed after pulling herself together. Seeing her sister’s face, Petunia softened. “You said he had taken it down a notch? What other problem do you have against this Potter? Apart from bullying and arrogance.”

Lily frowned and thought hard about it.

“I don’t think I know. Thing is, I would have never given this a second thought had it not been for the pull I felt!” she responded, her lips pursed. Seeing the question on her sister’s face, Lily quietly explained how her _magic_ felt around Potter and how absolute it had felt in the Great Hall before their subsequent hug.

Petunia was silent for a moment.

“You know, I don’t believe in the soul mate stuff but if your uh- magic is telling you something and you are magic, shouldn’t you just trust it?”

Lily gaped at her sister in shock.

“It is not that simple, Tuney!”

Both sisters registered the nickname and both ignored it.

“Then, make it simple. I like Vernon and I like that he is capable and would put a roof over my head. He is straightforward and would keep me happy. What would you want?”

“I want dependability too. I like that he has changed- I do. But I would rather he changes because he realizes what he is doing is wrong than because I don’t support such behaviour.” Lily explained her head in her hands. “I don’t know where we stand! We are not friends, we have never gotten along. I wish I could trust that it would be just as wonderful as my magic says it might be.”

Petunia gave her a sly look.

“You do realize I asked you what you wanted and _you_ are the one who made it about Potter?” 

Lily was once again left to gape at her sister.

“Lil, leave the ‘magic-assist’ part aside. What is important is how he makes you feel and if you can trust that. If he has changed, you would be able to see it. If he hasn’t, you will know. But if he truly cares for you, don’t ignore that.”

Lily was finally able to speak up.

“I- I won’t. I don’t think I want to but something about his smug smiles throws me off! Last time I saw him, he had this look of such _finality_ in his eyes like- like he knew it was inevitable! Like, he could wait for me to figure that out myself. I just wish I could be that sure.” 

“You can never be that sure. But knowing you, I think you will know either way when that happens. But till then, promise me you won’t live in a sea of denial about him?” Petunia asked with a mischievous smile.

Lily rolled her eyes.

“I promise that I will give him a chance to have a chance with me.” Lily commented dryly. “Even if I have vowed to ignore him for all eternity.”

Petunia gave her an incredulous look and soon, both sisters dissolved into laughter.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

1st September came way too soon for Lily. After a tearful goodbye with her family (including Petunia), she left them to board the train.

Looking for Sev, she ducked in the compartments. Not finding him, she let out a disappointed sigh and looked for an empty compartment. Successfully finding one, she went inside and took her wand out.

“You know, I can help you with that.”

Whipping around, she came face to face with James Potter. Her heart slammed into her chest and her magic roared to life. _Oh great,_ she thought wryly _, now you choose to make your display._ Gathering herself quickly, Lily gave Potter a look.

“I am quite adept at a levitation charm, stalker.”

Potter just smiled at her warmly, hand rubbing his neck slowly as she levitated the trunk. She cursed his ability to stay charming even when he was not trying to be and suddenly she had an idea. She looked at Potter and gave him her most brilliant smile.

“Thank you for trying though. I appreciate it a lot!” Lily remarked, her eyes bright.

The smile dropped off Potter’s face and he stared at her with his mouth agape. When more students started boarding and coming their way, she watched him go back to his compartment with a dazed look on his face.

_See, Petunia. I will make good on my promise._

“What did you do to Potter? I have never seen him with his mouth shut.” Dorcas Meadows asked, as she entered the compartment, lugging her trunk behind her. Lily helped her with her trunk.

“I did not do anything! He asked to help with my trunk and I told him I could do it on my own. Then, I thanked Potter.”

“Did I just hear that right? Did Lily Evans just say she _thanked_ James Potter for something?” Marlene McKinnon joined in the fray, her face just as incredulous as Dorcas’s.

Not wanting to explain herself and her sudden _partiality_ for Potter, Lily told them it was just a prank. Soon, the rest of their dorm mates joined them and they were all discussing their O.W.L. results. Unsurprisingly, no one had expected any less than Lily’s all _Outstandings_ result and soon, the girls were planning a celebration party.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Lily got so caught up in the beginning of term and avoiding Potter who had taken to following her around everywhere, she could not make it to her spot in the library for a week. Her schedule was different and she noted she had very few classes with the Slytherins. Not particularly bothered by that fact, she did not even remember that she had wanted to corner Sev and make him spill his guts.

The first weekend after, she was sitting with Dorcas eating breakfast when she heard a throat clear. Looking up at Dorcas with raised eyebrows, she silently asked what she wanted. Dorcas shrugged her shoulders and leaned towards Lily.

“Not to sound creepy or anything, but Snape has been drilling a hole in your head since we sat down. I think he wants something.” she whispered, not wanting to attract the attention of the _Marauders_ who were sitting a few spots from them. Potter turned his head away as soon Lily looked his way.

 _Stalker_. 

Lily turned around and met the black gaze of her best friend. He raised his eyebrows and made a slight gesture towards the hall. Suddenly, all the unease she had been feeling for her best friend crashed into her and her anger rose. She turned around without giving him a nod.

_Let him stew for a while._

Appetite lost, she pushed her plate away and glanced towards her right. Potter was giving her a questioning look. She glared at him. Potter looked away with a grin.

 _Sodding stalker_.

Lily completed her homework and then spent her day with her dorm mates, until finally a letter from Sev arrived.

**_Tonight. Library. 8 o’clock._ **

Glaring at the piece of parchment, she could not help herself. She wrote back just as curtly.

**_Busy. Monday. 8 o’clock._ **

Receiving no reply, she hoped Sev had gotten her message. _You did not go AWOL for the whole summer without any consequences._

Monday night, Lily finished her dinner early and made her way towards the library. Noticing her shadow, she spun around, wand ready to hex. A few feet away Potter held up his hands in surrender and walked away. Lily sent him a stinging hex for a good measure and couldn’t help the chuckle when he yelped.

When she arrived, Sev had already claimed their table. For once, he had no books out in front of him and seemed to be waiting for her. Strangely reminiscent of their previous encounter, Lily slowed her steps. Sev looked up at her and smiled. His smile slid off his face when Lily made no move to greet him or hug him.

“Hello, Severus.”

She watched as Sev tried to control his grimace at her greeting. He looked at her, frowning in thought.

“Hi, Lily.”

She waited for him to say something but he did not. Realizing she would have to summon the bravery her house was known for, she took a seat opposite him.

“Where were you this summer and why didn’t you write?” Lily asked bluntly. She admired Sev for not flinching.

“I was invited to Mulciber’s place,” Sev replied, jaw tightening when he saw Lily’s mouth purse. “I did not write because it would not have been ideal.”

Lily scowled at her friend.

“Does this mean you can’t be seen around me anymore? Because it would not _ideal_ for you?” Lily snapped at her friend.

Sev looked aghast.

“No! No, I would never want that. I simply meant tha-“

“I know exactly what you meant.” Lily cut him off, raising her hand. “And you know perfectly well what I meant. You can’t expect to be chasing Pureblood skirts and expect to retain a friendship with me.”

Sev stared at her in horror. 

“I am not chasing skir- no. I know you believe in black and white, Lily. But things are not always as they seem. Magic is amazing and it is capable of so much more than what you think it does- things aren’t always Dark or Light.”

“I agree. But the part of Dark Arts that makes it so decidedly _dark_ is how people use it to hurt other people.”

Sev gave her a disappointed look. 

“Don’t be so naïve, Lily. People use good magic to hurt other people too. You don’t understand! Magic is intent and you can’t just put a label on it!”

Lily felt her magic rise and lash out. Of all people she would think _she_ was the one who would have more idea about what magic could do. _How dare he?_   _How he could just presume she would not understand when he hadn’t even tried to explain?_

She felt the need to tell him about her Magical Core and how it reacted even more fiercely. She wanted to tell him why his inclination towards Dark Arts put a strain on her love for him. She wished she would make him understand that his fierce love for darkness made her feeling like a waning sun.

“Lily, I apologize for not writing. If that is why you are mad-“

Lily tuned him out.

But then, if this was something she had to explain to him, why would he understand it now? She had promised she would always be there for him, how could he not see that the path he was taking wasn’t the one she would just as blindly follow?

“-and that is how it is. Now, can we talk about Arithmancy? Did you get different equations, perhaps we could meet tomorrow?”

So she gave him a nod in acceptance and kept silent.

She tried not to notice as he gave a big sigh of relief.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Over the next couple of days, she noticed Mulciber and Avery looking at her at different times when she walked to classes with Sev. No matter what Sev said, something just wasn’t right and she thought back to last year when Mary McDonald had barely escaped an attack. She shuddered in thought.

At breakfast, her Daily Prophet was full of some new Wizengamot vote and after reading what it was about she ignored the reports until her eyes fell on an article placed towards the bottom- almost as a side-line. The report title read:

** “15 more Muggles go missing: Unexplainable Magic at work” **

She gripped the table tightly in her hands and her face paled. _Just how much more would have to happen for the Wizarding World to actually wake up and take notice?_

The next day she went to Professor Flitwick’s office and asked him if he was interested in starting a _proper_ duelling club. His response had been most gratifying and after getting Professor McGonagall’s permission, a duelling club was established three weeks into September. The first people to sign up were her friends and they did so with such determined gazes that Lily thought perhaps she had underestimated their wisdom.

The next to join were the Marauders and Lily had to keep herself from groaning. She was surprised by them this year. They seemed to be the same- no doubt- but their pranks were actually quite funny and none of them had been humiliating so far. After the first day back, they had managed to paint the students in their house colours and it had been most hilarious to her skin painted in gold and red stripes. The Marauders had been clever enough to give the Slytherins a base colour of green with silver polka dots.

The Headmaster, sporting red and gold, had been most amused. The Deputy Headmistress, however, had not been and Lily had to laugh when she thought how about how her Animagus form would have appeared. Thankfully, the colours had worn off in a day.

Still, this had been rather tame and she had wondered what the Marauders were really up to.

The Duelling sessions were grilling and about a third of the students had dropped after the first week. Lily was almost sure all of Gryffindor was in the club so restrictions of age had been given where years 1-3 were given one session, 4-5 another and 6-7 another. She thought it was better this way. She had noticed how Flitwick had taken her desire of learning how to _actually_ duel to heart and his ferocity now kept everyone on their toes.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Lily gave her best friend a withering look and scowled more when he met her stare head-on.

After Halloween, an incident in the corridors put Sev and some Slytherins in the infirmary. Lily had been so afraid that her magic had nearly throttled Black when he had tried to placate her and then stop her from rushing into the Hospital Wing. Fortunately, and probably for the only time, she had been grateful when her shadow had appeared. Potter had stepped beside her, glowered menacingly at Black and taken her arm to lead her towards the Wing at a more sedate plate.

It had of course not helped matters when Sev saw _who_ she had come with.

It had also not helped when Sev refused to tell her what had happened. She had looked at the other patients. Occupying the other beds were Avery and Rookwood, and then, she had not needed an explanation.

So she glared at him.

Then, as quietly as she could whisper, she confronted him.

Sev, of course, adamantly denied that it had anything to do with her. But Lily knew her friend too well and whispering a quick farewell she all but fled the Hospital Wing. Then, she took note of her shadow again and without thinking, her angry magic became a hurricane. She spun around.

“I don’t know what kind of prank it is but stop following me, Potter!”

Potter was looking at her with wide, fearful eyes, and Lily immediately tamped down her magic. Noticing the look was the same, she snapped at him.

“What?”

She was amazed how stupidly courageous Potter was when she watched him step closer to her. _This boy really does have a death wish._

Lily glared at Potter’s stupid pretty face and glared some more as his hand brushed her cheek.

“You’re crying...”

Her hands flew up to her face and she viciously wiped her tears away. She hated how little emotional control she had these days. She closed her eyes and willed her magic to help her and sighed when it responded. She ignored when the swift response made her think it was perhaps her close proximity to Potter that had helped her gain control so quickly. Her tears slowed down. She looked at Potter. His hand had fallen to his side again and he was looking at her like she was the _centre_ of his bloody universe.

“Are you going to attack me again?” Lily retorted, crossing her arms.

Potter gave her a slow smile. His brown eyes were bright and seemed to be full of so many secrets that Lily wanted to know all of them. She shook her head and stared at him defiantly.

“Only if you want me to.” Potter answered with a cheeky grin.

Lily gave a startled laugh and Potter looked at her in delight, his eyes gleaming behind his glasses. She went back to glaring.

“You didn’t answer my previous question.”

Potter seemed to turn a dark shade of red and started spluttering. When Lily couldn’t make a sense of what he was saying, she quickly shook his arm and that jolted him out.

“Sorry. I don’t know how to say this because I know you will get offended either way. People adore you, right? You don’t have any trouble in the corridors?”

Lily looked at him in confusion before nodding her head.

“Right, well. It’s not the same anymore. You have been getting looks from _all_ of the Slytherin upper years. And I mean downright dark looks, like they have been waiting to do something nasty.”

Lily opened her mouth to argue, poking his chest with her finger. Potter quickly overrode her little speech, removing her finger and holding her hand in his lightly.

“And yes, I know you are more than capable of taking care of yourself. I know, believe me, I _know_. I have seen you duel but I also know you have reasons for starting the club. I wouldn’t be so paranoid but Remus said he has seen Mulciber and Avery following you around everywhere.”

Lily frowned at him; she had not known things had gone that far. 

“You think this attack might have something to do with it too?” Lily asked him, inclining her head towards the corridor that led to the infirmary.

Potter nodded gravely. “I know it does. Just be vig- be cautious.”

“I know the procedure. Travel in groups, never wander alone at night. Especially when you are patrolling and your fellow partner decides a prank is more important.”

Potter had the decency to blush at least.

“It won’t happen again.” he vowed fervently. His hand moved to fix his glasses and that’s when Lily noticed _he was still holding her hand._   

Lily snatched it away. She fixed him with a glare.

“Right, will you stop stalking me now? Don’t you have better things to do? Pranks? Public humiliation of innocents?”

Potter had the gall to give her a smirk.

“Didn’t you know? The Marauders have grown up.” he declared with finality and flounced away only to stop when he noticed she wasn’t following him.

Potter came back.

“That’s a bad start, how I will convince everyone else?” he said softly. Potter gently took her arm and walked with her to the Gryffindor Tower. He didn’t say anything else.

She stared at him flummoxed the rest of the way.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Lily didn’t understand why her sixth year appeared to be the most emotionally unstable one. But she knew she had to deal with her problems. The first and probably the only one on her list happened to be her best friend. The second one that she liked to ignore would be dealt with in time. 

She was sitting in the library during a free period and scowled at Sev as he limped his way towards her. _This has to end._

If Sev wasn’t willing to let it happen, she would have to. He seemed to enjoy flirting with both sides and one day that would kill him. She hoped that day would never come.

As he sat down, Lily started. Her magic told her she was doing the right thing.

“Don’t insult my intelligence by saying I don’t know what is going on. If I am a loose end, you need to tie it up. I have noticed the looks, I know they’re recruiting you and your friendship with me is not healthy. For _you._ I love you, Sev but I can’t watch you go down this path and I can’t make you choose. Things will only get harder from here. We need to do this on our terms before we’re forced to do it on _theirs_.”

“What? A clean break? Let’s work that one out now, shall we?” Sev sneered at her half-heartedly.

Lily couldn’t help her smile.

“You're going to have to put more heat behind it if you want it to work.” she instructed. Sev scowled at her.  

She took a deep breath and reached across to hold his hand.

“You may be right.” Sev agreed his eyes downcast.

She looked up at him, startled.

“I- I want to see it through. Make my own path. They will hurt you if they can’t hurt me. I can’t allow that to happen. But you are the most important person in my life and I can’t imagine not…”

Tears sprang in her eyes as Sev trailed off. _How could she explain it to him that putting a stop to this friendship was a better idea?_

Sev looked like he had read her mind as he glared at her.

“At this point, this might be doing more harm than good but perhaps later-“

Lily quelled him with a look. She squeezed his hand and kept her emotions in check.

“How do you want to do it?” Sev asked his gaze imperious.

“I don’t- make it hurt, Sev, they won’t believe it otherwise.” she answered. “This has been a long time coming. Maybe something out in the courtyard. People are always there. ”

It was a testament to their friendship that Sev understood exactly what she meant.

Sev nodded seriously.

“Are you sure? This can’t be the only way.”

_It isn’t. But that path is not the one you’re willing to take yet._

She let his hand go and got up. Her magic stayed her and she looked at him before finishing what he had started saying-

“Perhaps later, one day we will find ourselves in an open meadow where there are only birds and flowers. Where no one will bother us. Where we are just two people who have found a beautiful friendship.  Where magic is pure and real and it isn’t tainted by expectations. I look forward to that day.”

Before she could burst into tears, she quickly walked away. She hoped she would find him again. She was not willing to give up on this friendship ever.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Sev gave her a look after one of their classes together and she nodded. She followed him at a slower pace as he moved into the courtyard, rummaging in his backpack.

She stopped and rested against the wall. Closing her eyes, she summoned her courage to do something she had never wanted to do. She was still plucking her courage when she heard a shout.

“Potter!”

Lily gasped and took off towards the sound.

Potter seemed to be sitting under a tree alone. He had had his books strewn all over the place and she couldn’t believe he had been studying.

As she stopped to observe, Potter got up and brandished his wand. Sev seemed to be goading him and she couldn’t believe the restraint Potter was showing. People were gathering around. Sev fired something at Potter who jumped out of the way before conjuring his shield.

Sev must have said something nasty as Potter had started turning red in anger. Still, he showed control. Lily couldn’t believe the git. _Now was not the time for restraint._

She noticed Sev lower his wand a bit and knew it was her cue.

Potter’s angry magic was like a beacon to her and as soon as she was in its stepping range, her magic responded and there was a bang.

Her heart constricted in her throat as she saw Sev being held by his ankle in mid-air.  

Fighting through the crowd, she deliberately misunderstood Potter’s stance.

“Potter! How can you do this? Put him down!” Lily yelled at him. Potter seemed to have paled after seeing her but his magic was all over the place. Sev must have said something truly horrible for him to react this way.

She saw some students dispatch from the crowd and make their way towards the castle.

_They didn’t have much long._

She took out her wand, did a counterspell and floated Sev down. He gagged and coughed. Had Potter done something else too?

She rounded on him and met his furious gaze. Her magic met his fury with an embrace and swayed around it.

_How could no one else feel that?_

She turned towards Sev again, who was still on the ground.

“Sev, are you okay?”

Before she got an answer, Potter shifted and all but marched to her and grabbed her firmly by the arm. Her magic hummed in delight.

“You don’t need to listen to this, Evans. Just-”

“Oh, so your precious Pureblooded boyfriend is here? I didn’t expect this from you. Will you just discard me now that you have traded up?”

Students gasped around them. Lily sucked in her breath. _It is not real._  

Potter’s magic flared to life again but he stopped tugging her arm as he stared at Sev with venom in his eyes.

“Excuse me? What are you talking about-“ Lily began, trying to shrug Potter off but he just shifted protectively in front of her.

Sev saw this and something ugly glimmered in his eyes.

“I saw you together. It doesn’t matter anyway- now that you’re his whore what need would I have of a filthy little Mudblood like you?”

Then, there was pandemonium. Several students shouted and took out their wands. In turn, several Slytherins stepped next to Snape as he got up.

But Lily was not aware of anything. She had asked him to make it hurt but _fucking hell_ , she had not expected it to hurt this much. She was aware of Potter shouting and several other students yelling. But before it could become an all-out brawl, she heard McGonagall’s voice roaring over the commotion.

She swayed on her feet as her distress made her magic recoil. Someone steadied her and she was aware of being pulled somewhere. She closed her eyes.  

 _At least_ _Sev is safe now._

When she opened them again, she was once again inside the castle. She smelt grass, leather and something clean. She buried her face in Potter’s chest. He was playing with her hair, smoothing it and running his fingers through it. She was relieved to find out that she was not crying but she seemed to be trembling a lot. Maybe that explained why Potter had such a tight grip on her waist as she leaned against him.

Her magic was calm and when she felt around for his, it was deeply rooted between them.

_Calming waves of sea._

She shivered.

Sliding her arms up to his shoulders, she pushed him away. His grip tightened for a second before he relaxed.

“Thank you.” she told him solemnly, her green eyes blazing into his.

Potter sucked in a breath.

“Anytime.” he replied just as solemnly. Then his grin appeared and he raised his brows at her in challenge. “So now that the secret is out, maybe we should just go public with our relationship?”

Lily huffed and slapped him on his shoulder. She laid her head down on his chest again. _Nothing had ever felt this right._

Now, she was sure.

She heard Potter’s chest rumble with laughter and sighed. He leaned down to peck her forehead and Lily was floored.  

She looked up at him again. He gave her a playful smile.

“So, Evans, wanna go out this Hogsmeade weekend with me?”

_So cute but so bloody predictable._

Lily pushed him away and stepped out of his embrace. She gave him a contemplative look and Potter looked as if he was about to explode.

She brought a finger to her chin and tapped it thoughtfully.

“Call me Lily when you ask next time and maybe I will.” she answered before leaning up and brushing a light kiss against his cheek as he sputtered.

She turned around and marched off leaving behind a very bewildered but a very hopeful James Potter.

Lily had already turned a corner when she heard a shout-

“Wait, does that mean now? Evans! Wait, no. Lily!”

Lily Evans could only laugh as her magic swirled around her in contentment.

 

 


	6. Inerrabilis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The magic that binds us all, ends us all.

The absurdity of the whole thing was maybe how well she was doing in the current timeline. Perhaps that should have been her first clue.

Hermione’s classes at Beauxbatons were simple- at least for her. French and Latin had always been easy and the new classes had perhaps saved her from doing something stupid. Namely, going to London and hunting down every single Black there was. Or even finding her Aunt and cursing her and forcing _Veritaserum_ down her throat to make her talk.

Despite appearances, Amélie did her very best to undermine Hermione at every point. Numerous letters about the condition Hermione had been found in were diverted. Every question Hermione asked about the contract was dodged so beautifully, that Hermione would have been impressed if she had not been so frustrated. She was simply not one of those people who sat down quietly and did _nothing_ while everyone around her made decisions for her. She had always been too independent. As quick as she had been to accept her new circumstances as the heir of two _noble_ houses, she felt she had a right to know exactly how she had been brought into this mess and what were the chances of getting out.

After getting no help from Amélie, she had written to her solicitors asking about a copy of the contract. It had not been a difficult task; she had simply asked Headmistress Frances, who had been too happy to oblige her _new_ favourite student. Only to discover that her wealth, upkeep and _life_ were all managed by her Aunt and until she was of age, she would not know anything more. Apparently, her scatter brain counterpart did not have a sense of responsibility and upon the death of her parents had been assigned a guardian who had managed everything.

The banality of the whole thing was how every single person in the damned château bought her act. Harry had always laughed at her acting abilities. _How could she possibly have no friends? Wasn’t she an heiress?_ But then again, maybe it was for the better. She received a few peculiar looks whenever she answered the questions correctly and her excellent performances in classes only raised a few eyebrows.

_She could be the fucking Dark Lord masquerading as a schoolgirl and no one would notice._

That thought brought a smile to her face. Smiling was another thing she did rarely. The whole system of Beauxbatons was built upon politeness and lying. Everyone lied so beautifully. They wore masks upon masks and it was layered so deep that one forgot who they even were in the first place. In any other circumstances, Hermione would have gagged at the superficiality but as it was, it proved to be the perfect breeding ground for her unpolished Pureblood manners.

Hermione hated every bit of it. But she was enjoying it too much for it to become something bad. Countless times she was tempted to drop out and just disappear. But she was sixteen in a pre-War Wizarding World and somehow, that was everything. The magic around her was wild and free. It was not wretchedly tainted yet. There were no incisions and there were no backlashes. Magic was _wholesome_. She could not believe how much of a difference that had made. 

Throughout her Hogwarts schooling and the subsequent war, Hermione had managed to figure out how to make her Magic work. She would put more power in defence/attack spells and lesser in the practical ones. Hence, years later her magic responded in kind. Her _Lumos_ spell was bright, but her _Protego_ was almost unbreakable. Her non-magical upbringing had helped her a lot. She would not _Scourgify_ anything she could wash herself. She would not _levitate_ anything she could carry. So a pattern had developed. She and Harry had employed similar tactics over the years. When she had designed their amulets, both of them had lost the ability to do many practical spells. But due to their line of work, it had helped.

Overtime, her Magical Core developed a resistance against even lighter spells and Harry and Hermione had both bemoaned about it a lot. It had become harder and harder to use spells and she would constantly feel her Magical Core stretched thin. Like a rubber band, one smidgen from a snap. Her magic had started feeling so _tired_ that Hermione had been sure it would result in an eventual loss. A confession from Harry had told her he felt the same.

She should have realized that it had not been just her magic, but magic in general that had been the real issue. 

But now, she was in love with magic again.

The first time she had cast a _Lumos_ in this timeline, it had burned so bright that she had almost been blinded. Every other spell she tried had been so swift and powerful, she had been giddy for days. She had not realized what she had been missing all these years but that had not made her miss it any less. She vowed to make sure the _taint_ that Voldemort was would never injure magic again.

But she needed more time.

Something she had plenty of, fortunately. Although Amélie had requested her presence both during the Yule and Easter holidays, Hermione had begged off due to her exams. She was in no hurry to get entrapped in the Manor again.

Until she had to, she would enjoy the reign magic gave her.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

In her previous turmoil, Hermione had failed to notice the breath-taking beauty of the Dagworth-Granger Manor. It was nearly gothic with its pointed arches and slender columns. The arc-boutant had such elaborate designs that Hermione almost _Apparated_ to see them. The ribbed vaulting in the entrance hall was riveting and Hermione was baffled that she had missed it entirely.

She could feel strong magic in every stone of the building and wanted to ask Amélie if she felt the same. But she hesitated. She did not know how well the topic of magical sense would be received here, in her time the topic had become very common. But it had not been so during the previous wars.   

Besides, she was not sure she was _supposed_ to feel that magic. Sensitive as it was, wasn’t the latent magic supposed to be receptive to a Dagworth-Granger heir? Someone she happened to be but not _really_. She wondered if this timeline had existed before her arrival or if it had started just as she had opened her eyes. Her thoughts made her head spin. 

So she focused on her _house_. Any other mysteries would be solved with time. And with the way Amélie kept twitching as they sat down for supper, Hermione knew she had some news.

A foreboding feeling engulfed her.

She waited but Amélie kept the conversation polite. Confused, Hermione retired to her bedroom. But the foreboding feeling did not leave her. That should have been her second clue. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Hermione ate her breakfast quietly as she read the _Gazette Magique._ She was surprised by its simplicity and lack of uninspiring articles she had read in the _Daily Prophet_ countless times. There were many Potions breakthroughs recently and a fair amount of articles on the government. She was surprised to notice that the relationships between the British Ministry and the French Ministry were already strained and she could not help but smirk at the little jibes the paper threw at them.

Amélie cleared her throat and Hermione looked up.

“J'ai quelque chose à te dire, Hermione.” Amélie began, looking at Hermione seriously.  

“Tell me what?” Hermione asked, lifting her brow.

Amélie huffed impatiently. Hermione wondered if she had always been so irritable.

“It is about your contract.”

Hermione sat up straight, her eyes narrowed.

“What about it?”

“It is not what you think. We are going to London in a few weeks, for the final negotiations.” Amélie answered in a manner which said she was not pleased with the way Hermione was talking.

Ice entered her veins. She gripped the teacup in her hands in an effort to stop them from shaking.

“Final negotiations for _what_?”

“Mon dieu!” Amélie snapped, her magical aura flaring. “For your betrothal contract! You have been exceedingly impatient about it and I understand the lack of information is trying. But that was for your own benefit. Now, you should be happy we will know the details.”

 _We?_ Hermione thought with a frown. Her solicitors had told her Amélie was in charge, which meant she already knew the details. The contract had once been _hers_ after all.

_Just how stupid did Amélie think Hermione was?_

Hermione fought her anger.

“Of course, it is a pity we do not know more. Only that it is _binding_.” Hermione spoke, noticing the flinch Amélie controlled at the last word. 

“Oui, it is.” Amélie nodded, rearranging her robes.

She looked at Hermione and her face softened.

“I am not sure how this young heir is exactly but I hear excellent reports from Walburga.”

Hermione almost choked on her tea. _Excellent reports? From Walburga the banshee? About her firstborn?!_

“I see.” Hermione rasped in a low voice, her eyes watering.

Amélie only nodded.

“He will make a fine husband, Hermione. Do not worry.”

 _Of course he would make a fine husband!_ Hermione almost screamed. It was not something she was worried about. It was the _binding_ and the _Black_ part she was worried about more.

Amélie had a wistful expression on her face.

“I realize they are not the…ideal family but they are a Pure and Noble House and it is something I am sure your parents would have wanted for you.”

Hermione grit her teeth and controlled her magic. _As if she gave a flying fuck how pure the disgustingly inbred family was._

She remembered her interrogation training at the Ministry.

“Is that so?” she asked, curling her lip.

She was rewarded with a good wince from Amélie.

“Yes.” Amélie answered and Hermione was surprised how good she was at lying too.

Amélie sighed and lifted her chin.

“We are to leave two weeks before your term starts. Our trip will be short and we will stay at the Rosier property. Until then, your etiquette classes will resume along with your dancing ones.”

Hermione tried to control her glare. _A war was coming and she needed to learn how to waltz? For fuck’s sake._

Amélie added in afterthought.

“I hope you have done well in your O.W.L.s. I will not tolerate anything less than six EE’s.”

Hermione almost laughed at that. Amélie did not know she had taken up three more subjects and she would be getting Outstanding in all of them, thank you very much.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Her holidays continued in the same manner as before. She had her lessons and then she was free to do whatever she pleased. Hermione spent most of her time devouring the library and exploring her new home.

She loved the gardens. She began reading through Hector Dagworth-Granger’s journals and reacquainted herself with the wards. She had been right, the warding pattern was one of the strongest she had seen ever and she had seen a lot of them. The only loophole had been the lack of an heir which had rendered the property wards unpredictable. In her timeline, that must have meant the inclusion of Black family and that had in turn had mutated the wards beyond belief. No wonder the wards had reacted strongly; the wards were designed to keep Dark Magic out and the only way it would have accepted them was if someone with Dark Magic had been added to it. 

The death of Amélie had created a loophole the other Death Eaters had been too happy to fill in and while the wards still kept the Dark Magic hidden, it had done so within its limits. Essentially, there had been no Dark Magic residue left that could have been registered by anyone _outside_ the limits.

This piece of magic was so interesting that Hermione wished she hadn’t missed it in her timeline.

But for now, she was glad she was the only one responsible for it. To her delight, she discovered she could alter the wards explicitly and even throw Amélie out if so she wished. She did not think even Amélie was aware of how much magic was drenched in the Manor and how responsive it was to Hermione.

Everywhere she went, she was greeted with a faint thrum of magic. Like the walls itself were welcoming her. The house-elves were ecstatic and she could feel the bond she had with them. Something she never thought she would feel. Gone were the days of her S.P.E.W. inclination, while she still supported the goals, Hermione had learned the importance of an elf bond with their wizard/witch. It had been a hard lesson.

She would not underestimate the power of bonds again.

Hermione felt the power behind the bonds and was surprised how welcoming the elves were considering the family magic they felt. _But_ _if she was not the real heir, surely they would not feel so?_

She had asked an elf, _Libby_. The elf had been delighted at the deference and had assured her that she was very much the magical heir of the land and the magic in it was hers.

Hermione had taken careful note of her words. She had not said family heir, she had said _magical_ heir. Somehow, her presence had woken up the magic in the Manor, and it was vibrant and amazing. The elves knew something was different but the _magic_ had never been stronger in the Manor before and hence they had thought it was due to her.    

Hermione wondered where she had lived before last year.

She studied more about adding into the wards and strengthening it through her own magic. As long as she lived, she would make sure the wards remained impenetrable and out of filthy Death Eater hands.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

It did not take Hermione long to dismantle the wards on Amélie’s bedroom. In fact, it was laughingly easy.

She crept into the room when Amélie was not in the Manor and rummaged through the drawers to find some information. Frustratingly, she found nothing on her contract or Amélie’s own experience with it. But she discovered something else. It was an old letter, last year’s. Reading the date, Hermione realized it was shortly after she had woken up in this timeline. It was from one of Hermione’s solicitors in England. Phinneaus Archibald.

The letter detailed that the Muggle village miles from the Dagworth-Granger Manor had apparently become _lost_. There had been charms around the area and no one could discover how they had gotten there. The village had been a thriving one, after all. Mr. Archibald asked whether Amélie knew about the circumstances and if she had been aware that some Wizards and Witches had gone missing, a group that had gone to ‘explore’ the said village.

She wondered how Amélie would have responded to that. While she knew Amélie did not suspect her of being involved in anything, Hermione could easily read between the lines. Mr. Archibald was asking if Amélie was involved. He was asking if she knew if some Dark Wizards and Witches were missing. He was demanding to know if she knew that she had thwarted a certain Dark Lord’s plans.

Even in her timeline, everyone had known that the Dagworth-Grangers had some property in France. The wards had made it impossible to know exactly where but the Muggle village had been attacked before. Hermione had felt the Dark magic residue when she had been fighting next to Harry. No matter the time or place, Dark Magic always left a mark. 

She did not know in what capacity the Dark Magic had been present, but Hermione was willing to bet anything that it had something to do with a certain Tom Riddle. In the wake of the first and second Wizarding War, his followers had burned villages down and destroyed public places. She would not put it past them to actually come close to an ancient property and try to plunder a village. Maybe they had tried to send a message to someone.

She thought back to this timeline and how Amélie and the entire French Auror force had been scouring the woods. Aside from her disappearance, the Auror force had been investigating the magical deposit. The _missing_ group had been very close to the village and were it not for her, they might have actually done something worse. That probably meant the French Auror force had only been tipped off when the magic had registered on their sensors.

A group of ten could inflict a lot more damage with magic. A group of crazy Snakeface followers would have annihilated the village. If she hadn’t been present and the group had reached the village, the French authorities would not have made it in time to actually save anyone. 

 _But_. It was something she was sure had not happened in her timeline because according to Harry the _town_ had always been occupied. She remembered her surprise when she had found it abandoned.  

_So what exactly had happened in this timeline to change the game? Why would Snakeface send a group this far?_

Her gut clenched. She was sure everyone knew that Amélie was her guardian. Guardian of Rosier and Dagworth-Granger heir. As reluctant as Amélie was about the contract, she always mentioned it was binding and that _it had to be done._

_Had Amélie tried to get out of it for Hermione’s sake? Had the thwarted attack been a consequence her refusal?_

She knew that Tom the psychopath probably made it sound like a training or a ritual for his minions. But an attack that close to the Manor could only mean one thing. It was a _warning_.

 _Which probably means the bastard knows exactly where we live._  

Hermione had no frame of reference for how Amélie had behaved with her before but her magic had recognized her as kin and that meant Amélie, despite everything, was trying to help Hermione. Perhaps every other avenue had failed and there was nothing more to be done. Hermione remembered how Lycoris Black had been so ruthless in his pursuit of Amélie. _But aside from his psychopathic obsession_ , _had he also pursued Amélie at Tom’s bidding? Had Tom Riddle realized the significance of this property?_

Now, she had a whole new appreciation for Amélie. She was still wary to trust her completely but now she would protect Amélie too. She would gladly go to the negotiations and try not to be so bitter about them.

She was glad Amélie probably took her petulance as a sign of her being so _young_. Amélie was probably just as reluctant trust her with the details. Hermione would have to change that.

And most importantly, she had to make sure this property- her _home_ was never available to Riddle. Which meant she would have to make it unplottable.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Hermione poured herself into the fine art of _Pureblood-ing_. She started engaging Amélie more in her conversations, probably to dissuade her guilt of treating her guardian so badly before.

She was almost afraid of telling Amélie that even if she could say the right thing or know exactly where the magical silverware went, it did not necessarily mean she was free from the wrath of her future _in-laws_. Lycoris Black had kidnapped Amélie, for fuck’s sake. Hermione was sure the whole family probably had a celebration the night of the murder. 

She discovered that Amélie had spent most of her youth after graduation in America. Which meant this Amélie only knew about the craziness of the Black family, but not about the raging fury. She had probably left the continent after breaking the contract and only the death of Hector had brought her back.

Hermione was glad Amélie had been spared her fate. She just wished she was not the one who would have to suffer the consequences of it.

Her O.W.L.s results had made Amélie so happy that she had arranged for a small party in the Manor after Hermione came of age. A few family friends and her Beauxbatons’ circle had been invited and Amélie had proudly repeated her results to everyone.

Hermione was amused to find out that she could not figure out who to be more offended at, her Aunt who had almost blown a gasket over the results or her class fellows who had offered her perfunctory congratulations with barely restrained scowls on their faces.

When Headmistress Frances had announced at the party that Hermione’s scores had been the highest in _centuries_ of the O.W.L.s’ history, she had been so incredulous that Hermione had to start laughing to dispel the unexpected tension in the room.

Hermione suddenly felt that her final year at Beauxbatons was going to be simply awful.    

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

A couple of days before they were due to leave for London, Hermione received a letter from someone unexpected.

 

_Mademoiselle_ _Dagworth-Granger,_

 

_I wish to congratulate you upon your recent O.W.L.s’ result. It is simply the talk of town._

 

_Sirius Orion Black,_

_Heir of The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black_

 

 

After reading it, Hermione stared at it for minutes. _Was he mocking her?_

It did not sound like the Sirius she knew but perhaps it had been written by his mother. She took it to Amélie who looked quite delighted at the prospect.

Amélie confirmed that it was indeed Sirius and Hermione had to ask quite earnestly if that is how betrothed talked to each other. Amélie laughed and said it was normal in the courting period to be very formal as both of them had exchanged very few letters.

Hermione almost gagged at the word ‘courting’. _Just how backwards was the_ _Pureblood Wizarding Society?_

She had been tempted to send a snarky reply back but she refrained. Something was wrong with the timeline.

Her Sirius had been living with Potter’s at this point. _What had changed?_

When she asked Amélie how Walburga was, Amélie simply gave her a letter from her recent correspondence. Hermione was quite shocked to read the letter. She had definitely expected Walburga to be reluctant about Sirius but the way she was talking about him made it almost seem like she was... _proud_.

 _Merlin forbid_. Hermione shivered.  

 _Had the presence of a Rosier heir altered the timeline that much_?

Perhaps Walburga was more lenient in this timeline because the future of the Black Family Magic depended on Sirius being rightly equipped for the magical contract binding. After all, that was exactly what Amélie was trying to do with her. If perchance, the binding was broken none of the families would want to claim the fault. 

Not to mention how _pleasant_ Walburga sounded in her letters. It was downright disconcerting.

Hermione needed to find out more. She needed to know exactly what ripple effects the presence of an heir had caused and if those were limited to her family and Sirius’s or to anyone else’s. Especially Riddle’s.

But really, Walburga bloody Black should have been her final clue.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Between her and Harry, it had been a running joke that Hermione was always prepared for everything. But the nausea she was currently feeling as she and Amélie landed outside 12 Grimmauld Place could not possibly be something she had ever thought to be prepared for. If anything, Grimmauld Place had been her home until she had married Ron.

She was most definitely not prepared for the onslaught of Blacks in their prime. She doubted anyone would ever be.

Kreacher was deferential as he opened the door. Hermione had to keep herself from snorting loudly.  The wards around the house shimmered and glittered and Hermione was thankful she had linked her magic to the Dagworth-Granger magic before coming here.

She had remembered a conversation with Sirius and Remus in her fifth year. They had been discussing wards and Sirius had explained how his family had placed a Blood Purity Ward near the entrance, something he had happily dismantled. He had explained the excruciating pain a Muggleborn or a Halfblood  would experience if they passed the boundary and their subsequent death.

Hermione had been most displeased.

But she was thankful that Sirius had also provided a way past it. _“Just stick it with a Magic Purity Ward, it confuses the ward and it works like a charm. Wont risk it now though, who knows what Kreacher has been doing to this place.”_   he had said.

Hermione had searched for a way to do just that and found her answer in an old tome. She had simply found a ritual place that had been abandoned in the Dagworth-Granger Manor, split open her palm and poured the blood onto the ritual stone. Not only had the two magicks been linked but now she was the heir of Dagworth-Granger for all intents and purposes.

She was weary to do the same for any Rosier estates. Blood Magic was no joke and she doubted her connection would be the same for any Rosier estates like it was for the Dagworth-Granger Manor.

So when Hermione entered Grimmauld Place the ward triggered and felt her magic, and recognizing her as the _pure_ magical heir Dagworth-Granger family, let her through.

Her victorious smile was cut short when she saw Walburga Black.

She had never seen someone with such a horrid personality to be so beautiful at the same time but there it was- Walburga Black welcomed them with a regal smile. She was wearing dark grey robes, with her hair arranged delicately around her head. Walburga was _smiling_. When she opened her mouth to speak, Hermione had to stop her flinch. While she had been expecting a shrill voice, she was greeted with an aristocratic one, borne of years of society and manners.

Hermione was glad that in the presence of her guardian, she could stay quiet. As the Pureblood manners dictated, she would only speak when spoken to. Something that did not happen quite often, as who would seek a seventeen year old’s opinion?

After a few formal greetings, during which Orion Black joined them, they were led to a drawing room Hermione was sure she had never seen that clean or pleasant. Hermione had read enough about these societies to realize that the Blacks were showing her and her Aunt certain respect she had been quite sure the Blacks were simply not capable of giving.

Kreacher popped in, served the tea tray and disappeared.

Hermione felt a wave of nostalgia. Despite every single bad thing this place represented, it had been her home for a while. In many ways, it had stayed her home as Harry had not gotten another place after marriage. And no matter what and no matter when, Hermione had always known in her heart that her home would permanently be with Harry.

Her heart ached so much that she almost missed Walburga addressing her. Hermione looked up as she caught the tail end of her statement. _–on your result._

_Oh._

“Thank you. I was quite glad to see my hard work pay off.” Hermione replied, sipping her tea delicately.

Walburga narrowed her eyes at her before nodding quickly.

“Quite. I am sure your-“

Hermione got lost in her thoughts again as Walburga spoke. Hermione thought of how amused Harry would be if he could see her now. She was having tea with Walburga, discussing her marriage contract to Sirius Black.

Hermione laughed inside her mental shields. She felt the magic surrounding her pulse slightly and she sucked in her breath. She focused on the conversation at hand and noted that Amélie was telling Walburga that the solicitors would be there shortly.

Hermione frowned as a thought escaped her head. Walburga was talking about Sirius.

“-has been trained to take role of heir. I find myself quite invested in his education, as does Orion. We were most proud when Sirius was sorted into the Black house-“

Hermione’s heart rate skyrocketed.

 _Black house? As in the generations of Black family who had been sorted in no other Hogwarts house but Slytherin house?_  

_Sirius Black was a Slytherin?_

“-given much preference, of course. He will be the leader of such a Noble House-“

Hermione’s hands trembled as she set her teacup down. She looked at Walburga with wide eyes. Her magic swirled in irritated waves.

“-our connections will prove how advantageous that is-“

There was only one connection in this era that every Pureblood family could possibly want to boast about.

_And that connection was Tom fucking Riddle._

Hermione took deep breaths and thought of what she knew of the present era. The beginning of the war was in its cusp now. Tom had already recruited and slithered his way into many ancient houses. His army was probably big and growing exponentially. Dumbledore had already established the Order. The Blacks were already bowing down to Tom, most of their members married into families that were Dark.

Hermione knew she could not make rash conclusions but the foreboding feeling she had been feeling for months was back and now she knew why.

A wave of nausea rolled over her and she quickly excused herself as she got up and left the drawing room. Amélie and Walburga followed her movements but Hermione did not want an audience.

She would have her panic attack in peace, for fucks sake.

Dashing into an adjoining room, Hermione hastily locked the door and leaned against the wall. Her thoughts were moving at lightning speed and the only thing that kept repeating was one phrase.

_Of course it all made bloody sense._

Walburga making sure Sirius knew his duty, as the heir and the future of Black family.  Walburga actually being proud of Sirius. Walburga being fucking _pleasant_. 

_Fuck. Fuck. Fuck._

Hermione Granger, brightest witch of her age, felt the most stupid. How could she have not realized how much change her presence had brought? Her brain made connections she had not made previously.

Walburga Black had two sons. Quite early it had been discovered that a certain marriage contract between the Blacks and the Rosiers had been revoked. The magical contract had not liked that part so it had in turn, captured the Rosier family heir and the Black family heir. Walburga was not stupid. The last breach had caused damage to her family's reputation and trapped her heir. The breach of another contract would mean a loss of magic on both sides, but it was uncertain exactly how it would work. Walburga would make sure no one would embarrass her family that way again.

She would make sure her first born was the best fucking heir.

Walburga would make sure her perfect son would uphold the contract and marry. She would do her duty. She would educate her firstborn in her image. And Walburga Black would make sure no one- not even her own son- would stand in her way.

Hermione Granger could not believe her circumstances. So she turned to logic while trying to control her emotions. 

Unbeknownst to her, the magic in the room she had locked herself in was potent. Her distress made the magic rise. The said magic was coming from a quiet sixteen year old boy who had his reading disturbed when a young girl had all but barged into the room in a rush of magic.

Regulus Arcturus Black was quiet.

He observed the girl in front of him as she leaned against the wall. Despite never having seen her or met her before, Regulus knew exactly who she was.

It was Hermione Dagworth-Granger, the Rosier heir- his future _sister-in-law_. His mother had ordered him to stay out of sight today and he had been doing exactly that. Regulus had never expected his first meeting with his future sister-in-law to be like this.

Regulus had also never expected her rising magic to stir his. He looked at the book he was reading, _Moste Potente Potions_ and put it away as he stared at the girl in awe.

Magical Cores were a topic quite banned in his world. Regulus did not understand why. Some people had enormous Cores while others had less. His had been bound at a very young age. But it had not mattered much- his magic was powerful. It had always been powerful. But that was not something he liked to tell just anyone. Trust was earned and he was always reluctant to trust people. They were not truthful. For example, when he had asked his mother why he felt the darkness in his cousin’s magical aura, his mother had berated him and demanded he never speak of this topic again as it was all a lie and people did not feel any other person’s magic.

However, looking at the girl in front of him, he knew he had been right. He could definitely feel the magic in the air. It was powerful and _light_ \- unlike anything he had ever felt before. Even at Hogwarts, he had never felt such magic, although he had not exactly tried to. Upon contact with her aura, Regulus felt his own magic surge.

His eyes widened.

His magic whispered to him and talked as it gauged hers. It _talked_.

_Sister. Protector._

And that was the day that Regulus knew that he would trust Hermione Dagworth-Granger with his life and his magic, irrevocably.

There was silence in the room. He felt his magic snap back into his own body and sighed. He looked at Hermione who seemed to have gained control.

“Est-ce que ça va?”

Hermione whipped towards the sound, her hand flicking to release her wand from the holster. Noticing a young boy sitting in an armchair not far from her, she wordlessly unlocked the door and reclaimed her magic. She looked at the boy carefully and inhaled sharply. Her wand slipped back into its holster.

Hermione had not known much about Regulus Arcturus Black, even though R.A.B. had been a mystery for her and the boys for a couple of months. She had glanced at his name on the tapestry a few times, once when Sirius had been alive and after when they had discovered his connection to the War. Hermione had admired him; someone who had been raised like Regulus Arcturus Black eventually had enough sense to go against the Dark Lord, knowing it would mean his death.  

Looking at him now, Hermione would have recognized him for his likeness to the Black Family; black wavy hair, although she couldn’t be sure but grey eyes like his brother’s. She was amazed to find how he both looked like Sirius and did not. She observed him as he got up and made his way over to her. Hermione was by no means short, but Regulus was almost as tall as her Sirius had been. He was looking at her with an expression of wonder and Hermione was surprised to see such an emotion on display.

She blinked up at him and realized he had asked her something.

“I am quite fine, merci.” Hermione answered, inclining her head. Thinking her manners could be forgotten for now; she walked towards Regulus and held out her gloved hand. “I am Hermione Dagworth-Granger.”

Regulus took her hand slowly and kissed her knuckles before bowing. Both of them ignored the magic stirring between them.

“Charmed.” he smiled, releasing her hand. “I am Regulus Arcturus Black, your fiance’s younger brother.”

“I figured.” Hermione replied, wondering at the ease she felt with someone she had never known. “I apologize for bursting into the room like this. I was quite overwhelmed.”

“No need to apologize, Mademoiselle. This…house can be a lot to take in at first. ”

Hermione smiled at Regulus and for the first time in months it was easy and genuine.

“Call me Hermione.”

Regulus looked at her with a pleased expression and Hermione knew she had made the right call.

“Then you must call me Regulus.”

Something nagged in the back of her mind. She remembered why she had felt the need to run and-

“Pardon me, but how is your English so good?”

Hermione was startled out of her thoughts as she looked at Regulus.

“I did not spend much time in France, we were travelling a lot before Beauxbatons and only recently did I settle. I speak both languages as a native would, among others.” Hermione replied, knowing it was the truth. The Dagworth-Grangers had been travelling a lot and only their recent illness had made them settle down somewhere in London, where upon their death _Hermione_ was placed under the guardianship of her grandfather who had been quite easygoing with his ward.

She smiled when she saw a sparkle in Regulus’s eyes as she spoke of her travels. He asked her some pointed questions about her visits and from what Hermione could safely tell him of her own travels in her time, she explained her experiences in Bulgaria, Chile, Italy, Australia and Albania. Hermione was quite pleased by the way Regulus was barely containing his excitement. She was also quite surprised by his openness and familiarity. 

_So hopeful and unruffled. She would make sure he would stay that way._

So busy were they in their conversation that Hermione did not notice she had been missing for thirty minutes. She felt a strange pulse in the air and her magic surfaced just as the door opened. Both of them cut off their conversation and turned to look at the door.

The doorway leading out was filled with just one figure. Hermione did all she could to not flinch and retreat away. She tried even harder to not abandon her propriety and throw herself at the first person she had met in this timeline that had a robust connection to her forgotten, _extinct_ one.  

But she refrained and after a few seconds was particularly glad she had.

Sirius Orion Black was _nothing_ like she thought he might be.

There was no smile on his face. His expression was completely blank. His grey eyes pierced the two occupants of the room. Hermione tried in vain to draw a comparison between the 36-year-old wizard she had seen last as opposed to this 17-year-old. Even the air of casual elegance she had always been annoyed at was strangely missing. In its place was a snarky arrogance she could see through the set of his mouth and the shrewd way he looked at them.

Sirius had always been quite a handsome man, but it was something Hermione had always overlooked because she had been too busy pointing out his faults as a godfather. Their relationship had been strained initially but Hermione Granger was intensely loyal to Harry, something that had made post-betrayal Sirius appreciate her more. She had not forgotten the way Sirius had casually dismissed Ron after the Goblet of Fire fiasco, Ron had of course been too laidback to realize it, but she had not. Sirius had completely disregarded Ron’s friendship, focusing on her friendship with Harry instead. Sirius and Remus had both made a pointed effort to educate _her_ of the magical world and the ways she could help Harry. Sirius had even opened his library for her perusal. After the incident at the Malfoy Manor, when Remus had come to Shell Cottage and heard what had happened, he had looked at her with staggering respect and murmured _that Sirius had been right_ _about her_.  

She had been surprised that two relative acquaintances knew more about what she was capable of than her own best friends. Their efforts had been the reason Hermione had wiped her parents’ memories; her loyalty to Harry had been unparalleled. If things had gone sideways and Harry hadn’t been the only one who could end it, Hermione had been quite prepared to whisk Harry to safety and _never_ look back.   

 _Damn the Magical World and fuck Tom Riddle_.

Hermione looked at Sirius again. She realized Sirius Orion Black might as well be a stranger to her in this world. There was such a contrast in the first expressions of the two brothers she had met that she almost had whiplash. She turned to look at Regulus.

 _Oh_. She thought. _There you are._

Regulus was observing Sirius with a stoic expression, his expression betraying none of his previous smiles. If Hermione hadn’t been positive they had been having quite an enjoyable conversation a few minutes ago, she would have thought Regulus looked _bored_.

“Mademoiselle, my mother instructed me to find out where you were.” Sirius began, his voice strong. He stepped into the room. “She thought you might have gotten _lost_.”

Hermione controlled her wince. Even the punctured way Sirius spoke was not the same.    

“Pardon me but I delayed her while she was on her way back from the restroom.” Regulus spoke. Hermione thanked her refined manners that made her look straight ahead and not turn around and gawp at Regulus like a fool.    

She merely nodded in agreement.

“Is that so, brother?” Sirius asked with one eyebrow cocked.

“It is.”

Hermione wanted to strangle herself so she could escape this stilted conversation. But she was never a proponent of self-harm. That was more Harry’s style. The thought of Harry helped her focus and she let out an inaudible breath. Sirius was at his _home_ with his _wonderful_ family, she could hardly expect him to be the way her Sirius had been. She would give him a chance but first-

She reached out with her magic. She felt Regulus’s magic and it hummed as it connected with hers. Her magic was telling her that he was her _kin_. She almost sighed with joy. The Black brothers were both looking at her now and Sirius was standing with his hand out, looking at her expectantly.

_Oh right._

Sirius kissed her gloved knuckles just as his brother had and Regulus _introduced_ them. She lifted her chin and donned a detached expression. Sirius talked about escorting her back and Hermione simply nodded. Now, onto Sirius-

Her right hand moved to grab his left elbow just as her magic reached Sirius. It had barely touched his magic when it withdrew sharply and pulled back.

Her magic _burned_. 

She had to put a lot of effort to not snatch her hand back and just _run_. She willed away the tears the intensity of the burn caused.  Her magic felt strange- no it felt _fractured_ upon contact with Sirius’s magic. Almost as if his suffocating magic was ready to devour hers whole.

_It felt exactly like Dark Magic would feel._

To avoid more injury to her magic, Hermione immediately reined her magic in and it snapped back to her core with such finality, she shivered.

Sirius looked down at her and inquired after her, his eyebrows furrowed.

Hermione simply inclined her head and told him she was well.

On the inside, she screamed and _howled_.

She stared at the arm she was holding onto. She gazed at the sleeve, like she could see the skin underneath. Like she _knew_ exactly what the robes hid underneath.

She had already felt it and her magic had already confirmed the Dark Mark.

A _Dark Mark_ that had just wrecked any hope she had of making things better in this timeline. A _Dark Mark_ that had just scorched every possibility she had thought of.  A _Dark Mark_ that had just fucked things up tremendously.

_Sirius Black, hater of radical Blood Purity and his family’s supremacist ideology, was a Death Eater._

A Death Eater who happened to be her future husband.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Hermione barely registered arriving at the Rosier Estate, she was so disoriented.

She did not even know how her appearance had been taken when Sirius had brought her back. She remembered answering a few questions and talking but her mind had been supersonic and she had merely existed without knowing she was present.

She felt more than heard Amélie talking to her, but realizing it was not important, her brain completely ignored it.

Focusing through her turbulent thoughts, Hermione demanded to see the contract now that she was of age and asked for the copy to be sent to her room. Amélie had barely agreed to her request before Hermione turned around and dashed upstairs.

Her vision grew blurry and her lungs would not get enough air. Realizing the onset of another panic attack, Hermione set up wards in her rooms and extinguished the lights.

Using her memories as the focal point, she conjured the image that always brought her peace. She worked on it for minutes and her wand slashed through the air. Finally, she opened her eyes.

She sighed and her knees buckled as she fell to the floor.

It was the Forest of Dean. Or at least the one she had last seen years from now.

Hermione had been quite serious when she had asked Harry if they could just stay there. One word from Harry and Hermione would have made it happen. A year after the war, on an anniversary of sorts, Hermione had ended up near the forest. The loss of her parents was till acute and she still hadn’t found the courage to bring them back. The same day Harry had gone to Godric’s Hollow.

 _Christmas Eve_.

Both of them disappearing had caused such a panic that Hermione had barely set up her camp when the area had been surrounded with _Patronuses_ claiming Harry was missing. Hermione had immediately realized what had happened and gone to Harry. Ever since that day, Harry and Hermione had made a camping trip during Christmas. First they would go to Godric’s Hollow, then the cemetery before finally going to Forest of Dean and spending a night in their tents. It had become a tradition and not even Ron had been allowed.

Hermione observed the scene before her and her racing heart calmed down. A piece of parchment appeared on the floor and Hermione shook off her negativity.   

Okay. _Okay_.

_Time to think._

She grabbed the papers and set them down near her. She spelled a warming charm to keep her from getting cold. She sank down on her knees again and breathed in the fresh air she knew was the result of her spell. The snow around her felt calm and easy.

She meditated.

She thought back to the list of books she had read about Wards and listed them and browsed their contents in her mind.

Her thoughts grew still.

She felt a brush of magic as one of her _Animagus_ forms came out to meet her shyly. Hermione smiled and greeted her softly.

She opened her eyes and she was still in the Forest of Dean. Slowly it disappeared around her and then she was back in her room.

Hermione looked at the parchments in front of her and taking a deep breath, picked them up to read them thoroughly.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

The next day Hermione and Amélie went back to Grimmauld Place. The negotiations had already been done by their solicitors the previous day. Everything had been prepared.

Now, it was time to face the music.

Sirius met her this time. He had the same apathetic expression as he welcomed her charmingly.

_Pretty words from a pretty, hollow head._

Hermione greeted him politely, making sure any contact with his arm was infinitesimal. She forced herself to remember every lesson Amélie had been pressing upon her. She was polite but aloof, charming but reticent, pleasant but unimpressed.

They were led into the drawing room again. Sirius tried to draw her in conversation but her one worded replies made him stop. Hermione considered the way Walburga spoke to Amélie and questioned her motives. She listened as Walburga explained how only _immediate_ family would be present for the binding and the ceremony. Hermione looked at Regulus and smiled when he was _introduced_ to her.

_Regulus Black was the perhaps single best thing about this._

The tension in the room grew thick.     

The rigid tête-à-tête stopped as Kreacher announced visitors. The Black family solicitors and Rosier family solicitors had arrived. Hermione wondered if she could arrange other solicitors discreetly.

Everyone waited with bated breath as the _original_ contract was presented. It appeared to be written in silver light, fade but present.

Hermione definitely felt a pull at her Core, like the magical contract was confirming her presence. The pull wasn’t strong as she was sure it would have been for the real Rosier heir. But it was there nonetheless. The contract seemed legitimately foolproof; it had already been duped once. The magic in the contract was explicit.

The magical contract had indeed ensnared her.

She had read all the terms and conditions. She had researched every loophole. But the greatest problem was perhaps the fact that _no one_ knew how the magical contract would react if broken again- it could take one family’s magic or both. It could cripple their cores. It could make sure there were no more heirs.

After spending years with a splintered Magical Core, Hermione was not willing to go through that again.

 _Never_.

Hence, for all intent and purposes, there was no turning back.

The solicitors read the terms and waited for them to be accepted. The magic in the air pulsated quietly but dangerously. The solicitors looked towards Sirius. A beat then-

“I, Sirius Orion Black, heir of The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black consent to the terms and conditions.”

The manner in which Sirius declared it was straightforward and strong. His grey eyes bored into hers, not a flick of emotion in them. Hermione stared back at him just as imperturbably. She saw Walburga breathe a small sigh of relief. The Magical contract thrummed and flared.

Everyone turned as one to look at her.  

Their expectant gazes burned through her skull. Hermione knew that if she said no, it would backfire on her now that Sirius had accepted.  Her anger simmered underneath her façade.

But she had a plan and it would work. The magical contract was the only thing that connected her to both Dagworth-Granger and Rosier families. She might not be able to avoid the marriage part but she was going to use that connection against the contract. She took a leap of faith-

“As the only _living_ heir of the Noble House of Rosier, I, Hermione Dagworth-Granger, accept the terms and conditions reliant upon this house.”

No one paid attention to her wording. They were all too busy staring at the magical contract. It stirred and a brilliant white light engulfed the contract before fading.

The magical contract was golden now, and all of them knew what it meant. The Contract had accepted the heirs’ agreement.

_It was done._

While everyone moved to congratulate each other, Hermione smiled inwardly.

_Finally. Her gamble had paid off._

Even though she was not Hermione Dagworth-Granger of this timeline, she was still the magical heir of Dagworth-Granger family. The magical contract knew that the Dagworth-Granger family heir and the Rosier family heir was the same. It did not care _who_ said yes, as long as it was one of them.

Hence, it would recognize the heir of Granger-Dagworth as the heir of Rosier too. The connection was fragile but present. She did not have to confirm as the heir to _both_ families, it was after all the _Rosier_ family that had the initial contract. All she had to do was accept _one_. Magic would take care of the rest.

Her reasons were simple. There was no way she was going to include any Dagworth-Granger property, magic or money in her magical oath. If she did, the Blacks would most likely take it away if she was not careful. She had a duty towards her Manor and her elves.

“I believe congratulations are in order.” Sirius commented civilly, handing her a glass of elvish wine. He sat down next to her and Hermione maintained a tight control over her magic.

“Indeed.” she agreed, smiling politely.

Sirius smirked and Hermione wanted to bash his head with the glass in her hand.

“I hope you got my letter. Mother told me you sent me one last year but it must have gotten _lost_ in the mail.” Sirius claimed, his tone slightly mocking.

Hermione listed all the ways she could gouge someone’s eyes out. She answered, refusing to be unsettled by this man-child.  

“I got your letter, thank you for your kind words. I should have done the same.”

“Oh?” Sirius asked, a corner of his mouth lifted. He smoothed the front of his robes and ruffled his hair slightly. The last move was so _achingly_ familiar that Hermione almost scowled. This was probably where the similarities ended.

_Magical and non-magical ways of removing someone’s eyes- spoon, sticks, butter knife, pencil, well placed Reducto-_

“I apologize. In the mayhem of last year, I thought I had congratulated you on your O.W.L.s result, but it appears I have not. Let me remedy it at once. I heard you did quite well- congratulations.” Hermione spoke earnestly, her voice soft. 

Sirius looked at her in silence before nodding at her. His grey eyes sparkled as he smirked again and Hermione missed the way her Sirius used to smile at Harry. _What was with the bloody smirk?_  

She looked back at him with an impassive look, refusing to ask him any questions. Hermione saw him frown slightly at her but she thought she might have been mistaken. She exhaled inwardly when Walburga gained her attention.

_What had this world come to? She preferred Walburga’s conversation over Sirius bloody Black’s._

She shuddered silently.

Magic had given her a second life- albeit a slightly questionable one but it was a new one. She had a new family. Magic had made Amélie and Regulus her _kin_. She had a resilient Magical Core. Magic had given her all of that. If Magic had sent her here, she had to trust that. She _had_ to.

_Even if Sirius was a foul, loathsome, evil bastard here._

But as future wife of the Black heir, Hermione could certainly see the advantages to her position. It would undoubtedly make hunting for some _treasures_ easier. But she would have to be careful and ten steps ahead of everyone else. She had been a pawn in the previous game. Now, she was the Queen hidden as the pawn.

She would be in the epicentre of the destruction the Black King would inflict soon. The coup de grâce she would deliver him would make him _beg_ for mercy. And she would make damn sure he would burn for all eternity. 

She would kill Tom Riddle if it was the last thing she would do. Even if she was the one who would have to pay the ultimate price.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Changed my mind, it interrupts the flow!
> 
> J'ai quelque chose à te dire = I have something to tell you
> 
> Est-ce que ça va? = Are you okay?


	7. Concustodio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The path is never so clear nor ever so easy.

Lily Evans glared at her boyfriend.

“Patrol every other day, 10-11 pm slot.” she intoned in a no-nonsense tone.

“No, patrol Monday, Wednesday, Friday. No weekends. 9-10 pm slot.” he replied, fixing his glasses. He stared at her and gave her a wink. Lily scowled.

“Monday does not work, I have study group till curfew. Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday and Friday. 10-11 slot.” she shot back, looking back at the idiot coolly.

“Tuesdays and Thursdays are Quidditch practice, love. Can’t do that, I’ll be knackered. How about Monday, Wednesday, Friday and Sunday? 9-10 pm slot.” he answered, taking a snitch out of his robes and letting it loose. The snitch had only gone a small distance when he snatched it up again and grinned at her.

Lily rolled her eyes and smiled back at him sweetly.

“Alright, then. I will rearrange my study group. Monday, Wednesday, Friday and Sunday. _10-11 pm slot_. And Hogsmeade weekends. All of them. I’m sure you won’t be _knackered_ then.”

James Potter blanched.

“Sweet Merlin , no! Lily, Hogsmeade weekends? Are you kidding me? Those patrols are the worst! Children everywhere.” James shuddered, pocketing the snitch again.

Lily merely raised an eyebrow and James sighed dejectedly.

“Fine, woman! You win. Monday, Wednesday, Friday and Sunday. 10-11 pm slot.” he pouted, crossing his arms across his chest.

“And two Hogsmeade weekends.”

James glared at his girlfriend and was about to retort back when Remus kicked his leg. James looked at his best friend. Remus had looked up from his book and was giving him a look that said ' _Are you really going to argue with her on this?_  ' 

“And two Hogsmeade weekends.” he chanted, glaring at his friend.

Lily did a little jig in her mind and laughed outwardly.

“See? All done!” she cried happily. She got up from her seat and snogged her boyfriend senseless. Said boyfriend stared at her with a dazed expression after she was done.

“Yeah, whatever you say.” he murmured, looking at his lady-love with a besotted gaze. Remus snorted in the background and James turned to glare at him.  

“There you go! That wasn’t so bad was it?” Lily started, settling down in her seat again. “Now we just have to make patrols for all the other Prefects!”

James Potter groaned loudly and slumped in his seat. As Remus snickered, James couldn’t help but wonder what Dumbledore had been thinking when he made _him_ the Head Boy.  

_Senile old man._

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Lily was amazed at her reality. She had never thought she would give _James_ a chance. But towards the beginning of the year James had destroyed all of her defences. She had finally said yes to a date when he had asked her out and called her _Lily_. She was after all a witch who did not make any false claims.

She had written to Petunia and the reply back had been filled with the letter-version of squeals. Petunia wanted to meet James officially and even introduce _Vernon Dursley_ to them. Lily had been quite reluctant to agree to that but Petunia had promised to _control_ Vernon if Lily could do the same with James. A part of her wanted to make sure all of them _never_ met but she couldn’t say no to Petunia- especially when their newfound sisterhood hung in balance. So during the summer holidays when she went back home, they finally agreed to meet during the coming Christmas holidays of her seventh year.

Lily contemplated giving James a subduing potion. She would have to ask Madam Rosemond about it.

Although James knew how important this was to her, he was also _James bloody Potter_ and anyone who had met him even once knew exactly how that prat was. He just couldn’t help but be his _prat-ish_ self. Not that Lily hadn’t noticed him tone it down; because James Potter- if anyone could believe it- had most definitely toned down on his pranks. They were still idiotic – in her opinion, mild but harmless – in his opinion and funny – in the entire school’s opinion.

Lily was sure that the oncoming graduation was the reason. But she also knew that the real reason was the whispers all of them had been hearing in the past few months. The disappearances – of both magical and non-magical population – had gone up. Lily didn’t know whether it was a good thing or a bad thing that their bodies were never found. She had heard James talk about how people were used as sacrifices in rituals to increase power and she had shuddered. When one of their housemates – Clark Dearborn – had disappeared during the break, fear and worry had spread like fire in their school.

The Ministry – as always – had no idea what to do. Lily understood why James wanted to be an Auror, but she felt there should be _more_ they should be doing. The Ministry could not even protect the people it was supposed to; important people in the Ministry were disappearing every day. As much as she detested joining them, she loathed leaving James to himself even more. Hence, she applied for the Auror Training Program and was set to join them after graduation.

The teachers were always grave these days and for the sake of some levity they had allowed Hogsmeade weekends, even though many of them had been set against them. Lily could understand their position but everyone else thought that Hogwarts was the safest place ever.

Lily sincerely doubted that statement.  

The atmosphere at Hogwarts was chilly. Fights were breaking out even more – as the Head Girl they were frankly a pain in her arse. She did not understand why people thought retaliating was the best form of action. The Defence Group was still going strong. But she also knew the reason behind the fighting. Slytherins had become complete pariahs – they had always been outsiders and barely mingled with the other houses – but now it had gotten worse.

Two weeks ago, Lily and James had broken up a fight between a sixth year Gryffindor and third year Slytherin. The Gryffindor had attacked the other boy simply because of the house he belonged to and because he thought they were all evil dark lords in disguise. Lily had never been that ashamed of her house before. She had been speechless. James had been the one to assign detentions and take the points.

She had been even more ashamed when most of the people in their house had completely agreed with the _brave_ sixth year Gryffindor and confronted their Heads for their decision to punish their own housemate. Lily had lost it then. Her magic had gone haywire and only James’s presence had kept it under control. She had shouted at all of the people gathered in the Common Room and told them they could all shove their bravery up their arses if that was what they thought being a Gryffindor meant. She had told them that bravery meant fighting for the right thing in the face of all oppression and doing the right thing despite everything.

No one had dared say anything after that. _Some Gryffindors_.

Lily had turned to look at James, who had quietly sat down with Remus and Peter observing his girlfriend shouting at everyone with an amused smirk. James had only tipped an invisible hat to her and the light in his eyes had told Lily that he very much felt the same way. But the angry set of his shoulders and the clenched jaw told her more – James was just as angry as her about what had happened.   

_Sweet Morgana, that boy would never cease to surprise her._

Despite her bemusement at her boyfriend’s recent ability to empathize with Slytherins, Lily knew the actual truth was way off. Slytherins gave back just as good as they got. Some of them might not be truly evil and dark but Lily knew a lot of them hid their affiliation with a certain upcoming Dark Lord. Her friendship with Severus might be a thing in the past but she would never stop caring about him. His pinched expression whenever she saw him told her much more than an actual conversation would. She just hope he knew what to do in the face of what was about to come. She was not the only one to connect the dots between the disappearances and _unexplained_ attacks on Muggle villages.

A dark cloud was approaching and she fervently hoped they all knew how to guard against the heavy torrent of rain.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

The Halloween Feast was quite splendid in Lily’s opinion. After all, she and James had put in quite a bit of an effort into it. Hogsmeade weekends had been reduced and this term they only had two. James had coaxed her into giving the second weekend patrol to someone else and she had agreed when James had offered to buy her books and a new set of quills she had been eyeing at Scrivenshaft’s. She had been planning on giving it to the sixth year Ravenclaw prefects who had rescheduled two of their assigned patrols. But she figured James did not need to know that.

She had been feeling a sense of melancholy ever since she had woken up that morning and for the magic in her, she could not explain it. When she had gone down to meet James in the Common Room, she had hugged him tight and refused to let him go for a long time. Of course, the prat had been too happy to oblige her and soon, Lily had been able to brush off her mood.

Given the lack Hogsmeade weekends, she had decided to put in a bit of extra effort in the feast. And it had turned out quite well. She had requested the elves to make a set of new dishes and she was sure they had outdone themselves.

Just as she was putting the final touches to the flaming blue candles near the professors’ table, her magic sparked but died down just as quickly. She turned around. Her stalker boyfriend had stuck close to her during the setup and James turned around too when he saw Lily stiffen.

Sirius Black was approaching them, his expression strangely blank. Usually he would be smirking or making a comment about their Gryffindor tendencies. Before he could get a word out, James spoke up-

“I offer you congratulations on your betrothal. I hear you accepted it and I am sure Mademoiselle Dagworth-Granger is remarkable. I wish you a magical union.”

For the first time, Sirius Black flashed them a grin and politely accepted the congratulations. Lily looked at her boyfriend incredulously and he offered her a small grimace and shrugged. He mouthed ‘ _later’_. She turned her attention back to Black.

“I was wondering about the next Hogsmeade weekend,” Black explained, his grey eyes studying them carefully. “You haven’t told the Prefects when it is.”

James and Lily looked at each other and frowned. Professor Dumbledore had asked them to not divulge any details until the Hogsmeade dates were decided by the teachers.

Black gave them a small smile and Lily couldn’t help but think how out of place that looked.

“I only ask because my betrothed and I wish to meet. I am quite busy during the Christmas holidays and she is otherwise engaged for the Easter ones. I hope to know beforehand so we can arrange her travel as she has to come quite a way.”

At once, James’s expression cleared and he looked at Black with a courteous smile.

“I regret to inform you that there won’t be any more Hogsmeade weekends this term.”

“And the next term?” Black asked, his eyes darting between the two.

Lily opened her mouth to stop James when he answered.

“There might be one, around March. Not entirely sure yet.”

“Very well. Thank you.” Black replied, giving an unassuming smile again. Lily narrowed her eyes at him as he turned and walked away. She twisted towards James.

“Why did you tell him that?” she demanded. “Professor asked us not to!”

James gave her a disbelieving look.

“What? He wants to meet his fiancé, I can’t say no to that!” he replied, waving in the direction Black had gone.

“You have barely been civil to him and now you are just volunteering information?”

James shrugged.

“I haven’t been uncivil either – I have just stayed away. Mum would have my head if I didn’t.”  

Lily raised her eyebrows at him and James flushed red.

“He’s my cousin – on the Black side. Mum’s a Black.”

Lily stared at him in surprise and wondered why she was surprised considering how inbred the Purebloods were.

“Right. What was that about the little speech?” she asked, tapping her foot lightly. When James looked at her questioningly, she rolled her eyes. “About his betrothal?”

“Oh. With Hermione Dagworth-Granger?” James inquired, scratching his head lightly.

Lily’s spine tingled every time that name was brought up and she wished her bloody magic would clue her in one of these days about its strange reactions. She had heard that name a couple of times since start of the term and every time her magic jolted as if coming out to greet something.

“Yes, that. I heard about her O.W.L. scores and _Witch Weekly_ did a profile on her. It did not mention the betrothal.” she answered, jerking her towards the entrance so they could go back to their tower. Lily wondered what they taught at Beauxbatons that one of their own had broken all records in the exam scores.

James smirked as he fell in step with her.

“Why, Lily love, I did not know you read _Witch Weekly_ of all things! How was its latest quiz? Mary was boring poor Peter to death with it. _Which Wizard is the Perfect Love Match for You?_ I bet you anything it was me.”

Lily scowled at him. _Was it too late to transfer to Beauxbatons?_

“I have not read it!” Lily exclaimed, hitting James on his arm. “I only said they did a profile, everyone has been talking about it. And even if I read it, what has it got to do with you, you insufferable prat!”

James groaned when Lily elbowed him for laughing. He quickly captured her hand and slid his arm across her shoulders.

“Easy, love. I was just joking. I can even sign you up for the subscription-“ James trailed off as he noticed his fuming girlfriend glowering at him. He coughed to hide his laughter. Another pointy elbow in the gut told him he hadn’t managed to hide anything. Before his girlfriend left him on the moving stairs, he hurried his explanation.

“It was not mentioned in _Witch Weekly_ , because it was somewhat of a secret.” he clarified, pulling Lily closer. “It is a Black family secret. I only know because of Mum. She has not stopped complaining about how barbaric it would be for the girl to be Walburga’s daughter-in-law. But it was a binding contract, they have been betrothed since practically birth. I was congratulating Black because he managed to fulfil his contract and has upheld the House of Black.”

When Lily looked at him blankly, James flushed.

“It is a Pureblood thing and given I am his _family_ , it is proper to congratulate him and all.”

“I will never understand these traditions.” Lily shook her head. “What do you mean a binding contract? And why would she marry Sirius Black of all people? Poor girl.”

“I don’t know the details exactly but it was between the Blacks and Rosiers.” he answered. Lily frowned at him and James added. “Hermione Dagworth-Granger is also the Rosier heir. She has obviously said yes too – which explains their recent Betrothal Announcement in the _Daily Prophet_. The actual betrothal agreement might have happened ages ago but they only just went public with it. Black would be getting congratulated by a lot of people.”  

Lily tugged on her lower lip. Something about this whole situation bothered her very much. _A binding contract in this day and age?_  But then, the Wizarding World was horrendously backwards as it was still stuck on the _blood_ issue. She would have to look it up.

“Is that why Black never dated?”

James raised an eyebrow and flashed a grin at her.

“Interested in Black, are we?”

“Yes, very much.” Lily replied dryly. Then she fluttered her eyelashes at him. “His piercing grey eyes are quite lovely and they see through everything and I can’t help but wonder if-“

Lily stopped because she was laughing too hard at the look of abject horror on James’s face.

James poked her side and Lily dissolved into another fit of giggles. James chuckled and looked at her warmly.

“Yes, it is probably why he did not date. But how did you know that?” James asked. They had arrived at the tower. He looked at the Fat Lady and murmured _Cantankerous_   _Marauders_  at her, something which made Lily start chortling again. When the portrait had asked the Heads for the password, both Lily and James had blurted out the first word that came to their minds. Lily didn’t even know why that word was in her head in the first place but the resulting _Cantankerous_   _Marauders_ never failed to amuse her. James had begged her to change the password but as the Fat Lady would only change it if both of them agreed, but Lily had refused.

“I know because Marlene was talking about how all the girls that are just _devastated_ that Black is betrothed.” she explained after she was done laughing. “Bachelor Extraordinaire of Hogwarts is taken. Oh, the horror!”

“I am glad his betrothed does not go here. Can you imagine what she might have gone through if she did?” James muttered, shaking his head.

Lily snorted as she joined Remus on a sofa near the fireplace. She shot him a quick smile as he looked up from his book.

“Unlikely. Hermione Dagworth-Granger scored the highest in centuries. Her scores are quite remarkable and even so, do you know what subjects she scored the highest in?”

James gave her a befuddled look and shook his head at her. He settled down on an armchair near them.

Lily simply elbowed Remus.

“Battle Magics and Defence.” Remus replied sardonically, grinning at James when his jaw dropped open.  

“Blimey, they teach Battle Magics at Beauxbatons?” James spluttered, his eyes wide. “I wonder what that’s like.”

“Yeah, me too.” Lily claimed, relaxing against the sofa. She looked at the watch and knew it would soon be time to go down to the feast.

James had a thoughtful look on his face and in a split second, it turned to a shit-eating grin as he looked at Remus.

“No one has ever scored high in Defence.” James began, pompously. “She broke even your record, Moony! I am sure of it. Even with all your uh- _advantages_ of superior strength and amazing resilience. Wow, you can’t even claim to be the best anymore!”

“Yeah, I’m sure.” Remus muttered sarcastically and then he looked towards Lily when James kept on talking about Remus being _inferior._ He ducked his towards her and whispered. “You think it’s too late to transfer schools, Lily?”

Lily burst out laughing at his earnest look. James stopped talking to look at them both.

“I have asked myself that a couple of times.” she replied, noticing James inching forward to listen to her. “Maybe we should do all we can to get away from this _Cantankerous _Marauder__!”

Soon, she and Remus were laughing as James pouted in his armchair.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Lily was quite surprised that her dinner with Petunia and Vernon was not completely horrible. Halfway through it, she had been quite ready to _confound_ James but one look at her face and he had toned down his obnoxiousness. She could not blame him, somehow Vernon had brought out the worst in him but he was important to Petunia. In her opinion, Petunia deserved more. But she would never mention that to her sister. She also thought Vernon might propose soon and given the way Petunia adored him, the answer would be yes.

After they got home, Lily and Petunia agreed to never have a dinner like that again. Prior to their friendship, Lily was quite sure the evening might have turned out worse and that Petunia would have hated James. But so much had changed that, both of them started laughing at their respective boyfriends and made fun of their behaviour.

When Lily arrived for her final term at Hogwarts, she felt strangely anxious for the first week of the term.  Looking at Severus’s grim face at the Slytherin table made it worse, especially when he did not lift his eyes throughout the meal.

The following weekend explained why she had been feeling that way.

She was usually the first person in her dorm to be up and about. Ever since becoming Head Girl, she had started waking up even sooner. She had tossed and turned the entire night and felt she could use a pot of tea, even if it was a weekend. Heading down to the Great Hall, she only found a couple of early risers and some professors at their table. Nodding politely at her fellow students and professors, she sat down heavily on the bench and started making herself a cup of tea. A hoot from the hall came and she looked up at the early post. An owl dropped her morning paper and she had barely put the knuts in the little pouch when a sudden hush fell in the Hall. Without looking up, she snatched the paper and opened it. Her heart stopped beating for a second.

 

**_ KING’S CROSS STATION ATTACKED! _ **

**_A group of 20 alleged Dark Wizards and Witches attacked the Muggle station King’s Cross yesterday morning. The Muggles believe the attack to be caused by explosives, but after no residue was found – the Ministry sent in their special taskforce to combat the situation._ **

**_At least 30 Muggles have died, and 40 have been injured – among which children and women rank the highest. According to the spokesperson…_ **

****

Lily stopped reading as she stared at the newspaper for a few minutes. She glanced up at the teachers’ table. She had never seen the Headmaster that grave or silent. His expression was severe. Wiping the tears from her face that had fallen unbidden, she looked around at the silent hall. No one seemed to be looking at each other. She glanced at the Slytherin table and noticed that Severus’s face was completely white and he was clutching the table. He excused himself and swiftly got up to leave the hall. In another time, she might have followed him but that was neither here nor there. In her silent scrutiny she hadn’t noticed her friends join her. Marlene read the paper over her shoulder and sighed. Mary and Dorcas grew pale.

This hit was too close to home. Everyone arrived at Hogsmeade station via the King’s Cross and it made no sense.

But then again, Lily was quite sure the entire premise of attacks and intimidation was built on lies and debauchery. No matter what psychologists believed, criminals like these were not a class of citizens that could be understood. Some people just wanted to raze the world to the ground.  

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

In the following two months, Lily was quite glad for James’s positive energy. She did not know where it all came from but his cheerful demeanour kept her sane. It was not like she did not know how serious he could be – because she had seen him fight in the Defence Group and that was something he was never non-serious about. He was passionate, direct and quick. Her own magic had never been happier than when James and her were trading spells and fighting. It was as if her magic enjoyed that more than anything else.

Taking a bit of a chance on her wandless abilities, Lily had taken to using a dud replica wand she had made of her own original wand. She did not think the topic or use of wandless magic could be appreciated in this day and age. It was a bit tricky to use spells that actually used the form of light so she mostly had to rely on spells that were silent and focused on releasing energy than light. She was not surprised when she found most of these spells in old tomes that had become quite _outdated_. Newer versions of each and every spells existed that used light but considering she learned silent casting a while ago, her dud wand did not give her away.

In the past two months, things had been decidedly quiet. Following the attack on the King’s Cross station, there had been no more reports of any other attacks. Even the disappearances had stopped. The students rejoiced on the brightening prospects but Lily could not help but feel that it was the calm before a very deadly storm. After much debate, the Headmaster had allowed one Hogsmeade weekend right before the Easter Holidays. All of the prefects were assigned duties and James did not even protest once when she assigned them the majority of the patrol.

She could have easily assigned someone else but she felt it was her job and nothing would be safe if she did not do it herself. For all the good magic in the world, James seemed to share her paranoia and she often wondered why she had not seen his resilience before.

Her magic twitched and fluttered as she made her way down to the Hogsmeade village with James, Remus and Peter. The latter two begged off to go to the Three Broomsticks. James waved them off and turned to her with a wide, goofy grin.

She shook her head at him and shoved him away when he made to her give her a bear hug.

Laughing at him, she headed to the Hog’s Head where some of the teachers had gathered. James followed her like a lost puppy and she relented and looped her arm through his and walked in. After informing them of the number of students attending at that moment and how many would arrive in the afternoon, they explained about the patrols and left them.

James and Lily spend the majority time with their wands out, patrolling the village. During noon, they were relieved by fifth year Gryffindor prefects and ducked into the Three Broomsticks to grab a bite to eat.

It was quite crowded but Rosmerta quickly made space for the Heads. Lily noticed how majority of the people were in Hogsmeade now. Her magic tugged at her but she ignored it in favour of listening to James over the noise.

“You think they are a bit lax with the security?” James asked.

“Not sure.” Lily frowned. “This is the most that’s ever been done for a Hogsmeade weekend. Even teachers are here.”

James scoffed.

“What teachers? It’s Grubby-Plank, Dedalus and Hoofshanks. Two of them were drunk when we met them before. I doubt they’re any better now.”

“You’re right.” Lily admitted, sipping her pumpkin juice. “I think some of them are still operating under the idea that Hogwarts is safe.”

“True.” James nodded grimly. ”I wish the ones who did not think that had taken the patrol instead.”

Lily stayed quiet, her magic pulsating in the air. As soon as it touched James’s magic, it calmed down. She noticed James jump slightly and looked at him questioningly.

“Wha- what was that? Was that spark you?”

 Lily looked at him in disbelief. This was the first time James had felt her magic and actually picked up on it. She stared at him, her mind running miles a minute. She had always thought James to be quite oblivious to his own magic and magic in general. Sure he was a powerful wizard, but Lily had enough experience to know that powerful magic she did not always translate to actually _feeling_ magic. Many people knew they had magic and as such, did not think beyond. She knew some people had a magical core sense, while others – like her – had magical aura sense. Most people had none. Unsurprisingly, these people were also the ones that struggled with nonverbal spells and incantations the most.

James was a bit of a mystery to her. She had seen him do nonverbal spells multiple times but he mostly stuck to verbal spells. Lily thought it had a lot to do with his obnoxious side because his spells were always so powerful. She had also never seen him react to any magical display or residue. She had felt Remus’s dark but comforting magic many times. Peter’s was cautious but friendly. But her magic was how she knew she could trust Remus more somehow. James’s was downright engulfing, dangerous and loving. That boy was so exhausting even his magic was contradictory.

Said boy was looking at her with his eyebrows raised and Lily quickly nodded at him that it was her. James looked quite nonplussed and Lily opened her mouth to explain something she had never shared with anyone when she heard it.

It was a scream.

She whipped her head towards the entrance, her hand going for her wand in her sleeve. Hearing nothing more, after all teenagers were prone to loud exclamations, she relaxed in her seat.

That was when she heard an explosion go off.

The ground rocked beneath her and people screamed.

She and James jumped to their feet and made their way out of the entrance. Noticing the students she had left behind, Lily immediately turned back and dashed inside again. She shouted instructions.

“Lock the doors, all of them! Use Floo to inform the teachers at Hogwarts.”

She noticed the students cowering under the tables and chairs and fear gripped her heart. The screaming increased outside.

“You, the group of Ravenclaws! You were taught warding in Ancient Runes the other day. Do it now. Seal the doors and windows.”

Another explosion sounded and she realized she could smell smoke. She turned to the doors again-

“I will ward this from the outside, no one leaves and no one comes inside.”

Shouting her parting words, she dashed outside again. She turned around to seal the doors and put an old warding sequence she had read about in a book James had given her from the Potter library.  

She turned to face the village again and her throat constricted.

Half of this side of the village was on fire. There were duels going on everywhere – between some villagers, students and people in black robes with silver masks. It was utter chaos. Spells were flying around everywhere. She sent a blasting hex towards a group that was heading further into the village and watched with satisfaction as it tore apart their flesh.

Looking towards the fighting group, she cursed when she noticed James there.

But she needed to make sure the students were safe first.

She ran into the village and kept blasting curses towards any silver masks she saw. She thanked Morgana that the majority of the duels were contained near the entrance of the village. She ushered any student she saw with her, dragging them towards Hog’s Head.

She picked out Marlene and Dorcas, their wands out, from the crowd and pushed them with the students. They quickly understood what Lily meant and without preamble, started guiding students towards the end of the village. She noticed the shops quickly barricading themselves to her left and right and hoped any students within were safe.

Within minutes they had managed to clear their end of the village, and Lily juddered knowing the front of the village would be much worse.

They were joined by Remus on their way back as he came out of the bookstore. His expression was grave and one look at Lily told him where his best friend was.

Lily wondered where Peter was.

Knowing dissuading her friends to not fight was futile, they quickly made their way back. Forming a tight circle Flitwick had taught them, they defended themselves and each other.

They were not even in the thick of the fighting yet and Lily felt drained.

She knew most of the Defence group was fighting and she felt immensely proud. She had barely seen James’s mop of hair before a cutting hex tore through a crack in the group’s shield and all four of them rushed in the opposite directions to save themselves.

She winced when she noticed her arm had caught some of the curse. She quickly numbed the arm even as blood flowed out.

Split up from her friends, Lily immediately conjured up a _Protego Maxima_ before a _Reducto_ hit her shield and shattered against it. She looked up in horror and saw a tall person with a silver mask on wielding a wand pointed in her direction.

Her magic simmered in anger.

Channelling her magic, Lily pocketed her wand and cast a wandless lightning curse at the person before her. The eyes behind the mask widened considerably and the curse hit the target. Too late Lily saw the puddle of water the wizard was standing on and before long, he was writhing and convulsing before he fell. The smell of burned flesh reached her nostrils and a wave of nausea rolled over her. _Had she just kil_ -

She heard a furious shriek of rage from behind her and had no time to raise her shield when a _Crucio_ hit her back.

She crumbled.

She had heard about the Unforgivable Curses, she had researched into them thoroughly. She had read accounts of people who had gone through it but nothing compared she felt to the furious desire to burn her own skin off.

It burned and itched and pierced. It was like she was being flayed on all parts of her body at the same time. 

Lily screamed and screamed and screamed. She was not even fully aware that she was doing so.

She wanted to escape this agony. She would do anything to stop this excruciating pain. She wanted to die. Maybe it would just take her life-

_No._

She clasped her magic and held onto it. People were driven insane by this curse. She would not be one of those people. She willed her magic to help help _help_ her.

She did not even know that the curse had stopped and that she was lying in a puddle of her own blood. She did not know that James was screaming himself hoarse, trying to get to her. She did not know that her attacker had raised the wand to cast the _final_ curse.

Her hand twitched and rose of its own accord. It pointed towards the perpetrator. A blast of white energy filled with the power from the _Crucio_ leapt out of her fingers and teared its way towards the black figure in front of her. It crashed and her magic thudded once, twice, then –

A blinding light rose and swamped the area around them.

When it died down, no one was left standing.

Her body convulsed and she resisted the urge to vomit.

“LILY!”

A pair of arms gently lifted her from the ground and she was surprised her nose worked enough to recognize the smell of grass, leather and –

 _James_.

She shuddered violently and rested her head against his chest. She felt tears form in her eyes and the hiccupping sound from James made her flinch. _Why was he crying?_

James brushed some of her hair off her face and Lily was finally able to see properly. She observed the village and narrowed her eyes.

_When did the fighting end?_

The rest of her hearing returned slowly and she heard cries, shouts and people rushing about.

_Oh, the rest of the teachers must be there then._

“What ha- happened?” she croaked, looking at James.

“What do you mean? It was y-“

James was cut off when Remus hurried up to them. He quickly appraised them before sighing in relief.

“Thank Merlin you two are – bloody hell, did you see _him_ , James? It was horrifying.”

Remus spoke in a rush and Lily could barely understand what she was hearing. Remus looked okay and she was glad.

“Lily, they can’t figure out how you locked the doors to the Three Broomsticks.” he spoke before either of them could answer him. “Could you uh- go and?”

Lily nodded her head. At the same time her body trembled and she gripped James tighter as a tremor rocked through her body.

Remus paled as he studied her closely. He threw a panicked look at James who merely nodded his head gravely.

Both of them helped her towards the bar and she quickly took down the wards she had used. Her magic complained and she shivered.

She leaned heavily against James and closed her eyes.

When Lily opened them again, she was in the Hospital Wing. James was in the bed next to hers sleeping and she tried to look at him properly.

She groaned as every muscle in her body protested as she moved.

James woke up and was with her in a second; trying to help her sit up despite telling her she should take it easy.  

“What happened?” she spoke up, her voice quivering. Her voice was hoarse and she wondered if it was because of the curse or because of her screams.

“Lily! I was so worried. You haven’t woken up in two days!”

Lily frowned at him. _Two days?_

“None of the students were injured much – just most of the Defence Group but none of them quite like yo- some villagers died though. About ten of them in the beginning because of the explosions. It was crazy – I thought you were right behind me when I went into the thick of it. It took me a minute to realize you hadn’t followed me – I should have remembered about the students too but I- anyway, this _maniac_ was there, Lily. His face was covered with one of those silver masks and he was downright atrocious. He wasn’t there in the beginning but he came out later. Introduced himself as Lord Voldemort!”

Lily shuddered when she heard that name. Her magic coiled – as if repulsed. _This name – so familiar and yet not._

“And?” she whispered fearfully.

“It was minutes before Dumbledore arrived. He didn’t seem too pleased by the warded _Three Broomsticks._ Merlin knows what he wanted. But it did not take him long to notice me and he actually fucking _clapped_ when I tore open of his little followers.”

James ran a hand through his hair and looked at her fearfully.  

“He seemed quite unstable. Went rigid the moment he heard Dumbledore was in the fray. _Apparated_ right after that.”

James looked at her and clasped her hand tightly.

“I thought I almost lost you – when that witch was cursing you- I thought it was the end. I don’t know what you did. But that _light_ blasted through ten others and swept them away. Rest of them _Apparated_ out right afterwards. Fucking cowards.”

Lily squeezed his hand and tried to smile at him. Her thoughts were jumbled and she barely remembered what she had done to wield such a powerful spell. _Was it a spell? Maybe it was her magic-_    

James cleared his throat and looked at her, his jaw clenched. The air shifted around them and her magic rose up.

“Lily, there’s more.” he spoke up, his eyebrows pinched together. “He saw _you_ fight that wizard and obliterate him. And I don’t know how but he was- he _knew_ I was involved with you and he practically invited us to join them. It was middle of a fucking fight and that bastard was asking us to join him!”

She could feel the anguish pouring out of James and sent her magic to entwine with his.

James exhaled sharply and rolled his shoulders. He looked at her with a solemn look.

“Everything is going to change now, isn’t it?” he asked, his voice low.

Lily gave him a sorrowful look and nodded her head.

James sighed and climbed into the bed with her, making sure not to press against her too much.

“Quite inappropriate timing but I have to tell you something. Not like you haven’t heard it from me before – you have. But it’s actually – I wholeheartedly mean it this time. I love you, Lily.”

Lily smiled and whispered back- 

“I love you too, James.”

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Two weeks after the disastrous Hogsmeade weekend, Lily was sitting with James and Remus studying in a quiet corner of the library. Her jitters had finally stopped and she still had to take an assortment of potions everyday.

There was a flash of fire and three hands went to grip their wands tightly.

But it was only a swirling red and blue flame that had dropped something on the table in front of the three occupants.

Lily exchanged looks with James and Remus and cautiously looked at the table. It was flaming red envelope and for a minute Lily thought it might be a howler but the magic thrumming in it told her otherwise. 

As one, they picked up the envelope. Lily felt its magic roll over her- confirming her presence and wondered what would have happened if someone who wasn't her had picked it up. 

She opened it. 

 

**Lily Evans, you are hereby invited to join the _Order of the Phoenix_ , murmur the incantation for the guarding against the foul dark souls to reveal more.**

 

Lily looked up, her smile growing. 

"What do you say, boys?"

James and Remus gave her matching smirks and all of them opened their mouths to say-

_"Expecto Patronum."_

 

 

* * *

 


	8. Propugnatio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so the games begin

The first thing Hermione did upon returning to the Rosier property was locking herself in her room and _Apparating_ to Dagworth-Granger Manor in France. She placed her property under a _Fidelius Charm_ and made herself a secret keeper. That way, if she died the secret of the place would die with her.

She made a portkey out of Harry’s amulet, a method that would only be available to her or anyone else she authorized. She added a warding sequence to it that would enable her to pierce any Anti-charms that might prevent her from leaving. She included _Domus_ activation on the amulet so it could encompass her magic and whisk her away.

Hermione had previously arranged a meeting with her solicitors in the Paris branch of _Sûrmonetæ Wizarding Bank_. Access to them had been impossible before she had been of age but later the solicitors had been quite eager to meet the heiress. She was quite glad all of her correspondence had happened at Beauxbatons.

Unbeknownst to his own family, Hector Dagworth-Granger had three bank accounts all over the world. One was in _Gringotts_ – the beneficiaries of which were his son, daughter-in-law and granddaughter. One was in America, which Hermione did not really have an interest in until absolutely necessary; she had figured it might be a good stash for a rainy day. She had directed complete privacy for it, requesting no direct contact be made to her or anyone else. The last was in _Sûrmonetæ_ , another account Hector had not bothered to tell anyone about.

Hermione wondered about his secrecy but thought it had more to do with convenience than anything else. After all, he was quite famous. _Gringotts_ had dealt with the execution of Hector’s last will and testament. While the will had listed all of five properties named to Hermione, the rest of the accounts had not been mentioned. At the end of his life, Hector had been withdrawn and estranged from the Wizarding World. He had not attended single event for the _Most Extraordinary Society of Potioneers_ a year before his death.

Her meeting with the solicitors went well. She was unsurprised to deal with people rather than goblins as she knew from her own timeline that the _Sûrmonetæ Wizarding Bank_ employed mostly people to deal with their clients. Her experiences with the latter had been difficult and especially after the final battle, Gringotts had been quite frosty to Hermione, Harry and Ron. Even after years had passed, they had to be handled with care and she had cursed the monopoly Gringotts had in Britain quite a few times.

Dealing with shrewd wizards and witches at _Sûrmonetæ Wizarding Bank_ was something she could deal with easily. They asked for an identity check which Hermione passed and later revealed the contents of the vault – something which greatly surprised Hermione. Apparently, Hector had the intention of using this bank as a way of leaving a trust fund for his only granddaughter. The amount was less than the family vault at Gringotts but it was more than enough for her – perhaps three lifetimes over.

Hermione wondered if the amount of money attached to the Dagworth-Granger vaults had been the only reason the Death Eaters had pursued this avenue so mercilessly. In her timeline, Hector would have had no reason to open up another account for his non-existent granddaughter – so all his money would have been just in one place. A place Death Eaters had, no doubt, robbed blind to carry out their _extracurricular_ activities.

According to Gringotts, Hector had owned another property in the South of France. Hermione wasted no time in listing it as the official property for the Dagworth-Granger family and requesting all of her mail to be directed there. She gathered her house elves and explained the situation to them. She was glad that none of the Rosier elves were on the property as it would have complicated things. She instructed the elves to quietly pack up everything she and Amélie owned and move it to the other property – as if they had always lived there.

The new estate was perhaps pretty by modern standards; it was quite comfortable even if it had nothing on Dagworth-Granger Manor. Hermione had a feeling she had lived there with her _family_ for quite a while. Although she could see the beauty of the Estate, she was quite shocked to see its abysmal wards. She decided to add general wards to it later.

Hermione felt strange leaving Dagworth-Granger Manor with only her elves in it to guide and guard the family magic – and vowed to make regular visits to it even at Beauxbatons and especially when she got married.

After she returned to the Rosier property in London, she was quite relieved to discover that no one had noted her absence as Amélie had been busy with the solicitors all day working out the final terms for the marriage contract. The wards Hermione placed on her room would have prevented anyone from entering. After taking a quick nap and a shower, she felt quite refreshed and decided to join Amélie for dinner.

As they exchanged pleasantries Hermione realized how tired Amélie looked.

“Hermione, you did not include your family magic in the contract. Why?”

Hermione looked up startled as she cut her steak. She had thought no one had noticed her wording but apparently Amélie had. Hermione thought perhaps a semblance of truth might improve things between them.

“I did not. The contract is bound to me through the Rosier line, not the Dagworth-Granger one. I thought it…prudent to vow as the Rosier heir.” Hermione replied, observing Amélie.

Silence stretched between them and Amélie met her stare evenly.

Hermione watched as Amélie slowly put the pieces together. She raised her glass of wine and saluted Hermione.

“Well done, _ma chère_.”

Hermione was quite surprised by her reaction but merely raised an eyebrow in question. Amélie looked at her like she could not quite believe Hermione had hoodwinked a binding and powerful magical contract successfully.

“So it will not bind your magic entirely. But it will bind Black’s. That’s quite a way of working around this and now I wish I had thought of that. In the event that the contract is rejected again, it won’t result in a loss of your magic.” Amélie commented thoughtfully.

Hermione imagined her eyebrows might have gone near her hairline if she hadn’t had such a tight control over her facial expressions. She nodded her head slowly and sipped her water.

“And in the event of no one breaking the contract, I will go into the marriage ritual with less of my magic and will not be bound to the vows as much as Sir- Black would be.” she replied.

Amélie raised her eyebrows.

“That might be quite hard on him as he would have to uphold the magic required to fulfil the bonding ceremony.”

Hermione shrugged her shoulders. She did not care how much _this_ Sirius Black would have to use, she would only be too happy if the requirement proved to be too much and he died or vanished.

_Perhaps he could lose his magic and won’t Tommy just be so happy to find out that his devoted follower had become a Muggle?_

Hermione sniggered inwardly. _Wishes were such fervent hopes._

“I imagine the Blacks would go for the old marriage rites. You should look into them.” Amélie spoke up, looking at Hermione with a frown.

“I shall.” Hermione answered dutifully, knowing full well she wouldn’t have to as it was a topic she had researched exhaustively in her own timeline. She had read through the Black family library and knew exactly what kind of old rites they might use – she just wished their union proved to be not powerful enough to call for a full circle ritual.

“You have used your Rosier connection, so it will not matter much what ritual they use, it will still bind you less.” Amélie said, looking at her with a fond smile.

Hermione nodded and chewed on her food contemplatively. _Had showcasing her cleverness been the way to earn Amélie‘s trust?_ Hermione groaned inwardly and realized she should have done so earlier. Amélie had been quite proud of her O.W.L.s results, but right now she looked downright elated and vindictive.

Amélie cleared her throat delicately and Hermione looked up at her.

“Years ago, I was the subject of that contract with Lycoris Black.”

Hermione immediately sat up straight, her eyes locked on Amélie as she told her tale.

 _Finally_.  

“I was just a young girl when I was told about the contract. I do not know who thought of this or if it had been an existing contract between the Rosiers and Blacks, although I would not be surprised if it was Aldrich’s idea. As the only direct Rosier heir – as your mother was already betrothed by then – it fell upon me to commit. I hadn’t heard or known much about the Black family then but you have to understand. Lycoris was a cruel _cruel_ man. Not only was he fifteen years my senior, but he was vicious. I would not have known much about the Black family, if not for Druella. She would threaten me with stories of him and tell me how he would _set_ me right after I got married.”

Amélie paused, her eyes faraway.

“I was quite frightened of him. We were to be married right after I finished school, but I could not. I have always loved my independence. With the help of some friends, I managed to break the contract and flee to America. From what I hear, Lycoris was furious and hunted down every one of my friends. He _killed_ them in cold blood, but I was too out of reach for him. He almost found me – Merlin knows what he would have done.”

Hermione hid her grimace – she knew _exactly_ what he would have done.

“I was an object – an obsession for him. His pursuit was ruthless but it was also his downfall. I was told he went mad with rage and one of his own family members killed him in a duel.”

Hermione nodded sympathetically, she was quite sure trading _Unforgivables_  was a day-to-day occurrence in the Black family.

Amélie breathed unevenly.

“The Blacks of course covered it up. By the time I was in States, the contract had already hooked its next victims – but with a trap. It was magically binding now. I had cut off all contact from here. It was only years later – a few months before your parents passed – that I discovered it when I renewed contact with your mother. You have to trust me, _ma mie_. I did not _know_ it would entrap you. I would have done things differently, otherwise.” Amélie said imploringly, her eyes shining.

Hermione felt her heart constrict and knew she believed every word Amélie was telling her.

“I see.” she replied, giving Amélie a slight nod.  

“After your parents passed away, I knew I had to come back. Hector was quite old and I did not want your guardianship to pass to someone else if he died. He was quite adamant to make sure you never knew about it and he wanted to break it. I think he loved you the most, you were his _trésor._ After I arrived, Hector was furious with me. His health was declining. I was finally able to convince him to name me as your guardian and he did. I promised him that I would try to break the binding. Of course, it did not work. I had forgotten that no one crossed the Blacks and they made sure I knew it. It took the _Unbreakable Vow_ for Walburga to trust me. You were at Beauxbatons of course.”

Hermione’s eyes widened. _An Unbreakable Vow with that harpy?_ But of course, magical contract binding was one thing but the Black family could have easily gotten Amélie killed for the _shame_ she had brought on them. An _Unbreakable Vow_ might have been the only way to insure Amélie would get Hermione to uphold the contract. No wonder she had been so forceful about it in every conversation, Hermione thought they might have had a few discussions about the contract _before_ she had woken up here. It also explained Amélie’s panic when Hermione had stepped outside the warding line of her Manor.

“I have tried to prepare you as best as I could, but I know it might not be enough. The Blacks might be a dark family, but this contract has changed things. I am telling you all this now because the contract is fulfilled and you would not run away from it. I am quite surprised how remarkably mature you have been about it considering your _previous_ reactions. You were rational enough to find a way to fool it. In your position anyone else would have panicked – just like I did. I was trying to save you from that by not telling you everything but I should have known you would get the sensible temperament from Hector.”

Amélie finished and looked at Hermione.

“I admit I was quite desolate about it,” Hermione spoke up. She accepted the unspoken apology with a graceful nod and Amélie let out a sigh of relief. “I had somewhat of an _epiphany_ at Beauxbatons and decided the best way out of it was to make sure I was not all the way _in_ it.”

Amélie smiled approvingly.  

“I am quite proud of you, _ma biche_.” Amélie said. Hermione smiled at the endearment. _How fitting._ “I think most of our work here is done. Now, it is getting late and you should head to bed. We will return to the south of France tomorrow.”

Amélie furrowed her eyebrows as she said the last sentence. Hermione hid a smile. It seemed like her little charm was working perfectly.

 

 

* * *

  

 

The next day they made their way back to their _home_ in France.

Hermione did not feel particularly bad for excluding Amélie from her decision to protect her family home. As much as she was willing to trust Amélie, she always had bad experiences with new people. Hermione did not want to explain to her how a seventeen year old witch had cast a fully functional _Fidelius Charm._ She did not want to explain why she had felt the _need_ to do so to her home. And she most certainly did not want to tell her the real reason Hermione had known why she would need a _shelter_ to weather the upcoming storm.

She thought back to what Amélie had told her. ‘ _I had forgotten that no one crossed the Blacks and they made sure I knew it.’_ That in itself was a confirmation that Amélie had been threatened when she had tried to break the contract for Hermione and it must have happened when the Dark Lord had sent his minions do burn down a village closest to the known location of the Dagworth-Granger Manor. The Manor was protected with Ancient Wards and every generation had contributed to it so that had made it quite unique. The location might not have been known but it hadn’t exactly been placed under a _Fidelius_ before. But even sensing the wards was enough to know something big was behind it – and Tom had not been a Head Boy for his looks.

As she packed her things for her last year at Beauxbatons, she quickly ran over the events as she had known them in her previous timeline. With the satisfaction of his goal of immortality almost fulfilled, Tom had finally declared himself the new Dark Lord in 1970, but had made no public appearances until 1978. Most of his horcruxes except the locket had been in place by then. His army had consisted of Dark wizards and witches, giants, werewolves and other allies. Tom had already infiltrated the Ministry with a web of spies that had spread far. The ideals and reformative plans Tom had boasted of had soon become a war cry for most conservative Pureblood families. Muggleborns and Blood Traitors had been targeted mercilessly and families killed left and right. By the end of the decade many had been afraid to say _Voldemort._  

It was 1977 now - a year before Tom would finally come out of his snake closet. Before, it had been nothing but disappearances. His first public attack had been on the Diagon Alley in the middle of 1978. After that, the attacks had been closer together. Tom had not shown mercy and had revealed his prowess through strategically planned attacks. In only a couple of years he had completely and ruthlessly destroyed the Wizarding World to pursue his own diabolical agenda. The prophecy would be made in early 1980 soon after which the Potters and Longbottoms would go into hiding. The first war would reach its culmination with Halloween of 1981.

And that was assuming everything happened as it had.

She might be cut off from the British Wizarding World, but she had kept an eye on the events. She did not feel she could trust anyone so she had kept her inquiries to a minimum. She would soon be in the thick of things and did not want to show her hand too soon. As far as things were progressing, Hermione was sure the events were following her timeline. The next couple of years would be crucial. 

Hermione had often wondered how the older generation of the Potters had died so quickly. Dragon Pox had taken Harry’s grandparents before his birth. Fleamont and Euphemia Potter had died within weeks of each other. Even though they had a good life – they had been too young. Even Fleamont’s own father, Henry Potter, had been alive at that point although he had passed away afterwards.

In addition to Harry’s grandparents, Charlus and Dorea Potter – distant cousins to Fleamont Potter – had died at a relatively young age for a wizard or a witch. She wondered if it had something to do with the Magical Cores but the cynic in her told her it might have _everything_ to do with Tom Riddle.

_Had he picked off Harry’s relatives one by one to show them his wrath after discovering the Prophecy’s subject?_

Even though they were Harry’s distant relatives, anything would have been better than those Dursleys. Hermione believed Harry would have benefitted from an upbringing in the Magical World. But mostly, she believed Harry had deserved more than what he had gotten. When she had asked Sirius about Charlus and Dorea, Sirius had told her they had been Pureblood through and through but different than his own family. They had not exactly disassociated with Henry Potter’s side of the family but they had associated with the Blacks too. That was how Sirius had known of them – distant but a good, _Pureblood_ family.

Dragon Pox only happened due to exposure and Fleamont and Euphemia had been retired by then. Little was known as to how Charlus Potter and his family had died.

But Hermione had to accept the worst – after all, the most simple explanation was more often true than it was not. Even if it was her paranoia speaking, it had been war-hardened and she had long since learned to trust it.

_Things would be different this time._

She thought back to the people she would need in this timeline and made a decision. There was no way the elder Potters would succumb to Dragon Pox on her watch.

During her time, many potions had been perfected and discovered. One of them had been the cure for _Dragon Pox_. Albus Dumbledore had made quite significant breakthroughs in 1991 and by 2010 _Dragon Pox_ had been completely curable – no matter what stage or age. She thought back fondly to the team of experts that had done so and how Charlie Weasley had been in it.

She frowned as another thought crossed her mind. There had been another victim. She was wary that it might mean Abraxas Malfoy would live too, but she had to take her chances.

Another one of the potions had been _Wolfsbane Potion_ ; a brilliant Potions Master from Athens had improved the formula by Damocles and it had led to _Wolfsbane Dýo_. The new potion had enabled the transformation in the most painless way possible and removed any effects of the change both before and after. Additionally, it had been relatively cheaper. She hated to take that discovery away from someone who had worked so hard for it but she needed the solution now.

Remus would be sent to the werewolf camps soon and that was something that had completely changed him. If Sirius was not in the picture, James would need Remus by his side. She needed to make sure Remus would never go to the camps even if she was not sure what role he played in the group now or if Pettigrew would still be a traitor or not.

Her mind ran with the possibilities of this timeline and for the first time she wished she had gone to Hogwarts instead. She fervently hoped only her and Sirius’s fate had been changed by her presence. Otherwise, she was assuming a lot and that was one thing Hermione Granger hated to do. 

She thanked _Morgana_ for her eidetic memory as she made notes for the cure for _Dragon Pox_. She included five other combinations that had been tested initially and had failed just to make sure the cure did not seem _too_ sudden.

She paused to think when she began making notes for the _Wolfsbane_.

Damocles had already released his findings in this timeline and the very expensive _Wolfsbane_ Potion was available – she had checked. Now all she had to do was submit the changes in a way that would allow Damocles to upgrade his formula and think it had been his idea in the first place. She was quite grateful that Damocles had been part of Hector’s society, as it meant Hector would have had access to the workings of the formula. She had even found some old correspondence between them.

When her notes were complete, she sent them off to the _Most Extraordinary Society of Potioneers._ The current Head had been in touch with her about her role as the Dagworth-Granger heir. She did not know what Hector had wished considering his _original_ granddaughter had been good at Potions but not brilliant. Now, Hermione simply wrote that she had _discovered_ some of her grandfather’s notes in his study that had been previously overlooked due to the chaos because of his sudden death. She included that Hector had been diligently working towards something but she had no idea what it had been.

She sighed in relief as she sent the letter off – soon both of the potions would be ready for distribution after testing.  

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

The attack on King's Cross station was a heavy blow to her.

Hermione was perturbed to note Tom’s plan of attacks had changed. Her not being in Britain had made her completely unaware of the changes in the British Wizarding World. The newspaper reports were business as usual and the disappearances had not been covered.

She felt stupid for not realizing that maybe not all history had actually been covered by the history books she had read. But she was quite sure she had never heard of this attack before. It was downright strange, why would Riddle attack a Muggle station even if it was a way to Hogwarts?

_Was she missing something?_

_Or maybe she was wrong?_

_Something was bound to change in this timeline, but what ripple effect had consequences that damaging?_

Hermione shook the melancholy off and convinced herself that there had been nothing she could have done. Nonetheless, she had trouble sleeping for weeks.

Sirius tried to send her verbose letters but her formal and straightforward replies only served to make things difficult. It did not help matters that Hermione kept thinking about the _Dark Mark_ on his forearm and if he had been part of the attack.

_Maybe not, considering he was still at school and Tommy would not want him to lose his schoolboy cover._

Sirius invited her to London for Christmas dinner with his family. Hermione made Amélie tell Walburga that they had prior commitments that could not be broken.

Sirius invited her to come for a Hogsmeade Weekend before the Easter Holidays and Hermione told him no. She replied that she was busy studying for her N.E.W.T.s. and that her Headmistress had asked her to watch the seeding of mandrake roots in the Woods. She thought that was quite a polite way of telling him that she would rather watch _fucking plants_ grow than endure a horrible date with him. Although his reply back had been polite as usual, Hermione could tell that he knew exactly when the seeding was done and that was it during the Summer Solstice but he couldn’t very well call his betrothed a liar.

She had been quite amused by how flustered the unflappable Sirius Black had sounded but her amusement had died a quick death as soon as she heard about Tom Riddle’s first public attack on the Hogsmeade Village.  

Although no students died and the list of total casualties was less than anyone could have predicted, Hermione could hardly breathe.

She was wrong.

She was wrong.

Hermione Granger was _wrong._

_What the fuck had changed?_

In her timeline, Tom had never attacked Hogsmeade. It had been under his rule during the second war but he had never actually attacked it.

_Had the timeline somehow messed her head up?_

_Could she not even trust her mind anymore?_

Seconds away from a magical outburst, she quickly recalled that she had sent two potions from _memory_ to be tested and they had both been successful.  

 _No_.

Her mind was brilliant as usual.

She remembered a whisper of a conversation she had heard in the background. She had been sitting with Harry, watching him clutch a silver locket. She closed her eyes and focused on the memory.

 _Remus and Tonks_.  

_“...Hogsmeade has always been somewhat in danger because of its proximity to Hogwarts….the tunnels…..in our final year, things had gotten bad…..no Hogsmeade weekends in the last term…..so there was a surprise one in March…only Heads told about it….everyone was informed on the day of…”_

Her eyes snapped open.

The Heads were James Potter and Lily Evans. She had read about their bravery during the Hogsmeade attack. From what Hermione knew of the Heads, Lily would have made sure James would not even tell the Marauders.

But no, Sirius was not part of that group.

And Sirius _fucking_ Black had invited her for the Hogsmeade Weekend which meant he had known about it beforehand. And she could very well guess where he had taken that information.

Hermione cursed viciously under her breath.

Sirius Black had only invited her to make sure she would be his _alibi_.

_That lying, twisted, sick fuck-_

Of course Tom would attack somewhere near Hogwarts first. Not only had he been obsessed with it but he had also been obsessed with its Headmaster. The attack had also been a way for him to undermine Albus Dumbledore and show him what a threat he was. So really, two birds with one stone. It was like Tom had felt the need to get his evilness  _validated_  by Dumbledore.

Hermione was starting to doubt Harry’s statement that Riddle did not have daddy issues because _clearly-_

Anyway, that motive was not anything new. Only this attack was, because of the changes.

And of course Sirius Black was behind it.

Hermione felt like she was losing her mind. She could not afford to be thrown by a change in events. Things would definitely change. There would be some fixed points – like the horcruxes and the Prophecy – but the circumstances were subject to change now. Things would happen just the same – just maybe differently than she remembered.

As time passed she became more of a recluse than before. She couldn’t accept failure at this point. As fun as it was to goad Sirius, he was dangerous even if he couldn’t exactly do anything to her. But if she had figured a way to go only halfway into the contract – Sirius would also do something. That something probably meant figuring out a way to _Crucio_ her without the binding hurting him or his twisted family.

Their difference of opinion was valid but Sirius had been groomed for this role since birth. All his life he had been told that he would have to marry her. His expectations and behaviour would be very different towards her. But she would have to tiptoe around him. With her future plans, she could not be at his beck and call. And she could definitely not make him suspicious. It was a dangerous game and she could not afford to even blink.

She fell back into her studies with a renewed vigor determined to surpass even her old scores.  

She stayed in the château and worked on fortifying her mental shields.

She stayed in her rooms and mediated on her Animagus forms.

She stayed in the library and researched for a way to hide her scars.  

Upon returning home, she was happy she had accomplished everything.

She would make sure no one would ever doubt who she was. She was the perfect Pureblood princess. But the muddy princess within her would make sure she covertly arranged an army to fight back. And she knew exactly where to start.  

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Her formal introduction to the Black family could not have been more repulsive.

The current Head of the House of Black, Arcturus Black, had hosted a ball in the family Manor. Hermione had often wondered where all of the significantly large Black family had lived as Grimmauld Place had been in London but considering the Black family wealth it had been quite quaint by their standards.

Menaçant Manor was in Hampshire miles away from the New Forest and Wiltshire. Hermione had scowled when she had thought of another Manor in Wiltshire.  

The Manor was dark, dreary and forbidding. Hermione was quite sure the sun did not even shine on this part of the land. Its name was quite fitting. She did not dare go past the ballroom or the entrance hallway. _Who knew what maleficence could be happening elsewhere?_

Upon arriving home, Hermione barely had time to visit Dagworth-Granger Manor and check on things when Amélie had told they would be going to London. The wedding was a week after her 18th birthday and Hermione was quite literally dragging her feet. The recent attacks had put both of them in a sombre mood and Hermione knew Amélie was quite worried about the situation in Britain.

A day after they had arrived in London, a house elf had dropped off an invitation to the Black family gathering where the current family head would be throwing a ball for the heir in light of his pending nuptials. Hermione had very well understood that that was how the Black family showed their _enthusiasm_ and she had been amused by it. Hours later, Walburga had firecalled and formally invited both of them. Hermione and Amélie had graciously accepted the invitation and arrangements had been made so Sirius could escort them.

However, Hermione had a feeling that this _ball_ had another motive. The Black family had not decided upon a wedding ritual yet and as it was quite crucial to the contract, she had supposed they had wanted to declare it in a public setting.

So she was currently standing _Disillusioned_ in a large crevice, doors away from the ballroom. She had known what she would have to face but forgive her for needing a _damn_ moment to catch her breath. This was supposed to be a family event, but Hermione had felt it was more of an intimidation tactic considering her only family was Amélie and the Blacks had a huge family currently. And she had been right.

Half of the Blacks assembled had been charmingly polite while insulting her and Amélie to their faces. The other half had not even bothered to greet them. Some of them had not even arrived yet! She should be given an Order of Merlin for the tight control she had on her magic.

She had not even known what a vengeful little shit Arcturus Black could be to Amélie considering she had _betrayed_ his brother. He had openly snubbed her and Amélie had been all pretty apologies. On the other hand, Alphard Black was handsome, charming and sweet. A subtle look exchanged between Amélie and Alphard had given Hermione palpitations. Was _this_ the reason?

Nonetheless, she had been surprised Alphard was alive and was currently working in the Ministry. She would have to dig deeper into this because it had seemed like Alphard was very much the same and from what she had known he had been different from Walburga like day and night. She would have to keep an eye on him. Considering the restrained wistful look on Amélie’s face, she would have to keep an eye on that too.

Cygnus Black had been a complete nut job and Hermione had not even been surprised considering she _intimately_ knew his oldest child. He had openly flirted with her and Sirius had been right next to her. She had charmingly laughed it off but inside she wanted to blind the blue-greys that had been eyeing her. She wanted to burn his _dashing_ dress robes and stuff them into his mouth-

When the open leers, loaded looks, and subtle winks of the gathered generations of Blacks had gotten too much for her, she had noticed Sirius’s arm had tightened around her waist while she had been too busy gracefully ignoring everything. He had been oddly subdued since he had arrived to escort her and Hermione had been too happy with the lack of conversation to inquire after it. But at that moment, Hermione had understood his hardened expression. He had been furious.

_But with what?_

Not in the mood to figure anything out, she had politely excused herself and asked for the directions to the restroom.

 _W_ _ell, might as well make her claim true,_ she thought as she caught her breath. Removing the _Disillusionment_ she quickly ducked into the bathroom. It was blessedly empty.

_Some Gryffindor she was._

She smiled to herself. She needed to keep a lookout for tonight. She viciously thought she should just burn this Manor down and that would solve half of her problems. But no, she could not be the lioness stomping around; she had to be a Basilisk in the snake's den. Taking a deep breath, she adjusted her robes and stepped out only to run into Regulus-

“You seem to enjoy restrooms a lot.”

Hermione smiled despite herself, her magic humming happily for the first time that night.  

“Like you said, it is a lot to take in.”

Regulus nodded at her and smiled. Hermione barely had time to talk alone with him since the first time she had met him. Regulus was aloof in public and it did not help that his brother was always stuck to her like a leech.

“With my family, that sentiment would never stop being true.” Regulus remarked dryly and smirked when Hermione laughed. “However, it is testament to your character that you lasted as long as you did. The last time we did this charade was when Narcissa got married. And trust me, Malfoy had to get himself _drunk_ to last the hour and even he vanished before the dances.”

_Well, of course. That slippery eel._

“That is a quite roundabout way of telling me I am special and yet not. I am quite honoured, Regulus.” Hermione teased him. She watched as he turned slightly pink and had to control her instinct to laugh at him. Apparently laughter and Slytherins really did not mix that much. “Does this mean I will earn your respect if I stay until _after_ the dances?”

She said so with a companionable smile and Regulus turned red.

Hermione tilted her head sideways as she observed him. His reactions puzzled her. They reminded her too much of a younger Harry who had stuttered through any form of affection shown to him. Her thoughts turned dark as she looked at Regulus and remembered the role he had played in her timeline.

She shook her head lightly. It seemed like she really did have a history of kinship with boys who were starved for affection.

She would have to tease Regulus more so he could learn that she was not making fun of him. Deciding to have mercy on him for now, Hermione changed the topic and asked him about his school and immediately realized that was a mistake when his gaze turned pensive.

“I have duties here that demand...attention. When I graduate, it will be my responsibility to uphold them.”

_Oh boy, her little train of lost misguided souls._

Hermione understood what he was telling even if it was not his intention.

_Fucking Tom. Of course._

Even though he had Sirius, Tom would obviously want Regulus too to cement his hold on the Black family.

_The heir and the spare._

She could not help but laugh inwardly at the irony. Regulus from her timeline had been recruited while still at Hogwarts. He thought - no doubt- that he had to live up to some crazy expectations when Sirius had been disowned. This timeline, however, was different. Tom would have to wait here – he already had the heir. Sirius being a filthy Death Eater did have its benefits. It offered protection to Regulus and it would grant him a few years of freedom.

And Hermione intended to make sure he stayed free.

She frowned when she thought of the locket and assumed Tom would most likely give it to Sirius now.

“What about your plans to travel?”

“Maybe I will, one day.” Regulus remarked, giving her a hopeful look. Hermione looked at him with grief. _Serving the bastard was for life and death came as a relief._

Hermione promised to make sure Regulus got to travel. It was important for him to be away. She thought she could talk to one of her temporary Masters at Beauxbatons about an apprenticeship-

She was startled out of her thoughts when Regulus cleared his throat and looked at her pointedly.

“And Hermione? Trust me, as my sister, you already have my respect.”

Hermione smiled and nudged him with her shoulder. She did not bother correcting him, as she was going to be his sister in a couple of weeks anyway.

“I think people would have noticed your absence by now. _On y va_?” Regulus asked, holding his arm out for her. Hermione gladly took his elbow and they had barely made their way to the door when someone stepped into their path.

 _Andromeda_!

Hermione rejoiced inside.

 _Finally, some she knew and loved from her own time!_

Hermione was pleasantly surprised how young and beautiful she looked. Losing her family had been very hard on her and it had shown on her face. But now- she was radiant.

Hermione smiled and greeted Andromeda politely as Regulus introduced her.

“..and this is Andromeda Black, my _favourite_ cousin.”

As the two Blacks jibbed back and forth, Hermione felt it all pass over her head.

Andromeda _Black_.

_Fucking Merlin’s saggy left-_

Andromeda had always been Andromeda Tonks to her. Another life no doubt changed because of the stupid contract.

_Just why did this keep happening to her?_

Hermione remembered to smile politely while she cursed inwardly. Hermione had been quite friendly with Andromeda – she had even been Teddy’s second guardian when Andy’s Magical Core had gotten out of hand. Because Teddy had been the by-product of a werewolf and a _Metamorphmagus_ , his magical signature and Core had been so unique that it had often clashed with his grandmother’s.

Hermione had noticed early on that Teddy had a very strong Magical Core even if it had been slightly splintered. But that had not been a concern as most children born – if they survived in the womb – during that time had almost broken Magical Cores – but Teddy’s had still been better. Andy had been terrified what it would have meant if someone else realized it and to prevent Teddy from being experimented on Hermione had bound his magic at quite a young age which had allowed Andy to continue raising him. She fought back tears when she realized that she had promised Teddy that she would unbind his Core on his 17th birthday.   

_Would Teddy even be born now, considering his mother –_

Hermione controlled her emotions when she realized the true implications of Andromeda’s status as a single witch.

_There was no Nymphadora? She was supposed to be five by now!_

As she focused on the Blacks, she realized they were still talking. Curiously, she concentrated her magic on Andy; she needed to know for sure. She summoned her magic to direct it towards Andy–

Only to be stunned when it greeted her as warmly as it always had and reaffirmed their kinship.

No, Hermione was not surprised that Andy was the same, because of course she was. She was surprised that her magic had felt the same as the last time she had seen her.

Hermione knew a lot about Cores and Magic. She knew all there was to know about the variations that occurred in them as you grew older and significant changes happened in your life. When a Witch became a mother, her magic changed completely. The maternal instinct changed into something real, magical and beautiful. Even if the Witch lost that child – that instinct and change in that Core never went away.

Hermione was astounded because Andy’s Magical Core was the _same_. The maternal instinct – the little warm orange shadow that encompassed the Magical Aura was _still_ there.

She knew what it meant and hoped she wasn’t right.

“Hermione?”

She quickly turned towards the voice and for the first time she was glad for the interruption. Sirius was looking at her with a quizzical brow. Hermione was still holding Regulus’s arm and she did not fail to notice Regulus and Andy drop their friendly smiles and turn towards Sirius coolly.

_Great, it seemed both of them shared her distrust of Sirius._

Hermione knew she did not have to offer an explanation but the tension in the hallway was getting thicker. She quietly made her way over to Sirius who immediately offered her his left arm. Hermione managed to stop her flinch as she claimed his elbow.

“Apologies, I was getting to know your cousin and brother.” she offered with a gracious smile.  

Sirius merely nodded at her before turning into the ballroom, but not before throwing an inquisitive look towards the two still outside.

She looked up at him and their eyes met.

Hermione was almost startled when she felt a mental probe but before she had a chance to retaliate, it was gone just as quickly.

She seethed inside.

It was a good thing her mental shields were always up and always resilient. The next time he pulled something like this she would give him a mental slap so loud his ears would ring for weeks. Hermione could almost sense his amusement as he led her over to their table and had to curse fate for awarding her with such a deranged betrothed.

As they sat down, Hermione noticed that Sirius was back to his obnoxious ways.

_Well, it was good while it lasted._

“I am pleased that you have kept up with the _Mind Arts_. I wasn’t sure Beauxbatons taught it so proficiently.” Sirius remarked, leaning back. He looked at her with a smile that was really a smirk.

Hermione knew she was being goaded but this time she could not help it. She dived into his head and loudly knocked on his shields.

She smiled sweetly when he controlled his flinch.

“I was not aware Hogwarts even _had_ Mind Arts.” she commented and Sirius raised his eyebrow at her. She kept her cool and lifted her chin. Hermione realized that Sirius had expected her to be upset about his little mental dance but had not expected her to retaliate.

_What a hypocrite._

It was with great difficulty that she managed to not roll her eyes. Sirius continued staring at her and Hermione refused to be unsettled by it. She went back to what she did best; she ignored him.

Hermione noticed that the ballroom was a bit fuller now and she could not just _wait_ to meet more Blacks. She tried not to gawk at what she was sure was Dorea Black – someone who had supposedly died in 1976.

_Why were so many people who were supposed to be dead alive?_

This could not have been due to the contract. Speaking of –

Walburga and Amélie made their way over to where she was sitting with Sirius and her stomach coiled at what she knew was coming.

_The Wedding Ritual._

Hermione had researched into the different kinds of magical oaths one could take to show their devotion and love. She had been quite disappointed to discover that she and Ron would never be compatible enough to do a complex ritual. So they had done a simple one. Their magic had never been in sync – not like hers with Harry. Their Wedding Vow had been the most basic form of vow that required no extra rituals or circles.

Now, she looked at Walburga and Amélie as they raised their wands and started a spell in sync. She noticed most of the Blacks covertly gather around their table and had to laugh at the show of _subtlety_.

Walburga and Amélie finished the incantation and a white and grey light emerged from their wands. It intertwined and sped towards her. She had to compress her instinct of grabbing her wand. Sirius sat up straighter next to her.

The lights collided with them and assessed their magic. Hermione felt a tingle of magic pouring over her and it tickled her Core. She maintained the tight control she had on Core, refusing to budge under the incessant pressure of the lights.

Finally the tingling stopped and she was almost scared to look at the colour of light surrounding her now. She heard barely restrained gasps and murmurs. She looked at Amélie who was frowning slightly. She looked at Walburga who seemed surprised but pleased. She did not even need to look at Sirius as she could feel his smugness.

Hermione looked down at her hands and saw the golden light.

_Of –bloody – course._

She and Sirius were not only magically compatible but their Magical Union was the highest order of Magical Vows. It was _Auriolus Votum_ – otherwise known as the Golden Vow. It was the most unique vow and it had been recorded only a number of times over the Magical History – most of them in the previous centuries. When she had read about it, she had fervently and _naively_ wished she would have one. But it was something – like most Magical Vows – that no one could fake. The _Auriolus Votum_ occurred with a full magical circle and the ritual asked for blessings of ten fully matured Magical Witnesses.  

She was not too surprised by the events – as it somehow made sense that Magic had sent her back and tied her life to Sirius’s through the contract. Somehow, Sirius Black was the only one she could have had a _Auriolus Votum_ with. Hermione contemplated the inferences. Magic was _Magic,_ and hence not separate from a magical being or timeline. Sirius Black might have more blackness to his aura than before, but _Magic_ had still made them well-matched. This meant that if she had done the same incantation with _her_ Sirius, it would have shown the same results. Sirius Black had always been the only one she could have the Golden Vow with. 

She cursed in her mind. _Fervent wishes made such distinguished messes._

So Magic had tied her to the one person she could have the _Auriolus Votum_ she so wished for with. And unfortunately, the same magical contract had drastically changed things for Sirius.

_Who would have though she and Sirius Black would be compatible?_

It was laughable and it was the same thought that sobered her up. She watched as the golden light faded and looked at Sirius.

He was looking at her thoughtfully.

Hermione met his stare evenly and suddenly she knew that his earlier smugness had been directed at everyone surrounding them who were still shocked by what they had witnessed. Most people assumed it was the Wizard that contributed to the magic of _Auriolus Votum,_ but Hermione and most of the people gathered in the room knew that it was the magic of both the Wizard and the Witch. Hermione snickered when she realized that she had not even released more than a quarter of her magic and it still had been enough.

Sirius got up and held out his hand. Hermione tightened her control on her magic and stood up next to him.

Now, she had to suffer the shock, awe and disgust of the rest of the Blacks.

And she would do so with a graceful smile on her face no matter what.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Hermione blinked in astonishment as she read the letters offering her thanks for the successful cure and remedy caused by two _new_ potions.

She read the letters again and laughed and laughed for ten minutes.

_Of course._

 

 

* * *

 

 

The nausea she was feeling was worse than the time Harry had flown on Buckbeak with her, trying to rescue Sirius. It was worse than when she served detention for a pink toad. It was worse than when she helped with the clean up after the aftermath of a deadly battle. It was worse than dealing with a drunken Ron. It was worse than waking up in a different timeline and not –

On second thought, it was probably a combination of _all_ of them.

Her golden robes shimmered in the sunlight. She narrowed her eyes at them and added hints of red to the tail of her robes wandlessly. After all, gold _and_ red were her colours.

Hermione knew she had not looked better on her wedding to Ron.

But at least she had been _nauseatingly_ happy then.

Happiness – she had discovered in this timeline – was quite overrated.

Hermione had rejected all of the ostentation crowns Sirius had sent her, insisting she had a _family_ heirloom she wanted to wear. Of course she had been lying but she did go to her family vault to choose a simple gold braided coronet adorned with no jewels. It was magical and she had no doubt that it was goblin-made but it was better than all those atrocious jewels that were sent by the Black family. Most of it was hidden by her heavy curls anyway.

Hermione had made it clear to Amélie that she would not be giving up her name and Amélie had explained to her that as the heiress of two Noble families she was not expected to but she would still be Lady Black in their circles. Hermione had shuddered over that. When Amélie had tried to coax her into adding Black to her name after a conversation with the Black heir, Hermione had sent a strongly worded letter to Sirius stating that she would stay Hermione Dagworth-Granger, thank you very much and that considering she was the Heiress of _two_ Noble Houses, shouldn’t Sirius be changing his name?

Sirius had obviously not been pleased with that.

Another _small_ argument with Sirius had ensued over her secrecy with her Ritual Witnesses. She had been in half a mind to write to Dumbledore and choose him as her Witness. It was quite an honour to be chosen after all, and he would not have minded. Hermione had no qualms using that to rub in the Blacks’ faces but she knew that her current choices would already give them heart attacks.

She had explained that she was just _respecting_ the tradition when in truth she had just not wanted to tell him the names. When he had protested over the need for ensuring compatibility, Hermione had guaranteed that she had already met with all of her Witnesses and their magic was quite well-matched with hers. She knew she had goaded him, but she could not in good conscience make him go around thinking that her magic was _only_ compatible with his.  

_If she could present Harry to him, she would. Harry’s unbroken Core in this timeline would have been so compatible with hers that they would have produced a fucking everlasting bonfire to subdue Sirius’s haughtiness. A spouse was one thing – but family was family._

Hermione knew that the Magical Contract allowed her a lot of liberty. But she also predicted they would try to kill each after a month. If they were successful maybe she could be born as _someone_ else?

_False hopes._

She took a deep breath and made her way outside. As much as she wished this Ritual could have taken place in her home, she had cordoned off the area for a reason. Instead they were having a ritual in the Rosier property in Wales – one of the few places where ritual magic and stones were embedded in the Ritual Space. It was a wide row of columns in the middle of the estate’s large ground and positioned perfectly against the sun.  

As she stepped into the Ritual Space, Sirius entered with her. The magic flared to life around them. They took their places opposite each other in the middle circle. Sirius’s appreciative glance made Hermione think of all the ways she could throw up on him. He was wearing ceremonial Black robes that Hermione honestly thought would look much better on Dracula. The collar and cuffs of his robes had hints and tinges of the golden colour of her robes.

 _How quaint_ , she thought with a sneer.

Hermione noticed the Minister and one of her solicitors appear in the centre of the inner circle. Both would act as the Vow-takers. The first would preside over this _extraordinary_ ceremony while the second would preside over the Magical Contract.

Unlike many other magical ceremonies, this ritual was off-limits to everyone except the couple, the Vow-takers and the Witnesses. It was private – as its magic demanded. Hermione was also secretly glad that the Ritual would not demand her to say much – as everyone else would be saying everything. The logic was that their magic had already declared everything so the bride and groom should not say much.

If they had been doing the Golden Vow just as it was, Hermione and Sirius would have shared the magic needed and dispensed it equally. But because the Magical Contract was observing their union, Hermione knew she only had to use the magic she had allowed the contract – which was not very much. But it would get the job done. Sirius was the one who would have to contribute more.

Just as she finished smiling at that thought, the ten Witnesses appeared with a gust of wind. They were positioned perfectly in the outer circle. From her position she could only see Sirius’s Witnesses and she could not even say she was shocked. From left to right – in the order of importance were Arcturus, Orion, Walburga, Pollux and Cygnus. All Blacks – their magic as black and twisted as their last name.

Hermione sighed in relief. She had actually feared that Sirius would invite Tom for this _momentous_ occasion.

She looked at Sirius as he openly stared at her witnesses. He schooled his features quickly and tilted his head sideways. Hermione noticed the same stunned expression on the faces of the other Blacks.

She could barely contain her glee. 

This was one of the most sacred rituals and even the mad Blacks would not dare interfere and call a stop to this ceremony. They would just have to accept it for what it was.

Her first Witness was Fleamont Potter who had offered his services when he had obtained a cure for Dragon Pox for him and his wife from the _Most Extraordinary Society of Potioneers._ The Head of the Society had done so at her behest, giving the first batch of the successful potions to the Potters as a _gift_. Although her guardian had been her first choice for the first Witness, when Hermione and Fleamont had used a spell to determine their compatibility – theirs had been the strongest out of all the other Witnesses. To say she and Fleamont were surprised had been an understatement, but Hermione had felt it; the peace, calm and the sense of _belonging_. Apparently the magic of the House of Potter was exemplary and would always be her home.

Her second Witness was Amélie Rosier, of course. Amélie had been quite delighted to be chosen and Hermione had to scoff at her for doubting her importance.

Her third Witness – Alphard Black had been a surprise to her. When he had offered, Hermione felt she had to have at least one Black as her witness and had said yes. Their compatibility had only confirmed what Hermione knew to be true; Alphard was very well on his way to becoming her magical kin.

Her fourth Witness was Pierre Longhorn – who had been her Mentor at Beauxbatons. Every year he took only one apprentice for his course of _Magic, Mind and Healing_ and Hermione’s scores had ensured she would be the only choice. Pierre had been sceptical at first – he had been at Beauxbatons for a long time and the suddenly brilliant student had taken him by surprise. To say they had developed a delightful friendship – would have been an understatement. Hermione had missed her mentors of her old timeline and had accepted the new one with pleasure and respect.

Her final Witness was Lyall Lupin, another person who had offered his services after receiving _Wolfsbane X_ as a gift for his dedicated service to the community by the _Most Extraordinary Society of Potioneers._ The contact had ensured that Lyall’s son was a secret and that a _friend_ had nudged them in Lupin’s direction.

Hermione’s Witnesses were quite an extraordinary bunch and she was pleased because she knew she could not have done better.

The Vow-takers started and Hermione concentrated on the ceremony.

“The _Auriolus Votum_ is the foundation of all Magic, as it is an affirmation of Power, Unity and Magic itself. This Vow binds the Witch and the Wizard forever. It is the true testament of Love and Honour. This _Auriolus Votum_ is strong, its focuses are resilient and its Witnesses are worthy. Let us proceed.”

Hermione felt a strange pulse in the air as the Old Magic around them awakened.

The solicitor – Anthony – spoke up.

 “This _Auriolus Votum_ will also be espoused by the Magical Contract. The Magic in the contract has been tested, sealed and accepted. The Magical Contract recognizes Sirius Orion Black – Heir to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black. The Magical Contract recognizes Hermione Dagworth-Granger – Heiress to the Noble House of Rosier. The Magic confirms their presence – of mind, body and soul-“

Hermione had to raise her eyebrows at that.

“-and observes the fulfilment of the terms of the Contracts. Their Magical Union is true and binding. So shall it be.”

As the last statement was echoed by everyone in the circle, a light spread from the Contract and embraced her and Sirius. A white rod of light connected them through their hands.

The Minister spoke again.

“The _Auriolus Votum_ will be your strength, support and establishment. On it will be the Magic that gathers us here. Both will observe the individuality, celebrate the strength, guard the secrets, assess the support and provide the love.”

The power of the ceremony was not lost on her. The air was electrifying. The gusts of warm and cold air were strong but she stood her ground. She could feel the purity of the magic around her. _How could it not be tainted by his blackness?_ She could not cry openly but her heart cried in mourning. This beautiful, _beautiful_ ceremony and it was wasted on _him_?

“It will be your weakness before it becomes your strength.”  A trace of blue light connected them.

“It will be your downfall before it is your ascension.”  A beam of dancing orange flame linked them.

“It will be your death before it is your life.” A glimmer of green joined the other lights.

“It will be your destruction before it is your redemption.” A gleam of red completed the set.

The Minister paused as the colourful lights swirled together and Magic thumped in the air. Its intensity increased – it was a sign of approval. The Minister continued-

“The Witnesses will now give their blessings.”

One by one the witnesses gave the blessings and as soon as the last one finished, they all declared –

“So we have said, so shall it be.”

She felt the magic pulsating and looked at Sirius who was panting softly and beads of perspiration were running down his forehead. She had been right – while the _Auriolus Votum_ demanded half of her magic, the Magical Contract was only allowing some of it.

Sirius was making up for the rest.

She wondered if he knew that.

A ray of fierce golden light consumed Sirius and Hermione.

The winds howled.

The ground shook.

The air vibrated.

Magic screamed its acceptance as the golden light flared brighter than before and everyone had to closed their eyes against its brilliance.

Slowly, the world resumed.

The golden light dimmed until it was a chord between her right hand and Sirius’s left. That too, died down. Hermione clutched the Amulet that she always wore. She could feel the Old Magic inserting itself in her Magical Core and Aura - it would never change or go away.  

Hermione and Sirius stared at one another, as all the Witnesses disappeared at once.

The Minister and the solicitor disappeared.

Hermione vanished as she watched a pale and shaken Sirius disappear.

She landed in her room at the Rosier Estate.

She almost fell to her knees, numb.

_It was done._

Gathering her strength, she reappeared in the Ritual Circle, gasping.

She could still feel the magic in the air. And that told her she had done the right thing. She had trusted Magic and she would always do so. The air trilled in confirmation and Hermione smiled.

She took a deep breath and exhaled forcefully.  

She quickly collected herself and _Apparated_ to the Menaçant Manor – she had a wedding reception to attend after all.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ma biche: my doe  
> ma mie : my dear  
> trésor: treasure  
> On y va? : Shall we go? Ready?


	9. Praesidium

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The path towards peace is riddled with misgivings.

James Potter considered himself a very lucky boy. No, _man_.

He was a very lucky man.

He had graduated from Hogwarts, he had gotten into the _Auror_ Training immediately, his girlfriend was perfection itself, his N.E.W.T.s would hopefully be good enough and he had been partnered with the said perfect girlfriend for the  _Auror_ rotation.

But the reason he felt quite good lately was because he had recently been told that his parents had been completely cured of Dragon Pox and would recover well.

The Potter family had been on the verge of a tear-jerking goodbye. His Mum and Dad had made quite a joke out of it too. But secretly, James had been terrified. All his life he had wanted to grow up but now that he had finally grown up – he realized how terrifying it was.

His parents had prepared him to take the role of the Potter heir but James had never known it might have been so early.

Had it not been for that cure, his parents might have passed away already.

As grown up as he was, James needed his parents. He could not imagine a lifetime without them much less the rest of his life. The worse part had been looking at them so frail and tired when they had always been so _strong_.

But now, as he watched his mother flounce about ordering elves left and right, he felt equal parts amused and elated. Just two months ago, she had been too somnolent to even leave her room.

And now, it looked like nothing could take Euphemia Potter down.

When his mother looked his way, James winked at her with a wide grin showing all his teeth. Euphemia huffed and waved him away, but James could see the slight grin on her face.

James had wanted to move out of the Potter Manor upon graduation, but his parents’ health had changed his mind. But now that they were on their feet again, he considered the flat he had been eying. It would certainly make meeting Lily easier. It was not like his parents hated Lily – it was quite the opposite. They adored her and perhaps that was the problem. Whenever Lily visited the Manor, his parents would always take up her time. At first, they were just astounded that someone as beautiful and kind and smart as Lily had given James a chance. Then, they would do everything they could to convince Lily that James was an idiot by showing her old photos and telling embarrassing stories.

_Some parents they were._

He realized that he was being petulant about it – something which amused Lily no end – but he had barely convinced Lily to go out with him. _How would he convince her to marry him at this rate?_

 _Oh yes_.

James Potter had always known he would marry Lily Evans, even if she did not know it yet. He had tried to tell her – but in hindsight proposing to her in public had not been a very good idea. Moony had told him off several times.  

He knew his parents approved – they thought James had stricken a galleons bonanza with her. He agreed. The hard part would be convincing Lily. With the _Auror_ training, increasing attacks on magical places and a dark atmosphere surrounding the Magical Community, Lily would probably think it was not a good idea.

And considering why is mother was flouncing about preparing the Manor, he knew this event might not be the _best_ idea for them.

For the past couple of weeks, James had observed his father and mother talking in hushed tones. As first he had thought it might have had something to do with Dragon Pox, but he had been told that the potion administered by their family _Healer_ had been perfect. After striking that reason, he had inquired after their secrecy but his Mother had merely patted him on the back and told him to mind his own business. When he had asked his Father, he had been treated the same way except that Dad had told him that he would _know_ more soon.

James had announced that he would go away to live at Remus’s place and his parents had been too happy with that idea to notice his grouchiness. To escape the mysterious atmosphere, he had gone to live with Remus at his parents’ cottage only to find out that Lupins were somehow involved in the mystery too. Remus knew nothing. No matter how many times they tried to spy on them, Remus and James were always unsuccessful.

Remus pointed out that it might have something to do with the Order but James disagreed. His parents would never be that _happy_ doing Order business. Besides, they were members too and Dumbledore had not convened an Order meeting since their first one.

So now he was back home, sitting still in his place since his Mum had told him that they would be hosting a Ball for a family friend. The news had completely confused him.

He observed his Mum preparing for something which could only be _grand_  considering she had taken out her Black family china which she _never_ used. 

Now he knew why.

_It was a reception dinner for Sirius Black and Hermione Dagworth-Granger._

James did not know why she kept her own name but he wanted to applaud her for her good sense. Or maybe it was because she was French; he did not know what things were culturally acceptable in France. But if not taking the Black name was the end result, he could not complain.

His Mum had told him that the wedding would be successfully completed today. Considering his Father had been absent since morning, James was quite sure he had something to do with this dinner.

Shaking off his bewilderment, he got to his feet and quickly sent off a letter to Lily, Remus and Peter.

If he was going to have to endure the _entire_ Black family, he would not be doing so alone. While he waited for his friends, he would go hunt down his Mother and interrogate her. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lily stepped out of the fireplace and dusted herself off. She noticed no one was around in the receiving room and quickly straightened her robes. Her hands flew up to fix her hair and she chided herself for caring so much. James had invited her for a formal ball this evening and it was not like she had not met his parents before – she had. She was quite fond of them. The problem was how vague James had been when he had sent a letter saying she needed to be in her best formal robes and to be there by 6 pm. James was a wordsmith – not the best kind but he was. For him to simply write a few lines was uncharacteristic.

Hence, she was decidedly nervous.

She heard patter of sounds from the adjoining room and slowly made her way over. She spied the tall figure of Remus leaning against the doorway and smiled.

“Hello, Remus!”

Remus turned around and grinned at her widely. Lily had to stop her mouth from dropping. In all of her years at Hogwarts, she had never seen Remus look so rested, happy and _healthy_. No matter what day of the month, Remus had always carried an air of fatigue that she knew was due to his transformations. The wolf transformation was quite hard on the body and Lily knew that it only got worse with age. She continued staring at the upbeat werewolf. Remus must have noticed her reaction because his smile turned into a smirk.

“That’s better. James stared at me for hours after he first saw me. If I hadn’t known any better, I would have said he was quite _taken_ with me.” Remus said, laughing. He walked over to give Lily a hug.

Lily laughed.

“I am sure. Although I still doubt your claim that there is nothing between you two. He gets moony sometimes when he’s talking to you.” Lily retorted, stepping out of his embrace to give him a cheeky look.

Remus guffawed and shook his head.

“Before you ask and yes, your boyfriend already bit my head off with questions. It’s a new potion, _Wolfsbane X_. It was approved over the summer and someone sent it to us. Dad refuses to tell me who it was but I have a faint idea. Lily – it’s bloody amazing! Never in my life did I think that this would get easier. But it has. I just turn into a tame wolf. James doesn’t even have to turn into Prongs – although he still does because he gets a kick out of it.” Remus explained earnestly, his hands flying everywhere.

Lily beamed at him.

The boys had finally explained to her last year about their _secrecy_ during the full moon. While she had always known about Remus; James and Peter had been a shock. She still remembered how an excited James had led her on the grounds to meet Peter and Remus to ‘explain’. She had watched in shock as Peter turned into a rat. But she had been more amused than anything when James had turned into a stag. Lily had laughed so hard she had to sit down for a few seconds. James had transformed back and he had looked so affronted by her reaction that it had sent her into another fit of giggles.

When Lily had finally calmed down, she had asked him to step away before getting up. She had closed her eyes and focused on her own _Animagus_ form. To say James had been stunned when he had seen his girlfriend transform into a doe would have been an understatement. He had been speechless and Remus had finally hit him with a stinging hex to get him to respond. After that, all James had been able to talk about was _fate_ and _matches_ and he had been the recipient of a lot of hexes for that.

“Lily, thi- this feels incredible.” Remus continued, his eyes shining. “Whoever did this – I owe them a life debt.”

Lily agreed. Anyone who was responsible for bringing such happiness and security to one of her best friends was a lifesaver in her eyes. She figured even she owed them a debt and she was quite sure James felt the same way.

“Dumbledore won’t send me to the werewolf camps now.” Remus whispered, leaning down. “He says this new potion might change the tide of things. It’s cheap and the best thing next to a cure. And since there is no cure for our affliction, many werewolves have come out of hiding. I mean, there are still _some_ who enjoy that life but most of them don’t like the isolation.”

Lily nodded thoughtfully.

“The Ministry might ask to register the werewolves.” Remus continued, rubbing the back of his neck. “I don’t know what the motive behind this is but there is a Registry and werewolves can join in for entry-level jobs while the Ministry will provide the potion for free! Dumbledore has asked me to be cautious about it.”

“I agree.” Lily said, and explained further when Remus frowned. “This Registry will backfire. The potion is cheap and what’s stopping other places from hiring werewolves too? There is no legislation about this. We don’t have a monopoly over the distribution because it is registered internationally. Trust me. You might benefit more if you wait.”

Remus watched her carefully, slowly nodding.

“I suppose. If the situation gets bad and with the way Dumbledore is talking, it will. I wouldn’t trust our Ministry with that.”

Lily bobbed her head emphatically.

“Yes, that.” she replied. “And if werewolves don’t register with the Ministry, they’ll be forced to introduce legislation that will protect their rights. Especially if they _want_ to hire werewolves, which they do because they’re trying to take advantage of the situation! It’ll be twofold – to protect them and the rest of the population. Whoever did this is a genius! Although I doubt it was planned. Imagine who would have thought that Ministry would be forced to introduce laws about protecting its magical creatures!”

 Remus smiled fondly at her.

“And therein, my dear friend lays the problem. The Ministry could ban _Wolfsbane X_.”

“So?” Lily retorted, rolling her eyes. “It will be introduced in the black market and let’s not forget how much that thrives! Also, the Ministry can’t exactly ban an international product without creating a problem. Who’s going to stop people from helping their friends? Popping over to Berlin, getting the potion and coming back? The Ministry can’t exactly ban travel, now can they? The Potion passed _all_ international codes; the Ministry might come out looking like a fool if they ban it.”

“They are already fools.” Remus scoffed. “Let’s not forget _why_ they want the Registry.”

Lily scrunched her nose in distaste.

“Bloody Voldemort and honestly, what kind of a name is that?” Lily huffed impatiently. “Speaking of, did Dumbledore give you any assignment?”

“Yes.” Remus confirmed. “I have to go-“

“No! Absolutely no talk of work!”

Remus and Lily turned around, startled.

James was entering the room, shaking his head seriously.

“This is supposed to be a ball. No talk of work or _other_ work!” James began hotly. He paused and then widened his eyes. “And I should probably warn you guys, I called you early for a reason and in a few hours this place will be crawling with uh – some _death_ _munchers_. So probably not a good idea to talk about all that.”

Lily and Remus gaped at him.

“What?!” Remus screeched.

“You knew that and yet you called us here?” she asked loudly.

James shushed them and quickly closed the door. He took out his wand to cast a few wards and Lily and Remus exchanged a look.

“Mate, what’s going on?” Remus asked quietly.

James looked at one and then the other.

“My parents are hosting the Blacks and etc for the Ball.” he blurted out.

Remus and Lily were once again dumbfounded.    

“Should have gone with the explanation first, Prongs.” Remus said weakly, plopping down on a conjured set of chairs. Lily sat down on the nearest chair staring at her boyfriend.

“Oh right, sorry!” James rushed, fidgeting with his hands. He quickly conjured a chair and sat down on it. “It came as a shock to me too. You two know about the Dagworth-Granger and Black marriage, right?”

Lily and Remus nodded.

“Right. Well- the thing is that it’s supposed to be a secret but they had a binding magical contract. A couple of weeks ago they decided to do the spell for the Old Rites.”

Remus raised his eyebrows.

“They still do that?” he asked, bewildered.

“Not everyone, but the Blacks? Yes.” James answered. Noticing the blank look on Lily’s face, he explained. “It is a spell to see how compatible the Magics of the two houses are. Nowadays, the new rituals are pretty straightforward, but the Old Rites are still practiced by some families – mostly the conservative Purebloods. It’s a ceremony to see what kind of Wedding Ritual will take place and the couple really doesn’t get a say in it. Yes, Lily. I know it’s totally archaic.”

Lily closed her mouth and shot him a look. James smiled slightly but continued-

“If the magic is not powerful, there is no ritual circle but a simple ceremony. But if the magic is powerful, it calls for full circle rituals. Now that one is absolutely nasty. Four or five of them involve killing magical creatures and using that power to solidify the marriage or some other rot.”

Lily turned white. Remus coughed uncomfortably.

“The other rituals for full circle are not so bad – almost tame in comparison. Except no one really knows what kind of warped magic is involved so it’s always a risk. Now the Blacks are completely sadistic – obviously. I don’t know what they were hoping for but when they cast the spell, let’s just say they were in for a _big_ surprise.”

Lily and Remus leaned forward.

“Dagworth-Granger and Black got the _Auriolus Votum_ _._ _”_   

James stopped when Remus quickly put the pieces together and started cursing. Lily stared at them in confusion.

“ _Auriolus Votum._ The Golden Vow?” she asked, frowning. “Marlene talked about it once. Said it was a dream of every Pureblood girl.”

James nodded.

“It used to be. But there have been no cases of it since the last century. It is an Old Rite but probably the earliest and purest form of magic. Dates back to Merlin himself. But the tradition died down and it is often confused with dark magic, but it is not. It is powerful magic and quite exceptional.”

Lily looked at Remus in question when he grimaced.

“For a Black heir to get an _Auriolus Votum_ is huge. It’s exemplary.” Remus explained. “I would love to say it’s because of Dagworth-Granger, but that would be a lie. It’s because of both of them. Apparently, their magical union is a blessing itself. Maybe it means Sirius Black himself is not that bad?  But no, perish the thought! Although isn’t it strange that there is a binding magical contract and then this happens? How is it fair that a guy like Black gets something like this?”

“Yes but why is it such a shocking thing?” Lily asked, not understanding why the boys were so grave about it.

“The Blacks are aligned with Dark Magic, right?” Remus clarified. “Now, the _Auriolus Votum_ is light magic, although I hate to put such a definition to it. To be clear, the _Auriolus Votum_ is Magic itself. And for the Black family to have this, what do you think the perception will be?”

“That they are not as inclined in Dark Magic as everyone thinks?” Lily answered, slowly puzzling it out.

“Exactly!” James exclaimed. “If most of the Black family is involved with this Dark Lord and suddenly their heir married through an _Auriolus Votum,_ everyone will think the Blacks are not that bad. And if they think the Blacks are not that bad-“

“-they will think Voldemort is not that bad either!” Lily finished. She understood the horror James and Remus were feeling.  

Perception was everything right now, especially when they were on the brink of a war between two conflicting ideologies.

The Ministry was doing everything in its power to stop Dark wizards and witches – perception. The Ministry could not do anything because most of the people involved in the mayhem were part of the Ministry – reality.

The Black family was inherently evil and the _Auriolus Votum_ meant they might have changed – perception. The Black family was still evil at core and they had just proved that only _Purebloods_ could have something as sacred as the _Auriolus Votum_ – reality.

“I wonder what part Hermione Dagworth-Granger plays in all this.” Lily mused. James started to smile and the other two turned to look at him curiously.

“That is where we get involved.” James spoke up, grinning. “The _Auriolus Votum_ calls for a full circle ritual and blessings from 10 Magical Witnesses. Five each for the couple and both of them have to make sure their magic is compatible with them. Although that part is vague – because family almost always has compatibility as its _blood_. Anyway, when Dad received the cure for Dragon Pox from the _Most Extraordinary Society of Potioneers,_ he sent a letter saying thanks to its current Head who forwarded my Dad Hermione Dagworth-Granger’s contact. The Head said it was her decision to send out bottles of the cure to all the cases of known afflictions in the World.”

Remus listened to James attentively.

“I always wondered how he managed to get the potion so early.” Lily wondered out loud. “It’s quite amazing for her to send it to everyone.”

“Quite.” James agreed. “And I am quite happy she did. Mum and Dad were in the very last stages. Dad says the potion was sent just in time. We are very grateful to her. So naturally, he wrote to her and asked her if he could help her with anything. _Anything_.”

“I am guessing she did ask for something?” Remus inquired, amused at the way James was being secretive.

Lily rolled her eyes as she too noticed what James was doing.

“She did. Asked for a meeting and Dad went to meet her and,” James paused for a dramatic effect and grinned when the other two huffed impatiently. “Dad presided over the wedding ceremony this morning. He was one of the Witnesses.”

James laughed out loud when their jaws dropped open.

 Lily reached over and hit him on the shoulder.

“Ow! Calm down, love. There’s more. Alright, so the Witnesses for the ritual are placed in order of most importance – magical compatibility wise. Dad is not only a Witness. He is _the_ Witness.”

“You are saying your Dad was the most magically compatible with Hermione Dagworth-Granger? A complete stranger?” Remus asked, shock finally settling in.

“Yes.” James replied smugly. “Dad said her magic was _so_ similar to him that she could have been family!”

“What does that even mean?” Lily questioned, completely disconcerted.     

“How shou-, even Dad doesn’t know what it means!”

“Then why are you so smug about it?” Lily asked, gesturing to his face.

“Yes, James. Why are you so smug?” Remus asked in a teasing tone.

“I am not smug. I am simply happy because at least one subject of the _Auriolus Votum_ is not completely dark and twisted! I mean – she wouldn’t be if her magic is so compatible with the Potter magic!”

Remus smiled slowly.

“Really?” he asked in a mischievous tone. “It has nothing to do with your lifelong dream of having a sibling?”

James blanched. 

“Of course it does not!” he sniffed disdainfully at his best friend.

Lily chortled in delight. She had not even known about this. As the boys bantered back and forth, she cleared her throat.

“You still haven’t explained why we are here though.” she asked pointedly.

“Oh, right. As the first Witness for the bride, Dad has the _honour_ of hosting the Wedding Reception for her with her other Witnesses. The Blacks already did one for the groom’s side this afternoon. So in an hour this place is going to be invaded by a lot of Blacks who would rather _Avada_ themselves than be here. But because its tradition, they can’t say no.”

James rubbed his hands together as he grinned at them wickedly.  

“There are going to be a lot painful meetings and a lot of embarrassment. So of course it’s going to be fun! I couldn’t make myself go through all of it alone!”

As Lily joined the laughter, she wondered how vigilant she would have to be tonight. Her _kind_ was never welcome in the crowd of Blacks. But she was not worried about that. No, she was more curious about meeting Hermione Dagworth-Granger who Lily always had in the back of her mind ever since she had heard about her.

She was decidedly curious and her magic tingled in confirmation.

Lily would finally meet the person her magic had been dying to seek out. She had not understood at first – just like her magical intuition with James. But she had learned to understand her magic more and right now it was practically buzzing with excitement.

Lily wondered why.

 

 

* * *

 

 

James heard his Dad call him and quickly excused himself from his friends and searched for him. The Ball was about to begin and the first guests were set to arrive shortly.

James found his Dad nestled near the doorway of the Ball room. He was laughing uproariously and James had to double check to see if he had worn his Mother’s old unisex robes again. Finding nothing out of the ordinary, he quickly brushed down the front of his robes and made his way over to his Dad.

Dad was talking with a young lady, bright smiles on their faces.

James gawked at them.

It was not that his Dad did not laugh; in fact he had a booming laugh that James often heard but never outside of _their_ circle. No, the reason he was staring at him like a fool was because James was quite sure that his Dad was currently talking to Hermione Dagworth-Granger.  

Fleamont Potter had always been a shrewd man. James knew how little his Dad trusted new people and especially these days, with the way things were – it was quite dangerous to trust strangers. James frowned at his Dad, wondering why he was doing exactly that – trusting a stranger.

But James also remembered what his Dad had said about magic. Magic _never_ lied. Lately, James had been experiencing an upheaval in his magic. He knew his Core hadn’t been bound so it did not make sense that his magic was all over the place sometimes. Thankfully, it had not interfered with his work. In fact, his magic usually warned him and gave him a sense of intuition that James had never had before. After a couple of times, James had learned to trust his magical intuition.

James thought back the day he had felt Lily’s magic – it had been the day Hogsmeade Village had been attacked. He had forgotten to bring it up but he was quite sure he had actually felt it. The warmth, the affection, the precariousness, the strength – all had been combined in Lily’s magic. For _him_.

James had been floored when he had realized what his magic was telling him. It had always seemed impossible to love Lily any more than he did – but now somehow he did. When they had gone for _Auror_ missions, he had felt the same magic many times. But he did not know how to talk about something like this with Lily, although he was quite sure Lily knew more about this.

As much as he loved that he could recognize the magical spark he had with Lily, James knew he had to actually try it to know if his magic responded with just Lily’s or someone else’s.

As he stared at his father still talking animatedly with Hermione, he took a deep breath and summoned his magic. He thought back to what Dad had said about the spell they had done prior to the Witness selection – that the magic had been so compatible that Fleamont and Hermione could have been _family_.  

Family was valuable to James. It was _everything_.

James reached out to touch her magic and felt a warm tingle run up and down his spine. Involuntarily, a smile graced his face as his mind formed the words his magic was telling him. 

_Kin. Sister. Protector._

She felt like family, real family.

But James’s eyes widened. Her magic felt _so_ familiar to him – it felt like an extension of who he was. Magic never lied, but it was so bloody confusing.

_How was this even possible?_

He stared at her in astonishment and in that moment his Dad looked at him.

He seemed to have realized that James had felt the familiar magic because he gave James a knowing look and beckoned him forwards.

“James, come here and meet Hermione!”

James felt similar warmth in his magic as he looked at the brown eyes of the heiress. Hermione smiled at him and extended her hand as James bowed over it. They exchanged pleasantries and then stared at one another in silence before Fleamont laughed out loud.

“Now that the pesky manners have been taken care of, how about you show Hermione the house, James?”

James had to stop himself from raising his eyebrows.

 _Really_?

Lily had gotten the tour of the house on her third visit and Hermione was getting one on her first visit? James did not even know if they could even get along! His magic might be telling him otherwise, but how could he be so sure? From the look of things, Hermione seemed to have gotten along well with his parents – he had seen his mother leave the same place just a few minutes ago. The look his mother had thrown him told him that he had to find her as soon as he was done with whatever his father wanted him for. Euphemia had something big to tell him.

James also could not forget that she was married to Black – who he was sure was a Dark Lord sympathizer if not a follower. That was a good enough explanation to bar her from this place for life. As soon as he thought of it, his felt his magic pulse and the sound vibrated in his ears. He flinched and fought to realize the implication of what his magic was telling him and what he knew to be the truth.

_Perhaps there were no correct answers anymore._

James struggled with his internal monologue as his magic strongly compelled him to accept Hermione Dagworth-Granger.

_What kind of sorcery was this?_

But, of course it was sorcery. There was always truth in Magic and if she was their magical _family_ -

“I would be delighted to accompany you.”

Hermione smiled at him warmly. There seemed to be an almost wistful expression on her face before she quickly nodded her acquiescence.

“And I would be delighted with your company.” Hermione said, linking her arm with his. James was quite surprised by her accent or rather, lack of. She politely nodded towards Fleamont and walked with James as he led them towards the staircase. 

“I hear you are quite a troublesome individual. How false is your father’s claim? Or should I ask how accurate is it?” 

James let out a surprised laugh.

_Yes, they were going to get along just fine._

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lily was staring at the Entrance Hall where the current Head of the Black family was entering with his family. Lily looked at Remus and they both grimaced. Apparently, arrogance _was_ a Pureblood’s aphorism. 

They had both chosen to stay in the side lines. Peter had owled that he could not make it.

Lily could see Sirius Black talking to his brother and had to stop herself from going up to him. She had never understood her magic’s reactions to him but now that she had a better grip on comprehending them she wondered if she could know more.

Lily felt like smiling when she thought of what would happen if she actually went up to him. While she doubted anyone would raise a wand, sometimes words could cut deeper. She was sure most of the people here – the _entire_ Order and a lot of seasoned _Aurors_ – would have a thing or two to say about that.

She watched Alastor Moody twitching in a corner, his gaze locked on the Blacks. Lily noticed Remus looking in the same direction and both of them exchanged a laughing look. It must be practically _killing_ Moody to have so many suspects in one room and not actually do _anything_ about them.

Lily glanced around, her eyes locking on Sirius Black again. He seemed to be looking around sharply, as if searching for something. It was only then that Lily realized that the other pair of tonight’s guests of honour wasn’t in her line of sight. Lily had seen Hermione Dagworth-Granger arrive on Fleamont’s arm almost an hour ago and she had been whisked off by the Potters.

Lily had never seen Fleamont and Euphemia do anything halfway. This ball was the perfect example – everything was splendid. The red and gold decoration was offset by the opaqueness of the Ballroom. 

Another perfect example was family. Fleamont had declared Hermione like family when he had told his wife and son about the ritual – that might have meant nothing to lesser wizards and witches but to the Potters it meant everything. For the longest time, Fleamont and Euphemia had been alone. They had a child quite late in life – appreciating the significance of family even more. There was something about this stranger that had activated the ancient magic of the Potter family and allowed her to become one of them.

This was unprecedented.

A dazed James had found Lily and Remus a few minutes ago and filled them in over what he had found out. He had told them that the property wards had been seamlessly updated as soon as Hermione had arrived on the land. From what Lily knew about family wards, ancient family magic was usually maintained by the number of family members. The magic of a quartet was stronger than a trio’s.

She wondered if any one of them could have predicted the way things were turning out.

Lily thought about another unusual thing James had told them. Hermione Dagworth-Granger had been recognized as a _protector_ by the Potter family magic and Lily knew something like that did not happen for no reason. For a girl who was younger than James to be acknowledged as a _guardian_ of a family was unparalleled and James had promptly declared that it was Magic at work. His awe and fear had been clear as day to Lily.

For all intents and purposes, Hermione Dagworth-Granger was part of the Potter family now. And the Potters placed family above anything else. Lily had no doubt that James was getting acquainted with the newest member of his _family_.

Just as she thought that she spied them across the room talking quietly with Euphemia. Lily nudged Remus and pointed in their direction. As they made their way over to them, Remus paused and slightly elbowed Lily. Remus was looking the other way and Lily followed his gaze.

Sirius Black was currently standing alone staring hard at his new wife. Lily had always hated the perfectly blank look he had constantly supported in school; it never told you what was brewing in his head. Sirius always liked to mock and tease her, but even that was always so calculated.

But right now, Lily did not even have to guess. 

Currently, Sirius Black did not like the _friends_ his wife had made and he was letting his displeasure show. A perfectly arched eyebrow and a slightly pinched mouth told Lily more than enough. This was the most _emotion_ Lily had ever seen on his face and it was astounding. Remus seemed to be smirking and Lily knew he was thinking the same thing.

By the time Lily and Remus got to the Potters, Hermione had already excused herself and was standing next to Sirius. Lily could not help herself – she glanced back at them. The blank look was back on Sirius’s face but the possessive arm around Hermione’s waist did not go unnoticed. It was only then Lily noticed Hermione’s robes. She was quite beautiful and her robes seemed to make her glow. They were a deep red and when Lily looked closely there was a bit of gold trimmed along the hem. Lily had to stop herself from smiling – even without going to Hogwarts Hermione was already proudly displaying a Potter family trait. The Potters had always been Gryffindors. By the self-satisfied look on James’s face, Lily could tell he knew it too.

Lily had yet to meet Hermione formally and her magic was all over the place. She had to keep a tight leash on it and keep her Occlumency shields high. But Lily was not worried, if Hermione was a part of the Potter family, she would meet her soon. Considering the family Hermione was married into, Lily doubted it would be taken kindly if anyone was to discover the connection Hermione had established with the Potters.  

Remus started teasing James over the new sibling he had just acquired and by the pleased look on James’s face, he was not even trying too hard to deny it. Euphemia shot Lily a fond look and Lily grinned at her.

 _Boys_.    

Lily opened her mouth to join in the teasing when she felt a strangulated pulse in the air. It seemed different – the magic was different. Lily had not felt the _darkness_ of such a magic before and she carefully observed the room. Everyone was still standing the same way Lily had seen them last and no one else had entered the Ballroom–

Just near the entrance there was a tall figure of a man standing next to Bellatrix Black.

No. Bellatrix _Lestrange_.

Lily had known Bellatrix had gotten married a couple of years ago but one never stopped being a Black. It was in their blood. The only possible exception was perhaps Euphemia and even she was removed from the crazy side of the family.

The Order had an eye on Bellatrix as she had always been inclined towards the Dark Arts – it had never been a secret. But a member had confirmed that Bellatrix had been travelling for a couple of months.

Apparently, she had just arrived in town.

Lily noticed James stiffen next to her and knew he must have felt the magic too. She kept meaning to talk to him about it. Their stance soon came under notice by the other two. Remus and Euphemia immediately stopped talking and gave a cursory glance towards where Lily had been looking. 

With effort, Remus and James resumed their conversation but in lowered voices. Euphemia lightly clutched her covered forearm – her wand was strapped and hidden there. Almost immediately, Lily felt the entire Order in the Ballroom straighten and grow more attentive.

Lily instantly looked at Hermione who seemed to have turned white for a second before arranging her features in a neutral look, her eyes locked near the entrance too. Lily knew she must have felt the magic as well.

 _Interesting_.

Hermione was still standing with Sirius in the middle of the room and she quietly drew back and slowly walked over to Amélie Rosier who was standing next to Fleamont Potter.

The Blacks took no notice, they immediately gathered near the entrance welcoming Bellatrix and the stranger.

Lily could not ignore the dangerous pulse in the air and knew without doubt that it was not coming from Bellatrix. While Bellatrix might be a Dark Witch, she was not capable of drawing the air of a compulsive aura that seemed almost as charming as it was perilous.

 _No_.

That power was coming from the man standing next to Bellatrix. He was dressed handsomely and there was an air of arrogance around him. Lily had never seen him before and considering his handsome looks, Lily was sure she would have never forgotten that face. She squinted and tried to work out his features when she realized that they seemed _too_ flawless, _too_ handsome.

 _Glamour_.

And judging by the power, it seemed like a very strong glamour charm.

_Just what was he hiding?_

As soon as he glanced her way, Lily felt her magic quiver in alarm and her mind was flooded with a flash of green light.

She quickly looked away.

Her panic increased and Lily could not shake off the foreboding feeling. It felt exactly like the day Hogsmeade Village had been attacked – except _worse_.

Lily felt a hand grip her elbow and the familiar warmth allowed her to calm down a bit. James was looking down at her, his jaw tightened. Lily knew he was seconds away from drawing his wand.

The dangerous pulse quickened and then it died – almost as if it had never been there. Lily felt the others relax slightly which allowed her to do the same.

The Blacks seemed to have circled around the Ballroom now, as if crowding around the people gathered inside.

Lily grew more alarmed.

She saw Bellatrix and the man walk over to where Fleamont, Hermione and Amélie Rosier were standing.

Lily felt a strong and dangerous impulse take over her magic. She tried to fight it but she felt a strong desire to _know_ this man – who seemed perfection itself. She yearned to serve him in _any_ way she could and-

Lily had been looking at Hermione when the impulse had taken hold of her. It felt like she was too unworthy to even look in the direction of this enthralling stranger.

The group was talking now – the man was no doubt thanking the host.

Lily did not understand what was happening. She wondered if everyone else was feeling the same compulsion. It was intoxicating.

 _No_.

Hermione Dagworth-Granger wasn’t feeling the same thing.   

Hermione was staring hard at this new man, her eyes sparking. She did not seem affected. If anything – Hermione seemed angry.

Very, very _furious._  

The look was gone in a flash as the man looked at Hermione. She was now smiling pleasantly at him, talking quietly.

But Lily was grateful for that one moment Hermione had allowed her mask to slip. The glimpse of her anger had allowed Lily’s own magic to be centred and she snapped out of her daze, horrified by what she had been thinking.

Lily felt a deep revulsion within her.

James was breathing heavily next to her.

She looked around noticing the same look on everyone gathered about. Some of them seemed to be struggling.

But none of them were the Blacks.

Lily grew agitated.

No longer ashamed of what she had been thinking, Lily immediately knew everyone was under a strong compulsion.

_What kind of dark magic resulted in this? How powerful was this man that he had lured everyone in his trap without even casting a single spell?_

Her magic whispered something.

_I am Lord Voldemort._

Her face turned ashen grey. Of course, the alluring power made sense now.

_Of course it did._

Lily felt James successfully fight off his own compulsion as he gripped his wand. He stepped closer to Lily.

The action drew the attention of Voldemort. He looked at the pair with an amused smile – as if clearly surprised and pleased that the two of them had broken the compulsion so quickly.

His eyes flashed red.

The smile turned feral.

He made his way over to them, stalking his prey.

Lily’s heartbeat quickened. Her magic roared angrily. She took out her wand. She felt a shimmer of a shield encompass her and everyone around her. But the protection was not enough – it did not counter the compulsion.

Voldemort continued advancing towards them and she questioned how long it would take for him to breach the shield. He seemed both angry and impressed by it.

Euphemia, Fleamont, Remus, Amélie and Moody were successful in breaking the compulsion next. Lily felt them get ready to fight.

But they were too less – the Blacks around them too many.

They would _lose_. 

_How could this have possibly happened?_

The Potter Manor wards had always been so strong. They had just been updated over an hour ago-

Abruptly, Lily looked at Hermione – the sole reason everyone was gathered here today.

Hermione was standing in the middle of the Ballroom now, clutching a bracelet on her right wrist tightly. Her careful mask had dropped. Her magic was rolling off of her in waves so powerful; Lily was surprised that the others could not feel it. She could tell no one could because everyone else was still focused on Voldemort who had not stopped trying to take down the shields. Lily saw him dart a glance at Fleamont, no doubt thinking the Potter family magic was protecting everyone.

His efforts turned vicious. Everyone continued watching him.

But Hermione wasn’t looking at the Dark Lord.

Her steely gaze was locked on her husband who was standing a few feet away.

Unlike Voldemort’s magic, Hermione’s magic was not intoxicating. It was a different kind of influential. It was the type that allowed Lily’s own magic to calm down. It was the kind of magic that told her that it would all be _fine_.  

It was the form of magic that was currently protecting her and everyone around her with a shield so strong that it had Lord Voldemort flummoxed.

 _But how long would it last?_ Voldemort would _never_ stop.

Lily thought of how James had called Hermione the Potter family _Guardian._ And she wanted to see how true it-

Sirius Black coughed loudly.

Lily’s gaze snapped to him.

Sirius’s body was shaking with tremors and he seemed to be hyperventilating. He fell on his knees, hacking violently.

The Blacks grew restless and alarmed. Voldemort stopped in his tracks and whipped around.

A couple of spells hit Sirius and Lily knew they were all lung-clearing ones.

But none of them worked.

Sirius spit out blood. His _Pure_ blood was bright red against the white tiles.

His mother shrieked.

More spells hit the convulsing figure of Sirius Black.

Still, none of them worked.

Sirius started choking on his blood.

Almost as one everyone’s attention snapped to Hermione Dagworth-Granger who was being restrained by a white-faced Alphard Black. She seemed to be in distress, trying to get to her husband but Lily could see a simmering rage blazing in her eyes.

Her stare was _too_ focused, the fire _too_ vehement.

But otherwise she looked fine.

A realization seemed to have dawned on Bellatrix’s face as she hurried to Voldemort and whispered reverently to him, her head bowed low.

Voldemort snarled.

In a flash, his intoxicating aura had diminished and he was striding towards the entrance, an ugly rage on his face.

Lily cringed.

But Sirius Black was breathing now. He wiped the blood from his chin and shuddered. He stood on his feet unsteadily, his eyes darting around.

Alphard nudged Hermione but she stood still.

The Blacks made their feeble excuses and cleared out of the room, Sirius being supported by his family. They all looked like the day of reckoning had coming early.

Hermione looked vindicated for a second. Then a mask appeared on her face again.

Lily felt the shields vanish.  

The Order relaxed before comprehension dawned on their faces. The other guests grew pale. Lily knew everyone in the room had felt what she had. Their confusion was intensifying.

James circled an arm around her waist and held her closely. Lily drew in a deep breath of his familiar smell. Euphemia let out a sigh of relief and Remus was trying to breathe evenly.

Moody limped towards the entrance – no doubt making sure the Blacks had left and to send an urgent message.

Lily knew there would be an immediate Order meeting tonight. Albus Dumbledore had been unable to attend tonight’s festivities. But this was clearly an emergency. The situation had changed. Voldemort had made a public appearance and his motive had been simple. It was a twisted test of a sort – to see who failed or succeeded in breaking his strong compulsion.

It was an assessment for recruitment into the Dark Army or for killing in cold blood.

Either getting more members or letting the _old_ members practice their _skills_ if the answer had been no. 

None of which had been achieved.

Lily looked at Hermione again; certain that she was the one responsible for everyone still being alive. Lily knew Hermione had done something no one had done before. She wondered what price she would have to pay.

The word _Guardian_ echoed in her brain and Lily shivered. Everyone was still rooted in their places.

Fleamont was talking to Hermione and Lily deliberated over how much they would have to hide from the Order.

Dumbledore would no doubt want to use the connection – but the Potters would never allow it.

Apart from the Potters, Remus and Lily, no one else knew exactly how Hermione had been involved with tonight’s event. Her acting had been impeccable – she had perfectly played the role of a distressed spouse.

Lily felt warmth spread over her body – glad that they had someone like Hermione on their side.

_But at what cost?_

Suddenly, Sirius Black appeared again marching from the entrance towards the centre of the room.  

He looked wild, his rage apparent.

He stomped in the direction of Hermione. Lily started towards her but James restrained her, slightly shaking his head.

Sirius glowered darkly at Hermione and Fleamont. The latter opened his mouth but Hermione shook her head, giving Fleamont a small smile. Fleamont reluctantly dropped his hand from her shoulder and gave her a heavy look filled with regret.

Hermione turned and met Sirius’s gaze steadily. She lifted her chin.

She walked over, took Amélie’s arm and glided out of the room, Sirius hot on their heels.

The Potters stared at one another, their faces grim. Lily looked at an equally grave Remus.

_Things had just gotten much, much worse._

 

 

* * *

 

 

 


	10. Tironem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The prey would take vengeance in blood.

As Hermione roamed the gardens in the Rosier Estate early in the morning, she thought back to the previous day.

Just in a day everything had gone from bad to worse to better to worse again. In all honesty, Hermione had never intended her reception dinner to be in any place other than the Rosier Estate in London. She had thought it was a safer place for everyone involved. But after her magic chose Fleamont Potter as the first Witness, things had to be changed.

In hindsight, Hermione was glad it had turned out for the better. Not only did the ceremony allow her to do things her own way, but it had also created circumstances which permitted her to be introduced to the Potters. She had planned on becoming acquainted with them later on but all of it had worked out far better than she had planned.

The reception lunch at Menaçant Manor had been nothing extraordinary. She had smiled politely and tried to keep her frowns to a minimum. It had been the same as before – the leering, the half-hearted insults, the blatant flirting. Fortunately, Sirius had only stuck to her side for the first half.

Now, Hermione thought he had no doubt run to his Master to tell him about her Witnesses given Tommy’s little impromptu appearance at the Potter Manor.

For the second half of the lunch, Hermione had been pleasantly focused on her two new friends – Regulus and Andromeda. The conversation had been good. Between the three of them, other people had been unashamedly ignored and Hermione had had quite an enjoyable time. Hermione had felt her magical kinship with them had only gotten stronger since her marriage that morning and perhaps that had been one of the minimal perks of being married to Sirius.

Regulus had amused her no end by recounting his horror at the stupidity of some of his classmates at Hogwarts. He had longed to step into the real world but Hermione knew he had no idea what it entailed. Regulus had told her that his favourite subject was Potions which had given Hermione something to think about. Hermione had known that to save Regulus from Tom’s clutches, she would have to make Regulus’s absence a plausible thing.

Hermione had discovered that Andromeda had spent the last couple of years travelling, dodging marriage contracts left and right. Although both of her sisters had been married, Andromeda had said no and her wishes had been respected.

_Which was rather remarkable considering the context of the marriage contract itself._

For more than a decade, the Blacks had been in somewhat control regarding marriages. Only those marriages that had been approved by both parties had been completed. Hermione had wondered how they had found out about this clause when Andromeda had diligently supplied the reason, not even pausing in her tale. Andromeda had disclosed that Lycoris Black had tried to force his cousin Cassiopeia Black to marry him and it had resulted in the loss of his magic.

Lycoris Black had become mindless with rage following his failed attempt at marrying Amélie. He had seen no sense when he had tried to convince everyone that marrying his cousin was the best outcome. But Arcturus Black, the Black family Head, had stopped his own brother. While the magical contract had passed on to Sirius, the Blacks had known that Lycoris’s rage was the reason he had never _procured_ Amélie.

_Which was saying something considering who the Blacks were_ , Hermione had thought.   

But when Lycoris had persisted, his efforts had led him to his own doom. Driven mad by another rejection, he had tried to force Cassiopeia only to be left with no magic before he could even touch her. He had then attempted to attack Cassiopeia like a _Muggle_ when Pollux and Cygnus had decided to save the life of their sister and aunt, respectively. They had shot killing curses and ended the poor sod’s miserable life. 

After that day, the Blacks had known exactly how powerful the contract was.

To say Hermione had been shocked to hear the end of Lycoris Black would have been putting things lightly. As immensely relieved as she had been that that cretin did not breathe anymore, Hermione had still wondered over Andromeda telling her all this.

To which, Andromeda had simply replied that she was family now.

Which Hermione had been amused to note meant, sharing secrets.

But remembering Andromeda’s smiling face yesterday, Hermione felt her heart shrink. The magical contract had been fulfilled now, which meant it would not be long before someone tried to test the occurrence of forced marriages – and Hermione would bet all of her gold that the next victim would be Andromeda.

As Hermione sat down on a stone bench, she longed to go to Dagworth-Granger Manor as she felt her magic was the most content there. No other place had managed to do that for her.

_Well, maybe one._

Her visit to the Potter Manor had been exceedingly satisfactory. She had left her reception lunch earlier to prepare for the Ball at the Potter Manor before Sirius even had the chance to escort her. At 7 p.m., Fleamont had arrived – something Hermione had been grateful for.

Amélie had arrived later with Alphard.

Ever since Hermione and Fleamont had done the magic compatibility spell, Hermione had known exactly how interested Fleamont had become in her. His magic had been calm and supportive. It had welcomed her quietly. Although at his age, the magic had become too imbedded in his Core to really alter anything, Hermione had been able to tell that meeting her had done just that.

Fleamont Potter had been nothing like Harry. And yet, Hermione had known him because of her magic. He had bravery and kindness – two things Harry had in _abundance_.

He might not have realized why Hermione’s magic was familiar to him but Hermione had. Harry had been her family and his magic was as much hers as hers was his. They had used their wands interchangeably. Hermione still wore Harry’s amulet, which was imbued with his magic.

The Potter House was her shelter in every storm.

If Hermione could be specific, Fleamont’s magic had recognized Hermione as the _daughter_ of the Potter house – _his_ family line. Hermione could very well believe Magic wanted to declare her the granddaughter but somehow, only daughter had registered. Otherwise, it would have been harder to explain especially since James was barely a few months older than her. But for once, Hermione had been glad that Fleamont had recognized the sentiment but not the words.

And yet it had somehow been _different_.

Her last act before she had died had been saving Harry and that was how everything had changed.

She did not know if it was the residue from that fight or the result of her Magic providing the missing pieces but Hermione was now the _Guardian_ of the Potter House.

Hermione twisted her hands in worry. A little breeze from the garden drifted through and her nose was assaulted with the smell of hibiscuses.

Hermione smiled softly.

If Harry was here with her right now, he would have laughed himself silly. He would have declared that Hermione was already the _Guardian_ and Magic did not have to confirm that for him.

Hermione knew how true those words were.

She thought perhaps that had been what went wrong with her marriage with Ron. Even though Ron and Harry had been best friends, Ron had never been able to understand their bond. He had been contemptuous about it. As Magic had started getting harder to control, Ron had been unable to understand why she and Harry had a much greater control over their own – weak as it had been. Perhaps, it had stung him that she had managed a family bond with Harry, when she had never been able to fulfil a family bond with Ron, especially since they had been _married_.

But Hermione could not dwell on the past too much.

It had brought her and everyone around her grief and pain.

She reflected on her visit to the Potter Manor in the previous timeline. When Harry had finally inherited his lands and bank titles, he had discovered a Manor under the Potter name. Hermione had wondered why the Potters had not stayed in that place but she had gotten her answer when she and Harry had visited the land.

It had been quite clear that the Potter Manor had been destroyed – the result of Dark Magic. Harry had been resolute that it had been the Death Eaters after the events of Halloween of 81’ and Hermione had agreed.

However, what Harry had not understood was why his parents had sought refuge in Godric’s Hollow when there had been a family Manor they could have used.

But Hermione had been able to answer that. Potter Manor had been abandoned long before it had been attacked. The wards she had felt around had been abysmal as the property had been too wide and there had been no warding stones to link the patterns. Potter Manor relied on Old Magic which only upheld wards if family magic was present. By the time the Potters had gone into hiding, Fleamont and Euphemia had been dead. Charlus, Dorea and their son had also been murdered.

James and Lily had not come into their full power at the age of 20 and Harry had just been born.

The Potter family had been close to extinction, which meant the magic guarding the Manor had also died. Putting a Fidelius on that property might have done more harm than good.

Currently, the Potter Manor thrived.

The Patriarch was alive and kicking so to speak, as was his family.

When Hermione had arrived on the grounds of the Potter Manor, the wild magic had completely engulfed her.

It had been a warm welcome.

She had felt Magic tingle through the web of layers placed on the Manor and how it had strengthened by her arrival.

The Manor had _loved_ having another Potter kin around. 

 But that was something Hermione could deal with easily. The fact that Potter magic had declared her a _Guardian_ had been another story.

_Something she had managed to verify that night._

Hermione had been delighted to meet Euphemia and James. The amount of trust the Potters had placed in her had been reminiscent of how Harry had trusted her. It had been heart-warming.

James had been a nice surprise – she had fully expected him to interrogate her and question her presence but he had not. He had simply showed the house while telling her of his _exploits_ at Hogwarts.

Hermione had been astonished by how easy it had been for him to accept her and she had a brief suspicion that Magic had something to do with that. James was different in a way Hermione had never imagined him to be.

_Was the reason because of Sirius’s absence from his life?_

Nonetheless, Hermione had listened to him attentively while she had sneakily cast her own variations of wards all over the Manor.

_And good thing she had._

Hermione had known the second Voldemort had arrived. She had experienced his sick twisted magic too many times to count. Apart from the Horcrux, Hermione had felt him in the Ministry, Godric's Hollow and the Final Battle of Hogwarts. That power had been strong. 

But it had been nothing compared to what she had felt at the Potter manor. 

This one had been powerful, dangerous and to her immense surprise, _alluring_. She had to thank the mental shields she had developed in her previous life, the ones she had renewed in this one, which had allowed her to see past him.

_To see the monster hidden underneath the pretty curls._

She had barely noticed Bella next to him.

Hermione had discovered that the Wards would allow _Tom Riddle_ to enter even if there had been protections against intruders. But as a guest of a Black, Tom had faced no hurdles.

Hermione had hardly glanced at him when she had recognized the strong glamor he was wearing and she knew it was because his handsome looks had become _foul_.

She had assumed the deterioration of his looks had been after his resurrection in the graveyard.

But Hermione had always known that the terrible price one had to pay to practice Dark Arts was heavy. 

Sirius had shifted closer to her, as if they had been the Dark Lord’s fucking _welcoming_ committee.

Her thoughts had allowed her to focus and she had not been scared, which in itself had been a miracle. Hermione had feared for everyone gathered in that room and she knew that had been her first _real_ test of this timeline.

Most of them had never even faced Voldemort before.

But Hermione had, multiple times. She had channelled her inner Harry and when she had realized she had begun glaring too fiercely at him, she had immediately rearranged her features. After that, she had smiled prettily at the pig-face.

She had sensed Sirius’s _pride_ at her deference towards Voldemort and the thought had made her sick.

She had wondered at Voldemort’s boldness. This Ball had been filled with Order members and the _Auror_ force.

_So why was Tommy prancing around like a lion?_

When she had seen Fleamont’s blank stare as he greeted Voldemort, she had finally understood what Voldemort was trying to do. Hermione had felt the Dark Magic but it had more potency to it than she had ever experienced before.

This kind of Dark Magic had not been just Voldemort alone – which had been something considering how _Dark_ he was. He had done something that added to his Dark Magic and had made it alluring and palpable.

And that had been when Hermione had realized that Voldemort never did _anything_ in vain.

She had quickly scanned the Ballroom and her worst fears had been confirmed – most of the families that were Light had been gathered around; families Voldemort had not been able to reach or _persuade_. 

The previous timeline had not allowed such an event like this – there had been no need. Both sides of war had been clearly divided and those that had chosen to stay away had stayed that way. Voldemort’s plan to force the Pureblood or _worthy_ families of the rest of the British Wizarding World had never happened, there had never been an opportunity before.

Most of the Light families had supported the Order and the others had provided safe houses and funds. Voldemort had never been able to force them until the Second War when the Ministry had fallen.

His ultimatum had been simple; join or die.

Something Hermione had been sure what the little dramatic performance with his Dark Magic had been all about. It had been an open challenge to everyone that had gathered in the Ballroom and an experiment to see who had become _worthy_ of his attention by successfully breaking his compulsion.

Hermione had known what kind of magic allowed such a dominant control – and it had been the worst of the worst kind of Dark Magics.

It had been the magic that demanded sacrifice if it had to be fulfilled.

It had been the magic that thirsted for blood and flesh of innocents if it had to be retained.

It had been the magic that resulted, if successful, in a Dark Ritual so sacrilegious that it would have made Magic _weep_.

It had been the magic that cost, if ruined, the Caster _considerable_ pain.

Hermione had immediately known what to do. Chanting a series of spells in her mind, she had felt the Potter Family Magic surge towards her and obey her.

She had kept her face deliberately blank – she had no reason to allow anyone to suspect her.

Sirius had twitched next to her and she had to control her magic to not touch his.

Lily Evans had been the first to break through the allurement and had been followed by James. Voldemort had noticed them immediately and he had started smiling like a maniac, stalking them.

A furious lion had roared within her mind and Hermione had called upon the Old Magic of the Potter Family to protect them and those they had a duty towards. Immediately, a shimmering shield had formed around the people she had wanted to protect.

Voldemort had tried to attack the shields but they had held. Soon others had broken the allure and they had adopted a fighting stance.

But it had not been enough.

Voldemort had grown brutal in his attempts to take down the shields and Hermione had felt the stabbing pain of his magic fighting against her own. Fleamont had soon joined her with his magic and together the shields had held.

But a certain obscure and malicious Dark Magic had been on the Voldemort’s side that night, his attacks had become desperate.

Hermione would have never let that Ballroom become a Dark Ritual space where Voldemort would sacrifice the families to get more dark and perverse _power_.

She had silently stepped away from Sirius, fingering her amulet.

The piercing pain from Voldemort’s attack had not lessened.

Hermione had not been surprised when she had correctly guessed what Voldemort had intended. And she had not batted an eyelash when she had concluded what would be the only thing that would have made him stop.

She had put all the anger, fear and resentment she felt towards Dark Magic and she had poured it into the bond she had with Sirius. 

The bond had burned red at once.

An _Auriolus Votum_ would never allow harm to one spouse because of the actions of the other. An _Auriolus Votum_ coupled with the binding Magical Contract would make sure Magic would retaliate if such a bond was usurped.

_And it had._

Sirius Black had been responsible for Voldemort’s visit. He had invited the Dark Lord to a place Hermione had, lately, considered sacred and a place that, unbeknownst to Sirius, housed her _family_. Sirius Black had invited the Dark Lord knowing what would occur if his Master would be successful.

Sirius Black had broken more than just one condition of the bond.

Hence, Sirius Black had paid with his magic.

Hermione had only stared at him as he had started choking on his blood.

A part of her had screamed wildly for doing something like this in cold blood. But a huge part of her had known it had been the _only_ way.

Sirius had more of his magic invested in their bond than she did, which Hermione had discovered would cost him more.

Hermione had gambled with the trust she had in her magic and it had paid off.

Voldemort had stopped.

Hermione had wondered who would have to pay the price for the failure of this Ritual – she doubted Voldemort had cast the spell himself.

She knew she had made the right call.

The Black family had more power than any other family and they would never let their _heir_ die in vain. As much power as Voldemort promised, the Blacks of this timeline were different. Through their craziness, they were all united by blood. Seeing Sirius die would not have rested well with the Blacks.

A fact Bella had been the first one to realize.  

_Hmm. The witch did have a brain. How remarkable._

Even the way Walburga had seemed near grief had not been something even she could have hidden. Hermione had been amazed that even a _creature_ like her could worry for her son. A few seconds more and she would have done something drastic. 

Voldemort had known that too – considering he had stopped. He would never want the isolation of the Black family – his biggest patrons. And he had always had issues with abandonment, after all. Due to the Blacks, there were more families in his army. Sirius dying _serving_ him would be an honor to the Blacks - but they would never consider it so if he died because of the contract. Not after all that they had done to ensure Sirius fulfilled it.  

Hermione shuddered when she thought of Voldemort’s reaction. He had snarled angrily – but knowing him it had been too _composed_. He had stormed in expecting nothing but victory.

Hermione knew it would not take Voldemort long to figure out why Sirius had almost died choking on his own blood. While the Blacks would have believed it would have something to do with the contract – Hermione had forced the situation. She had been the one responsible for Sirius being affected so much.

If nothing had threatened her life, the bond would not have woken up. The best thing about her own control of her magic allowed her to know the intricacies of bonds.

In short, Hermione had fooled her bond into thinking she had been threatened by her husband allowing the magical binding to burst forward and turn Sirius’s magic against him. It had been violent because Sirius had more magic invested than she did.

Hermione got up from her bench to stroll again. She walked to where the sun’s rays had lit the path up.

She mused that perhaps thwarting the original contract did have some benefit- the resulting Vow allowed her a degree of protection from the Black family. Especially Sirius. He couldn't hurt her without hurting his own magic.

She knew she would not feel the same amount of pain if she knowingly put Sirius is harm's way unless she could fool it like she had yesterday. But that was the difference between the two of them. Sirius would do nothing to her to ensure his own life but Hermione would do everything if it meant destroying Voldemort.

The Order had no doubt had a meeting right after the Ball had _ended_ and the thought made her contemplative.

_Could she dare trust Dumbledore in this timeline?_

_Could it be that simple?_

Hermione had been proud to be an Order member in the last war but honestly, she had believed that without Dumbledore, the Order had collapsed.

But Hermione was a Pureblood in this timeline, married to Sirius Black, a known Dark Lord sympathizer.

It was fortunate enough that she had found family in the Potters.

_And perhaps that was enough._

She would need them long before all of this was over.

She was kin to Potter family now, something she knew she had carried from her previous timeline. She and Harry had been only children – it was not strange for Magic to establish kin in such cases.

Hermione felt she would have drowned in the despair she couldn’t help but feel after being married to Sirius. But meeting the Potter family was a reminder to her. She had always known her reasons for getting into a war that wished to destroy her whole. The main reason had been Harry. The other reasons had been an accumulation of a lot of things; her birth, the state of the Magical World, the madness, the desolation. Despite every reason that they should turn back, Hermione knew how Harry had felt and somehow she knew it had been true. As a result of a cruel joke played by fate, they had been the _only_ ones who could have ended the war. Dumbledore, in all his wisdom, had left no one any clue about the end to Tom’s immortality.

In this timeline, Hermione knew she had drawn the short end of the stick.

Like Harry, she knew that she did not have to fight a war that had resulted in loss, tears and blood. Hermione _knew_ she did not have to, but she honestly believed that there was _no one_ else who could do her job or rather, in twenty years’ time, Harry’s.   

As she got up to get ready for the day, Hermione vowed to not let the same fate even touch Harry and she would keep that promise. But she was not the noble one who would welcome death if that was what fate had decided.

No.

Unlike Harry, Hermione was not a sacrificial lamb. No one knew what she knew and no one in this timeline would be able to predict how things would go. She might be a puppet, playing in the hands of fate once again. But maybe she was a puppet with no strings; she was free.

Or as free as one might be while married to the Black heir.

Which wasn’t much, but Hermione was not the same teenager playing the game of war.

Hermione had always had a strong will and that meant more in this timeline. This time, Hermione would not hold back. She knew how to bend someone’s will.

She knew how to break it too.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Hermione squared her shoulders as she stepped into the fireplace. Her destination was the Grimmauld Place. The fireplaces between the two houses had been connected a few days ago.

As _eventful_ as last night had been, Hermione expected the worst today.

Sirius had _escorted_ her and Amélie to the Rosier Estate. Hermione wondered if Sirius had planned on leaving her at the Rosier Estate or taking her with him to his home. It had been their first night as a wedded couple after all. But Hermione had been grateful to have the sanction of her _home_ in the light of Sirius’s absent-mindedness.

Hermione was not unaware of his rage; she had not seen it in all its glory yet. Sirius had all but dismissed Amélie who had argued back. Then Sirius had pulled out the ‘I-wish-to-talk-to-my-wife-alone’ card and Amélie had reluctantly left.

Hermione knew Amélie would seek her out later to fill her in.

Not that there was any conversation, Sirius had barely turned to look at her with anger when he had flinched and clutched his left forearm.

Hermione had known what it was so she had merely raised an eyebrow. When Sirius stood there without saying anything, Hermione had retorted-

“Aren’t you going to _get_ that?”

Sirius had scowled so fiercely at her, Hermione had briefly wondered if he would take out his wand and _Crucio_ her. She had looked forward to it. He would have only hurt himself if he had.

Sirius had gripped his forearm tightly before he had spun on his heel to go back. He had _asked_ her to be at Grimmauld Place precisely at 9 am the next morning.

So of course, Hermione arrived sharply at 8. 

Hermione landed on her feet and gracefully stepped out of the fireplace of the drawing room. With a wave of her hand, she was clear of all soot on her person. She glanced around.

No one was there.

She decided to go into the sitting room she had first met Regulus in.

A _pop_ made her look the other way and she found Kreacher bowing deeply.

“Mistress-” Hermione fought her cringe. “is here to see Master Sirius? Kreacher can go get him.”

Hermione smiled at him. She thought back to the time when Kreacher had nothing but nasty things to say about Sirius.   

“Not at the moment. I would love a cup of tea though.” she replied warmly.

Kreacher bowed and Hermione could almost sense his surprise at her kindness.  

“Of course Mistress. Kreacher lives to serve the noble house of Black.”

He disappeared with a _pop_.

Hermione started to look around; making comparisons from the house she had known previously. Harry had renovated the house thoroughly and the result had been so far from the original that they had thought no Black had ever lived there.

Currently, there were no signs of the ruin the years of abandonment had inflicted on the house.

Hermione knew from her previous visits from the main door that the hallway was clear, the wallpaper still appeared new and the carpets seemed fine. Hermione was glad there was no portrait. The troll umbrella stand was also missing and she briefly found herself amused that Sirius might have had it thrown out considering how much he had hated it.

Although _darkness_ still surrounded the place.

Hermione had wondered how the rest of the townhouse had fared. The drawing room appeared to be the same. This room had been the best place in the house. The reason being that it was the only place where there was most light because of the tall windows. It had been a favourite place of hers; she had finished various tomes while curled up on the window seat. It had also been the place near the room she had shared with Ginny before her fifth year which later Harry had given to her.

As she made her way to the staircase, not looking forward to seeing the shrunken house-elf heads, she paused and turned to look at the curtains which hid the Black Family Tapestry. Curiosity won and she used her hand to draw the curtains back.

Hermione barely controlled her flinch when she saw her own name next to Sirius’s.

She ignored it and instead focussed on the rest of the names. Phineas Black still seemed to have been blasted off and Hermione had to smile at that. Marius Black, Iola Black and Cedrella Black had also shared the same fate.

She looked at Andromeda’s name and frowned. It was still there. Given what Hermione knew about Andromeda’s _travels_ , she knew she had to get to the bottom of it. Hermione unfurled her magic and tested it against the tapestry’s magic. She was amazed when she felt no darkness to it although a few later spells seemed to have meddled with its flow. The magic of the tapestry was to simply reveal the direct line of the Black family and to stop its purpose could have only been done by Dark spells, which Hermione had no doubt Walburga had used. She was surprised how pliable it was to her magic. She deliberated over exactly how _much_ pliable it could be.

Alphard would not be blasted off until he gave his nephew his fortune which Hermione doubted would happen in this timeline. Hermione looked at the name she had always seen with a burn mark.

She sighed.

Sirius Black next to Hermione Dagworth-Granger was the tangible proof that things had changed in this timeline. She looked at the grim-looking faces. The tapestry-Sirius was staring straight ahead but the tapestry-Hermione was looking the other way.

_How fitting._

She slowly traced the branches surrounding their names.

“Isn’t it magnificent?”

Hermione turned around and faced Sirius who was standing in the middle of the drawing room looking at her with interest.  

She did not reply.

Sirius looked like he had just spent all his night drinking – which she had experienced more than once with _her_ Sirius. Azkaban had completely destroyed him and his will to live had been warped. A Sirius without anything to hold onto was a dangerous player – because he had nothing to lose.

But this Sirius perhaps had more to lose than anybody else, something which made him even more unpredictable.

He had dark circles under his eyes and his skin looked pale. His long hair brushed his shoulders. Although he was still dressed to the nines, Hermione could still notice the stiff set of his shoulders and the way he seemed to be hiding his wince. Maybe the light was hurting his eyes.

_Good_.  

He must have spent the night recuperating although she couldn’t tell just by looking at him. She looked at him carefully. She could not help herself so she intoned-

“Oh, you look well.”

Sirius looked more entertained than anything.

“I was going to say the same to you.” he replied, crossing the distance between them and standing a few feet from her.

Hermione thought if Sirius knew that she had the knowledge of the present _company_ he kept. But judging by his arrogant air – probably not.

“I meant the Ball. You looked a little worse for wear. Are you well now?” Hermione asked, her eyes wide. She had no doubt he had not figured out _her_ connection in him being _unwell_.

“I am. Thank you for asking.” Sirius replied, after staring at her for a minute. Hermione wished to know what went on inside his head.

“Speaking of, do you realize what happened yesterday?” he asked gravely.

Hermione stayed quiet instead, letting him fill in the silence. He opened his mouth again after there was no reply forthcoming.

_And, yes. Sirius definitely did not disappoint._

“How could you be stupid enough to make friends with the Potters? I am sure you are unaware of the situation in England, but Potters and most the families gathered there are Blood-traitors!”

Hermione cocked her head at him.

_Finally. She was seeing past the first layer._

Although Hermione could not help but wonder at his hypocrisy considering he had been the first one to tell Tom about her so-called friends. But she knew Sirius was only acting like this because his plan had _failed_. Now, she was the one to blame for her choices.   

“Blood traitors?” she questioned innocently.

Sirius faltered at her question. He seemed to gather himself.

“The House of Black does not associate with the Houses that have betrayed the order of the Wizarding World and declared themselves perpetrators of change. Change is intolerable – tradition is how this World is balanced and that is how the House of Black wishes it.”

Hermione wished she could roll her eyes.

_The House of Black only wishes to lick Tom Riddle’s boots, an act not foreign to them._

“And who decides which tradition is valid?” she asked with an eyebrow raised.

“We do.” Sirius answered.

He crossed his arms. Hermione smiled secretly.

“So how do you grow?” Hermione baited, thinking how stupid Sirius was if he actually believed the company line.

Sirius surveyed her with an imperturbable look. He walked a few steps closer, his fists clenched.

“Grow?” Sirius asked, his grey eyes clear.

_Definitely not hungover then._

“Grow? How do you prosper? Become better?” she said slowly.

“We are already better.” Sirius declared, his jaw set. A muscle started ticking near his jaw.

Hermione cleared her starry eyed expression and her gaze turned resolute.

_Now it was time for him to see past her first layer._

“Then you are a fool if you truly believe that.”

Sirius’s eyes widened at what was her first ever truthful response to him. In a flash of his wand, he had the doors shut and sealed.

Hermione watched him patiently.

When he advanced on her, Hermione immediately stepped back. But Sirius had put his wand away. He grabbed her by the shoulders.

“You cannot say such things! Do you even know what you are talking about?!” he thundered. He shook her slightly. “You might have had _free_ thinking in France but here, you will think as we do. Such is the duty upon you as the wife of the Black heir!”

Hermione allowed him to think he had the upper hand for a minute before she twisted out of his arms easily and shifted away.

“Your opinions are not my opinions.” she told him in a calm manner. “Did you truly expect me to adhere to the vile garbage about blood purity your family spits about?”

“Be quiet!”

Hermione brushed him off with a wave of her hand.

Sirius’s grey eyes were blazing with anger. Hermione looked at him in fascination.

_Sirius Black – time for the first glimpse at the infamous Black rage._

“Oh you did?” she exclaimed. “Then, let me be the first to inform you then that I find Muggleborns quite remarkable and-“

With a shriek of rage, Sirius was upon her and Hermione had to calm her instincts to not fight back. He grabbed the sleeve of her arm and she felt the squeeze of _Apparition_.

By the instability of their landing, Hermione assumed he had not been in the right _mind_ to do it. She could feel the crackle of his magic in the air and tightened control on her own magic. She did not wish to feel his vile magic.   

Hermione shrugged his hold off and looked around the room and saw that they were in Sirius’s own room.

Sirius, meanwhile, was raging.

“Enough!” he yelled. “You will never dare say what you just said to me again. You think you are smart? But you don’t know anything. You are a Black and nothing more. If you wish to survive, you will learn your place in this family. Even if it is the last thing you will do!”

Hermione, meanwhile, looked disappointed by the lack of posters of half-nude girls and motorbikes. The room was drab and plain and _black_.   

“You are the wife of the Black heir and we do not associate with filth and scum. If it were not for this bloody contract, we would not be in this position. Your association is with us and no one else. And until you can believe that, you can very well _stay_ here.”

_It seemed like Sirius was just dramatic as Tom._ Hermione mused as his speech got repetitive. His rage was barely contained and Hermione knew she had touched the most sensitive topic.

_Her unfiltered opinions were how she got under his skin? Sweet. She really should have known better and done this before._

Hermione stared at him expressionlessly.

Although she felt she should respond and correct a lot of his _assumptions_ , Hermione knew when silence worked better.

Sensing her lack of response as a sign of her fear, Sirius gave her a piercing look and turned around to storm out of the room. Hermione saw the door snap shut and heard Sirius mutter wards against opening the door to anyone but him.

She heard his heavy footsteps draw away from the door. After waiting five minutes, Hermione summoned her magic to test the wards and almost laughed.

Sirius might have used his Black family wards that allowed none but Blacks access, but once upon a time _another_ Sirius had given her access to the Black library. Hermione could break these wards in her sleep.

She could not believe Sirius had fallen for her trap so easily. Hermione knew she could take things easy, but time was not a luxury she had. And she was convinced that Sirius would break. She just had to push to right buttons and await the outcome. Sirius was not unaffected by her opinions – she had learnt that today. Hermione wished to peel every layer of his façade off of him so she could judge him for who he was.

Hermione had never meant to deliberately goad him, but somehow she had known that blood purity might _exactly_ be the topic Sirius Black would be sensitive about. At least, that was what her Sirius had always felt strongly against.

Even if Sirius Black was a Death Eater, not all blackness was irredeemable.

_Bar Tom Riddle perhaps. He could just rot in the seven depths of hell for all eternity._

Hence, Hermione had to push Sirius and keep pushing him until he broke. Not only was he important as the Black heir to Tom, but if Sirius would have to fulfil that part she had to be his conscience – something he had never had before in this timeline. Sirius Black had been fed lines and lies all his life. It did not matter if he believed it.

Hermione knew how much a well-placed question could change things.

And when she had beaten his will into smithereens, she would see if Sirius could be saved.

_Hmm, maybe she did have a saving people thing as well._

But Hermione was not hopeful.

And that was why her main goal of taunting Sirius with actual truths was two-fold. First, Hermione knew Sirius would be too distracted with _containing_ her and her wild opinions to notice how much he was truly listening to her. Second, his counter arguments would only go so far before he started doubting himself.

Hermione knew a sliver of doubt was enough. That sliver had once stopped Draco Malfoy from killing Albus Dumbledore.

Hermione did not think it would be entirely possible to redeem Sirius Black but she wanted him out of the game. If his doubts were enough to render him ineffective in his _service_ to Tom, Hermione would consider that a moral and absolute victory.

She had never really gotten along with her Sirius because he had been brash. But then, she had never been sympathetic to his plight. In hindsight, she understood why he had behaved the way he had. James and Lily's deaths had shaken him and Azkaban had merely destroyed the control he had on the Black madness. He had always been touched.

Just like the rest of the Black family was. 

In this timeline, his magic felt convoluted. 

Or at least it had the first and only time Hermione had come in contact with it. If Hermione was really honest with herself, the only consideration Hermione had for Sirius was because of Harry. But even Harry himself would never ask her to save _this_ Sirius if Harry had felt his magic.

At the moment, Sirius Black was not redeemable. But Hermione would wait to make her call on that. She owed Harry that much.

Judging by his actions today, Hermione doubted Sirius would listen to her if she were to have a _polite_ conversation with him about her opinions.   

Hermione had to chortle gleefully at the idea of Sirius trying to _punish_ her for something she had said. Most people would have thought Sirius had acted irrationally, but Hermione knew he had tried to restrain himself. Any other person and Sirius might have _Crucioed_ them. But he had held himself back.

She had not known she would be this successful but apparently she did know how to _disturb_ him. Sirius had revealed little but it was enough for now.

Maybe when he would eventually throw a _Crucio_ at her, they would finally get talking.

Nonetheless, he had left her alone for now to _think about her actions_.

_Well, let him think all his ducks are in a row. She would be long gone by the time Sirius checked up on her._

After she snooped around his room, Hermione would pop over to Dagworth-Granger Manor.

Her elves deserved a lovely treat.

 

  

* * *

 

 

 

As Hermione read a book in her library, she smiled in contentment.

Her elves had been quite pleased with her arrival and Hermione had been happy to note that her marriage hadn’t changed the Dagworth-Granger Manor’s response to her. It was still the same.

She contemplated over renaming the Manor – it would be essential to her plans later. It would be a safe house and a headquarters for her and those she wanted to protect.

The Order could do what it could.

She would focus on the pesky little case of Tom’s immortality. She doubted she could just get the Sword of Gryffindor if she asked nicely and she could not visit Hogwarts to kill the Basilisk – she was not even a Parselmouth.

But a few of her leads had panned well. Apparently Basilisks weren’t as rare as people believed and there was a thriving black market in South Africa for Basilisk parts. Hermione expected a shipment soon. Her grandfather’s society had proved to be a miracle and provided her a list of suppliers – both legal and illegal.

But Hermione was weary. She did not want to kill the horcruxes one by one. They had destroyed the horcruxes in the late 90’s, which had been more than enough time for the souls to separate entirely.

Even if they had been separated from Tom’s soul for a while, Hermione conjectured that a loss of one might leave an echo for the original soul. She could not risk that.

Hence, she would rather destroy them all at once. She was currently looking into Rituals that allowed even the foulest of magic to be destroyed.

Hermione had been in the Manor for a couple of hours now. She thought she should head back to Grimmauld Place soon but she had to visit the Potters first and explain-

She felt her magical aura darken and she jolted in shock. Turning around, she could place nothing out of the ordinary. She closed her books and _Apparated_ to her room. She paced.

The dark aura pulsed threateningly. And it was similar. 

It felt like it was coming from her Magical Core.

She faltered.

Hermione did some rough calculations and realized that in her original timeline, at this age, she had just come into contact with the locket.

_The fucking horcrux._

She could already feel its effect but it was not that pronounced. That was probably because her Core was whole here. 

She wondered how strong the magic of a horcrux was if it had echoed through another timeline, its pain dull as a ghost but still present. 

Hermione thought hard.

Anything that had an impact on her magic was being replicated here. It had been the same thing with the scar from Dolohov.

That was perhaps something she could not change. Her magical body had after all become mature at a later age - 21. And that was when her Core would hopefully stabilize in this timeline too. Until then, it would fill in the changes that had happened previously. 

Hermione thought back to those cold nights in the tent. She missed her boys.

She stopped pacing when she realized something.

The effect of the horcrux would last a while and soon the incident in Malfoy Manor would occur. She would get Crucioed and she did not know if that would have an impact on her Core. 

She would also get her Mudblood scar again. But she could cover that up with spells until she could use it. 

And she had to do that at the _right_ time.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Hermione arrived near the Potter Manor’s front door. She was surprised the wards had still let her in after yesterday’s events but she remembered the Potter Magic was very fond of her.

She felt the warmth of the magic and grinned freely.

She raised her wand to send a _Patronus_ when a voice interrupted her-

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you.”

Hermione spun around and faced Lily Evans. The mother of the brilliant, _brilliant_ man she knew once.

Lily was grinning at her, standing near the edge of the gardens. She walked closer. Hermione raised her eyebrow in question – not trusting herself to speak.

“There is a uh- meeting going on, a bit private. It's regarding yesterday’s events. I would say _you_ were the main topic of discussion.” Lily explained apologetically.

_Order meeting wa still going on?_

Hermione shook her head at her.

“And why aren’t you a part of this meeting?” she asked.

Lily smiled wider.

“I was thrown out.”

Hermione looked at her incredulously.

_Lily Evans? Head Girl? Thrown Out?_

“How did you manage that?” Hermione questioned in amazement.

Lily only beamed widely.

“Let’s just say the people heading the _meeting_ and I had a few differing opinions.”

Hermione nodded slowly and looked around Lily as if expecting James too.

“He’s not here.” Lily laughed. “But you presume correctly – he might be here but I made him promise to behave himself.”

“How did you manage to do that?” Hermione asked amused.

“Oh, with the right inducement, I can get James to do anything.” Lily replied with a smirk.

Hermione started laughing and soon Lily joined her.

“We were not introduced yesterday. I am Lily Evans, girlfriend to the prat who goes by the name of James Potter.” Lily stated, extending her hand.

Hermione returned her smile.

“Hermione Dagworth-Granger. Pleased to meet you.” Hermione responded, shaking Lily’s hand.

Before Hermione could even blink, a wild magic burst out from her Core to where her hand met Lily’s. Hermione and Lily whipped their heads upwards to stare at one another as the Magic grew stronger and warm tingles ran up and down their arms. Her amulet grew warm.

Their magic was greeting each other in joy. Like it had been separated for an eternity and was happy at being reunited.

Hermione had _never_ felt anything that intense.

Magic rushed through her Core and her mind tried to make sense of it but Hermione knew she did not need words for this.

This magic felt deep, warm and special – it was Lily’s.

As previously it had _once_ been Harry’s.

Hermione felt her heart thud. She looked at Lily and if she just focused on her green eyes, Hermione could almost believe it _was_ Harry.

Hermione had always thought Harry had the Potter magic through and through.

But she had been wrong.

While she had recognized Harry’s similar magic in the Potters, Harry’s magic was also Lily's. In fact, Lily’s magic felt more familiar to Harry’s than anyone else’s and she briefly wondered if it was because of the sacrifice Lily had made to protect her son.

Something that had also been Hermione’s last act for Harry in her timeline.

It felt like coming full circle but Hermione could not understand why yet.

The magic slowly dimmed and Lily was looking at her with wide eyes. Both of them were winded by the intensity of what had just happened.

Not to mention overwhelmed.  

Hermione cleared her throat.

“Perhaps we should uh – get out of the way? I doubt my presence would be welcome here if anyone saw me.”

Lily nodded and quietly led Hermione towards the path to the gardens.

They walked for while in silence and soon, stood near a branch of trees and stared at one another.

_How could Hermione possibly explain this?_

To her knowledge no one else her reacted to her Magic like this. She was used to being the one who could judge someone’s aura or Magical signature but she could tell Lily had felt the bond.

_Of all the things to happen, this had to be the most-_

“I can feel your magic.” Lily blurted out, she was twisting her hands nervously.

Hermione gaped at her.

“What?” she asked ineloquently.

Lily took a huge breath.  She ran her fingers through her hair. She breathed out. 

“I can feel that you are my kin but it’s…more. I have a family – a sister, but my bond with them is nothing like what I _just_ felt.”

Hermione decided to come clean.

“That is because you are feeling a Magical Kin bond, it’s different. Family is usually bound by blood.” Hermione explained. “A Magical Kin is based entirely on magic or rather how your magic responds to another’s.”

Lily was listening to her intently.

“A-and you have always felt this?” she asked tentatively.

“Yes.” Hermione nodded. “That is how I have always known who I can trust.”

Lily seemed fascinated. She opened her mouth to ask something when-

“LILY!”

Hermione had no doubt it was James.

Lily rolled her eyes.

“That tosser still hasn’t learnt to use the _Patronus.”_ Lily muttered. She shifted on her feet. “I think they are done with the meeting. You should come in.”

Hermione had intended to do exactly that but this bond with Lily had given her a few things to think about.

_Damn_.

She had forgotten how her magic would treat Potter Magic as family and how that extended to Lily as well. Their bond had been seamless.

That's exactly how it had always been with Harry. 

Harry, it seemed, was the tether to everything she and her magic was.

_Only Harry would somehow defy every explanation and help her._

_Even if he had not been born yet._

Of course, Lily would register the same effect.  

Hermione knew what this new magical bond meant – it was the promise of a partner in crime, of a friend, of a companion, of _family_.

She straightened.

“I think I should be heading back. Will you inform them I dropped by? I will probably make another visit next week – when the situation here has calmed down a bit.”

Lily seemed almost reluctant but she nodded.

“LILY!!”

Hermione laughed out loud and Lily tossed her red hair over shoulder, glaring in the direction the shout was coming from.

“You should go find him before he becomes a banshee – it won’t be pretty.” Hermione said with an amused smile.

“Go find him.” Hermione repeated when Lily stood still. She jerked her towards the entrance of the gardens. She took out her wand to _Apparate_. “I will visit soon. Give him a kick for me, yeah?”

Lily let out a strangled laugh. She nodded. 

“Find me when you do. We need to have a proper conversation without being interrupted by idiots. Good bye!”

Lily watched Hermione disappear silently before she marched off in the direction of the said idiot, her mind running with all the possibilities of her discovery.  

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

The room was dark and dingy.

A corpse was being dragged off – a discoloured, disfigured mess.

The smell of rotten flesh permeated the air but the gathered did not dare twitch lest they anger their lord. They formed a tight circle – kneeling on the dirty, uneven ground.

There was a figure at the edge of the room. A dais upon which a cathedra rested. It was a perhaps the most polished thing in the room – the only thing at a certain height. Seated upon the cathedra was a man robed in black silk robes, his menacing eyes on his subjects.

He opened his mouth and lifted his hand.

“Come forward.” he commanded.

Immediately, a finely dressed figure rose up, his hood disguising his features. The circle parted to let him through before immediately tightening again.

The figure kneeled on the ground, his face bowed.

“My Lord.”

The man looked at the figure with disinterest before scratching the wood with his long nails.

The wood screeched.

No one moved.

_How perfectly trained his slaves were?_ He thought. _How perfectly boring._

His eyes focused on the kneeling figure.

_Perhaps not this one._

“I thought how clever your little wife was, giving me something none of your useless idiots could. Access to most of the Purebloods who so far have been _reluctant_ to join me. But I suppose even she wasn't clever enough to know that the family wards would prevent me from doing any harm to Potter and his guests. The curses of Old Magic.”

He paused. The figure kneeling stayed immobile.

He smiled, secretly pleased.   

“This contract is a pesky little thing. Don’t you think so?”

The figure made no move to answer.

“Oh. You haven't figured it out yet? Allow me. Your wife felt threatened and since you are the one who informed Bella of the _Ball,_ the contract started to take your life. You knowingly put your wife’s life in danger – at least it had seemed that way to her _and_ the contract. So it is _binding_. How curious.”  

 

“Now I had a plan, you see. When you informed me of your marriage to her, I thought we could _use_ her connections. It would have been simple, even if she’s _French_. For everything she had done wrong, I would have _Crucioed_ you. If she had said no, she would have been made to say yes. If she had resisted, a little torture would have loosened her tongue. It would have been a test for the real thing. It had been a perfect arrangement. Except now it is not because of that Contract and Vow. It won’t allow you to hurt her or to put her in any circumstances where she might get hurt. Shame I have use of you or I would have disposed you to get her.”

The kneeling figure twitched – but barely.

The man smiled slyly.

_Fascinating_.

The man eyed the figure intensely, his eyes gleaming red.

“Hermione Dagworth-Granger. I want her property and her gold. But mostly, I want _her_. She is too clever. Work out a way for that contract to not nullify her becoming… one of us. But remember, if she does anything she is not supposed to, I would say a little _Avada_ will do the job. I might have need of you _now,_ but I do not have need for your constant failures and that _would_ be a pity. I would have to start all over again with your brother. Pity, pity.”

The man stopped to let the crushing implication linger for a while. The red eyes carefully surveyed the figure and the circle beyond him.

His voice hissed in a chilly tone-

“I want your little wife, Sirius. And it will be a way for you to make up to me. Make it happen.”

Then silence reigned.

 

* * *

 

 


	11. Corroboro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tides get strong, the enemy gets stronger.

Lily was sitting on a bench next to James.

The light breeze was pleasant and Lily could still feel the effects of the strange magic that had passed between her and Hermione. It had felt familiar and that made Lily cautious. She had not grown up in the Magical World, hence it was not easy for her to just accept things on the go. Fleamont was perhaps one of the most paranoid people she knew bar Moody, and yet his acceptance of a stranger had been unusual. James had been the same, quick in his acceptance. His simple explanation of ‘Magic never lies’ had frustrated her initially and until just now; she had no idea how _alive_ Magic could feel.

_More than seven years in the Wizarding World, and sometimes she was still an outsider._

Lily tilted her head slightly and looked at James. She glanced towards their intertwined hands resting lightly on the bench and cleared her throat. 

“How did the rest of the meeting go?”

“Painful.” James sighed dramatically before turning pensive. “They approved the trail on Hermione. Say, Lily, do you trust Dumbledore?”

Lily was startled by the question, her anger at the trail forgotten. She thought for a few moments.

“I do…but not absolutely.” Lily replied, biting her lip. “I know he means well but it sometimes feels too orchestrated.”

“Ditto.” James said, playing with her fingers absentmindedly. “I joined the Order because I wanted to fight back. What is happening is not right and I can’t be someone who sits back and lets it happen. I feel Dumbledore knew exactly how I felt and used it to get me into his Order. Same for you, Remus and Peter and Merlin knows who else.”

Lily nodded thoughtfully.

Both of them lapsed into silence for a few minutes.

“So, what did Hermione want?” James asked, giving her a lopsided grin.

Lily smiled back.  

“I think she just wanted to come in and clear the air about the other night. Good thing I caught her before she went in, or half the Order would have chained her up to interrogate her.”

James snorted.

“I would have loved to see them try.  Not only is she a gifted witch but she’s practically a Potter. The family magic would have been very unhappy with the propagators.”

“Fleamont would not have been very happy either.” Lily added.

She watched as an array of emotions crossed James’s face and scrunched her eyebrows. It was not like James to be this pensive.

She lifted her unoccupied hand and mussed his hair.

James sighed.

Not wanting to push him, Lily simply continued her ministrations knowing James was most likely gathering his thoughts.

Lily itched to do something. During the Order meeting, she had loudly protested Dumbledore’s decision to trail Hermione Dagworth-Granger, citing how the resources of the Order could be better used pursuing _valid_ leads. Lily could not vouch for Hermione but even she knew that the newest Black was hardly the most dangerous thing. The surrounding paranoia made the Order suspicious of everyone and Lily could understand that. But that hardly meant crucifying someone before they even knew the full story.

Lily had been somewhat aware of her own mind while she had been at the Ball, and her trance had only lasted seconds. She did not know how the others had felt. They must have been under Voldemort’s lure the whole time. In their confusion and fear, they had wanted a scapegoat. And who better than Hermione Dagworth-Granger, who had been under no mental attack? Moody, curse his soul, had been the one to point it out. Lily had argued that Hermione was a part of the Black family, and they had been the only ones with any free will.

Then Moody had gone on about how Hermione had been the reason for the Ball in the first place and how easy it must have been for her to include Voldemort in the wards considering how gifted she was. Lily had noticed the darkening countenance of Fleamont, but she had been too far gone to reign her temper in. When Moody had said that Potter Family Magic had protected them while Hermione had practically handed over the lives of everyone, Lily had lost it knowing how much further from truth that statement had been. She had loudly accused the Order of having their heads so far up in their asses that in the absence of information, they were willing to accuse anyone.

After that, she had been _politely_ asked to leave the room.

She had been fuming in the garden for a couple of minutes and had only just managed to calm down when Hermione had arrived. Lily did not know why she had defended Hermione so vehemently when she had not even met her properly.  All she knew was that the Order was not all she had expected it to be.

_Who were they to decide? Were they judge, jury and executioner of all?_

Lily knew that explaining to the Order that the reason she was so sure was because Hermione was a _Guardian_ would be opening the Pandora’s Box. Who knew how they would use that information.

She looked over at James and frowned. She was aware that James felt the same way she did about keeping Hermione’s role a secret. The current Order tasks were starting to wear her out. She wanted to be more active and actually do something productive. But how could she do that when majority of the Order still viewed her as a young, upstart Muggleborn?

Losing her temper might not have been the best idea. But she was at her patience’s end. She wanted to take everyone who thought of her as an _inferior_ and shove their opinions in their faces. The Order kept assigning her menial tasks stating how important they were.

_Damn the Order. I will do more._

After a couple of minutes of Lily’s heavy contemplation, James cleared his throat and spoke up-

“We can’t be the only ones fighting back, right? There is more than one way of going about it. The Order…establishing the Order is like announcing to Voldemort that look, we’re right here, we’re the resistance. Come, fight us. And that’s fine. Despite the mania Purebloods have, I know many families who haven’t declared a side are reluctant to do so because they’re somewhere in the middle. They don’t like Muggles but they don’t necessarily want a totalitarian Ministry either.”

“Maybe.” Lily nodded, her earlier thoughts swirling in her head. “And there might be people who are being coerced into fighting for Voldemort. Maybe we can recruit them. The Order is supposed to be a secret.”

“Would someone smart really fall for that? You think no one realizes when we have an Order meeting and more than half of Auror Elite Task Force suddenly goes off-call? If it was a secret, it’s not a secret anymore.”

 James paused for a second and shook his head slightly.

“Voldemort is doing dark rituals and what are we doing? We’re scouting sites or trailing people. We're not doing enough. How do you fight an enemy that is always ten steps ahead of you? He’s attacking Muggle villages and towns, left and right. Dumbledore is wrong. We won’t win this war by playing by the rules. It’s a war, there are no fucking rules.”

“What are you saying, James?” Lily waited in anticipation, her heart beating wildly as she realized the implications of his words.

“I’m saying we fight. I’m saying we fight however we can and not constricted by Dumbledore’s rules. I’m done having no answers. What is the ultimate purpose? How do we defeat Voldemort? Even Dumbledore doesn’t know how. We have zero intelligence. Are we really going to wait for things to worsen before taking a plan of action? Because things are already worse. The Order is about protection and gathering intelligence. But it should be more.”

Lily looked at him incredulously.  

_Morgana, she loved this man._

“You want to fight covertly outside the Order?”

James gave her a sincere look.

“I want to do more than just that. I want to bring this bastard down and with him every single person who thinks it okay to kill innocent people. Let’s raze this bigoted world to the ground, Lily.”

“And build a new one from its ashes?” she asked slyly.

James gave her a wide grin. 

“I knew I loved you for a reason.”

Lily laughed out loud and shook her head.

“How do we start?”

“I think we already have. Dad is not very happy with Dumbledore at the moment. I bet his patience will run out soon.”

Lily nodded, agreeing with him.

“And then?”

“And then, Dumbledore is going to regret targeting our newest family member.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Fleamont Potter stared hard at his friend.

Twinkling blue eyes met his stare evenly.

Fleamont resisted the urge to roll his eyes – something he was quite sure his son would have no qualms about. He smoothed the front of his robes and adjusted in his armchair. The fire crackled and the light hid many shadows. Ever since his recovery, he had been quite fond of being warm at all times. It was the middle of the summer – but Dragon Pox had introduced a chill in his body which had never entirely vanished, even after the recovery.

Euphemia felt the same way.

He liked using the study for his meetings. It was the warmest place in the Manor and the added benefit of watching his _guests_ sweat profusely or debate internally about the polite way of asking about cooling charms, always amused him no end.

As a seasoned Auror, Fleamont liked to watch the guilty or wrongdoers twitch – it was always such a fascinating sight. That one moment suspended between denial and acknowledgement, to see how the tide would turn.

But he had known such tactics would never work on Albus Dumbledore, who looked as cool as a cucumber, the flames on his bright purple robes glowing brightly.

Fleamont dropped his play-acting and cleared his throat.

_Might as well try the Gryffindor approach._

“I understand what you mean, Albus.” he started, speaking softly. “It is a very dangerous time. And that is why we should stick close to those we trust the most. I fully support your Order but I am not a member, I understand how James was lured in, but at my age I do not have much to prove.”

He paused for effect.

“I cannot explain a connection that is not present. Ms. Dagworth asked me to step in as the Ritual Witness and I agreed. As the Ritual dictates, it was my honour to host a dinner for her and her family. Beyond that, I am unaware of her involvement in the ugliness, as you say, of that night’s events.”  

Albus Dumbledore merely raised his eyebrows.

“If that is the case, how was this attack stopped?”

“The Potter Family magic, of course. I updated the wards, haven’t you noticed?” Fleamont replied smoothly.   

“Curious how seamless they are now. The Order meeting was in uproar thanks to some developments. An explanation is being demanded.”

“An explanation I do not owe you, Albus.” Fleamont replied warily. “My allegiance is to the Light side.”

Twinkling blue eyes turned hard as stone.

“Hermione Dagworth-Granger, the new _Mrs Black,_ is a stranger. A person James, Lily and Remus do not owe any allegiance to. And yet, that was not the case. They have barely spoken about the events except to defend this stranger, while revealing nothing else. They must surely know more to act as such.”

Fleamont was at his patience’s end. Despite this, he felt a flicker of pride at the actions of his son and his friends. Loyalty was a foundation for everything and these children – _adults,_ had it in heaps.

Fleamont twisted his family ring on his finger and Albus glanced curiously at it. 

He paused in thought. Albus's interest in his family history was not unknown to him. He had been asked many questions. 

He could feel the magic pulse in the air. Maybe Albus was right. Hermione's presence had strengthened the wards considerably. It had been felt by him but Fleamont was curious as to how Albus felt them. 

Perhaps, the greatest power Albus possessed was protection wards. Considering he was a Headmaster of a Wizarding school, Albus was responsible for the students and teachers. The magic of Hogwarts would only allow a protector on its realm. The fact alone was enough for almost everyone in the Light side to follow Albus blindly.

_And yet._

Protection wards broke. There was always a loophole somewhere.

Fleamont could not understand his own hesitancy in trusting Albus, when he had been a proponent of Albus as the head of the resistance against Voldemort.

Since the induction of Hermione's familiar and outstanding magic into the Potter family, Fleamont had felt the magic itself change. It seemed better now – more powerful and cautious. He had felt the latter part when Albus had walked into his study and the Potter Magic had unfurled and the air had become heavy. Maybe that was how Albus had figured out the change. Nonetheless, Fleamont could not have ignored the incessant whispering of magic, even if it made not a lick of sense. But the message had been received.

The Potter Magic had been warning him to be careful around Albus.

It had come as a surprise to Fleamont but he had schooled his features well. Albus had always been a trusted fellow.

His natural instincts kicked in and he clammed up. Fleamont knew why Albus was asking such pointed questions about Hermione. But it was not a luxury he could grant Albus.

His own mind evaluated their friendship over the years and Albus had always been a fixed presence. They had gotten along well.

Except a time when Albus had persistently asked about the Peverells.

Fleamont had known the reason for his interest. It had been a dark part of their life. Grindelwald had just been the beginning of the doom.

Fleamont had thought of the Deathly Hallows as nothing more than a myth, but something told him otherwise.

Albus had always been too bloody interested in his family line and heirlooms.

The image of his family heirloom sparked a light in his head and he darkly thought of how long Albus would have waited after he died before latching onto James to demand the cloak?

Fleamont knew he had to ponder more on the subject later.

He had more pressing matters to attend to. More imperatively, Albus demanding answers for what had happened at the Ball.

That night was still etched in his mind. How Lord Voldemort had managed to waltz in the Manor had been alarming. Had it not been for Hermione's actions that night, Fleamont was sure something terrible would have happened.

Maybe the Potter family magic was more instinctive than he had thought. If it had recognized Hermione as a Guardian long before she had even done anything to warrant such a reaction, Fleamont knew it meant more. Despite her age, Fleamont was not wary of Hermione’s abilities.

Magic was might. But more than that, it was alive. Fleamont had travelled far and wide. And he had never seen Magic play out so actively before. 

And he knew it was nothing but Magic that had brought Hermione to the Potter Manor. During the compatibility spell and more so afterwards, Fleamont had been perplexed. 

Hermione's magic was so achingly familiar to him, as if she were a child of his own blood and magic. He felt as if he could have known her. He felt as if he had experienced her heartache, fear and loss.  

_But surely, that could not be possible?_

If he shared this with Euphemia, she would tease him about his paternal instinct. And she would not be wrong. Given the way Euphemia had smiled so warmly at Hermione at the Ball, Fleamont knew she was not that far away from developing her own maternal instinct.

Quick as he was in accepting Hermione, Fleamont knew Albus's doubts weren't misplaced. 

He hadn't trusted Hermione because Magic had told him so, or because she had practically saved them.

 _No_.

He had started trusting her when the compatibility magic had placed him as the First Witness and she had not even batted an eyelash in accepting his place. Fleamont knew who the Black family was and what they were capable of. Euphemia had told him the details of the Contract. His gut had constricted at the thought of a young witch going through something like that.  

He had understood what Hermione had done. Hermione could not be unaware of the politics in Britain or oblivious to what role her _new_ family played in it. Judging by her actions, she had been more than aware.

She had effectively put the two sides of war against each other in a place where both were unchallenged.   

At the Ritual Ceremony, he had watched her stand tall and stare unflinchingly at her husband at what Fleamont knew was nothing but an open challenge.

Later, as she had confided in him that she had excused her choices to the Blacks by lamenting her lack of knowledge about the magical families in Britain and Hector Dagworth-Granger’ removal from society.  

But Fleamont knew better.

Hermione had started a subtle war, which had her in the clutches of the Black family but still pitted against them.

Fleamont had trusted Hermione completely after Voldemort had arrived. She had a mask on but it had faltered for a second. When he had joined in guiding his own magic towards Protective Wards, his magic had touched Hermione’s. And his magic had quivered because of the desperation, distress and fierceness of the witch’s magic.

It was a testament to who she was.  

A smart, fierce and quite brilliant witch who had not let fear control her. In fact, she had used her fear against Voldemort.

Fleamont knew she had also been responsible for what had happened to the Black heir, although he was not sure how. 

He discerned that a lot of people in the Order had blamed Hermione for the reason they had almost died. That it had all been her plan in the first place.

But he disagreed.  

Dangerous it might have been, but Hermione had not walked into the situation blindly. He had noticed the dozens of wards that had been placed in the entire Ballroom. Euphemia had later informed him that more wards had been placed all over the Manor too.  

They had no doubt that it had been Hermione.

She had plans and contingencies. She made Moody look like a misplaced vigilante. Which, Fleamont thought, was the only reason Moody was sulking.

Shaking his thoughts off, he scrutinized the pulsating magic.

It felt a lot more dangerous. Not to him, but to _others_. He understood the implications. He thought of the animals who adapted to survive the environment. And that was how he felt the Potter Magic was now. Danger had to be fought with danger in order to survive, but also to thrive.

If House Potter had declared a Guardian for the first time in centuries, dangerous times were ahead. He would not be surprised if more families declared them too. And despite what Albus believed, one did not win through negotiations, fairness and order. Not everyone was redeemable and Fleamont would burn the very soul of anyone who dared harm his family.

“They have not spoken about it because there is not much to say about her in regards to the events.” Fleamont declared resolutely.

Albus sighed heavily. 

“That is not what Alastor tells me. She is untrustworthy. How are we to know that she is not the one responsible for informing Voldemort of Potter Manor? How are we to know that she is not a Deat-”

“Albus!” Fleamont shouted, his magic swirling in anger. He narrowed his eyes and when he spoke his voice was soft, with a dangerous edge to it. “I have let you have these meetings because we have been friends for a long time. I have listened to your opinions, ill-advised as they are. The trail on Hermione would result in nothing, you are wasting your time. You cannot be the only one to decide who is worth saving and protecting. I understand your curiosity, but I will not tolerate you besmirching my family. Yes, Hermione is family and that is all I will say on the subject.”

The silence stretched for minutes, but it could have been hours.

Albus stared at his friend, blue eyes twinkling once more behind the half-moon spectacles.

“I implore you to reconsider. By declaring her family, you state she is on our side? Think of the help she could provide in taking Voldemort down once and for all. Think of the greater good. You mean to claim her as family and yet she cannot be involved as the rest are? She should be. Otherwise, she’s as good as a songbird that never sings!”

Instead of angry, Fleamont grew pensive. He let out a soft chuckle and looked at Albus.

“You can never truly silence a songbird, Albus. It learns to use silence as a weapon.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Hermione made her way downstairs, resolutely looking away from the elf-heads. Her head spun with possibilities and meanings. The wards of Grimmauld Place seemed to be shuddering and Hermione had to wonder at their behaviour. Shaking off her thoughts, she walked to the sitting room.

Without knocking, she stepped inside and closed the door.

Regulus looked up at her from his seat. As usual, he had been engrossed in his book, which he put away as soon as he saw her. He narrowed his eyes and took in her attire. Hermione had changed from her Witches’ robes to wear something she had considered more comfortable. While jeans and sweatshirt seemed to be entirely inappropriate for a Pureblood witch, Hermione had refused to completely switch to robes – much to Amélie’s dismay. Instead she had donned on a long maroon coat she considered quite appropriate. 

Regulus looked at her face and smiled slightly.

“Tea?” he asked.

“Yes, thank you.”

Hermione settled herself in a chair near Regulus. An elf popped in to deliver the tea tray, served it and vanished without preamble.

Regulus and Hermione drank quietly. After a few minutes, Regulus broke the silence-

“You are either incredibly brave or incredibly stupid.” 

Hermione looked at him and her mouth twitched.

“Possibly both.” she remarked, raising an eyebrow in challenge.

Regulus rolled his eyes.

“Definitely. But do you have a death wish?”

Hermione studied his features as he looked at her seriously. She had been quite sure Sirius had charmed the corridors silent when they had been _speaking_. 

“Did you hear anything?” she asked, straight to the point.

“No,” Regulus sighed, shaking his head. “But I saw Sirius leave in a fit of rage. Since no one and nothing has ever set him off like that I assumed correctly that it was due to his new _bride_.”

“We had a minor disagreement.” Hermione replied, shrugging her shoulders.

“A minor dis- no, Hermione. It was not.” Regulus countered.

Hermione stiffened slightly, wondering how much she could trust Regulus. The tingle of magic that had sparked when they had first met had settled into a nice thrum. Hermione knew the connection was there, just as she suspected Regulus knew more than he let on. She felt comfortable with him, a feeling she had not encountered much since she had woken up here. Following her instinct, Hermione spoke up-

“We had a fight about our difference of opinions regarding the _company_ I should keep. He left in a rage, locked me in the room with the wards. I took down the wards.”

“You broke our wards?” Regulus asked incredulously.

“I can do more than just break your family wards, Reg.” Hermione replied, testing out the nickname and deciding she liked it. When Regulus didn’t protest, Hermione assumed he had liked it too. Or that he was in too much shock over the wards breaking.  

Regulus looked at her with pursed lips.

“Kreacher was in despair when he could not find you. Where did you go?”

“I went home, of course.”

“Hermione, this is your home.” Regulus said earnestly. Hermione gave him a small smile. His hopeful look that she might call this place home was nothing but his own desire to have a proper family. As cruel as it felt, Hermione knew that Regulus’s hopefulness could not last long if there was a war coming. 

“Reg, I think you and I both know that from all the people who might claim a home in this place, we certainly aren’t the ones who would.” she replied.

Regulus went rigid and looked at her in question.

Hermione decided to push the limits of their bond.

“Say, Regulus how much do you really believe in the Pureblood nonsense your family prattles on about?”

Regulus stayed silent for several minutes, his face blank. But his eyes burned into hers; seeking answers Hermione could not give yet. After a lifetime, his posture relaxed and he looked at Hermione with a wary look.

“You might have been a Gryffindor had you come to Hogwarts.” he stated. 

Hermione almost spit out her tea. She quickly swallowed and her lips curved into a smile.

“In another life, maybe I was.”

Regulus sighed heavily.

“Andy was right about you.”

“Andromeda? You spoke about me?” Hermione asked, shocked.

“Of course we did. You are a new part of this highly dysfunctional family, and possibly the best part.” Regulus commented, smirking at her.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

“And you will never stop being a Slytherin. Can we please get on now?”

Regulus chuckled.

“Andy and I might be the black sheep of this family. Ironic, isn’t it?” he paused, his face growing serious. “You were different. The day Andy met you, I have never seen her more hopeful about the future. We thought it might take you some time to actually ask us. It was the Magic, wasn’t it?”

“Magic never lies.” Hermione nodded, repeating Fleamont’s words.

“Just so.” Regulus nodded. “There are not many people today who rely on Magic to guide them and fewer people who actually understand it. I knew I could trust you the second our Magic bonded. It’s inexplicable. Growing in this wretched family, you should always keep your magical sense open. I felt it respond to your magic. I suppose it helps that your magic was haywire that day, otherwise it might not have. Is your Core also-?”

“No, it is not bound like yours.” Hermione replied carefully. She did not know yet how her extensive knowledge over Cores would be taken. She did not want to lie to Regulus.

“That explains a lot actually.” Regulus stated. “But you can feel Magical Cores?”

“Yes, I can.” Hermione nodded.

“But it’s more than that, right?” Regulus asked nonchalantly. But Hermione knew his question was anything but casual.

“Ever since I have known about it, I have felt Magic in its essence.” Hermione explained, choosing her words with care. “If a place is saturated with Magic, I would know. If Magic is removed, I would know. Objects and places are easy, people are rather difficult.”

Regulus was looking at her with fascination.

“I thought the study of Magical Cores was banned?” he asked, raising his eyebrows.

“Only here, I think. The rest of the Magical World is quite…open about it. It is not a taboo topic everywhere and a lot of changes in the Magical World always have a simple explanation related to the Magical Core.” Hermione replied, speaking from experience. All of her knowledge had not come from scouring books in Britain; she had travelled all over the world to gather information about a topic everyone else had dismissed as mundane. When Magic had started acting up in her timeline, no one had suspected the reason behind it had been the unbalanced Magical Cores. Magic had been dying a slow agonizing death and many had credited it to the imbalance of dark magic and light magic.

Hermione had known it had been more than just an imbalance. The Magical Cores of everyone alive had been fissured since birth. She had narrowed it down to the current year 1978 and the next 1979 – her original birth year, when shit had truly hit the ceiling.

She also knew that her _Auriolus Votum_ with Sirius had been one of the few positive additions to Magic this year. Her being appointed _Guardian_ was another addition – Magic was truly and irrevocably fighting back. Speaking of-

“The Potter Family Magic recognized me as their _Guardian_.” Hermione spoke up, fidgeting slightly.

For the first time that evening Regulus looked truly shocked. Then, he whistled slowly.

“None of the Houses have appointed a _Guardian_ in five centuries, Hermione.” he deadpanned.

Hermione snorted.

“Trust me. I am quite aware of that.”

Regulus muttered an oath under his breath and Hermione looked at him in question. He shook his head and seemed to be struggling with something.

“I uh-. The first time we met? I’m pretty sure my magic recognized you as a Protector.”

Hermione let out a litany of curses and Regulus first looked at her in shock and then in amusement.

“Why didn’t you tell me this before?” Hermione groaned, massaging her temple.

“How was I supposed to tell you? _Listen, Hermione I know we just met but my Magic kind of thinks of you as a protecto-_ “ 

“Yes, yes. I get it.” Hermione cut him off. “When my magic confirmed you as my kin, I thought it might be something like this. Family is one thing but Protector? I have no idea how that came about.”

“Your magic confirmed me as your family?” Regulus asked in a strained voice.

Hermione looked at him and her chest tightened. She kept forgetting how young Regulus was because he was always so keen on acting ridiculously older than he actually was. 

“Yes.” Hermione responded seriously. She remembered thinking how she had promised to herself to make sure Regulus never lost the hopefulness he had about life. But Hermione knew cruel life was and now she knew that Regulus was not as naïve as she had previously thought.

Nevertheless, Hermione leaned forward and put her hand on top of his. She spoke softly.

“You are my magical kin. But you were my family long before that, Reg.”

Regulus stared at her in silence, his face betraying none of his emotions. But his grey eyes flickered and Hermione had never seen such a bright sparkle before.

He nodded slightly and squeezed her hand in return.

Hermione smiled at him and sat back in her seat. She played with a button on her coat sleeve, staring into distance.

“I wonder why more people don’t rely on Magic then.” Regulus said after a few minutes.

Hermione huffed.

“That’s because they don’t understand it. People want to be powerful. Magic is limitless and yet we put binding on our children to give them more control over a seamless process that shouldn’t be interrupted. You think Merlin had his Core bound?”

Regulus snorted.     

“I highly doubt it. Is this where you lecture me over the sanity that blood purity mitigates?” he asked with an amused grin.

Hermione scowled at him.

“Because I agree with you.” Regulus laughed. “Some of the Muggleborns at Hogwarts are so powerful that people say they must be undiscovered heirs or heiresses. No one is ready to believe that people with no Magical background can be more powerful. I used to as well. I learned my lesson the hard way.”

“What happened?” Hermione asked curiously.

“Bella.”

Both of the repressed their shudders at the name.

“All of us had our Cores bound. But Bella somehow broke hers. She grew unhinged while she was still at Hogwarts. Merlin knows how she is now. Publicly, she is controlled. But that makes you wonder what would happen when the control snaps, doesn’t it?”

Hermione controlled her flinch as a memory of a curved blade and yellow teeth assaulted her. She concentrated on what Regulus was saying.

“…first year at Hogwarts. I befriended a quiet Muggleborn girl from Hufflepuff. I didn’t tell anybody. She was so powerful and her magic was stupendous. I still don’t know how Bella got wind of it – she was travelling all the time then. But the summer before second year, Bella tells me she had taken care of the _problem_. Of course, I didn’t make the connection until I reached Hogwarts and discovered how my friend and her entire family had been murdered over the holidays.”

Hermione sucked in a breath.

“We never spoke of it again. But later, I made sure all of my friends were up to our _standards_. But I didn’t forget the lesson. Bella’s aura darkened every year, and no one pointed it out. Then, Sirius got involved. Andy and I were the only ones who knew otherwise, who _felt_ otherwise but blood purity had taken a firmer hold of my family. The only thing we could do was to never reveal how we truly felt and go with the flow. Until of course we met _you_.”   

Regulus set his mouth in a grim line and Hermione felt as if he had aged a hundred years old in the span of a few  seconds. His grey eyes burned into hers intensely.

“Andy thought you might wait a bit before asking questions.” he revealed, still looking at her closely.

“I’m afraid time is a luxury we don’t quite have.” Hermione answered solemnly.

“Perhaps.” Regulus agreed. “That means dangerous things for all of us, doesn’t it?”

Hermione simply nodded.  

Regulus stared at her for a minute without saying anything.

“And my brother?”

Hermione exhaled softly.

“It might be as worse as what I suppose you and Andy think. He is a follower already.” Hermione confirmed.

“We thought so...but can he be saved?” Regulus asked desperately.

Hermione’s heart clenched. While she knew Regulus consistently showed indifference towards Sirius, they must have had a strong bond at some point. Regulus still loved his brother very much, even if he did not agree with his choices and lifestyle.

“I don’t know, Reg.” Hermione answered truthfully. “But given who he is and where his allegiance lies, he is not my top priority.”

He frowned before nodding thoughtfully .

“I suppose it doesn’t help that you have been saddled with a husband that will try to hinder your every move?” Regulus asked jokingly.

Hermione smiled sadly.

This was not what she wanted. Regulus did not know about the extent of Hermione’s involvement in the upcoming war yet, but he knew at some point Potter and Black families would be pitted against each other. And he knew who Hermione would choose. She could reassure him that she would try to help the Blacks, but the truth was vastly different. It was not just about Sirius anymore - no.

The worst part was Regulus thinking Hermione would pay with her life for choosing the Potters.

_Another family member lost to the Dark side._

But Hermione had no plans of sacrificing herself just yet. And she could hardly reveal that to him without revealing her plans against Tommy and how she would make sure Regulus would be out of the country before anything went sideways.

_Courageous Gryffindor Regulus was not, even if he had been fatally brave before._

Hermione was drawn out of her thoughts when she heard banging and shouting from upstairs. The thundering footsteps grew nearer. The whole house shook with a baseless rage. She tried to hide her smile, she really did. But it slipped out nonetheless. Regulus answered hers with his own smirk. He laughed softly at the look of satisfaction on Hermione’s face.

She quietly took down the wards she had placed in the room.

“And so the prodigal son returns.” Regulus remarked before picking up his book and opening it. He settled further into the seat and put on a look of complete concentration on his face. Hermione would have swatted him had the door not burst open just then.

_Boy, oh boy._

Hermione and Regulus looked up at the sound, twin looks of bored consideration plastered on their faces.  

Her husband stood in the doorway, livid.

While Hermione had seen Sirius in his many gloriously outraged moods, she had to agree that this one took the cake.

He was panting and Hermione realized how much she missed Padfoot in that moment. Sirius’s hair was in disarray, his clothes rumpled. His wand was clutched tightly in his hand, angry red sparks shooting out of it.

Rage boiled in his eyes as he took in the scene of the sitting room. Hermione was almost tempted to ask him to calm down _just_ to see his reaction when Sirius opened his mouth-

“Regulus, did you break Hermione out of my room?” he bit out in clipped tones.

Regulus, in all his glory, snorted.

“Hardly.”

Hermione sent him a scathing look. Regulus’s eyes danced with amusement before he focused on his book again.

“Really?” Sirius retorted, as he walked in a few steps. “You expect me to believe you had nothing to do with this? Hermione is-“

“-perfectly capable of breaking herself out, thank you very much.” Hermione chimed.

Sirius snapped his head to look at her. The anger in his face returned and Hermione had no doubt that he was thinking of the words she had uttered the last time they had seen each other this morning. She and Sirius had a staring contest for a few minutes as he drew closer to where she was sitting.

She cocked her head and asked him mockingly-

“How was _your_ day, sweetheart?”

A lamp near the table exploded and Hermione quickly took out her wand to cast a shield charm over her and Regulus, while completely ignoring Sirius as he was showered with a few pieces.

A fact he did not miss.

A tick in his jaw became prominent. Regulus closed his book and stared at his brother in masked wonder.

Then suddenly, the dark aura of magic surrounding them became suffocating. Hermione and Regulus exchanged an alarmed look, all amusement forgotten.

“WHAT IS GOING ON DOWN THERE?”

Walburga’s shrill voice made them all jump.

Regulus stood up and quietly made his way out of the room – no doubt to placate Walburga. He shot her a warning look before leaving.

Hermione stood up as well and looked at Sirius, who seemed to be on the verge of controlling his rage.

“Shall we take this to your room again?”

Then, she disappeared with a pop.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Brown eyes met grey eyes.

They stared hard at one another, neither willing to give up.

Exhausted as Hermione was, Sirius looked haggard and withdrawn. Breaking the eye contact, she took a deep breath and inclined her head.

“Nice of you to come back.”

Sirius clenched his jaw as he shut the door and spelled it silent.

“How did you break the wards?” he asked, tonelessly.

“Easily.” Hermione answered dutifully.

Sirius looked at her for a few seconds. His grey eyes seemed empty and the rage that had consumed him previously had left him and he looked raw. He rubbed his temples and put his wand back.

He stepped closer to Hermione.

“You were playing a dangerous game before by deliberately goading me. And to what end? For those blood traitors when I am your husband? Why did you choose their Head?”

“You know I could have only chosen the ones who matched my magic.” Hermione replied evenly. The gaunt look on his face reminded Hermione too much of a time long past. She remembered Harry’s hopelessness and his plea to help him help Sirius. But Hermione was a child back then.

_Obviously something happened that has changed things._

Hermione continued looking at Sirius as he formulated his own reply. She found it amusing how both of them didn’t want to further escalate things between them.

“Clearly.” he stated dryly. “And will you continue this _association_ with them?”

Hermione raised one eyebrow and decided to drown her answer in a little speech.

“You cannot control me anymore than I can control what you do. I am the heiress of two families. I have duties. I'm not the empty headed Purebloods you have been used to. My purpose is to my society and I will do that with and without your interference.”

“You are also a part of this family now, wedded to the _heir_ of Black family. A fact you keep conveniently forgetting.” he spoke, his voice rising.  

“Believe me, I have spent the entire time since I have gotten to know about the Contract to get out of it, so I haven’t _forgotten_ anything.” Hermione retorted.

_Well, obviously she wasn’t done goading him._

The grey gaze turned icy.          

“And yet the noose is tied around both of our necks now, isn’t it?” Sirius intoned harshly.

Hermione merely schooled her features to not show anything.

“Tell me, wife.” Sirius began, stepping closer to her. “Did you feel threatened that day when a few of our guests arrived? Did you know the contract would act that way?”

She feigned ignorance. Because that was exactly how she had felt; threatened. But she wasn’t about to go and tell him that she was the one who had forced the Contract to act that way. She would save that for another time. 

“What are you talking about?” she asked incredulously.

She must have been convincing because Sirius faltered for a second before-

His wand was out and he was glowering at her.

“Let’s find out, shall we?” he questioned before twirling his wand.

Sirius shot a _Crucio_ at her so fast that Hermione was almost impressed.

_Almost._

She simply stepped sideways, not even drawing her own wand. She scoffed at Sirius’s shocked face.

“What? Did you honestly expect me to take this _experiment_ lying down?”

The words were no sooner out of her mouth when Sirius fell to ground, winded. His body trashed with spasms and Hermione watched in silence.

_So, the Contract would react differently if Sirius was the direct propagator. Interesting._

When Sirius shuddered violently, Hermione fired a charm at him which rested his nerves.

“It would have been much worse if it had made contact.” she remarked.

Sirius tried to catch his breath, lying on the floor and muttering.

Hermione could barely make out the words. She stepped closer-

“He was rig-ht, he w-was right…”

Fury rose within Hermione.

_Fucking Voldemort had figured it out already?_

Well, at least he hadn’t discovered that Hermione could force the Contract. If Sirius could do the same thing, some of her magic would be compromised. She would have to be more careful. 

_Small blessings._

Sirius had gotten up and Hermione almost felt sorry for him. He looked he had figured out the chink in his armour, a chink that could very well crush everything.

Hermione supposed this was the first time Sirius Black truly felt terrified.

“This is why we should be on the same side.” Sirius breathed out frantically. “People will use it against us.”

Hermione could not believe her ears. She gaped at him for several minutes while trying to make sense of his strange words. Then, all of a sudden, it clicked-

_Did this sodding fuck just try to recruit her?_

“J'en ai plus rien à foutre.” Hermione snarled.  

Sirius scrunched his eyebrows in confusion. Apparently, his French lessons hadn't covered everything, while his _rationality_ lessons had clearly covered fuck all.

But Hermione was not in the mental state to deal with this.  

“We have a dinner at Amélie’s. Get ready.” she snapped and stormed off before she could say something else.  

 

 

* * *

 

 

It took Hermione days to properly calm down. She deviously avoided Sirius, refusing to go to Grimmauld Place when Sirius was there. Regulus, bless his soul, helped inform her whenever Sirius vacated the premises. Hermione knew that as an addition to the Black family, she was expected to stay at Grimmauld Place. At least that was what Amélie had told her. But one thing the Ball had taught everyone was how effective the Contract still was and hence, Hermione was pretty free to come and go as she pleased.

Orion and Walburga generally stayed away from her – a machination by Sirius no doubt. Regulus seemed to be the only person who openly welcomed her.

She couldn’t believe Sirius had tried to _Crucio_ her – she had been expecting it but not this soon. As an experiment on his part, he had to make sure the Contract reacted which was why he had used such a strong spell. And yet, Hermione doubted Sirius’s sanity. He could have easily used a deadly hex – _Reducto_ alone was very powerful. Maybe Sirius had not believed the Contract’s power and its ability to react so strongly. Maybe he got his kicks by spitting out blood every other day.

Hermione didn’t know.

What she did know was how desperate Sirius had seemed after he had recovered himself. She had not expected to be under Tom’s radar so soon. It did not bode well.

To make her words true, Hermione visited Potter Manor a lot. She would spend time with James and Lily, when they didn’t have Auror duties. Sometimes she would sit down with Fleamont to discuss war tactics and defence wards, other times she would join Euphemia to improve security of the Manor and develop ways to communicate better. She had expected to run into some of the Order members, but James had told her that the meetings took place someplace else now. None of them had seemed surprised that Hermione knew about the secret organization – although she had been sure to never mention it by name.  

Hermione noticed how the level of comfort everyone had with her kept increasing with every visit and soon she felt part of the inner Potter sanctum – something she hadn’t realized she had missed so desperately.

When Hermione pointed out to the Potters that she had a sloppy stalker, they had all laughed about it. Hermione divulged that she had gone into the Muggle world several times and spent hours in amusements parks and bookstores, so she could bore her _bodyguard_ to death. That had of course led to James being astounded about the wonders of Muggle technology and he had demanded to go with her. A week later, both of them and Lily had gone to an amusement park – much to their enjoyment.

Hermione knew that the Muggle world was relatively safer at this point. Not being limited by space, they could wander anywhere. It also helped that Lily knew her way around. Hermione, of course knew because her _parents_ had spent most of their time in the Muggle world.

Before she knew it, weeks had passed since her argument with Sirius and Hermione was sitting in the library of the Potter Manor, playing absentmindedly with Harry’s amulet. James had just been ranting about the joys of Auror patrolling with Lily and Hermione had been laughing at their acute misery. When James ran out of steam, he went outside with his broom.

Lily and Hermione sat in a comfortable silence for moments before Lily looked at her curiously.

“That’s a pretty amulet. Did someone special give it to you?”

Hermione glanced at her amulet and smiled softly.

“Yes. You could say that.”

“Your husband?” Lily asked hesitatingly.

Hermione snorted. Sirius’s name had become pretty much a taboo for them and no one said his name out loud, instead just using spouse or husband, or in James’s case ‘that leech’.

“Not in this lifetime. No chan – no, it was from a friend. My best friend. But I pretty much stole it.” Hermione divulged.

Lily smiled at her.

“I have seen you clutch at it like you draw strength from it.”

Hermione sighed. Lily could not have been more right.

“Maybe. But it’s more of a multipurpose bracelet.”

Lily drew her eyebrows together.

Hermione sat up quickly.

“I should tell Euphe – I completely forgot about this! I have been wearing it for so long I didn’t consider it could be replicated for everyone. Although I might have to add in the communication bit Euphemia was talking about, maybe an Advanced _Protean Charm_.” Hermione babbled on, the bookworm in her coming out in full.  

Lily looked at her with amusement and cleared her throat.

Hermione chuckled as she took in Lily’s expression.

“Sometimes, I can’t help myself.” she admitted with a sheepish smile.

“Oh, I know!” Lily claimed, laughing.

Hermione rolled her eyes and thought back to the amulet.

“It has a couple of pretty strong protection charms. It also works as a very strong Portkey that will probably get you out of anything.” Hermione explained.   

Hermione thought about giving her amulet to Lily. It was after all, her son’s. But Harry’s, like the rest, had been designed to bind the Magical Cores and the set of stones with the Runes embedded in the amulet helped control their magic. The best thing about the stones had been the fact that they absorbed magic like a sponge – which was a good thing for control. But now she couldn’t be sure how the stone would react to new magic – even if it was familiar. She would never want Lily to accidentally activate that charm which would bind her magic.

The set of Runes had been designed with two Magical Cores – hers when she had set it and Harry’s when he had poured his magic into it. As they had a consistent and almost similar Magical Core, it didn’t make a difference.

Besides, the _Domus_ activation on it was only attuned to her magic and Hermione did not want to risk changing it.

Mostly, she did not want to risk people studying this relic from her timeline further. Magic always left a trail and she had no doubt someone smart could figure out the list of known and _unknown_ spells on it.

“That’s really smart.” Lily was saying.

Hermione nodded her head.

“I should probably make all of you a set. There will be checks – I will have to set them when I come here tomorrow.”

Lily’s eyes widened.

“You’re telling me you did this yourself?”

 _Well not entirely_ , Hermione thought to herself. _I had a team of experts that worked diligently on this._

“It was more of a project with Monsieur Clement. He taught us Wards and Protection.” Hermione clarified, which was not a lie. Her final submission had been a very advanced _Portkey_ her teacher had been very impressed with.  

“Perfect.” Lily said eagerly. “This will help solve our little Anti-wards problem.”

Hermione grinned at Lily’s enthusiasm.

She had not anticipated becoming such good friends with her. While her magic’s reaction to Lily might have clued her in, Hermione had not expected their bond to deepen in only a few weeks. She had never lacked female friends but she had always gotten along better with Harry and Ron. 

She was fascinated by Lily’s green eyes. She didn't understand why people said Harry had looked his father. Because Harry had Lily's mouth. Whenever Lily gave her a grin, Hermione didn't find it hard to imagine Harry giving her the same one. 

And then, it wasn’t that hard to imagine that she was home after all.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lily was about to drift to sleep when she heard a muffled shout. She got up, alarmed. Her father frantically burst into her room. Lily looked at his pale face and feared the worst. She was barely able to understand what he was saying over his panic – her mum had just collapsed. Seeing her father shatter right before her eyes, Lily quickly got up and took charge. She ran towards her parents’ room, wand in hand. She found her Mum near the bed, completely still. Fighting a wave of fear, Lily motioned Petunia aside who had been struggling with her own emotions.

After running a few diagnostic spells, Lily had immediately levitated her Mum and brought her downstairs. She had just finished her Auror training a couple of weeks ago, and all the training that the Ministry required was pretty basic. Lily was no expert, but she had definitely felt a heartbeat.

“Call an ambulance, Tuney!” Lily ordered but Petunia huffed angrily.

“Well, can’t you do something?!” Petunia screeched. She pointed towards Lily’s wand. “You have magic. Do something!”

Lily stiffened as her Dad glanced at her with a hopeful look and Lily felt fear grip her heart.

_How could she possibly explain that she just did not know?_

_She had always thought of magic as a miracle and yet she could do nothing to save her own mother._

In her fear, Lily wondered if perhaps Hermione could have been more useful in this situation. As if a light had turned on inside her brain, Lily had clutched her amulet tightly – remembering what Hermione had told her about it. Lily had not had time to experiment with it before but now she poured her magic into it and it lit up.

She briefly thought about James and raised her wand to summon her patronus when-

Lily heard footsteps thundering on the front pavement and when her father immediately whirled around in alarm; Lily calmly stated that help had arrived. Petunia had simply stared at Lily in shock – she had been quite sure Lily could not do anything judging by the blank look on her face.

Petunia rushed to open the front door just as Hermione stepped up to it. For a brief moment, Hermione stared at Petunia with an icy look before it had gone and Lily thought she had only imagined it. Hermione swept past Petunia without a word until she spotted Lily and came to a halt.

“What is it?” Hermione asked calmly, her wand drawn.  

Her composure helped Lily focus and she took a deep breath.

“It’s Mum. Dad says she just collapsed. But – there was a pulse.”

Hermione looked at her Mum on the floor and in a flurry of movement sat down, spells leaving her wand so fast Lily could barely keep up with them.

As lights flashed around them, Lily gently guided her shell-shocked father to sit down on a sofa while she gestured Petunia to get some tea. For once, Petunia simply did as she was bid.

Minutes passed and Lily held her father’s hand tightly, watching Hermione work attentively.

Hermione stood up and Lily and her father got up as well.

“S- how is she?” her father asked fearfully.

“It was a stroke – it would have been worse if she hadn’t fallen on her side.” Hermione explained as she smoothly levitated Lily’s Mum onto the adjacent sofa.

Petunia came in and poured tea for everyone.

“She’s stable for now. I would suggest taking her to the hospital. If her diagnosis is as I assume, we would need to start working immediately. But she can’t be tested from our hospitals…so, Lily?” Hermione asked.

Lily immediately understood and nodded.  

“I will send you the reports as soon as we get them.” Lily spoke up.

“I will drive her now. Tuney, let’s go.” Lily’s father said with conviction.

He turned to Hermione and clasped her hands.

“Thank you for your help. I don’t know what I would have done otherwise.”

Lily gulped. Petunia kept staring at Hermione as if she was some sort of an otherworldly creature.

Hermione simply smiled at him and squeezed his hand in return.  

They helped them into the car and Lily came back inside with Hermione.

She collapsed on the sofa, her head in her hands.

“Dad’s right. I don’t know how to thank you..” Lily trailed off, staring into the distance.

Hermione hugged Lily.

“Don’t worry about it. I’m glad I could be of help and that you thought of me.”

“Speaking of, how did you know?” Lily asked, reaching for her cup of tea.

Hermione sat back and helped herself to some tea as well.

“In your amulet, I put in an emergency beam – think of it as a direct phone call. It alerted me when you poured your magic into it. All of the amulets have them, tuned to mine. I am still figuring out how to tune one individual Amulet to another. Still some work left.”

“But good enough for today.” Lily stated, smiling at her friend.

Finishing her tea quickly, Lily thought of something Hermione had mentioned the other day.   

“When we were talking about the amulets, you said something about checks?”

Hermione nodded.

“The amulet is only designed for one person. I know how to make several of them but let’s just say if someone was trying to steal your identity and wore that amulet; it would not end well for them. Wearing that, it’s impossible to fool someone. More effective than asking answering questions like a lunatic when Death Eaters could very well use their _persuasion_ techniques to retrieve passwords.”

Lily thought of how the Order used exactly that and couldn’t help but laugh.

Lily looked at Hermione and noticed she was wearing one of her finer robes. She paled.

“You were at the Black-family celebration, weren’t you? Oh, fuck. I am _so_ sorry!”   

“It’s okay, Lily!” Hermione exclaimed. “I’m not missing anything. It’s not like I wanted to be there.”

“But still, your absence could cause a huge problem!” Lily countered.

Hermione bit her lip and glanced over at the clock.  

“I suppose. Regulus would not be able to cover for me for that long.”

Lily nodded and marvelled again at how Regulus Black had turned out to be Hermione’s only friend in the Black family. Him and Andromeda Black.

Lily got up and led Hermione to the doorway.

“Then, you should leave. I’m good. I promise!” Lily said louder when Hermione started to protest.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes.”

“Alright, make sure to send me the reports. I will speak to MESOP Head and ask him to arrange a non-magical ingredients potion that should help with your Mum.”

“Thank you.” Lily said sincerely.

Hermione looked at her and gave her a smile.

“Always.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lily sniffled as she curled up on her bed, staring into empty space.

She hardly expected things to never change but this was entirely too shocking for her. Her family had just gotten back with her Mum. The doctors had advised against leaving but her father must have trusted Hermione on her word because he had brought Mum home instead. Just as promised, a few bottles had arrived after Hermione had left, with instructions and intent to send more when the reports would come in.

Lily knew that Hermione had only insisted on the reports to help her family make sense of what was happening. She had no doubt Hermione’s diagnosis had been correct.

_Just what exactly did they teach at Beauxbatons?_

_Or maybe it was a Pureblood thing?_

James was better at Healing than Lily was, but even he didn’t have the same proficiency of a certified Healer.

_Maybe it was just a Hermione thing._

Her mum had opened her eyes just a while ago after the first set of potions had been administered. After realizing what had happened, she had shared a relieved laugh with her husband.

Lily and Petunia had left them alone, both of them tired and distressed.

After locking herself in her room and silencing it, Lily had finally succumbed to tears.  

“Hey, love.”

A whisper came from the window and Lily shot up in her bed.

She looked disbelievingly at James who was leaning against the window pane, his arms crossed.

Before she could open her mouth, James came to her and hugged her so tight, she could barely breathe.

Lily had meant to send James a _Patronus_ but it had escaped her mind.

She had no doubt Hermione had contacted James.

She drew comfort from him, her magic tingling and nudging against his fondly.

After a few moments, James withdrew and sat beside her on the bed. He dropped an arm around her shoulders and kissed her hair.

Lily closed her eyes.

“You okay?” James asked, his voice soft.

“Yes. Yes, I am.” Lily responded, breathing deeply.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  A/N:
> 
> Thank you for all the love. <3
> 
> J'en ai plus rien à foutre = I couldn't give a flying fuck


	12. Sacramentum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will you burn just as I burn?

Sirius Black remembered the first time he had met Hermione Dagworth-Granger. He had been seven years old and his mother had been educating him about his betrothal for years. He had always been a curious child. It was very important for his family to form this connection, but as a child that had not really translated for him. He had found out about his role in keeping the family’s legacy before he had gotten control over his magic. All he had known was that Hermione Dagworth-Granger was important.

While on holiday in Venice, the Dagworth-Grangers had accidentally run into the Blacks. What followed had been a flurry of activity from his mother’s side. He had not known that his betrothed had no idea about his existence but upon insistence of Dagworth-Grangers that Hermione should stay in the dark, his mother had pursed her lips and instead arranged a meeting for them in their villa.

 _Just so you can see and talk to each other_ , she had said.

The Dagworth-Grangers had reluctantly agreed and they had met the very next day. Sirius had been _asked_ to be on his best behaviour and he had complied. He had wanted to meet his betrothed since he had gotten to know about the Contract. Hence, he had met a young Hermione, hoping to make a new acquaintance. 

But Sirius had not been impressed.

The child had been boisterous, uncouth and bad tempered. He assumed her family had not practiced the same upbringing he had had. He was astonished at the parents for indulging in their child so much. He had never seen the like. His younger brother had more manners than his betrothed at half her age.

Their meeting had been painful. Hermione Dagworth-Granger had chattered away in French and Sirius had been just brushing up on the language. His succinct replies had not impressed her. He had tried his best, he really had.  But there had been something intensely disagreeable about his betrothed and his words had been sharp and clipped. Something which had resulted in a tantrum from Hermione. It had not been pretty.   

Afterwards, everyone had mutually agreed to not have any meeting until the Contract signing.

Sirius had been more than fine with that. He had seen Hermione as vacant, childish, and an extraordinary prima donna. He had no desire to see her until he absolutely had to.

Years later, he had eaten those thoughts with a bitter taste.

A grown Hermione had been _nothing_ like he had imagined her to be.

When he had met her for the first time, her magic had been very different. It has been less powerful and somehow suffocating.

But now, it was remarkable. He knew magic could change but this was first time he had felt magic go from repulsive to pure. Her magic shined through every part of her and Sirius had wondered how many people were aware of that. While Hermione kept her magic locked up, Sirius had felt its warmth a few times. It had been the embrace of a warm ocean; still overpowering, but the kind that made him want to soar. 

He had been coerced by his mother to begin an acquaintance with Hermione after the news of her OWLs result had reached them. His Uncle Alphard had teased him that maybe Hermione had been trying to one-up him, considering Sirius had done excellently last year. But Sirius had checked. Hermione’s scores had been the best in centuries. He had found himself in awe. He also had trouble reconciling this Hermione to the one he had met. So when his mother had asked him to start a conversation with Hermione, he hadn’t even hesitated.

He had been thoroughly disappointed, however, when she hadn’t replied.

Without realizing it, his family’s general interest in Hermione had raised his own curiosity in her. While his mind was always more occupied with darker thoughts, his rapidly developing interest made him wonder about her worth.

But it was all for naught.

Because when he finally met her, Hermione was unflappable – she was completely unfazed by him. He had tried to unsettle her by talking smugly, but it had failed spectacularly when she had assessed him with a cold gaze and made a casual reply. 

Their letters were even worse, for it had seemed to give Hermione the courage to say no to him without facing him.

Better she had not come for that disastrous Hogsmeade trip – he still had scars because of his _failure_. 

He had briefly wondered if his accidental snub of her all those years ago had been the reason Hermione behaved the way she had. But after observing her with his family and hers, he knew it was not true.

Hermione seemed to have _disliked_ him on sight. Sirius recalled his first meeting with her. He did not count the previous one. She had remained blank faced throughout their meetings. It was the same Hermione who had nothing but smiles for Regulus, who seemed to have gained her favour. But for Sirius – _nothing_. 

Even if she had felt some sort of unjustified anger towards him, Sirius would find the root of it. But she felt nothing for him, like he was no more than an insect in her path.

Which was ironic because of all things Sirius felt about Hermione- anger, confusion, interest, 'nothing' would never be the word he would use to describe it.

At first, he couldn’t understand her aversion to him.

_Perhaps she had known about his activities?_

_But shouldn’t she be appreciative of it?_

Hermione was a Pureblood, with a lineage as old as his; she should be more like him.

Their last couple of meetings ran through his mind and he thought back to how she had behaved. 

The way she had stared him down as if she expected nothing but to get a rise out of him. 

The way she calmly stated what she had believed in. 

The way she had been quiet, which he had assumed had been in docility but had in reality been a rebellion sparking through every part of her.

As outrageous as her opinions were, he knew he was strangely, _explicitly_ drawn to them. This was the first time in his life someone had boldly stated opinions that did not conform to his own. Opinions he knew were dangerous. His own instinct had guided him into not exposing her, which he knew was a result of the thrice-cursed Contract.

Nevertheless.

He wished he had met her sooner. 

He wished he had made an impression on her that was at par with the impression she had made on him after a few brief meetings. 

In the last couple of weeks they had been married, she had avoided sharing space with him. She drove him spare, but she also brought him back.

Sirius Black had still not figured out why.

Maybe it had more to do with the Contract. It had proved to be more powerful than any one of them had ever thought. After the events of the Ball at the Potter Manor, he had to be cautious with Hermione. Lest he inadvertently threaten her and the Contract decided to punish him for the act.

The Dark Lord’s interest in his wife was paramount, as much as it made him queasy. He knew if he could fulfil this mission, he would be awarded very handsomely. And yet he was wary to do so at the cost of Hermione.

She was an enigma that was for sure. He had never encountered someone like her. He knew he was oddly fixated with what she thought of him, one of the reasons why he hadn’t approached her again or asked her to stay at his home permanently. His mother had been _tetchy_ about their arrangement, but Sirius had asked her to let him handle his spouse.

Not that he knew how to handle Hermione.

He often wondered if he had made more of an effort previously, maybe she would have been more of his.

He wasn’t blind. Despite having met Regulus the same day, Sirius knew that Hermione shared a bond with Regulus he could not even begin to understand.

His estranged, invisible brother was more _apparent_.

But perhaps the strangest thing and possibly the essence of his fascination was her power and her magic. He knew his wards were unbreakable - unless you were really powerful. He did not know exactly how long Hermione had taken to break them, but just the fact that she had broken them was intimidating. To learn that his family magic was breachable was a slap to him, but he kept this information to himself. He knew how powerful Black Magic was and how it retaliated against its enemies. Hermione was powerful, but he had yet to see just how much.

Her magic was also different.   

It was still pure, even after the Ceremony. He knew what _Auriolus Votum_ did. That bond allowed him a glimpse into Hermione’s magic she would never allow otherwise.

It drew him to her just as it created a distance between them.

Sirius knew what his magic represented. It was the reason he had been so surprised by the _Auriolus Votum._  

He wondered how to get into her good graces. So far, he hadn't been successful. She was clever. And these days, people got killed for being clever if you were on the wrong side. She might not like him, but he wanted her to live. He did not want her to be on the wrong side of the war. She deserved better.

But she believed differently.

If she had been naïve about the politics, it might have been easier to convert her to his side.

_The winning side._

But with the resolute way she had talked, Sirius knew she had formed her opinions years ago and they weren’t the one she would ever go back on. She was unafraid. And for Sirius, that was the most dangerous thing.

The Dark Lord had promised a better world. The Muggle ways were interfering too much, while ancient Wizarding traditions were dying a slow death. Sirius did not hate the Halfbloods or Mudbloods.  He just thought that they had less magic than Purebloods, which effectively classified them as second-class and third-class citizens respectively. It was not something he had made up. It was just the truth.  

The Magical World needed to be closed off entirely. The progress in the name of change was a dangerous thing and who better than the Purebloods to reform the world?

They simply knew better. 

They knew how the system worked and who belonged in it.

And on top of that system was the Dark Lord, the purest one amongst them.

He just had to make sure Hermione would learn to see it that way.

 

  

* * *

 

 

 

James was stroking Lily’s hair as they lay on the grass near the pond.

Lily could never forget who she had shared this place with before. But, a choice had been made. And when James had asked her to show him her favourite places in the neighbourhood, Lily had not even hesitated in bringing him here. It was a peaceful place, a part of her childhood she would never entirely forget.

She briefly wondered what was happening in the house a few lanes down, where someone was probably sulking. She smiled at the thought. Her smile died when she thought of her best friend. She hadn’t spoken to him in months and no matter her current circumstances, their friendship had always been a highlight. Lily would sometimes fantasize about Severus coming to her, _begging_ her to take him to Dumbledore so he could switch sides. She would do it because she loved him. She would do it because _he_ had finally realized the truth.

Lily knew Severus would not return, not until it was his own choice. But she could have used him during the last couple of days. To James, her parents were just figureheads and Petunia was just a woman who had horrible taste in men. To Severus, they were people he had spent time with, two he loved and one he hated. He had comforted her when the distance between her and her family would widen. He had volunteered to make Petunia into a frog if she made Lily cry.

Then she realized how selfish she was to think of him only when she was suffering. The last couple of months it had been so _easy_ to not think about him at all. She had been worried but her happiness with James had eclipsed everything else. She just wished he was not suffering. Lily missed him and she questioned if he missed her the same way.

But it did not matter. This pond was no place for children who used to play, talk and team up against the world.

Her mother was doing well, thanks to Hermione’s potions. While she was not at her best, Lily knew a miracle for what it was. The sombre mood in the house had finally lifted. That was also when James had dragged her out. He had been a constant support, him, Remus and Hermione. Between shifts and Order work, they were always showing up to her place in turns and helping around without even asking her. She was both bemused and overwhelmed by their gestures.

She was drawn from her melancholy thoughts when James cleared his throat. Lily looked at him.  

James had a slight flush to his face and Lily wondered if it was perhaps too hot to be out in the sun.

“Lily, I-,” James began, raking a hand through his hair. “I have wanted to tell you something for a very long time. Well, ask really. It was our third year and you were angry with me when I turned your hair green and slimy-“

Lily raised an eyebrow at him, caught between laughter and reproach. James hurried his speech-

“- and you retaliated with turning my hair into tentacles! I mean, where did you even learn that spell? I wa- eh. Anyway, as embarrassed as I was at that point, it had always been nothing but a ploy to catch your attention. No matter what happened, I always looked towards you. So this is what I’m asking, to give me a chance to always look at you for every day for the rest of our lives. Marry me, Lily.”

Lily’s breath caught in her throat. She looked at him gobsmacked.

“James, you have worst timing in the world. I uh -, look around us! We’re at war. We're too young! We hav-“

“All those reasons for not doing this are also exactly why we should.” James cut her off, holding her hands tightly. “I don't know what the future holds. But I have known for a long time that it was always you. There is no guarantee that this war will be over soon, so should we put our lives on hold for that?"  

“You think it’s for the best?” Lily asked tearfully.

“No, it isn’t, we will never know for sure. But the world is falling apart around us. So we should do our best while we’re still standing.”

“Yes! Yes.” Lily whispered, tears falling down her cheeks. James hugged her tightly.

“I don’t deserve such happiness." she whispered after a few minutes. "Not when everyone else is suffering.”

“This is why we’re fighting.” James whispered back, touching her forehead with his. He let go of her hands and cleared her tears with his thumbs. He cradled her face softly. “We are fighting so more people can find happiness. We are fighting so people get more than a damn chance. We are fighting because it is the right thing to do. You with me, love?”

Lily smiled.

“Yes. I always will be.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

“So, I’m confused. Were your test results the highest in this century or this millennium?” Lily asked, her forefinger tapping her chin thoughtfully.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. You know as well as I know what that blasted newspaper said.” she intoned, keeping her face neutral.

She felt a tug on her hair and turned to look to her side where James was grinning like a maniac. She scowled at him.

“Notice how she didn’t _completely_ deny it.” he laughed.

“I did.” Lily nodded, smirking.

“Shouldn’t you be preparing for your wedding, you imbeciles? It is in a month!” Hermione grumbled out loud, although secretly she had been very happy with the news. She had been in the study with Fleamont and Euphemia when James and Lily had come in with rosy-cheeks. Fleamont had glanced at them once and hummed-  

“I believe felicitations are in order?”

James responding beam was answer enough and both of them had not stopped laughing ever since. It had been so annoying to be around the cheerful couple these days. While Hermione was very happy for them, she could not help but be reminded of Harry when he had finally proposed to Ginny and had walked around smugly for weeks afterwards.

When he had gotten too annoying, Hermione had slapped his head and reminded him that Ginny had been in love with him since forever and there was no world where she would have said no to him. Harry had simply hugged her – the prat – and told her that the assurance was good. But Hermione had not had the heart to scold him further; Harry had deserved all the happiness in the world, even if he had become an insufferable ass about it.

Same with James and Lily, Hermione could barely start getting annoyed before she would remember what was in store for them three years from now and that would shut her up.

The N.E.W.T.s results had finally come out the last week and everyone was in uproar about it. When Hermione had received her scores, she had received congratulations from most of the staff at Beauxbatons along with an invitation to a ceremony being held in her honour. 

The next day had been worse. Hermione had received job offers from _all_ over the world.

Her scores had bypassed all scores this century and the previous and Hermione had to scoff at the attention. It was probably her fault; she did not have it in her to tone it down. While it had been unfair since she had the advantage and experience of her previous timeline, Hermione had not cared about the rules at all. Most of her motivation had come from throwing this in the faces of the Purebloods fascists when she could finally reveal her own blood status to the world. But that would only happen if she survived the damn war.

Her scores had since then become a talking point everywhere. Sirius had not even been surprised and Walburga had gloated like she had been the one responsible for them. Sirius had cast her a fleeting look when her full scores had been revealed and a flash in his eyes had made her cautious.

Because she had been sure she had not only beat Albus Dumbledore but also Tom fucking Riddle.

Too bad she could only gloat about it privately.

“Who prepares for weddings?” James asked in an exasperated tone.

“Exactly!” Lily continued. “Especially since it's the first time a precedent in N.E.W.T.s has been set in a century!”

“Oi, leave her alone.” A familiar voice started. Finally!

 _Remus_.

“It is _so_ obviously a millennium.”

Hermione could only put her head in her hands as the three dunderheads around her exploded in laughter.

“You guys are the _worst_.” Hermione said in a muffled voice.

“Perhaps. As long as we are not the best in cen-“ James began only to jump up and squawk inelegantly when his bottom came in contact with a very nasty stinging hex.

“You didn’t even have your wand on you!” he exclaimed, rubbing the sore spot amidst the high-pitched giggles from Remus and Lily.

“Really, Jamsie? You are more accepting of my scores but a little wandless magic is unbelievable?” Hermione retorted, shaking her head.

“Well, of course.” Lily said, her face red. “This one needs to sort out his priorities.”

Hermione almost choked on her sudden laughter as the familiar phrase brought a flash of a three-headed dog named _Fluffy._

_Oh boy. She had been a right pain in the ass._

James tried to scowl but his permanent countenance shone through and he was smiling like a loon again.

Hermione shot him a look and he immediately closed his mouth, coughing.

Instead, he turned to Remus.

“Say, Remus. Haven’t talked to Petey in a while. How were his scores?”

Hermione tried her best not to go completely rigid. Peter Pettigrew had been noticeably absent during the time she had spent at the Potter Manor. According to Lily, he did not even write anymore.

Remus was frowning.

“I don’t know. I went by his house the other day. There was no one there. It isn’t like him to just up and go away like this. Perhaps his mother got sicker?”

Hermione almost snorted. Mrs Pettigrew was anything but sick during this time. Her death many years from now had never been due to an illness. She had simply passed away because of natural causes.

“Maybe we should go again. He doesn’t even know about the wedding!” James exclaimed.

Lily shifted uncomfortably. Hermione’s eyes snapped to her.

_Did Lily feel something she couldn’t explain?_

Hermione knew Lily’s instinct was quite developed like hers. She just had to hone it better, the sooner they find out Peter was a traitor, the better it would be for everyone.

“-we haven’t been on a full moon ni- , uh party in forever!” James finished, his eyes almost wide.

“Yes, we haven’t had a uh _night_ out in ages.” Remus agreed, eyes darting quickly between Hermione and James.

Hermione smothered her laugher. 

_These boys were such pathetic liars._

_Not unlike her previous ones._

She decided to come clean.

“Guys, you do realize that I oversee most meetings and dealings of MESOP? That Lyall Lupin was one of my witnesses? Did you think the society would send him the new Wolfsbane just because of his advocacy of Werewolf rights? I know about you Remus.”

Remus looked so much like Teddy that Hermione had to stop herself from ruffling his hair fondly. His sandy blonde hair was the same way Teddy had liked to style his hair. While Remus was a little shorter and less stocky, Hermione knew if Teddy and Remus had stood next to each other they would have passed off as twins. 

But that moment, the expression of incredulity on Remus's face was a direct match for when Hermione had told Teddy that he had been accepted for an internship at a Curse-Breaker organization in Brazil. _Magiaceder (You Make We Break!)_ had been the foremost institution in the field of Curse-Breaking and the coveted internship program had been quite difficult to get into. 

Self-deprecation just seemed to run amok in the Lupin genes. 

She was amazed how it all had worked. Because of Harry, she had kinship with both Lily and James, in addition to Fleamont and Euphemia. 

Because of Teddy, she now had kinship with Andromeda and Remus. Hermione knew how important magical bonds were. Her magic had already bonded with Harry's and Teddy's, so it was only natural for a bond to form while she was close to those who were of their blood kin. 

A noise brought her back.

Remus was spluttering while James was gawking.

Lily was laughing.

“You should see the look on your faces! Remus, you need to get over the fact that everyone thinks you’re a monster just because you are a werewolf.”

“Yes, Remus. I have no idea why you are still so hung up on it.” Hermione agreed, winking at Lily.

“He is just afraid the Big, Bad Wolf is going to hurt someone.” Lily sighed dramatically, the boys still staring in shock.

“Well maybe the Little Red Riding Hood can take care of herself!” Hermione declared. Lily and Hermione looked at one another before dissolving into giggles.   

“The Little Red – WHAT?” Remus demanded, his face turning red.

James opened his mouth and muttered.

“No idea, mate.”

"It's a Muggle thing." Lily answered, looking at Hermione in question, while trying to keep a straight face. 

“I read _everything_ I could get my hands on, even when we travelled the Muggle way. And, you!” Hermione said, turning to James. “I know you are an _Animagus_. The antler jokes are _really_ not that subtle.”

James looked at her dumbfounded.

“Fucking Merlin.”

Lily snorted.

“Well, that and the fact that I can sense layers of magic. I can tell because you have that layer of instinct that comes when you can transform into an animal.”

“Really? You can sense all that?” Lily asked in wonder.

“Yes and more.” Hermione answered.

“Like?” Remus asked having gotten over his shock.

“Like Magical Cores.” Hermione answered and everyone drew in a sharp breath.

“I thought that the study of that topic was banned.” Lily stated.

“I don’t know why the British Wizarding World has made it so. Because it isn’t.  And given my knowledge of it, it shouldn’t be.” Hermione said. She sat up straighter.

_Might as well tell them everything about this._

“What do you know?” Remus inquired, his brow furrowed.

“Honestly a lot more than anyone should. So, magic is all about moderation. It is about powerful wizards and witches and how the balance allowed continuity. But magic has a long-term impact because of how it is wielded.  Whenever a Dark power has risen, Magic has always made its counterpart. There was a threshold that had never been breached. So, in essence, let’s say Light always won. Mostly because it had to in order to maintain that balance. But politics, interests, wars interfered. The progress of magic was ignored in favour of retention and repression.

How do you think the topic of Magical Core disappeared? It had more to with threshold than you think. Over the years, new blood was introduced as Magic spread to the corners of the world. Before that time, new magical blood had been rare. A few lines had died out and simply showed up with magic years later. But not always. The rate of new magical blood increased exponentially. Some welcomed it openly. But it caused a lot of problems. In the previous and the start of this century, Muggles were living in an age where anything to do with Witchcraft was dangerous and hence, Wizards and Witches had to develop a lot of laws and we went into hiding. The hiding of course made some resentful. Even if it had more to do with our protection. So the Ministry decided to take measures, although they did not go about it the right way.”

Hermione paused. She looked at the faces of her friends listening in rapt attention. She turned towards James.

“Binding of Cores was introduced.”

His eyes went wide as he nodded.

“They started binding the Magic of every child who was born, in an effort – they claimed – to reduce accidental magic and the risk of exposure to the Muggles.” James explained – ever the Pureblood.

Lily looked dismayed.

“But not of Muggleborns.” she assumed correctly.

James nodded.

“Too much of a hassle to track them down. They figured that if the child displayed accidental magic, the Muggles would take _care_ of it before something had to be done about it.” James said with disgust.

“That is horrifying.” Lily exclaimed.

Remus remained quiet. 

“Yes, but it is not the worst part.” Hermione enlightened. “When a magical child displays first signs of magic, it is strong and unstable. If you teach them to lock that down and control it, it becomes a threshold for them. If the same child had not been taught control, she might have ended up with lesser magic. To avoid that, Purebloods and Half-bloods just started exercising control on the off chance that their Magical Cores might became more insignificant than that of a Muggleborn’s. If, however, the power grew as the child grew then, that would simply raise the threshold. You might have noticed many have the same kind of magic and how constant it is.

When the signs are low however, it usually results in them being a squib. It’s incorrect that Squibs simply don’t have any magic; they do but it’s just not enough to be wielded through a wand.

Now, Muggleborns were different. Their Cores weren’t bound, so any form of magic displayed was powerful just as it was accidental. Because of the unawareness and being unable to conform to the society, Muggleborns were targets. They suffered through physical and emotional damage. So, if some ponce attacked a Muggleborn not entirely control of their emotions, what would happen?”

“They would lash out. Their uncontrollable magic would cause damage.” Lily answered, her fists curled up.  

“People became afraid of them.” Hermione nodded.  “At a young age, you can’t differentiate between your Core and your emotions. So the precious Purebloods made it seem like Muggleborns were a threat to the society and were unstable. Muggleborn intakes dropped as a result and less and less of them showed up for school. This of course led Purebloods to see them as _weak_. A view that still persists today in the Dark Pureblood families.

Of course, the Purebloods had gotten it all wrong. A naturally developed child with their Core unbound would grow to be more powerful as opposed to the ones who would just rely on their family magic. Muggleborns were the _unknowns –_ the unidentified danger. But more than that, the new magical blood was a gift from Magic itself. Remember how I talked about moderation? When magical lines started dying, Muggleborns were introduced in a way to balance the continuation of the magical lines. But of course, the Purebloods practically threw it in Magic’s face.”

Hermione paused suddenly, her mind running.

Moderation.

 _Balance_.   

The number of Muggleborn deaths in the past decade.

The number of Muggleborn deaths in her own timeline.

Lily Potter – a powerful Muggleborn being murdered.

Hermione – a Muggleborn, a catalyst for what was to follow.

Two Muggleborns, powerful than most, two who had stood out amongst the many.

Suddenly, a lot of things made sense to Hermione.

Magic had been betrayed. In retaliation, it had decided to punish everyone by cracking their Magical Cores. Almost as if no one deserved the gift of Magic. A brief history lesson and she understood the why now.

 _Finally_.

She needed a plan but it wasn’t the best time right now.

She refocused on the topic at hand.

“-wonder the bigots banished Magical Core study. We would have found out the truth.” James was saying.

“It is easy to ignore something when you know nothing about it. But in a weird way, it does make sense.” Remus sighed.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

“Is it different for Muggleborns outside Britain?” Lily asked curiously.

“Well, I’m not saying they are welcomed openly elsewhere,” Hermione replied, “but it is still a step up from the purists here who have nothing but disdain for them.”

“Imagine that.” James whistled. “All this time purists have been trying to expel Muggleborns and they don’t know that blood purity is shit, that only magical purity matters. If they find out...”

Lily was looking at James fondly; she looked ready to say her vows to him.

Hermione smiled at her.

“Not if, James, _when_.” Hermione countered in a resolute tone.

Remus gave her a cautious stare. Lily looked at her with a cocked eyebrow, her green eyes trying to read Hermione’s expression. But James was already smiling, understanding dawning in his eyes.  

He laughed suddenly, as if something had settled within him. 

They exchanged looks.

“ _When_.” The four of them enunciated with determined nods.  

 

 

* * *

 

 

Hermione had to marvel at the irony.

A union of a Pureblood and a Muggleborn via an _Auriolus Votum_.

A rarity within a rarity.

No wonder her magic had taken it in stride. It had one of the first steps towards truly fixing things.

She should have known that acceptance of Muggleborns on a larger scale had been the key to everything.  

And it wouldn’t happen, if a certain fucktard kept murdering them.

She knew that the Magical Core destruction had been more about than just killing. Voldemort’s twisted necromancy rituals, the deplorable acts committed in his name by his dogs, his thrice cursed horcruxes and the excess of Dark Magic had been too much. Magic had not been renewed in a good way with more people dying and less people wielding the right form of it.

In a desperate attempt, Magic had sent her back in an effort to save everyone before it was too late. To Hermione, war was familiar even if the faces weren’t always the same. But this time, she had more knowledge and as much as she had doubted her existence here, she was in the precisely right time.

Hermione had a sinking feeling that Voldemort wasn’t just killing the Muggleborns – he was doing something much, _much_ worse. But she couldn’t be sure until she saw it.

Hermione headed to Grimmauld Place, knowing it was time to up her ante.  

The last time she had been here, there had been a celebration dinner for her and Sirius. It had not passed quickly enough for her. She knew Sirius would be home today as Regulus hadn’t sent her a message through the amulet telling her otherwise.

But she was done avoiding Sirius, as happy as she was with his absence. It was time to play her little game again.

She entered the kitchen and saw Kreacher cleaning. He informed her that dinner had already been served and if he should serve it again. Hermione only asked for a plate but Kreacher wouldn’t hear of it. So, Hermione sat down alone on the dining table, wondering if she could go upstairs to wake Regulus up and make him join-

“How remarkable of you to grace us with your presence again.” Sirius Black remarked.

Hermione turned in her seat to face him. He was dressed casually, but it was clear he had just gotten home considering he had been lurking about.

Kreacher stilled, about to serve Hermione.

“What are you talking about? I have been here plenty of times.” Hermione said, turning back.  

“Really?” asked a suspicious voice.

She looked towards Kreacher in confirmation. His big eyes widened as he bowed.

“Mistress speaks true, Master Sirius. She be coming here to have dinner with Mistress and Master Regulus three times a week.”

Kreacher looked like he was about to punish himself, so Hermione dismissed him.  

Sirius seemed to be in one of his better moods, which was really saying something considering his moods ranged from angry to livid with a dash of volcanic temper.

Still, quiet and pensive was a vast improvement.

_Well, it wouldn’t stay that way for long._

He quietly sat down on a chair near her, setting up his plate.

Sirius noticed her stare and chuckled suddenly.

“I haven’t eaten all day.” he explained, loading potatoes onto his plate. Hermione raised her eyebrows.

“Maybe you should avoid starving yourself the entire day.” she droned, eating slowly.  

“Concerned?” Sirius asked, with a smug smile.

Hermione scoffed.

“Well, I have to make sure you eat now, don’t I? I know about it and that Contract would interfere, no doubt.” she lied. She was pretty sure having knowledge of voluntary starvation wouldn’t count as a means of hurting the other.

“I am not sure if it works that way. But I will try not to _starve_ myself. On one condition.” he remarked, his grey eyes focused on her.

Hermione raised an eyebrow.

“How about you and I set our past differences aside and have one meal together every other day?” he asked.

_Fuck. Bloody ponce was still trying to recruit her._

Hermione gave the appearance of thinking thoughtfully.

Well, it was not like she couldn’t use it to her advantage. The whole point of removing Sirius as a threat relied on her being able to fill his head with ideas, as much as she loathed being in his company.

She agreed.

And for the first time, Sirius gave her a real smile.

Well, at least she thought it was real. One could never really tell with him.  

 

 

* * *

 

 

Sirius and Hermione had been having regular lunches both inside Grimmauld Place and outside for a month now.

Hermione had been feeling increasingly uneasy with the way Voldemort was lying low. There had been no recent attacks and her anxiety was wrecking her mind.

Lily and James had postponed their wedding when they had found out Petunia was getting married during the same time. Now, the Potter wedding would be in a week. Lily had told Hermione that Petunia had just gotten married to Vernon Dursley. Hermione had failed to suppress her shudder.

Regulus had gone back to school and Hermione missed him. Their conversations through the amulets helped, but Hermione still wished she could have him near her so she could protect him better. Regulus was a lot more upfront with her now. He openly talked about the people in Hogwarts who had an _inclination_ towards the Dark side.

_Bloody Slytherins._

Speaking of, Hermione had been ready to claw her eyes out when Sirius had started talking about reform laws of all things. Despite Sirius believing he was the slyest Slytherin in _forever_ , Hermione had had a hand in overturning the very same laws Sirius was talking about. No matter how he put it, those reforms were offensive, narrow-minded and downright prejudicial.

Nothing would make Hermione agree with anything about these idiotic laws.

At least Sirius was smart enough to realize that and soon started a new topic.

_Magical expertise._

At first Hermione had been confused about this topic. She wondered at Sirius’s thorough knowledge on the subject but then she realized that Sirius was not entirely an idiot.

It appeared to be a safe enough topic considering her knowledge on it.

Sirius asking her about Ancient Magic was when alarm bells rang loud and clear in her head.

She remembered how _fond_ Tom Riddle was of obscure Dark rituals and Ancient Magic was all about these rituals.

Well, not _entirely_.

But Sirius sodding Black wasn’t concerned about the rituals which brought unity and prosperity.

They were dining in Grimmauld Place that day and Hermione had an engagement with her bank contacts in a few hours. She had been obliging Sirius up until this point, making sure to always inject her thoughts.

To her surprise, Sirius had taken it all in stride.

Hermione had consistently avoided the topic of Sirius’s _extracurricular_ _activities_ , even though Sirius was well aware that Hermione knew. But today, Hermione threw caution to the wind.

“Your mother was telling me of your connection with a certain someone.” Hermione began, unfooled by the way Sirius stiffened and forced his posture to relax again.

His grey eyes were alight with curiosity, and something Hermione could easily read as a deep interest.  

_Honestly, he still thinks I am moved by his speeches about magical disparity._

“Mother likes to talk.” Sirius offered, slowly cutting his steak.

Hermione almost rolled her eyes. Walburga Black liked to lecture – _talking_ was not in her set of skills.

She sipped her wine and deliberately waited for a few seconds.

“Honestly, I would not think you would pursue this connection so prodigiously.” she declared, setting her glass down.

Sirius cocked an eyebrow.  

“Why wouldn’t we?” he asked inquisitively.  

“Well, mostly because he’s a Halfblood.” she baited, her eyes fixed on Sirius.

Before her, Sirius Black transformed. He stilled and became rigid as a stone. He raised his stony face towards her and slowly put his cutlery down. In respect of their peculiar truce, Hermione expected him to ignore her answer altogether. She had tried to get a rise out of him these past few weeks, but even she was surprised at his ability to disregard her jests.

But her bait was too evident to be ignored this time.

“What?” he thundered, his eyes almost black with supressed rage.

_Hook, line and sinker._

“Oh, come on. You should know this.” Hermione answered, dismissing him with a wave of her hand. “You and I have both had strenuous history lessons. Our knowledge today is built upon what our ancestors did and accomplished. For me, it was different. I had to learn your history and the continental one. And I have a very good memory. Imagine my surprise when I realized who our _gentleman_ caller had been on the night of the Ball. His name had to be given in order to admit him entry. How very strange it was. Because I don't recall reading the name _Riddle_ in any of your or mine history books.”

Sirius looked like he was choking on his own saliva. He had gripped the edge of the table, his knuckles white. Her magic let out a warning but she refused to touch the vile magic around Sirius.

“Now, Tom Marvolo Riddle however, that is a very telling name. Especially Marvolo. From the Slytherin line I believe? Gaunt, to be specific. It was really not that big of a leap. Powerful family, not so much later but not exactly Pureblood, now is he?”

Hermione finished talking, picking up her fork again. She ate in silence, refusing to look at Sirius.

While the assurance that Sirius could not hurt her knowing the Contract would hurt him back was useful, Hermione kept an eye on his wand. She wanted to appear as nonchalant as possible, although Sirius could pretty much know straight away.

This was no accidental topic.   

Hermione had wanted to share this titbit with Sirius, considering his history lessons were seriously flawed. She had been slowly letting Sirius think that she was impressed, and maybe impressed enough to consider _joining_ him one day.

She had also told Sirius how cautious she was. While he could blow up and possibly make things worse, the last couple of weeks had helped. Their conversation had helped.

Now, Sirius would just assume that Hermione was _researching_.  

She was right.

“It doesn’t matter.” Sirius bit out, clenching his teeth. “He is powerful.”

“And how do you think he got his powers?” Hermione asked, her chin propped on her hand. She observed Sirius as he continued to studiously avoid her stare. “His mother must have been a squib and his father quite obviously a muggle. The dilution of a powerful magical bloodline resulted in a powerful child. What a _strange_ outcome.”

She said the last line derisively and Sirius whipped his head up.

Hermione knew he wasn’t angry anymore, but he was also not calm. He seemed to be warring with two sides of him – the information he had and the truth he was being forced to confront.

Sirius absentmindedly clutched his left forearm, like he was seeking reassurance. She had expected Sirius to argue with her or even yell. But his lack of response was very significant – Sirius Black was in conflict.  

Hermione cleared up her plate and finished off the wine. She stood up and observed the still mute Sirius.

“All of a sudden your _Halfblood_ lord doesn’t seem very worthy, now does he?” she mocked and walked out of the room.  

 

 

* * *

 

 

“So, tell me how these wards work again?” Fleamont asked, as he took his wand out to chant the incantations with Hermione.  

“It works like a web of enchantments, layers upon layer. Anyone who deemed themselves an expert of _Wards_ would agree that using a series of webs to protect a home as opposed to just one powerful spell is better. A Ward breaker would try to take down wards and he would succeed if it were the latter. But in a web, we have a built-in alarm system that notifies us immediately if there is a breach and then tries to contain it.”

Fleamont raised his eyebrows, impressed.

“Are Wards in your list of expertise too, my dear?” Fleamont asked in all seriousness.

“Too?” Hermione questioned.

“Well, along with beating century-old scores, of course.”

Hermione let out a frustrated groan as Fleamont started laughing.

“That was close to two months ago! You guys should really let it go.” Hermione retorted, scowling at her pseudo-Father.

“Never.” Fleamont promised and Hermione rolled her eyes. A shout caught their attention and they both turned to see Lily running towards them. She quickly greeted Hermione.

“Shouldn’t you be getting ready for the day?” Hermione inquired, observing Lily in her casual clothes. Hermione and Fleamont were already dressed in their finest.

Lily waved her away impatiently.

“Yes! But not yet. I was trying to figure out the Ritual for today. James lent me a book. But I can’t make head or tails of this!” Lily bemoaned.

Hermione stifled a grin as Lily turned to glare at Fleamont who was laughing again.  

James and Lily had wisely decided to forgo the archaic Wedding Rituals and opted for the ones that were traditional but still practiced widely. They would need no witnesses but their Wedding would be judged by Magic itself and Hermione knew it was one of the Rituals Ron had wanted for them. This Ritual was most like the Muggle Wedding ceremonies Hermione had seen, except for a Minister.  

Hermione took the book from Lily and wanted to strangle James for giving Lily something so complicated. He should have given her the basic one.

“Okay! Okay, Lily. First of all, you shouldn’t waste that much time on this. It isn’t that important.” Hermione began. “Second of all, your focus should be on the Ritual itself. Think of it like this. It is a math equation. And what does every equation have in common?”

“That it should balance out, I think.” Lily replied in a daze. Then her green eyes narrowed. “You know maths?”

Hermione laughed.

“Well, yes. I took some classes with Muggles. My parents weren’t exactly bent on a certain elitist education.” Hermione replied, subtlety nodding towards Fleamont.

But Fleamont laughed.

“My son’s education was not elitist. But I do understand your point, James would have done well with some non-magical education.” Fleamont agreed, winking at them.

Hermione did not exactly know how her counterpart had spent her days but everyone who knew _Hermione_ as a child was dead and there was no one to counter her story. Most of what she talked about was partial truth these days. Lies and deception would have bothered her before but now they seemed a necessity.

“So, you are saying understanding the magic behind it isn’t important?” Lily asked.

“Well, it is. But not right now, Lily. Your wedding is three hours away! You should be focusing on getting ready. Just focus on the words and the intent. James and you should balance each other out. That’s it.”

Lily stared at her and looked down at the book again, at a loss.

Hermione sighed and turned to Fleamont.

“How about you finish up the wards? I have to deal with this.”

Fleamont agreed and sent them off with a quick kiss on the cheek.

Hermione grabbed Lily’s elbow and _Apparated_ to the room she was supposed to be in.

Lily’s Mum looked up at the sound, startled. Then she noticed Lily and her face relaxed.

“Lily! I have been going frantic here. We need to start getting you ready, dear.”

Hermione laughed at Lily’s sheepish smile.

The progress Mrs. Evans had made in the past few months had been remarkable. Now, she could walk around herself. When she had thanked Hermione profusely, Hermione had simply told her it was for family. She was not sure how Mr and Mrs Evans had died in her timeline but they had both been dead by the time Harry had been born.

Hermione had borrowed some stones from her property to set up a temporary Ritual Space at the Potter Manor. She had altered the magic accordingly and Ritual Space overlooked the pond near the Manor.

Hermione thought it was quite beautiful.

She could not think of a better way to marry two of the people she loved.

Two gruelling hours later, Lily was ready. Hermione easily could have used magic to ready her like she had done herself for her own wedding, but Lily had insisted upon using Muggle means.  Although she had asked Hermione to magic her gown crease-free.

Lily was easily the best bride Hermione had ever seen, Ginny and Luna came a close second. Her gown was the purest white net, the bodice filled with the tiniest flowers. The red hair were loose and pinned back. 

A bell rung twice and Lily stilled in her preparations, her green eyes going wide.

Hermione smiled softly at her.

“The first of the guests have started arriving. I will go downstairs and check if everything is done.”  

Hermione stepped out and made her way to her own room. She took off her rings and changed her appearance. While Hermione was not afraid of letting people know who she was, she knew the dangers of exposure when hundreds of people were around, not to mention the entire Order. Even Dumbledore would be in attendance and Hermione had no wish to make herself obvious. The Potters were reluctant to allow this but it was a precaution all of them knew was necessary.  

Hermione scrutinized her new blonde locks and smirked.

_She might as well be a Malfoy._

 

 

* * *

 

 

It was not too hot today. Far from it.

The gentle breeze was pleasant and the smell of flowers drifted towards her slowly. Although Lily would not be surprised if Hermione had something to do with it.

_That girl could probably threaten a storm away._

Lily took a deep breath and slowly stepped out into the garden as the bell chimed five times.

The garden path was empty, but littered with floating petals and magic. As soon her foot stepped on the path, the petals turned from white to red as they pointed towards the direction she was supposed to go in. She walked for a few seconds and then the petals turned crimson and she knew James had just stepped onto the other path with her.

She looked up. They were facing each other some twenty feet away.

James cut a fine figure in his best traditional Wizard robes, his smile too wide for his face but that was nothing new.

Lily smiled at him and they both drew closer to the centre. James beamed back.

James stopped in front of her just as Lily halted. He bowed deeply and saluted her as he straightened.

Lily rolled her eyes.

James turned towards the path which led to the Ritual Space, cutting between the two paths.

He held out his hand and Lily clasped his hand to hers.

Just then, all the petals turned golden and burst into little flickering lights.

They watched in amazement.

“Mum or Hermione?” James asked, looking at the lights in awe.

“Probably both.” Lily laughed.

“Figures why they were being so secretive about the planning.” James said, shaking his head.

The lights danced in an impatient way and Lily let out a startled laugh.

“I suppose we shouldn’t keep them waiting.”

They walked in a straight line and soon the Ritual Space came into view.

It was quite breathtaking.

The pillar had been set up just for the day, but Lily would not be surprised if Euphemia kept it. The white marble was ten feet tall, with thick vines circling the stone. Dozens of lights swayed in the air, waiting in suspension.

The guests were sitting around the Ritual Space and Lily could barely make out the faces of the one sitting on the first row.

As one, the guests rose – holding their wands up. The bell chimed thrice and in sync, they chanted-

“ _Taeda_!”

The pillar lit up with a red fire as Lily and James stepped into it. There was no heat to the flames; Lily guessed the air was constant around them. As the flames slowly died into a slow flicker, she and James faced each other.

Her heartbeat rose and judging by the flush on her face, one would think the flames were real. She tried to remember what Hermione had told her – it was all an equation.

She took a deep breath and focused on James, who didn’t to be doing any better than her. There was a tell-tale blush on his cheeks.

None of them wanted to screw this up. James would go first, and then Lily would follow.  They would go on consecutively until the end.

She squeezed his hands and James looked at her.

He smiled slowly and his eyes sparkled.

He squeezed her hands back. Lily felt him tap into his magic and she delved deep within herself to draw out her own.

James started, Lily going next-

“By my heart-“

“By my mind-“

“By my body-“

“By my soul-“

“By my magic-“

“And by my love-“

“I vow to honour you, love you, and cherish you with all that I am and all that I will ever be.”

“And I vow to protect you, guide you and welcome you with everything that I am and everything that I will be.”

“I pledge my magic bound on this day to esteem you for every day to come.”

“And I pledge my power seen on this day to love you for every moment to come.”

“So I have said, so it shall be.”

“So I have said, so it shall be.”

Magic swirled around them in waves of gold and red, shining so brightly in reaffirmation that it was blinding.

The sound of applause exploded around them.

But the groom and the bride only had eyes for each other.

A soft smile, then a cheerful giggle, then a whooping laugh-

James picked up Lily in a fierce embrace and swung her around.

She laughed out loud, her heart light and happy.

But she did not know yet that this unparalleled, unbridled happiness would only last so long.  

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:
> 
> About Sirius? Yes, yes. I know. Let's just say Sirius is a very delusional wizard. 
> 
> First cliffhanger I think. Well, let's just say shit is about to go down next chapter.
> 
> As always, thanks for reading!


	13. Infirmitatem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love, the greatest weakness there has ever been.

It was a sensation between sleeping and waking.

There was low humming in the background, familiar yet strange.

She squinted as she opened her eyes.

There was a flash of red hair on the pillow next to her. She smiled instinctively.

She reached out a hand to brush the red hair. There was a grunt and Hermione let out a small giggle. The annoyed grunts increased, but they were more for the show. A large hand reached out and held her hand with a gentle grip. Blue eyes opened and gave her a sleepy grin. Hermione beamed back.

'I love you.' came a whisper

'I love you too.' came the reply.

Hermione felt content.

Gentle hands brushed her hair back and reached down, lightly brushing her flat stomach. Brown eyes met blue.

'I think I want a girl. Just like you.'

Her gut clenched, as her heart fluttered. Everything was finally at peace. They would finally get-

She tried to control it.

But her heart started beating so fast, it almost tore out of her chest. She tried. She  _always_  tried so hard-

But there was blood. It wouldn't stop. It would never,  _ever_  stop.

There were so many voices around her. She wanted them all to stop so she could breathe and finally break out of the surface.

A broken whisper reached her ears.

_'Why does Harry get this and I can't?'_

Harry _?_

Messy hair, round glasses and green eyes. Her heart mended a little.

Harry was special. He deserved so much more.

_'Why can't I have what Harry has?'_

It didn't matter, she wanted to tell him. What was not meant for them, would never reach them.

But that did not mean her heart did not mourn in despair.

She heard a consolation.

But she turned away. She did not care.

She wished she would be swept away by the current, just like the otter – playful and carefree. But she remembered the last time the tide had taken her away. It had stolen everything from her.

People talked and talked but how could she listen? She did not even know how to breathe anymore.

Words would never be enough. They would never ever fill the hole that had been embedded in her very soul.

Would she always be broken?

But something pierced through the haze and there was another sound in the cries of unheeded consolation.

It reached her, despite everything.

It touched her broken soul, in spite of its weight.

She heard a plea and her insides filled with the sound, mending the cracks.

_'Hermione.'_

She  _knew_  that voice.

She had once lived for that voice.

It was a beacon – a lighthouse and she latched onto it.

' _Oh, just breathe, love_.'

Maybe she could again?

She  _could_.

Oblivion was never meant for her.

Life was.

The strange mutterings were louder again and the sweet voice faded.

Instead, there was an angry voice that would never fade from her ears, filled with an accusation that had never really disappeared, resonating a desperation she could not heal while she healed herself.

_'Why am I not enough for you? Why can Harry fix you and I can't?'_

The words were bleak. But she did not understand them.

The mutterings were shouts now.

_'You don't love me! You don't even know what love is! You don't know how much I love you. '_

Love?

Yes, she did.

She did. She did. She did.

She had felt it. She still felt it.

_'And you will never know it because no one will ever come close to who Harry is in your eyes!'_

No.

There wasn't only one kind of love. There were many. And what she felt was pure.

_'He will always be the first, the second and the LAST! Your shrivelled heart doesn't have room for anything else!'_

Stop it.

She wanted to shout. She wanted to cry and rage.

But she couldn't speak.

The screams continued.

_'How could you just leave me? How could you just abandon me to save Harry?!'_

But they had made a promise. Did he not remember their vow? And she would never break hers.

Did a promise become less important as time passed? Did it lose its significance?

_'I hope you are happy now! Just what you wanted, isn't it?'_

Oh, but she wanted nothing just as she wanted everything.

_'But you don't get your wish. Because your little plan didn't work. Harry drove himself into madness after you died. So, you didn't save the Saviour this time. He took his own damn life and good ridda-'_

What?

No.

No.

No.

No, no, no, no, no, no-

"NO!"

Hermione woke up with a scream on her lips. She screamed and screamed and screamed.

But no one could hear. No one cared enough. No one knew why.

The shadows left her eyes. She looked around in the room she was in. It took her minutes to place it. The echoes of her previous lifetime fighting with the reality of her new one in her mind.

She half expected to find herself in a bed of red again, but no. She was in the Grimmauld Place, on one of the rare days Sirius wouldn't be home.

She curled into herself, staring at nothing.

There was no sound, no tell-tale creak of Harry climbing up the rickety stairs to come soothe her.

Her eyes burned with unshed tears.

Harry did not exist yet. Which meant she hadn't killed him yet.

Ron was wrong. Harry would never do that to himself. He had Ginny and James.

But her heart was not convinced. If she could just  _see_  him-

Then, Hermione remembered something. Her timeline did not exist anymore. Those people haunting her dreams would only live there. Those cruel,  _cruel_  words would be never spoken out loud.

The relief she felt was so profound that she started sobbing.

Her magic whirled and crashed around in angry waves.

There was a knock and Hermione stilled.

"Hermione?"

A soft voice asked, after a pause.

Regulus.

Hermione took down the wards and the silencing charm.

The door opened. Regulus stepped through and locked it behind him.

He looked at her intensely, his grey eyes roaming over her huddled figure.

His voice was low when he spoke.

"I have been tossing and turning all night. I couldn't sleep, even though I was pretty tired after the day I had. My magic was going haywire. And I couldn't understand why. But something was clawing to get out. I finally placed it when I noticed my amulet. That's when I knew it wasn't originating from my magic but yours…so, how about you tell me what it is over a cuppa?"

Hermione nodded and vanished all traces of tears and swollen eyes. She slowly got up and followed Regulus down the stairs to the kitchen.

Before she knew it, Hermione had a mug of steaming hot tea in front of her.

She quietly nursed her tea as she stared blankly into space. She looked at Regulus suddenly-

"Aren't you supposed to be in school?" she asked, frowning. It was only October.

Regulus only shrugged and Hermione raised an eyebrow at him.

"Did you just come here all the way from Scotland?" she demanded.

"Yes."

"You asked Kreacher for help, didn't you?"

"Yes."

Hermione sighed.

"You don't have to drop everything to come here, Reg."

"No, but I wanted to."

She played with the handle of the cup. Hermione could feel his gaze and knew the questions were coming.

"What's happening to you, Hermione?"

So much concern for her. But what was the point? She would probably get him killed too.

Hermione shook her negative thoughts off, trying to figure out why their viciousness was reminiscent of a time long, long ago-

_Could it be the bloody locket again?_

But it wasn't just that. She had been feeling uneasy for a couple of days. She hadn't talked to Sirius since their last meeting and this time, Hermione was sure Sirius was the one studiously avoiding her. Most of her days were spent at Potter Manor or in France. Apart from the MESOP meetings, Hermione had been successful in isolating Basilisk venom from some of fangs she had received and had put them in stoppers. The Order was still trailing her, although with the amount of time she spent in France, that was only limited. But it amused her just as it made her sad.

Hermione's next plan of action was getting the Horcruxes, something she was not looking forward to even a little bit.

Her magic only ever calmed when she went to the Potter Manor, Dagworth-Granger Manor or when she was around Regulus.

Euphemia had all but made Hermione a permanent member at the Potter Manor, although Hermione knew that was not the extent of what Euphemia really wanted - which was to protect her. Fleamont refused to let her go  _home_ , but Hermione had to keep up appearances. In the absence of Regulus, Hermione still kept her weekly lunches and tea with Walburga; even if she loathed doing it. Sometimes, she had played host to the whole family, although most of them stayed away from her and Andromeda always ran interference and kept her company.

Hermione was strangely nervous about the echo of her torture at Malfoy Manor, which would occur sometime in late January of next year if her calculations were correct. She couldn't believe that she missed her scar of all things. It had taken her time to get used to it and had worn it as a battle scar she was proud of ever since. She had refused to hide it by any charms or long sleeves. Ron had been disapproving about that but she had found comfort in Harry of all people. His lightning shaped scar had pretty much defined his life and he had taken pains to hide from it. But in the aftermath of the Battle, Harry had stopped seeing the scar as a memory of a painful night. He had instead seen it as a beginning of an end that had been a long time coming.

Even if Voldemort's demise had started meaning strange things for magic.

Her dream played in her mind again and Hermione closed her eyes as an onslaught of tears made her magic unfurl.

Her magic was not happy.

Hermione could not understand why.

"I don't know, Reg." Hermione answered his question, clearing the dark thoughts in her mind. "Something bad is coming and I don't know what it is."

Regulus was quiet for a few minutes, his eyebrows furrowed.

"None of us do, Hermione."

"You don't understand. It's worse than what we think it is. It's almost as if I have already lived through this." she whispered brokenly, her memories haunting her.

Maybe she had always been Hermione Dagworth-Granger. She had never been born in 1979. She had never fought a war. She had never been best friends with Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley.

Maybe it had all been a figment of her imagination.

And yet, her heart remembered everything.

Maybe her mind could be fooled. But the pain she carried in her heart for the people she lost was not something that she could be fooled by.

It had always been true.

She still held onto the pain because it was the only thing that stayed constant.

It was the only thing she knew for sure wasn't a lie.

And maybe that was the crux of the problem-

"It won't turn out good, Reg. The world will burn and we will all be ashes."

Regulus drew a sharp intake of breath, his eyes burning as Hermione's magic touched his. It reached out, just as fragile as the girl in front of him, so contrary to  _everything_  he knew her to be-

_So much sorrow._

_So much devastation._

He did not care for the implications. He did not care for what the consequences would be. All he cared about in this damn house was the girl in front of him. All he knew was that his sister, bound in magic, was in pain.

Forgetting himself, he got up, pulled Hermione from the chair and engulfed her in an embrace so tight, their magic was rattled. Hermione stiffened in his arms and for a second he saw red. He would annihilate the person responsible for making the bravest person he knew afraid and even-

Hermione relaxed and buried her face in his chest, breathing deeply to calm herself.

This was so uncharacteristic for her. She tried to go about her affairs and be strong. But she had been ignoring the mounting storm in herself for too long. She had tried to be better but her own mind was conjuring things to rattle her.

She thought of how one look at her face had always been enough for Harry to know something had been wrong. She thought of how he would never let it go until she had confessed everything to him. She thought of how her heart ached to live in a world where Harry Potter did not live yet.

She knew Ron was not wrong when he had accused her loving Harry more. Harry had been her family, long before she had married Ron. Harry had been hers long before she had fallen in love with Ron. But she had never expected Ron to understand and she had never even tried to. Two people who had always felt alone in the whole world had found a home with each other.

And now, Hermione knew she had found a home with Regulus Black of all people. Harry would have laughed at the irony.

Hermione was not the best at accepting help.

But maybe she could learn.

Hermione took a deep breath again, wondering she must have some luck that fate had gifted her with people like Harry and Regulus.

Regulus rested his chin on top of her head, thinking of all the ways he could help his sister fight her demons.

Hermione closed her eyes and sighed, thinking of all the ways she would protect the people she loved.

Unbeknownst to them, a figure huddled close to the doorway watched them, grey eyes narrowed at the words that had been spoken.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Lily hummed as she patched Remus up. The gash on his shoulder wasn't as bad as she had seen on others but it was still a lot worse. Her Auror training had been sped up and in the light of Order 'missions', she was glad.

She patted Remus and wordlessly covered his injury with her wand.

"There you go, as good as new."

Remus rolled his eyes.

"Somehow, I find that hard to believe." he retorted, stretching his shoulders.

Lily went to the sink to wash her hands. She could have easily done that with magic, but she preferred things done the Muggle way. Even with magic, she found herself satisfied; she no longer felt the need to prove things to herself or anybody else.

As she dried her hands, she looked over at Remus critically. The last moon has been two weeks ago and Remus looked completely fine. But the way his shoulders were tensed and his mouth pinched, Lily wondered if his potion was still working.

"So, how's the potion coming along?"

At the mention of that, Remus relaxed completely, giving her a toothy grin.

"Better and better with every use." he commented wryly. "One of these days, I might forget I am a werewolf."

Lily laughed.

"Fat chance of that happening,  _Moony."_

Remus groaned.

"Your husband is a menace."

"A handsome menace, you mean." Lily replied, sticking her tongue out.

"Speak for yourself." Remus laughed. "He named himself  _Prongs._  Prongs! And poor Peter got Wormtail. I don't know which part is worst – the name or the fact that Peter seems to actually enjoy it."

At the name of Peter, Lily felt a sudden chill go down her spine. She ignored it.

But she could not ignore the way Remus said Peter's name or the way his eyes hardened.

She did not reply as she scrutinized her friend.

"So, what happened during the mission?" Lily asked casually.

Remus was tense again.

Last night, some of the Order members had been asked to stake out the Menaçant Manor, where a lot of suspicious activity seemed to be taking place. Lily remembered she had laughed when she had heard about this  _enlightening_  lead, it was Menaçant Manor, of course there was something bloody suspicious happening there. She remembered what Hermione had told her about the dreary place and how it was downright forbidding.

Last night, the Order had found out just how much of that was true.

Remus and Peter had been part of the group asked to stake out the Manor. Near dawn, however, a scuffle had broken out near the Manor – just where the wards began. In hindsight, it was as if someone knew the Order would be there and had been playing with them.

The Order and a couple of Black family members had engaged in vicious spell exchanges which had left two of Order members severely injured before Remus had quickly taken lead and made everyone fall back.

"We actually thought it would just be a stake out. But they saw right through our charms. They were crowding us in without us realizing it. I don't think we would have made it out if it weren't for Hermione's amulet." Remus answered, tightly clutching the bronze amulet around his wrist. "These things happen, I know. But just – forget it, I don't think it's worth talking about. No harm was done."

"You call that no harm?" Lily questioned incredulously, pointing at his shoulder. "What is it, Remus?"

Remus was quiet for a few moments.

"It's the – how could they possibly know we were there, Lily? I know Hermione restricted the use of amulets and the knowledge, so I was the only one there with it. To help with these missions, I got some stones from her, just to hide our magical signature and I know for a fact that the stones work. Because I was staking out Nott Manor just last week and no one was able to pierce that. So, how could they have possibly known we were there? Or a better question is how would we have done if I hadn't gotten us out?"

Remus let out a frustrated huff, running his hand through his hair.

Lily sighed as her heart started beating fast. She knew the answer.

_The rat. The rat. The rat._

But how could she justify her reasoning?

"How's Peter? Did he get hurt?" she asked in a manner she hoped was subtle.

"Oh, Pete? Yeah, he's okay. Not a bloody scratch on him." Remus replied before resuming his pacing.

Lily knew Remus and she had never met a person with better instincts than him. Maybe it was werewolf thing, but Remus was right to obsess about it. Something did not add up and Lily knew Remus was getting even more suspicious than before.

"You think there is a leak?"

It was more of a statement than a question.

Remus drew to a halt as he stared at her. His face was blank but his eyes promised murder.

"I am sure there is." he indicated, clenching his fists.

Lily nodded.

"So do James and me."

His eyes sharpened.

"How do we prove it?" he asked, his voice resolute.

"We catch them in the act before they hurt anyone else." Lily replied in the only sensible way she could.

Remus nodded his head, his mind running with possibilities.

Lily knew he was on the right track, even if he did not know the path would lead him down a dangerous road to his very best friend. His instincts were telling him one thing, but Remus was ignoring them. And while there were many ways Lily could tell him, this was not something she wanted to be right about either.

She had always been doubtful about the rat. It was time to trust her instincts.

But she did not want to be the one to tell James and Remus that their best friend had betrayed them. Before James and Remus came up with an elaborate scheme to  _test_  the entire Order which would no doubt involve Peter too, Lily needed to oust him.

And for that, she needed Hermione.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Hermione sat on the bench in the garden of the Potter Manor.

Her misgivings had led her there, despite her plans to stay in France that day. She had a meeting for MESOP and she had informed Walburga of it when she had left this morning. She had gone to Dagworth-Granger Manor initially to prepare for the meeting later that day.

The current head Monsieur Gaëtan had been insistent on reworking one of Hector's old potions, in the light of new calculations Hermione had submitted. Simply, it was a pain potion but for dark curses. MESOP had been working diligently with a Romanian team to change the potion to treat Unforgivable curses too. So far, they had succeeded in treating third-fourth of the after-effects of  _Cruciatus_  curse without relapse. Similarly, the long term effects of the  _Imperius_  curse had also been minimalized through the potion.

While the death curse was pretty much unavoidable, a couple of brilliant Potioneers had been working on taking a potion – a spin off from the original pain potion – prior to exposure to the curse that could eliminate the curse. Except no one really wanted to be the guinea pig in that scenario.

Hermione had thought the potion was brilliant, except without really testing it – they would not be able to find out. A couple of considerations had to be thought of – the intensity of some ingredients, how long the potion had to be in the system and the power of the victim. These were variables Hermione wanted to test but current policies prevented her. Before she had left, she had collected the potion. The current bottle was the result of their Alpha testing phase and everyone was unsure how to proceed next.

She had returned to her Manor, intent on solving the little conundrum. She had been feeling off for a couple of days and had hoped that spending time in Dagworth-Granger Manor would help. But to her intense dismay, her unease had only increased. Her conversation with Regulus had helped but Hermione felt guilty for involving him when he should have been concentrating on his school. With a half-hearted promise that she would tell him if something happened, Hermione had sent him off to Hogwarts.

She had stayed in her library for hours, ignoring the twinges of pain in her magic, relentlessly poring over texts.

But halfway through, Hermione had received Lily's message to meet her when she had time and Hermione had decided to skip her research. She had hoped that perhaps being at the Potter Manor would help her.

So now it was getting darker and she felt somewhat apprehensive as the elves lit up the path of the garden. She saw the pillar that had been used for Lily and James's wedding still intact and smiled briefly.

Hermione eyed the little green bottle in her hand, thinking how ironic the colour of the potion was.

_The colour of flames._

_The colour of death._

_The colour of the eyes of two people she loved._

Lily materialized in front of her and Hermione knew something about the day was wrong because Lily did not greet her with a customary hug. She simply sank down heavily next to her on the bench, eyeing her speculatively.

Hermione turned to look at her, briefly forgetting her magic pulsing unevenly.

"What's wrong?"

Lily shook her head, her eyebrows scrunched.

"It might be nothing but…an Order stakeout went sideways the other day. Remus barely got them out."

Hermione tensed.

"It's like they knew we would be there. Hence, the ambush." Lily whispered, before rubbing her neck. "There is a leak."

Despite things, Hermione relaxed. This was good news because Hermione knew who the leak was and now, more people did.

"Who do you suspect?"

Lily was quiet for a few moments, looking at the flickering lights of a nearby floating candle.

"Peter."

Hermione did not ask for further explanation, she did not need to. Lily told her about her suspicions and how she had some doubts about their friend since a long time. Hermione asked about the knowledge of the Marauders.

"I think they know, or at least they suspect something is up with Peter. He's absent for days on a stretch and never really explains truthfully why. James thought it was strange that you hadn't given one of the amulets to Peter and I had to remind him that you have never officially met him. Remus seemed concerned the other day and it was like he was warring with a part of himself."

Hermione sighed, knowing full well what Remus might be struggling with.

"I think you know why. For the sake of his friendship, Remus might be ignoring his instincts, Lily."

Lily nodded her head emphatically.

"I know he is. But it's more than just that. Peter's magic has started feeling stranger and I don't think I am the only one who has noticed. He came in for a visit right before the Order mission, and it was almost as if he was struggling to remain here – like some invisible force was questioning his magic. It got so bad that he had to leave and I only felt what he did because I was guarding the wards that day. Is it because of your wards?"

"It could be." Hermione frowned.

While any one of the Potter family household was missing, one of the remaining ones had to stand guard to look over them. The wards were strongest when all five of them – Fleamont, Euphemia, James, Lily and Hermione – were in the Potter Manor. As it was a burden to bear, they had divided the upkeep of the wards between the five of them – Fleamont's idea. While it was rare for Potter Manor to be left entirely alone – they had made Remus an honorary member and used his magic to guard the wards – the wards were usually pretty docile.

Hermione had knowingly altered wards to protect the family but added Peter in afterthought. If Peter was barred all of a sudden from the wards after Hermione had established them, it would raise questions Hermione would not have been able to answer. Besides, Peter was an Order member currently and Dumbledore's motto of 'Innocent until proven guilty' would not do her any favours.

She had been wanting to determine just how far in Peter was before doing anything because so far Order members had been doing well and whispers of a leak had just started.

But that still did not explain why the wards had visibly rejected Peter's magic when just last week Marauders had a little get together and Hermione had been told that Peter had stayed over.

_What had changed?_

A deep, forbidding feeling engulfed Hermione. She tried to control her breathing as her magic struggled for control.

"I do not trust him, Hermione."

Those words struck a chord in Hermione's heart and she quickly clasped Lily's hand, squeezing it once.

"What do you need?" Hermione asked gently.

"A plan, to catch him in the-"

A magical outburst stung Hermione's magic and she flinched. Lily shuddered as she clenched her jaw.

Another pulse of magic made them leap to their feet, drawing their wands.

Hermione concentrated her flailing magic and realized the wards were giving off a warning signal. Startled, she turned towards Lily –

"Who's on wards duty tonight?"

"James. He brought home some paperwork from the Ministry and I left him alone inside-"

A silvery patronus cut Lily off and James's voice echoed in the garden –

"Study. NOW!"

Without waiting for the stag to vanish, Hermione and Lily instantly  _Apparated_  to the study. James had his wand drawn, his face pale and ashen. Euphemia was clutching her heart as she struggled with something.

Immediately, Hermione turned towards the comfy armchair in the corner Fleamont always liked to occupy. It was empty.

She whipped around to face the others again only to see the Euphemia struggling to say something, her eyes watery. James seemed to be doing no better, his face was ashen and to Hermione he looked so familiar she almost hugged him. It was exactly the face Harry used to wear when he faced something terrible.

Hermione took charge.

"What is it?" she demanded.

She was looking at James but it was Euphemia who answered–

"It's Fleamont. I can't feel his magic anymore."

And just in that moment, their entire world shattered.

Blood rushed to Hermione's ears as James let out an anguished cry. Lily rushed to her husband, engulfing him in her arms. Euphemia only looked at Hermione pleadingly.

Hermione could barely make out the soothing words Lily was saying to James, her eyes staring far away as she tried to control her magic.

Euphemia took a deep breath and made her way towards Hermione. Her hands trembled as she gripped Hermione's shoulder and the look of devastation in the eyes of the formidable witch turned Hermione's heart to stone.

"Reach out to him – you're more connect- you'll be able to feel more."

Hermione controlled her breathing as she nodded briefly and closed her eyes.

Her heart was racing miles per second but she focused on the tether that connected her to the Potter house. She tugged at it, delving into the depth of it. At first there was nothing, but soon she felt a pulse. It was a weak beacon that was reaching out to her as much as it was shielding itself from her.

Hermione gave another impatient tug and a pulse reached her. Images formed in her head as she did a locator spell. Suddenly, she knew where she had to go.

She opened her eyes again.

"His magic is alive."

Everyone shuddered in relief. James tried to regain control of his magic.

"Do you know wh-"

"Yes, I am going." Hermione cut James off. Lily narrowed her eyes at her tone. Hermione wished she could explain but her mind was already going into battle mode and every second she wasted here was a second that would cost Fleamont.

"Hermione, what is going on?"

James ignored what his wife had said, making his way towards Hermione.

"Alright, I am coming with you."

"No." Hermione answered, her tone resolute.

James looked at her flabbergasted, before he could open his mouth to protest-

"James, you can't follow me there. None of you can. Summon the Order." Hermione stated. She would never want them to walk into an ambush. Despite everything, Hermione knew her marriage with Sirius afforded her a little bit. For now, it afforded her life and that was more than she knew she could count on.

But the same could not be said for the Potters. As much as she had tried to protect them, she had known this day would come. The only thing she had not counted on was how soon it would.

The Potters were open targets. Hermione Dagworth-Granger was not.

She steeled her resolve and stared at Euphemia, willing her to challenge her statement.

But Euphemia was already a step ahead. She merely stared at Hermione, her eyes defeated as she reached a conclusion.

_They'ld be damned if they sent Hermione, they'ld be damned if they didn't._

"Please take care." Euphemia said, her voice gaining strength. James looked wildly at his mother, shaking his head.

"Wha- No! You cannot be serious. She will need our help, Mum." James objected and drew closer to Hermione. But she merely pushed him a few feet away with a wave of her hand.

She did not need to look at Lily and James to feel the heat of their betrayed gaze as she gave Euphemia a brief nod, sending a wave of calming magic at them.

"Hermio-" James and Lily objected.

"Summon the Order. We don't have time to waste. I'll send word when I can." Hermione ordered, lifting her wand.

Despite the protests, Hermione vanished with a silent pop.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Hermione landed softly on the ground near Menaçant Manor, her heart shrinking as she sized the foreboding Manor.

As she stepped on the path towards the entrance, she felt the wards scan her before deeming her worthy. She did not stop until she placed her hand on the humungous black iron gate, willing it to open. The gate gave a low hiss as it opened and Hermione stepped through, walking along the path with determined steps. A low rage was building inside her, her fury mounting with every step she took.

But she had to be cautious, so she stamped her rage down and shoved it into a pretty little box, waiting for the right moment to unleash it. Her magic hummed and sang, anticipating. She felt around the wards, feeling dozens of magical cores within the Manor and immediately knew something more was happening today.

Briefly she thought of sending for help, but it was useless. No one could help her and the people who could; she certainly did not want them around.

She had barely opened the front door when a flame lit up and she saw lights in one of the rooms she had always avoided like plague while visiting this Manor.

She turned towards that door and as she drew nearer, lights flooded the corridor. The lights eerily reminded her of the ones she had used at James and Lily's wedding.

That was when she knew that it was a game. She just didn't know who the actual perpetrator was.

Her footsteps weren't too light, even if some habits were hard to break. It was not like she had an element of surprise. Whoever was down there obviously had a purpose. They obviously wanted Hermione and Fleamont together in the Black Manor. The implications made her heart hurt but she did not delve long into them before the door opened and a familiar figure stepped out.

She was not even surprised.

"Sirius." Hermione intoned, as if it was a casual meeting. As if they weren't just meeting after weeks of radio silence.

The burning hatred in her eyes wasn't hard to miss this time.

But Sirius seemed too conflicted to notice. He merely looked at her, his face a perfect resemblance of a sculpture.

His stance was rigid – as if he expected Hermione to start cursing him any time. Hermione knew how true that sentiment would prove to be if he had actually done what Hermione feared he had.

Without a word, Sirius gestured inside.

Hermione knew some sort of doom awaited her in there.

Did Sirius not say anything because he was a coward or because he had no choice?

Hermione feared the answer either way.

She lifted her chin and strode towards the door, her hand tightening on her wand as she entered.

Except it wasn't a room at all. It was a huge chamber and Hermione could tell that it had been expanded to fit the vanity of a certain Dark Lord.

He always liked pompous display.

There was no one inside, but Hermione wasn't a fool. As she clutched her wand tighter, there was a low chuckle.

A chill seized her heart and Hermione wanted to laugh because, truth was – she had never really felt warm in a long, long time.

Banishing her thoughts, Hermione knew Fleamont was not currently in this room and the only other person in this room was perhaps the bane of her existence.

She was so focused on locating Voldemort's magic that she was suitably surprised when she felt Sirius grab her elbow and push her further inside.

His touch repulsed her and a shock from her magic shot towards her elbow before she could help it. It was instantaneous. Sirius winced and dropped his hand, going back to looking stoic.

Hermione looked around and looked at the blatant darkness of the room. Despite everything, a hysterical laugh bubbled inside her.

Why did Voldemort have to be so cliché?

Recognizing her hysteria as a warning for something else, Hermione quickly raised her Occlumency shields higher.

And just in time, as a voice boomed in the room-

"Ms. Hermione Dagworth-Granger, how kind of you to grace us with your presence."

Hermione felt her heart speed up as she finally turned towards the side. Her grip on her wand tightened and there was a low hiss.

"You won't need that, my dear. At least, I should think not."

Green flames burst into life and Hermione barely controlled her flinch as the area around erupted into an unnerving shade of green.

She lifted her eyes and saw Tom Riddle seated on a throne.

Her magic coiled inside her like a snake and Hermione felt bemusement at the analogy.

She was surrounded.

Black cloaks and silver masks were all she could see as people sat on their knees, forming a circle with only one person missing.

Hermione looked around at the people and could only think of the irony. Purebloods, generations and generations of inbreeding and yet they were kneeling before a Half-Blood.

Her tight control on her emotions allowed her to dismiss the rising horror she had felt upon seeing Voldemort.

She thought about what she could do and what she was expected to.

She was the Pureblooded wife of the Pureblood who ranked high in the inner circle of a Dark Lord.

She was Hermione Granger, a fighter, a rebel to all those who laughed at her blood status.

Right now, she could only afford to be one.

Hermione debated on what tactic she should use and directly confronting Voldemort now was not in her agenda. Instead, she turned to Sirius.

"What is going on?" she asked in a low voice.

But Sirius did not answer her.

Voldemort did.

"A celebration, if you will. We have a new recruit of sorts."

His smile did nothing to mask the horror Hermione felt at his words.

His smile was cruel, just twisted as his features were becoming. Hermione knew the strong glamour charm would not hold for years to come. No spell could hide the ugliness Voldemort had inside. It would be on the outside – but Hermione was not going to wait for that long.

 _He would be dead before the actual snake made an appearance_.

She straightened her back and shook her head like a pretty little Pureblood witch she was supposed to be.

"I'm afraid I do not understand." she stated, with enough deference to fool anyone.

It only served to make Voldemort more amused.

"I was afraid you might not." he spoke, his red eyes staring intently at her. His wand moved in a blink of an eye and Hermione immediately put an invisible shield up.

But Voldemort waved a hand as his red eyes turned to look at Sirius.

"Sirius, how about you use your convenient vow? A rather cunning plan, I must say. If Hermione does anything, her blood traitor father's life is forfeit."

As the declaration rang out in the chamber, Hermione's blood turned to ice. As one, the circle of Death Eaters rose and drew close to her, caving her in.

She knew she could take some of them and if anything went wrong, she had her amulet with her. But the whole point of coming here had been to rescue Fleamont and Hermione would be damned if she left without him.

She kept her face expressionless, her head still turned towards Voldemort.

His eyes glinted as he observed her, as if finally getting something he had wanted. His smirk grew wider.

"Bring our guests out."

The circle parted and they were joined by a group of three.

Two Death Eaters Hermione were sure were Lucius and Rookwood and the third-

She gasped as she recognized Fleamont's roughened up form.

His robes were dirty and torn. His long hair had escaped his ponytail and his left eye was swollen shut. A bruise had taken up a large part of his neck and Hermione briefly wondered if the Death Eaters had beaten him up the  _Muggle_  way.

Her magic was a devastating storm and she could unleash it.

But that would not help anybody.

She almost missed the entrance of a dozen people, being dragged in by wizards in black robes. It did not take her long to realize who they were.

 _Muggles_.

She thought of what Voldemort had just said to Sirius, ' _If Hermione does anything, her blood traitor father's life is forfeit.'_

The lack of children in the group of non-magical people brought her some relief, but the jeers and taunts of the Death Eaters pierced her ears and she looked with fear at the people who seemed to have been  _Confounded_.

Flashes of the World Cup in her own timeline came to her.

_Was this what the Death Eaters would have done had the Ministry not intervened?_

But she knew it would be much worse. Voldemort had seemed to enjoy debauchery and mayhem at every turn and in some cases, his followers were the worst.

Hermione had heard of the revels that had occurred during the First and Second Wizarding Wars. Blood and chaos and piles of bodies, barely identifiable.

She tightened her shields, but stared at Fleamont in desperation.

He only had one eye open and Hermione did not need more than a mere glance to see what it said.

_Stay put._

She knew he struggled with inability to help people just as she did, but Fleamont must have feared something much worse if he did not even want her to interfere.

She thought about using her magic to fool the Contract like she had the previous time. Except she was not being threatened this time.

Voldemort had clearly made it so.

_The fucker wanted to recruit her._

Hermione couldn't feel threatened, because her life wasn't in danger. Only her sanity was.

The life of someone she loved was in danger. And if this all hadn't been horrific and personal, Hermione would have congratulated Sirius for his slyness.

She couldn't even force the Contract this time, not when everyone could see she was fine. That wasn't something she wanted everyone to figure out, Sirius would no doubt use it against her every time she stepped out of line.

It could hurt her emotionally but not physically and she knew it would test the extent of the Contract if she forced a connection.

So her choices were rather sickeningly simple.

_Do nothing or expose herself._

She looked pleadingly at Fleamont but it was him this time who gave her a deep, sorrowful look. They both knew there was no other way. She pocketed her wand.

The first  _Crucio_  was from Voldemort himself.

Hermione felt numb as the Death Eaters around her cried out jovially and joined their Master.

The strong Pureblood, Muggle-filth lover brought to his knees at last.

Sirius did not join, but he did not stop it. Hermione felt a deep hatred burning in her.

_He would get his one day._

Fleamont could not hold on any longer and he screamed hoarsely.

But he only shouted pleas.

"Go, Hermione!"

"Leave!"

"Please!"

But Hermione did not deserve the ignorance of this. She did not deserve to escape this moment. She forced herself to watch.

Her magic practically shouted at her to intervene. To save Fleamont. Her role as a Guardian put her in agony.

She commanded the Potter magic to knock Fleamont out as he was too stubborn to show weakness. She commanded it to shield his mind.

As soon as he went limp, Voldemort looked at him with distaste. No amount of power would awaken Fleamont, as his magic was protecting him at last.

"Remove him." he hissed before turning to look at Hermione. "Now will you obey?"

Hermione thought of the things she had gone through the last time. She thought of the time she had spent running from the Snatchers, the time she had been tortured without revealing anything, the time she had flown on a dragon, her heart in her throat.

Finally, she thought of why it had to be the way it was.

She thought of Harry and how badly she wanted to shield him from what fate had in store for him. That was the only thing that helped her decide-

"Yes."

Even the cheers seemed stilted and perfunctory.

"Now. I believe a celebration is in order. Hermione dear, come here." Voldemort hissed and Hermione walked towards him, numb.

"We are to attend a revel today." He declared and stepped down.

The Death Eater started removing the  _Confundus_  from the Muggles and what followed was an echo of cries and shouts and pleas that would never leave her ears.

She only looked at the still body of Fleamont as some Death Eater levitated him outside. Voldemort stepped next to her and Hermione thought she heard a low curse as she was swept away by another current bent on suffocating her.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

If someone asked her to recall what had happened that night, Hermione would have been unable to. Her ability to compartmentalize everything had allowed her to survive the night and simultaneously forget everything she had seen. Only one moment had really stood out.

Hermione remembered looking at the bodies, feeling utterly distraught.

_All blood and bodies._

_All her fault._

An angry hiss had almost made it out of her but she had quickly reined it in. It wouldn't do to lose control there. Not there. Not when they wouldn't have a chance to survive if she did.

Sirius had been a thorn in her side the entire time, his wand had caused as much blatant damage as hers had caused blatant nothing.

Voldemort had turned to look at her once, his red eyes greedily watching her expression.

So, she had donned on the Pureblood mask of the perfect wife. She had sniffed with disdain and asked-

"Must there be so much blood?"

Voldemort had let out a booming laugh, as if everything she had done had somehow impressed him.

But her initial hesitance had been a price she had to pay.

Halfway through, Voldemort had stopped and shot an order:

"Kill the blood traitor."

Only Sirius's grip on her sleeve had stopped her.

Only her plans for the demise of every single person in that room had prevented retaliation.

Her detachment had barely made her flinch as blood rained from the clouds.

By the time she had gotten through the night, she was disoriented – not even a shell of who she used to be.

As Sirius  _Apparated_  them to Grimmauld Place, her hands were showered in blood and she wondered how so much blood had gotten there and how much of it could be removed.

She sat in the darkness of their room for a while her wand the only light, making no move to clean her hands. She wondered if it was the right time to unleash the torment of emotions she had kept locked up since she had left the Potter Manor.

Sirius moved next to her and Hermione watched him in a daze as he moved to clean one of her hands with a wet cloth.

Her unwillingness to let her emotions show was a stark contrast to the similarity she felt as she watched Sirius look at her with a familiar expression. The contrast was so damning this time.

_How could a man send his father to his execution?_

Granted Fleamont Potter was not Sirius Black's pseudo-father this time around, but Hermione was tired of comparisons. She had never wished for her own timeline as much as she did now.

Sirius picked her hand up and made to wipe it but Hermione recoiled. In the darkness, it was easy to assume she was just talking to the Sirius she had known. The Sirius who would have understood her sorrow and would not have been a perpetrator of it.

"Don't." she whispered. "It's a reminder, Sirius. It won't wash off no matter how much you clean it."

He stilled.

He was so close to her that Hermione did not miss a reflection of some regret in his eyes and that was when the dam broke-

"You're the most despicable human being I have ever met." she declared and was rewarded with a beautiful flinch.

Grey eyes gazed into hers.

There was silence for a few minutes; it could have been an eternity –

"I am trying to save you." he stated, his voice clipped.

"For what? So I can stand on a pile of ashes and bones you and your fucking lord are responsible for?" Hermione retorted, her magic swirling in angry waves.

The air itself seemed to be charged and for once, Hermione did not care if Sirius felt her magic.

"If you come near my family again, I will end you. I will take down your whole merry band of filth. I will kill you." she avowed and slashed her wand in the air to mark her promise.

Sirius did not seem surprised at her magic.

"Why can't you see that you will lose?" he implored.

Hermione let out a humourless laugh.

"Good. I would rather die among my friends than live in this farce of a world. And do not worry, Sirius. We will win. It is you who should worry about his changing allegiances. Your loyalty is to your Master and yet you're trying to save me. Who do  _you_  serve?"

Hermione did not wait to hear his answer and sent a slicing hex towards him.

Sirius did not even attempt to dodge it and Hermione had to wonder at this Slytherin's self-preservation.

The hex connected with his side and Hermione felt an exploding pain in her right side a second later.

She  _Disapparated_.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Hermione barely registered the flow of blood as her feet landed on the grounds of Menaçant Manor again. She cast a numbing charm and  _Disillusioned_  herself.

It did not take that much time to get inside the Manor and before long, Hermione made it down to the dungeons. It helped that Hermione knew the Manor would be empty now.

The celebration had apparently moved somewhere else when Sirius had begged leave.

But she was cautious.

She stepped into the dungeons, her wand raised. She could make out a figure getting up in one of the cells and slowly made her way towards it.

"Why didn't you use the damn amulet?!" she demanded, the light of her wand revealing the bruised albeit grinning face of Fleamont Potter.

"It hasn't proved prudent till now." Fleamont quipped, taking her outstretched hand in his.

"Prudent?!" Hermione asked, keeping her shrill at a minimum.

"I was waiting for the opportune moment. Wouldn't it be a daring escape if I was just whisked out of here?"

"You mean if your dead body was. I'll heal your injuries. Don't do anything stupid." Hermione scowled, she turned to unlock the cell and waved diagnostic spells over him. "Tell me why."

"There are prisoners here, love. We have always known about them. What better way than to make sure I stayed?"

That was when Hermione noticed the other cells, silenced but occupied with dozens of people. Her tunnel focus towards finding Fleamont had made her desperate. She sighed and turned to look at everyone in turn. Some were standing up, but majority were injured and Hermione could see some familiar faces.

She turned towards Fleamont who was smiling gently at her, his eye still swollen shut.

A huge breath rushed out of her and she rushed into his arms. Her body trembled but she held on tight. Only when she noticed the shaking of Fleamont's arms did she step away.

"Cruciatus?"

Fleamont flinched but nodded. He finally registered Hermione's state and all humour seemed to vanish from his face.

"What did they make you do, child?"

But Hermione shook her head.

"Not now."

She quickly produced a  _Patronus,_ watching as a silver hawk flew out of her wand, alert. She commanded it to go to the Potter House.

_"He's safe. We have prisoners."_

She looked at Fleamont and swallowed a lump in her throat.

"Where did they kill you?" she asked, using her wand to open the other cells.

"Right there, the bastards. I was stunned but awake – they did not even bother to see if I had properly died."

Hermione nodded slowly, her hand going into one of her pockets where an empty bottle rested. She had vanished the potion directly into Fleamont's throat when he had been brought out.

"Another one of your inventions I take it?" he asked, his curious eyes looking at the bottle. Cheating death like this was a big thing but they did not have time to discuss it.

"I am just glad I had it with me."

Hermione looked pointedly at the crowd gathering around him and Fleamont asked everyone to quieten down.

There were at least forty odd people around them.

"Can you expand the charm on the amulet?" Fleamont asked, looking around.

"I can do you one better, I'll magic a couple I have on reserve and make sure they are wearing it. Five strings." Hermione answered before taking out the said temporary amulets. "They can only be used once and no amount of spells will make them the same way again, unless I am involved."

"Potter Manor?" Fleamont asked and Hermione felt the day's exhaustion finally catching up to her.

"Potter Manor." Hermione confirmed and in a few pops, everyone but her had vanished.

She took a deep breath and looked around to make sure she hadn't missed anyone.

She closed her eyes and wished for home.

 

 

* * *

 


	14. Motabilem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The prisoners of war.

Lily watched Hermione vanish with a silent pop. She did not hear the protests that left her own mouth as her heart thudded. Of all the things to happen today, she could not have imagined this happening in her wildest daydreams. She knew how dangerous things were but the risk of losing both Fleamont and Hermione wasn't something she could ever imagine.

Not to mention that they had just sent Hermione off to somewhere Merlin-fucking-knew dangerous,  _without backup._

James turned towards Euphemia, his own protests leaving his tongue. For a second Lily stared at him in confusion, almost as if James should be standing next to someone –  _someone_  who would have been protesting just as loudly as James was. Someone who was a part of their  _pack_ -

Lily shook her head, thinking how dangerous her thoughts were turning. These days she always had a sense of déjà vu. But instead of it happening once or twice, Lily was always experiencing mundane things she would have never thought about. When she read about the nominees for the new Minister, she had dismissed them because she had already known who would win. When she had scouted Newcastle on one of the Order  _assignments_ , she had known exactly where she had to go, but she had never been there before.

Little things were more familiar to her despite her lack of knowledge about them.

Her parents, Petunia, James, Remus, and Peter – all of them gave her a sense of peculiar awareness. Surprisingly Fleamont, Euphemia and Hermione did not. Lily could not even begin to explain why that was so.

Sometimes it felt like her magic was screaming at her to remember something but Lily could not understand what.

James screaming in frustration was strangely not an unfamiliar sight.

"Mum, what did you just do?!" he demanded, his hands shaking in frustration.

But Euphemia was barely listening, her eyes staring at the spot Hermione had vanished.

Or so it seemed.

"You do not give Hermione enough credit when you ask me such a question. Call Remus, summon the Order. You know the protocol better."

Her words brokered no argument. James watched her incredulously.

Lily felt like she was missing something really important. Then, she remembered the first time she had met Hermione.

_It seemed like a lifetime ago._

Lily remembered her strength, her conviction but most of all her power. She knew why Euphemia put so much more faith in Hermione's abilities. They had all practically watched the magic unfold in front of their eyes, but it had been easy for Lily, James and Remus to forget.

To forget that someone who was younger than them had encountered worse things and survived.

To forget that Potter House had declared a Guardian.

To forget that Hermione Dagworth-Granger was that Guardian.

Lily tried to calm herself and failed.

She knew she had to be stronger than this if she were to survive tonight. She took a deep breath and summoned her magic.

" _Expecto Patronum_."

Her doe swam in front of her eyes, the silver light shining brightly. But Lily could not admire her form today. She whispered another spell and sent her  _Patronus_  to get Remus.

She looked at James who was quietly watching her, his brows furrowed. It was probably killing him to be so helpless – James  _hated_  idleness.

"Summon the Order, James."

Perhaps he had realized what she had because he did not protest and simply raised his wand.

An hour later, the meeting room was in utter chaos as people shouted over one another.

Lily eyed Albus Dumbledore speculatively, wondering about his motives and perceptions. He simply sat in the chair, looking defeated.

"What do you mean we do nothing? We sit here and wait for fucking news like we have been for the past few months? Well, I have news for you, Moody, how about you fuckin-"

"This is not productive! We do not even know where Mr Potter is!"

"To hell with being productive! I am fucking sick of your version of productivity, chasing around innocent people, tailing witches who are better ten times over, scouting places where nothing ever fucking happens-"

"Surely there must be a tracking spell we can try, Albus?"

"I am afraid we cannot Minerva, if Fleamont is with the Death-"

"What the fuck do you mean  _if?_ What, you think Dad went on a holiday? Cozying up on some beach? We know who took him! And given the number of places we have been scouting, we could find out exactly where he is!"

"You know we have to fight smart! We cannot gain anything by just charging in everywhere!"

"Really? When was the last time our imperial  _leader_  led us anywhere that wasn't a fucking dead end?"

"It would be prudent to be cautious, would Fleamont not wan-"

"Like the fuck you would know what he would want, Dumbledore!"

"This is the last straw. I am warning yo-"

"You might not wish to finish that sentence, Albus. This is the Potter Manor. We do not respond well to threats."

"Euphemia! Are you threatening the Headmaster? I understand your grief but surely you cannot be that gone to actually-"

"Don't you dare say a word about my Mum, Dearborn!"

"Mind your manners, James! This isn't some pissing contest where you-"

"In case all of you missed the fucking memo, my father is missing! I have every right to demand action. Isn't that the reason we joined this Order in the first place? To protect our loved ones? Isn't that right,  _Dumbledore_?"

Silence reigned after James's latest declaration.

Heads whipped around to look at Albus Dumbledore, who looked grave.

"As true as that might be, Mr Potter," he began gravely, his eyes scanning the room, "we are at a disadvantage. We do not know where Fleamont is nor do we have a way of knowing who was resp-"

"That's fucking bullshit and you know it!" James snapped, his wand sending out red sparks.

Lily looked at him and could feel the frustrated magic that James was struggling with. Potter Magic was going haywire and Lily could not tell if that was a good thing or a bad thing. Although more chances were James having set it off due to his temper.

Lily prayed that the angry hiss of magic was not because some hundred miles away two members of the Potter house were struggling or dying.

She was jolted out of her fervent prayers when James declared-

"Well, if you want to sit on your sodden arses all night, you are welcome to. I am going out. Remus, you with me?"

It was a testament to an amazing friendship that Remus did not even look surprised. He simply nodded his head.

"Now see here, lad!" McGonagall began furiously, standing up. "You can't just go barging in someplace when we don't have the full details. What will you do? Go knocking on every Death Eater's house? Alone?"

James had considerably calmed down hearing Professor McGonagall's voice but he still shook his head vehemently.

"It is still better than sitting here, doing nothing. Professor- it's my  _father_ and Hermione. We can't just leave th-"

"Now hold on a second there!" Moody barked all of a sudden, his eyes scrutinizing James. "Did you just say that Mrs Black has knowledge of this?"

"No, he did not fucking say that, Moody." Lily snarled, having had enough of the constant suspicion. "Ms Hermione  _Dagworth-Granger_  was here when we got to know about the kidna-  _disappearance_. She offered to help."

At least a dozen faces stared at Lily in shock.

Then, the cacophony doubled.

"Help? What, is that Death Eater speak for  _I'll kill him nicely_?"

"How many times has she visited the Manor?"

"Why was she here?"

"She is the wife of the Black heir! Surely there must be some involvement!"

"Dearborn, you were supposed to be trailing her today and you're telling me you did not realize she had come to Potter Manor?"

"That is not how tracking works, Alastor. I can only track her when she uses Apparition points or Portkeys. If Mrs Black is already a part of a family house I cannot very well track straight Apparition now, can I?"

"What do you mean a part of family house? You're saying Mrs Black is part of the Potter family?"

"Well, there you have it then – she must have somehow been involved th-"

"Enough."

Euphemia Potter did not scream. She hissed the word and it took immediate effect. Her mouth was set in a stern line as she stared hard at everyone in the room. Lily knew her calm demeanour was perfectly hiding the anger she was feeling.

Her eyes were aflame.

Lily could feel the Potter Magic finally responding to the outlet for its own displeasure. The air itself was charged and she knew if someone dared say anything else about Hermione, magic would not be so kind.

The changing atmosphere did not escape anyone's notice even as Dumbledore observed the room curiously.

"That is quite enough. I will not have anyone besmirching the name of a daughter of House Potter. If you cannot talk sense, do not talk at all. You are all a bunch of horses neighing together. Looking grand but accomplishing  _nothing_. Yes, Fleamont has been taken by the madman who calls himself Lord Voldemort. Yes, Hermione offered to help like any Guardian of House Potter would. Now, do what you wish with that information but do not ignore our part in this. I know each one of you and if you betray this information, the Potter magic will  _not_  be kind to you."

Even Lily was rendered speechless. She was pretty sure Fleamont had asked everyone to keep quiet about Hermione's role as a Guardian, even Peter did not know.

Why Euphemia thought it was the best time to reveal that information now, Lily did not know but she could see the immediate effect it had taken. Magic never lied – if Hermione had been chosen as a Guardian of a Light House, there was no way anyone could make that look dark or twisted. Guardian magic was old and pure, unseen for centuries.

Minerva was the first one to recover.

"When?" she whispered, hand near her throat.

"Right after the Ball." Euphemia spoke up. Then, she turned to look at James. "Go, if you must. But be careful and come back to us."

James stared at his mother for a few seconds, a spark burning low in his eyes, he sharply nodded and sent Lily a look that meant so much and yet so little. He turned on the spot and left the room, Remus at his heels.

Lily wanted to follow him, but she knew deep in her heart that their run would be fruitless.

She cleared her throat and signalled to Euphemia, who simply nodded before leaving. She would have to take up James's role of up keeping the wards.

Lily turned back to the Order, who was slowly talking amongst themselves again. Barely restraining an eye-roll, she took out her wand and sent out a sharp bang, barely noticing Moody twisting in his seat, a spell ready on his lips. She glared hard at him.

"For all your paranoia, Moody, can you tell me you noticed that our last seven patrols have been somehow compromised? Doesn't it make you think there is a reason for that than just dumb luck of the Death Eaters?"

The dumbfounded look on Moody's should have been enough for the vindictive side of her.

But, today it wasn't.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The thundering footsteps outside alerted Lily and she quickly dashed outside her room.

"Any news?" she asked in a rush.

But the strained faces of James and Remus were answer enough.

In a couple of minutes, it would exactly be six hours since Hermione had vanished. Six hours without any word.

"Where's Mum?" James asked, slumping against the wall. Remus copied his actions, before sliding down to the ground.

"She's with the Order, I took over for her an hour ago." Lily answered, before slowly stepping between her two boys. "At this point, no news is good news. The wards are buzzing but they don't seem  _wounded_  and that's the best we have right now."

James nodded miserably, closing his eyes.

"I just feel so fucking  _helpless_."

"We all do, mate. We all do." Remus added, sighing deeply.

She lightly brushed the hair on top of Remus's head and threaded her fingers through it. She reached out with her other hand to clasp James's clenched fist. Some tension left them, as they collectively breathed through their combined magic, drawing strength from one other.

"We should probably go down." Remus intoned, after several minutes.

"And we shouldn't leave your mum there for too long." Lily said knowingly, smiling slightly.

"Yes, I am afraid she might kill them all." James declared, smiling. "Although tonight I really wouldn't mind that."

Lily and Remus chuckled.

James let out a heavy sigh before straightening up. Lily followed James down the stairs, Remus bringing up the rear.

Lily assumed not many of the Order members had stayed but she was surprised to hear a lot of voices still talking.

"Oh dear Merlin, don't tell me they're still planning how to fucking proceed." James muttered with a scowl.

They entered the room, only to have Moody start interrogating Remus and James.

Lily was still caught between the two, so when James decided to ignore Moody entirely and Remus followed, Lily was almost dragged to where Euphemia was sitting.

Lily was about the reply to Moody's furious questions when she felt the wards shift suddenly and she stopped dead in her tracks, Remus almost knocking her over. James turned around sharply and Lily could only give them a slight heads-up:

" _Patronus_!"

A beautiful hawk flew straight through the ceiling and everyone in the room stilled, watching its progress with baited breaths. It headed towards Euphemia, who had gotten up. The hawk affectionately touched Euphemia's outstretched hand with its beak before opening it and Hermione's voice echoed through the room:

_"He's safe. We have prisoners."_

Lily almost collapsed in relief, watching a swirl of emotions cross Euphemia's face. James and Remus both dropped heavily on the chairs nearby. For once, everyone was speechless before Moody realized something-

"Did she say  _prisoners_?"

Lily's eyes widened as she looked around suddenly – this room would not be big enough if more were coming and Hermione, who had asked for the Order to be summoned, knew that too and had probably meant to  _portkey_  to one of the bigger rooms on the other side of the house-

Lily and James exchanged a significant look before both dashed out of the room, running towards one of the largest sitting rooms the Potters used frequently.

A house elf cleaning the fireplace squeaked at the sudden intrusion, before quickly lighting up the place with a snap of fingers.

The pair had barely made it into the room before a series of pops sounded and the room was filled with people. Lily watched the room with wide eyes – she had never seen serial  _Portkeys_  at work before. The wards shifted only slightly, but it was only to account for the new additions. Lily knew that meant Hermione's amulets had been used, as entwined as they were with the Potter magic.

Lily barely recognised the pale form of Mrs McKinnon. Her heart stuttered. She knew Marlene was on patrol today, having taken up the task when the Order had been summoned. She spied a few other faces. She summoned her  _patronus_ :

"Marlene – get to Potter Manor. Get Mary and Dorcas, too.  _Immediately_!"

After graduating, most of Lily's friends had started working at the Ministry. Marlene was working for the DMLE alongside Lily and James in the Auror Office, while Mary had joined Improper Use of Magic Office. Dorcas had started out in the Department of International Magical Cooperation, something that was quite consistent with her busy schedule. Being part of the Order meant all members had to inform either Dumbledore or Moody about their availability. Lately, Dorcas had shown up less for their combined Order meetings but always seemed to be present for the many secret patrols Order assigned them. That combined with her skipping weekly meetings with Lily, Mary and Marlene, meant there was more going on with Dorcas than all of them knew. A couple of days Lily had run into her at the Ministry and Dorcas had looked so pensive and grave, Lily would not be surprised if Dorcas had been recruited to become an Unspeakable.

A couple of months ago, Mrs McKinnon had disappeared. Her family had been quite distraught. The disappearance had happened around June when they had just graduated from Hogwarts. Despite the efforts by Marlene and her family, there had been no signs of recovery. Marlene had hardened herself and started going more for the Order patrols. She was usually assigned to Remus, who knew how deep her vengeance ran and who could control her somewhat if she fell in too deep.

From the faces Lily observed, some of them had gone missing over a year ago and she was surprised that they were still alive. At first, the disappearances had been few – a distant uncle or a cousin. There had been no manner or method to them, some of the people had even left the Wizarding World and had been fully immersed in the Muggle one. This was the reason the Order had found out so late about them.

Later on, when witches and wizards started disappearing and most of them with connections to the Order, was when Dumbledore was  _jolted_  into action. Moody had continuously cautioned against going on a wild goose chase, but Dumbledore had persisted. Despite the efforts, none of the victims had been recovered.

James reaction to the Order's handling of Fleamont's case wasn't just born out of their inaction but rather their inability to recover any of the witches or wizards who had gone missing. The Potters had all feared the same thing: Fleamont would not be recovered and they would feel his magic die.

Seeing him, barely standing on his own two feet, hours after his kidnapping, beaten up and weak but  _alive_ , was a lot more than they had anticipated and desperately hoped for.

Before James and Lily could even move, Euphemia entered the room with Remus and quickly glanced around.

"We need to contain this." Fleamont spoke up from the middle of the group, swaying slightly.

"What?" his wife asked, her relief apparent even she responded readily.

"They saw her. They  _can't_  tell it was her."

Euphemia stared at her husband for a second, realizing something everyone else was oblivious about.

She nodded and spelled the door shut before anyone else could make it into the room. The sitting room was not used for public gatherings which meant anyone who did not live in Potter House wouldn't know where it was. Instructing an elf to bar the door and not let anyone near until she gave the signal, Euphemia turned towards the gathered group.

"I know you are tired and weary. But, someone who helped you tonight cannot be named. I might be asking for a little too much but we need a magical oath from you to never identify the girl who helped you escape tonight."

Lily, James and Remus stared at her in silence.

_Did Euphemia also suspect there was a leak?_

Some of the prisoners murmured their acquiescence, while the rest looked confused. Before they had a chance to even question her, Euphemia threw Fleamont his spare wand:

"None of you have your wands. Fleamont, say the oath. All the rest have to do is say 'I accept'."

Remus raised his eyebrows, watching Fleamont start. The group looked worse for wear, some of them were shaking so hard they could barely stand still. Relief was apparent on their faces but that was mixed with such caution, that Lily felt they were taking advantage of their condition to extract an oath from them.

She and Remus looked at James, torn. But James simply shrugged them off.

"You know it's the right thing to do." he said gravely.

Once the oath had been completed, Euphemia opened the doors again – not taking note of the disgruntled Order members as they swept in a few minutes later. Lily had no doubt some of the elves had led them into a few wrong sitting rooms.

Euphemia had turned towards her husband, her eyes shining. Lily, too, felt tears burning in her eyes.

One second she was staring at Fleamont and the next, all of the Potters had gathered in an embrace. Lily could hear James choking laugh and Euphemia's quiet presence. She held on tighter to James' robe as she nestled her head between his shoulder and neck. She could feel Fleamont's joy at being reunited and the Potter Magic flaring up in elation at having one of its members return.

She heard James bully Remus into their embrace and soon all of them were laughing.

_But, someone was missing._

Soon, they broke their embrace. Frowning, James looked around and asked:

"Hermione?"

Euphemia who was now holding up almost all of Fleamont's weight, looked at her husband sharply. As if on cue, a silver hawk flew in headed straight for Euphemia.

" _Please make sure no one leaves. It's important._ "

They all frowned at Hermione's tone before Euphemia nodded decidedly and looked pointedly at Lily, who immediately activated the homing wards chained to the centre.

"She was right behind me, but I doubt she would come directly here." Fleamont began hoarsely, wincing as he watched the hawk fade away. At his tone, Euphemia quickly took her wand out and started running diagnostic spells over him, while James stepped next to his father to support his weight.

Understanding dawned on Lily's face and she quickly excused herself to go to the Hermione's room in the East Wing. But before she could, Remus grabbed her arm.

"Not now, Lily. They can't know she's here," he whispered quietly, pointing his head towards the rest of the room. "They won't suddenly just accept her presence, and she knows this. Besides, we have to deal with Marlene and the rest. Hermione will be fine, she sounds as if she had something on her mind."

Nodding with great reluctance, Lily turned towards the rest and she finally noticed the chaos. While they had been busy, some members of the Order were having a reunion with the people who had been recovered. Moody was currently questioning some of the prisoners who looked better than the rest. Dumbledore was talking to Poppy, who had been summoned.

Marlene rushed in the room, her eyes wide as she noticed the people inside. Lily and Remus intercepted her.

"Lily! What's going on?" she asked, a simmering hope in her voice.

Lily quickly looked towards Moody to see if Mrs McKinnon had been cleared, he gave a slight nod. She located her sitting on one of the sofas, arms around herself, rocking back and forth.

Remus simply pointed Marlene towards the sofa and with a joyful cry, she was soon rushing into the waiting arms of her mother.

"Now, that's a sight for sore eyes." A quiet voice declared.

Lily and Remus turned towards Dorcas. Despite Dorcas's grim disposition these days, she was smiling.

"Where's Mary?" Lily asked, looking around for her friend.

"She went to Peter's when she realized he wasn't here." Dorcas answered.

Lily and Remus stiffened immediately, exchanging a look. Dorcas noticed instantly.

"What's going on?" she asked, her head cocked to the side.

"Peter hasn't come to meetings in a while. He avoids coming here, for some reason. Mary might not find him at home." Remus answered vaguely. Lily stayed silent, clenching her jaw.

Dorcas looked at them both shrewdly before nodding slowly. She finally noticed the Bones standing a few feet away.

"We need someone to alert the Bones. Edgar, Amelia and Seraphina will be overjoyed their parents have been recovered."

"Edgar's the only one in the Order and he's on assignment by Dumbledore." Remus noted, frowning. "Perhaps Amelia would be the best bet. But can we risk her coming here?"

"I have worked with Amelia. She's fine." Lily answered. "I doubt she doesn't know of her brother's involvement. We should her an owl, she is always working late and a  _patronus_  is not a good idea."

Remus nodded and rushed off to do exactly that.

Dorcas turned towards Lily.

"What was that about Peter?"

Lily opened her mouth and then closed it. She ran her fingers through her frazzled hair, pondering on how to best answer the question.

"You know the wards here have… _changed_. I'm just not sure that they  _want_  him here."

"Are you saying that Peter is not welcome here anymore?"

Lily shook her head.

"I am saying that anyone who wishes mortal harm to the House of Potter is not welcome here."

Realization dawned in Dorcas's eyes.

"It's Peter? You are sure?"

"That's my point, Dorcas. I don't have to be sure. Potter wards are doing their job perfectly well. But if there has to be some evidence, I can work on that."

"James and Remus?" Dorcas asked, frowning. "Judging by the way Remus answered, he looked conflicted."

"They strongly suspect but they don't know yet."

"If you are sure, Lily, then what's next?"

"We have to capture that rat." Lily declared, her mouth set in a line.

"Don't."

Lily stared at her friend hard.

"What else are we supposed to do with him?!"

"Use him, Lily." Dorcas replied, before smirking slowly. "Get your evidence and make sure it's fool proof. If he is a turncoat, he might have caused us a lot of harm.  _Use the rat_."

Lily looked at Dorcas in a new light. This conversation finally provided her with some clarity after the turmoil of the day. She sighed deeply and remembered why she had summoned Hermione in the first place. Despite everything, Lily grinned.

"Remind me that I owe you an introduction. I might have found you a new best friend."

 

 

* * *

 

 

In her turmoil, Hermione lately realized how stupid she had been to just leave the Manor with the prisoners. She had just arrived in her room at the Potter Manor and started working on her deep cut. After mending herself did she finally grasp what she had missed in her hurry. Despite the faulty protections the Manor afforded, there were still not many people who could access it readily and Hermione was one of them. If the Blacks were to discover all of the prisoners had miraculously escaped, it wouldn't take long for them know who had the access to help them.

Knowing she could not deal with the prisoners that had been recovered, she quickly sent a  _patronus_  to Euphemia, knowing she would make sure none of the people left.

Looking at the time, she cursed and quickly dug out a pepper-up potion from her drawers. Downing it, she went back to the haunting Menaçant Manor.

She stood on the grounds, looking at the Manor is all its doom. She knew she did not have a lot of choices in order to deal with the mess that had been left behind. Pretty soon, the Manor would be crawling with insects again and she needed to get done before that.

Hermione sighed softly and squared her shoulders. She winced as she realized the bloody trail she had left. Quickly vanishing all traces of her blood, she made her way inside the Manor after  _Disillusioning_  herself and casting a quiet  _Silencio_  on her shoes. She knew what she had to do. The Manor was eerily still.

She knew the best option would be to cast a  _Fiendfyre_. That was the only destructive spell that would not only wipe out the entire Manor but also leave no evidence. No one would question the lack of bodies in the dungeons afterwards because  _Fiendfyre_  would have burned them into nothing.

The downside was how hard it was to control and the questions it would raise when the Black family discovered their family home had been burned down.

She thought back to the first time she had visited this Manor and how she had wished to burn it down. She smiled to herself.

_A hopeless wish come true._

For years people would believe that Menaçant Manor has just burned down and in a way, it was a nudge towards her own timeline where there had been no existence of the Manor or a whisper of it. Hermione did not know how it had turned out in her previous lifetime but considering Harry had not gotten Menaçant Manor from Sirius, she could safely assume that the Manor had not survived the previous timeline either.

_Good riddance._

Hermione thought of the portraits all over the Manor that were currently pretending to sleep, their frames would burn down but they would be able to slither back to their counterparts. She had been lucky that the lower levels of the Manor did not have any portraits. All of the elves were still inside, and she hoped that the first screams and alarms would be enough for them to clear the Manor. She knew she could not risk warning them because despite being added to the Black family, she was not currently their Mistress and they would not hesitate to turn her in. It would be better if they escaped on their own.

The fire would have to start from the dungeons first. But first she needed to turn off the protective charms on her amulet, so they did not interfere. The  _Portkey_ was activated at the first sign of dangerous magic and Hermione could not keep turning it off. Previously, she had not been attacked by Tom or his merry band of Death Eaters, hence the magic in her amulet hadn't activated. She had magicked her amulet in a way that there were many fail-safes, which meant she had to deactivate the stones entirely – something she loathed doing. But  _Fiendfyre_  was not something she experimented with before, so she could not take any chances.

After deactivating her amulet, she conjured her fireballs in a  _Domus,_ making sure to link it to the wards of the Manor. She did not want the fire to touch anything outside. As uncontrollable as the fire was, the Manor had strong wards and despite everything, she knew they would hold the fire within the area the wards encircled. The Manor had a very strong boundary and property ward – just like the Room of Requirement where the  _Fiendfyre_  had been contained after they had closed the door.

She left one of her fireballs – a tiny late-start  _Fiendfyre_  curse trapped inside a  _Domus_  – on the floor where the prisoners had been held. Then she conjured up two more and banished them to the upper levels, making sure they were invisible. She pocketed her wand and grabbed her amulet to  _Portkey_  out.

Hermione stopped for a second when she thought about the portraits. They could not see anything but they would be able to  _hear_  everything. She took out her wand again.

For an added effect, she charmed screams inside another  _Domus_  that would be timed exactly when the first fireball erupted, but only for a few seconds as  _Fiendfyre_  encompassed everything within seconds.

She tapped her amulet and soon she was outside, glaring at the Manor. It was still imposing, even though she was quite a distance away from it.

Hermione waited for a few seconds before whispering a spell that would activate the first late-start fireball. She would not feel the burn some distance away but she could still feel the searing pain the fire had. She watched as false piercing screams were heard before stopping abruptly. The wards shimmered and quivered.

She decided she had given enough warning to any elves still inside before she activated the rest of the fireballs.

It was as though an explosion had been set off. Even the ground trembled. In a few seconds, the whole Manor had been engulfed by the wild flames.

She knew the rage of  _Fiendfyre_  would not stop. The fire kept brushing angrily against the property wards. But they held. There were roars of chimaeras and dragons as the flames spread and searched for more things to devour. She could barely make out anything except the huge flames. For a few seconds, she thought she felt the heat of the flames.

Alarmed, Hermione bit her lip in worry.

She conjured a  _Domus_  around the property and affixed it to the weakening wards, her breath growing heavy with each incantation. The  _Domus_  helped as the fire died down.

Soon there was nothing left but soot.

Hermione removed the  _Domus_  so that the burned down Manor and the ground where it had stood on would be visible. She also did not want fucking Riddle to have any chance of finding out what magic a  _Domus_  had.

She had more than just one reason to destroy the Manor. She had wanted to burn it to the ground, true. She had to make sure the activities of tonight would never be known. But she also wanted more than one fool-proof method of destroying horcruxes. This had been an experiment she had been itching to try.

And it looked like her efforts had just been rewarded.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Hermione could barely keep her eyes open as the amulet brought her back to the Potter Manor. She had so much to do and she needed to make sure no one had left the Manor. Despite her taut magic, she tentatively touched the wards and found out the wards had been instructed to keep everyone in.

She laughed weakly.

She knew Euphemia would never do anything half-way.

She went to her drawers and eyed the pepper-up potion speculatively. She knew the dangers of potion overdoses. Two would be fine, but taking the second one so soon might make her crash after the effects had worn off. The more magic she used, the more quickly it wore off. Deciding she could risk it for today, Hermione downed it and added another energising potion MESOP had patented recently.

Glancing down towards herself, she grimaced. Her robes still had dried blood and her arms and face were all muddied. She knew she looked a fright.

Deciding to clean up, she had barely crossed her room when a sudden flashback stopped her.

_Blood. So much blood._

_Was that the Battle of Hogwarts?_

_She could not tell._

_A voice was whispering._

_It was persistent._

_But there was blood in her eyes, and Hermione could only clear so much of it before it started again._

_'Help me.'_

_Her heart thudding, Hermione tried to locate the voice._

_She spun around in circles. But to no avail._

_And then she knew exactly where she was –_

_She was in the hall of the_ _Menaçant Manor._

_And there was a woman, her limbs were broken and she was bathed in blood._

_But her bloodshot eyes were fixed on Hermione._

_'Help me.'_

Hermione shuddered as her knees locked and she fell to the floor.

She stared into nothing, as the voice kept repeating inside her head.

"Hermione?"

She barely responded. But she knew in the back of her mind that it was Lily.

"Hermione? Try to breathe, love."

She snorted.

_Like son, like mother._

And just like that, she knew she had to answer even if Lily did not know the details yet.

"I could not save them." Hermione whispered, her eyes fixed on the floor. "There was so much blood."

Lily shushed her.

"Not everyone can be saved, you know."

Hermione huffed out a laugh.

"That is the most ironic thing I will ever hear  _you_  say, even though I can't tell you why yet."

A couple of minutes passed before Hermione came back to herself. She was still sitting on the floor of her room, rocking back and forth. She stilled.

She looked at Lily who was sitting cross-legged from her a few feet away.

"Are you okay?"

Green eyes stared at her in worry.

Hermione did not wish to lie so she just kept quiet.

Lily sighed at her silence and got up.

"I didn't think it was a good idea to sit too close. You are giving off an aura of dark magic, but it doesn't entirely seem like  _yours_."

 _Fiendfyre_. Hermione thought grimly.

Clearing her thoughts, Hermione looked at Lily.

"How is it downstairs?"

"Fine, for now. Poppy is looking after the people who had the worst injuries. Mrs P offered the Order and everyone else a place to rest because it had gotten so late, although most of them are up." Lily answered, eyebrows furrowed. "Moody just found out that he can't leave. James told him it was because the wards were resetting or something. But there might chaos soon."

"Who all is downstairs?"

As Lily listed the people, Hermione relaxed.

"No Peter or Dung?"

"How did you know about D-? Never mind, yes to both." Lily affirmed. She moved a little close to Hermione and sat down, conjuring a cloth to wipe the blood and grime off her hands.

Unlike the same gesture done a few hours ago, this time it was very much welcome.

"I need to tell you guys what happened tonight. And so much more, this conversation has been a long time coming. But just us. We need to have a Potter meeting."

Lily nodded, smiling slightly.

"Do you want to take a quick shower first? I don't think I have ever seen your hair do that." Lily declared, eyes amused.

Hermione's hand left Lily's grip and flew to touch her hair.

She grimaced.

An hour later, a clean Hermione had just gotten done with the story.

Hermione might have been acting like a one-woman army, but she was not be reluctant to admit that she needed help. In the light of her own connection to Voldemort now, she needed to involve others in a way they had not been before. She knew that she would have to tell Lily everything one day, if what her magic was telling her was true and Lily was  _exactly_  like her, she needed to know. Hermione could not tell why her old memories had been left intact whereas Lily seemed to struggle with memories both new and old. It seemed as if there was something blocking Lily from truly remembering everything.

The information she carried was not a price she wanted others to pay. She did not know how she could tell James and Remus that they had another best friend who had been more loyal to them than their current one. This timeline was different, telling them would not really change things. The Marauders and their true friendship would always stay with her and to an extent Lily.

Hermione's position would make sure she would get all the horcruxes together and now she knew she could dispose them safely. But Tom Riddle was another matter altogether. In the light of no prophecy, Hermione was sure anyone could have a shot at killing him once his souls had been taken care of. Moreover, his Death Eaters were also something Hermione could not ignore. They were powerful and she did not think even one of them could be saved. Maybe Severus but she would have to talk to Lily about. And of course, her charming husband. Jury was still out on that one.

But to make sure Voldemort and his followers were gone once and for all, Hermione needed more than just her mechanisms. She needed people she could trust, who were also in the war with her.

Hence, Hermione told everyone of her  _induction_  to Voldemort's circle and her consequent actions of rescuing the prisoners and burning down the Manor. She did not add that she had used Fiendfyre, only that she had burned it to a crisp. She even relayed her conversation with Sirius, the limits of her Contract and what she had tried to do at her reception dinner. She completely trusted the people in her room with this information.

James had clenched his jaw so tight, Hermione was afraid he was going to break it. He was the only one who hadn't asked a question so far. Despite having known James for only a short while, Hermione knew what he was fixated on.

"We can't focus on Sirius at the moment –  _no_ ,  _James_  – not right now. My hands are just as red as his at what I could  _not_  do tonight. But, we will deal with that later. Right now, all of the people who have been recovered need to stay  _dead_  in the eyes of Voldemort."

Remus, who had struggled with her story as well, nodded thoughtfully.

"That means all of the Order needs to stay quiet about this and the relatives as well. A vow?"

"No, they won't like it." Lily answered, frowning. She got up to pace the room, clutching her hands. "The people who had disappeared have been gone for a while, so they can't mourn. They need to go on the way they have. Marlene needs to make sure she continues making inquiries and going to Magical Inquisitorial Squad. That  _can't_  change."

"The Bones should also do what they were doing before." Remus nodded. "We need to tell them about the Manor then. Not everything, just the fact that the Manor burned down last night and no one knows they escaped. If they want to avoid a manhunt, I am sure everyone will agree. There is enough dissention in the Order at the moment."

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked sharply.

Everyone but Hermione exchanged looks.

"There have been some misgivings about Dumbledore's leadership in the past few days." Remus began, scratching his head. "Now with this, it'll create chaos. Because no one was allowed to mention your involvement in the rescue, even though most of the people from the Order who were here know, the others have started thinking it was Mr P who master minded the entire rescue with Mrs P. The Prewetts, the Bones, the Longbottoms, Fenwick."

_Wait, what?_

Hermione looked at Remus in shock. She knew there was history between the old families and in absence of many family heads, many families had looked towards Dumbledore for leadership. But this timeline had one Potter Patriarch and Matriarch alive.

And perhaps that was enough.

Hermione looked at Remus in thought, connecting the dots and pointing out the consequences Remus was afraid to say.

"You think they might be more loyal to the Potter family. Because we did what the Order couldn't?"

There were raised eyebrows at that.

"Yes." Remus replied simply. "Mr P was the head witness in your  _Auriolus_   _Votum_ , there was an attack in the Potter Manor and there were many witnesses. But it was thwarted because of the strength of our wards – even though that's not how it happened. People are scared shitless of Voldemort and who do you think has openly defied him and succeeded?"

Hermione smiled slowly as she looked at Lily.

"The Potters."

"So we are in the business of anarchy then?" Fleamont coughed, laughing. His swollen eye looked a lot better now. His wife rolled her eyes.

"I doubt we have ever not been in it." she replied primly. She raised her hand to pat him on the back.

"Despite what the Order stands for, people want protection that actually  _means_  something." Euphemia nodded at Remus. "Old Magic is being revived again."

Hermione listened carefully as a bolt of light travelled through her body.

_Old Magic is being revived again._

"You are talking about old family alliances, aren't you?" Lily asked, her mouth agape.

"That hasn't been done in centuries!" James exclaimed, finally jumping into the conversation.

"Yes, but Magic is waking up, isn't it?" Hermione said, although it wasn't really a question. "It's always been there, humming in the background. But it's more obvious now. Appointing Guardians, the  _Auriolus_   _Votum_ , and I know there will be more."

She knew she was right. In her timeline, Magic had felt injured at best and she knew that Magic was fighting back this time.

She had always wondered why it had been her and now she knew it was because Hermione Granger had no ties to the Magical World except her own magic, she had no blood family there and she had never borne a child. Not everyone who had been fighting on their side had ties, but perhaps Hermione had been the only one who could have been  _spared_. There weren't many people towards the end who had been fighting back, and fewer still who had the knowledge of Voldemort's horcruxes. If it had really come down to Harry, Hermione and Ron, she had been the only one who could have been adjusted into the new timeline without much explanation. Deep in her heart, Hermione knew it had been her death that had triggered the chain of events leading to her waking up in the 70's, almost as if Magic had been waiting.

But the events of her timeline were good as gone now.

It was time to forage for a new version.

"There will be more." Euphemia was saying. "Amelia asked me for a family alliance right before I was called up. I hadn't been sure what to make of it but from our discussion, she won't be the only one approaching us."

The mood turned pensive as everyone thought about the implications of that.

"What do we do with the people we have recovered then?" Lily spoke up after a while, frowning. She sat down next to James on the sofa.

"Hide them. We need to go into hiding." Fleamont answered with finality. He looked at Hermione, who was massaging her temples. "I know that is what you have concluded as well. I can tell you have been thinking along the same lines because I have been doing the same and any other option is not good enough."

"We will have to mourn you, then." Euphemia added, slowly. "Hermione said she heard Voldemort's order to kill…you. There is no reason to believe Hermione would not relay that information to us, divided as her  _loyalties_  are supposed to be. We will mourn you while everyone else will be hidden."

"Yes, but how are we supposed to hide all these people? And make sure no unwanted magic reaches them?" Remus wondered. "Advanced protections charms catered to each one? How would it work?"

Hermione shook her head, smiling.

"We don't need to hide the people individually. We just need to hide the  _place_  they are hidden."

"The  _Fidelius_ Charm?" Euphemia answered, nodding her head. "That could work. But we still need a place where we can use the charm. Best to my knowledge, Old Magic needs to thrive in such a place and we have to make sure the Charm is said in advance so that it is entirely bound by the wards and boundaries."

"And then there is the pesky business of the Secret Keeper." Fleamont added, looking troubled.

"We can use our home, right?" James asked, looking at everyone in turn. "We can keep switching keepers that way."

Euphemia shook her head.

"Unfortunately, we are not under  _Fidelius_  yet, James. Even if we were–"

"It would be abysmal." Fleamont cut off, smiling apologetically at his wife. "The  _Fidelius_ Charm is no easy task, and while it takes great power to cast it, the place also needs to have a quite significant magic for the charm to work properly. Potter Manor is Old Magic which is strengthened through our family bonds, which have only recently become powerful. But they are not fit for  _Fidelius_."

"So, we need to find a place that is fit for the  _Fidelius_  Charm?" Lily deliberated, biting her lower lip.

"Precisely."

"It's one thing to ensure we get them somewhere safe and their families agree to keep it hush. But what about the Order?" Remus asked, head tilted to the side.

"I believe I can help you there." Hermione answered, thinking of her Manor and how it could possibly work. "My Manor is under an advanced  _Fidelius_  Charm. I just mentioned it now and as soon as all of you leave the room, you will forget about it. The Dagworth-Granger Manor has been my family home but I placed it under the  _Fidelius_  Charm this summer before I got married. I did not wish to include it in any agreements and for all intents and purposes, Dagworth-Granger's just have  _one_  property in the south of France."

"Is that where you disappear to when you are not here or at the Black's?" Lily questioned, an intrigued smile on her face.

"Yes, it's a home-base. And now I think it can be another kind of base." Hermione answered with a pointed look at Euphemia and Fleamont.

Fleamont stayed silent while his wife spoke up-

"How will it work?"

"It's under the charm. We will have to do the same for everyone who we retrieved tonight. Connect them to the  _Fidelius_ and their identities will become a secret too. If they are part of the  _Fidelius_ , there is no one who will be able to ask the Order about them and get a straight answer. Everyone who knows will still know but they won't be able to  _tell_  anyone."

Everyone stayed silent as they processed the information, frowning.

"And you are sure you want to trust us with that kind of information?" Fleamont asked, his eyes beseeching. "Hermione, I understand your reasons for secrets in the light of your situation. I am assuming you are the secret keeper, so it will be dangerous."

"I trust you and that is enough for me." Hermione answered truthfully and continued before he could answer. "No, I understand your concerns. Even before the charm, many people had no idea where exactly this Manor was and now every information about it has been erased from their minds. Even Amélie doesn't suspect and she lived there with me for a while. They have to have knowledge about its existence if they are to  _question_  me about it, and in the same way, they need to have the information that certain people escaped if they want to ask me. They can't  _torture_  something out of me if they don't even know it exists. And then, there is the Contract."

"You have thought this through, then." Fleamont sighed, clasping his hands together. Hermione smiled at him. This day had been very long for all of them and perhaps the longest for him and yet – he still worried about her.

"You know it is the best way." Hermione stated with resolve.

She looked at everyone with fierce determination, almost daring them to counter her. James and Remus met her stare evenly while Lily looked like she had some comments. But she did nod her head.

Hermione turned towards Fleamont again and started at him until he nodded.

"I see the adults have reached the conclusion." Euphemia said teasingly when Hermione looked at her. Then, she turned serious. "If it is to be done, let's do this right now. There is no time to waste."

"I'll contact Libby." Hermione answered, closing her eyes to summon her elf.

"Meanwhile, you and I need to have a very difficult conversation with an irate Albus and Moody." Euphemia spoke to her husband, who nodded with great reluctance. "They will probably be in the study. Everyone else, while Hermione makes the arrangements, go talk to the families first and explain the situation and the need for  _immediate_  action. Then, talk to the victims. We will meet in the sitting room they appeared in."

 

 

* * *

 

 

"Can you believe Dumbledore's nerve to demand that Mum tell them where the 'hiding place' was? Like she should just tell him because he  _knows_  best?!" James seethed as he paced the drawing room.

"Or Moody's idea to put a tracking charm on the rescued." Remus chimed in, arms crossed while he sat in one of the sofas. Lily sent him a glare for egging James on but he just shrugged.

"He did what?" Hermione asked, snapping her head around to look at Remus in shock. She was curled comfortably in one of the armchairs.

"Yes, when we were readying them to leave, he said that. Fabian heard it and relayed it back to me. He couldn't stop laughing."

"I am astonished how much faith Moody is placing in tracking charms." Hermione mused with a smile. "They didn't work on me. How could they possibly work on people who are going to be enveloped in a  _Fidelius_?"

"I don't believe that was his intention. He was trying to place doubt on us. Trying to make sure we were doing what we said we were doing." Lily answered, as she played with the end of her plait.

Remus sent Lily a look in turn, when her answer riled James up again. She rolled her eyes and shrugged.

"Fucking Moody. How are we supposed to work with him knowing what absolutely shit he is?"

"Oh, we are doing that now?" Hermione spoke up, turning her amused eyes on James. "How am I supposed to face my extended family knowing I just burned down the place they called the family  _home_? With great and alarming control, Jamie. And with the satisfaction that I one-upped them and they have no fucking clue."

James huffed out a surprised laugh.

"Yes, that might work. I know something Moody doesn't, something he will probably never know and that should make him angry." he contributed with glee as he finally sat down on a chair.

Remus and Lily exchanged a very amused look.

"You know, Hermione, we should have been introduced to you a lot sooner." Remus pondered, a sparkle in his eyes. "You are a Potter-Whisperer and do you know the amount of times I had to listen to  _Jamie_  here ramble and vent?"

While James and Remus argued back and forth, Hermione smiled and shifted to get more comfortable in her armchair. It was hours after she had used the potions and its effects were wearing off. The events of the evening were still on her mind and even right now, there was a slight undercurrent in the room. Everyone knew the choices Fleamont and Hermione had made in order to get to the point where they were now and while it was easy to just brush it off and say it had been for the best, Hermione felt the blood spilled last night was on her and it was something she would never be able to forgive Sirius for. Granted, she knew how the Death Eaters used Muggle baiting as a sport but it had felt so pointed.

Sirius knew how she felt about the Muggleborns and it wasn't a leap for him to imagine she would feel the same way about the Muggles as well. It was pointed because Sirius had put the Muggles against Fleamont and made her choose, knowing what her answer would be. She felt a shame so deep, she could not ever forget it. She could not just assume they had been collateral damage when they had been  _exactly_  that. Because if she admitted it, that meant she had done this for the Greater Good and that thought was so alarmingly close to how Dumbledore had made decisions, it made her feel sick.

Voldemort had been very vicious in his reign of terror, especially towards Muggles. But in her timeline, she had been unaware of the details.

This time she wasn't and that made everything so much harder.

Maybe Lily had been right when she said not everyone could be saved, and Hermione knew that, but it still felt a lot like it was her failure.

_Who was she to choose between who got to live or not?_

She might have saved the prisoners. But before that, she had been responsible for the deaths of many others.

She would always carry that burden with her.

Hermione had not been surprised by the events earlier in the morning when everyone had to be transported to the Dagworth-Granger Manor. It hadn't taken long to convince the families and the retrieved prisoners. The Order had kicked up a storm – and by that, she only meant a few people who had caused some trouble or so Remus had told her.

She had not been present for any of that. Despite knowing her position as a Guardian was Order knowledge now, Fleamont did not feel like making her interact with the Order in any circumstances. For once, Hermione had not protested.

But she had been present for the inclusion of everyone in the  _Fidelius_  Charm as she had been the only person who could have done it.

Of course, only the retrieved prisoners and the Potters had been present for it. Later, she would pass on a piece of self-destructing parchment to the family heads, declaring them worthy of the knowledge of knowing where there relatives were. Except, they still wouldn't know where the Dagworth-Granger Manor would be. They could visit them if they wished to but no interaction through Owls or firecalls would be allowed. All they would have to do was come to the Potter Manor and Hermione would escort them to her home.

But before she had performed the charm, something remarkable had happened.

Everyone, excluding Dumbledore, Moody and a few others who had already left, had sworn fealty to the Potters. The way the Potter magic had reacted had been beautiful.

_It had wholeheartedly accepted._

Hermione had felt the magic in her room and she had known how true the vows had been. This was just another testament to how Magic had changed things. Family Alliances were only stories she had heard in her own timeline. To see them at work, was quite wonderful. She knew that soon, most of the old Families would start declaring Guardians. To extend the magic to people who weren't part of those families, many established Pureblood families would start taking half-bloods and Muggleborns under their wings. And soon, the line between the Light and Dark side would be drawn very firmly. There was no time for neutrality any longer. Either you were with one side or the other.

Later, when Hermione had come down to the sitting room where everyone would be transported from, Fleamont had jokingly started saying that people would thank Lord Potter for his efforts in declaring a side.

Euphemia had scoffed and rolled her eyes fondly.

After a light breakfast, the Potters had said a very painful goodbye before Fleamont had departed with the rest. Even if they knew Fleamont wasn't dead, they had to make sure he was in the eyes of the public. Which meant no-contact rule for them too. Hermione assured them that they would be able to visit the Manor but not for a while.

Hermione had then gone to her Manor and made sure everyone had settled in. She had rechecked her wards, closed all forms of communications rings and informed the house elves of their duties.

She had just gotten back and found everyone except Euphemia in the drawing room. Hermione knew they had to do something about the upkeep of the wards now that Fleamont would not be present at the Potter Manor indefinitely. Remus had been a huge help. The upkeep required a small amount of magic and that person had to be present in the Manor for it to work. Maybe they should just invite Remus to live with them and his family. Remus was a Potter in all but name, just like her.

She would talk to James about it later and she knew he would get it done.

Speaking of James-

"What about the Blacks?" James spat, looking venomous.

Hermione blinked twice to get her bearings. James was seething again, and she thought she might have dosed off for a while without realizing it.

She sat up straight and focused on James.

"Great job, you git!' Remus snapped, glaring at his best friend. "You woke her up!"

When James looked sheepish, Hermione brushed him off–

"I believe it's an automatic response for my defence system." Hermione answered, clearing her throat. "I hear Black and it triggers my survival instincts."

Lily snorted.

"What are we going to do about it?" James asked pointedly.

"James,  _we_  aren't going to do anything because right now, there is no  _we_ when it comes to the Blacks." Hermione answered raising her eyebrow. "I will do something to pay him back."

"He might be the spawn of the devil, Hermione, but he is your spouse." Lily spoke up, scrunching her nose in distaste. "It is still about the Contract, like you told us. If you knowingly hurt him, you will hurt yourself. You know you won't be able to manipulate it like that again without them being suspicious."

"Trust me, I can take it." Hermione answered. "But that was not really what I meant. There are ways to destroy a soul without necessarily being directly responsible for it."

"He does not have a soul, even if I do approve of your unspoken methods." James sniffed.

Hermione laughed.

"You two have the strangest inclinations. I do not know whether to be happy that you are bonding like a family should, or to cry that you two together might be something truly awful." Euphemia spoke up entirely bemused, as she entered the room.

James gave his mother a cheeky grin.

"Definitely the latter."

Lily rolled her eyes as she pinched her husband's arm. She ignored his yelp.

"How are you feeling now?" she asked Euphemia.

"Much better, love." Euphemia responded, as she sat down. "I was just speaking to our lawyers and they can't declare Fleamont dead because his Last Will and Testament would have been released automatically. It's a good thing it would not have been public, but we have a Magical Contract that does not allow them to reveal that he is alive, so we are good. But it does save us a lot of trouble. Nonetheless, I will be arranging a funeral tomorrow."

"Which I can't attend, I am guessing." Hermione intoned listlessly. "James and Lily should take a couple of days off from the Ministry, but not too many."

"We were thinking the same." Lily nodded. "I will go after tomorrow but James will join me from Monday."

The mood in the room turned pensive as everyone thought what tomorrow would bring and the way they would all have to pretend.

Euphemia sat up sharply.

" _Patronus_!"

A mighty panther flew in through the ceiling and made his way straight to Hermione, who knew immediately who it belonged to even if she had never seen this  _Patronus_  in its corporeal form before. She grew still, but inside she rejoiced that he had finally mastered the spell.

" _Hermione_!" Regulus's almost panicked voice whispered. " _Everyone is at an uproar! I have tried so many times to reach you but nothing is working! Get home!"_

As the panther nudged her knee and vanished, she wondered why Regulus hadn't used the amulet and then remembered how Euphemia had cut off all communication at her behest until now and how she had never re-activated her amulet.

Cursing profusely, she rose from her seat in a hurry and looked at everyone in the room who was in various states of shock.

"Well, pandemonium awaits."

Then, she promptly vanished.

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:
> 
> I apologize for the very long break. I honestly thought I would be able to manage my classes with writing. But, I just got done with my finals and I am free for the summer! This work will never be abandoned, but if it unfortunately is - I will inform everyone.
> 
> I thank all the readers who have read and re-read this, and left reviews. You guys are the best!
> 
> So, in order to kind of make it up to all of you, I am uploading two very long chapters today. Leave your thoughts, they make my day!


	15. Cruciamentum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An eye for an eye.

Hermione landed with a thud in Sirius's room and she could hear the chaos even from the distance. While she had an idea of what this all was about, she had to put her game face on and pretend ignorance. She quickly conjured a robe over her dress and styled her hair again.

Looking at the bed, she knew Sirius had probably not spent the night there.

She stepped outside the room and made her way towards the stairs when an arm reached out of nowhere and dragged her to another room.

She scowled even as she realized it was Regulus. He quickly shuffled her into his room, and shut the door, sealing it with a spell she had taught him.

"You could have at least given me a warning." she huffed, as she straightened her clothes.

But Regulus did not budge. Hermione turned her head towards him and was suitably surprised.

He had his wand pointed towards her, his eyes fierce. He was panting, and from the state of his very unkempt room, it looked like Buckbeak had been dancing there all night.

"Reg?" she asked, not making any sudden movements. The crazy look in his eyes belying his Black heritage was not something Hermione had seen directed at her, at least in this lifetime.

Hermione looked at him with a neutral expression.

"What was the name of the book I was reading when we first met?" he asked fiercely, wand hand steady.

Hermione's smile almost bloomed at that question. Regulus was clever enough to not ask her something that might have been spoken between the two but rather an off-hand observation Hermione would have noticed had she really been in that room with Regulus.

" _Moste Potente Potions."_  She replied with an eyebrow cocked.

Regulus let out a small breath, as he lowered his wand slowly.

"Really, Regulus. You should have just given me time to explain before you pounced. Now, who's the Gryffindor?"

Regulus sputtered indignantly but refused to come closer.

"Why can't I feel you?" he asked quietly, holding his arm up. The silver amulet twinkled demurely. His grey eyes shined slowly and Hermione's heart thudded in her chest.

"That's because I deactivated mine when I had to cast  _Fiendfyre_." she replied, hoping to distract Regulus.

It worked.

Regulus's jaw almost dropped before he decided that he was too dignified for that and he settled for staring at Hermione with wide eyes instead.

Deciding she had put him in enough misery, Hermione held up her own amulet and whispered phrases that activated the stones one by one. She took out her wand and poured her magic into the amulet.

Slowly, the magic unfurled.

Regulus finally released the tension in his shoulders and looked at Hermione with a relieved look. Hermione smiled at him and crossed the room to hug him tightly.

"I thought the worst had happened." he whispered in her hair, as he held on tightly. "I couldn't feel your magic. Sirius looked like he could murder anyone in his sight and so I didn't ask him where you were. I couldn't find Andy anywhere in the mess downstairs. No one is telling me what is going on and Mother just sent me here after I arrived."

Hermione stepped away and looked up at him. She brushed the hair from his forehead and ran her fingers through his hair in a calming gesture.

"How are you here though?" Hermione asked, her eyebrows furrowed.

"The break's in a couple of days, either way. But they got me out citing family emergency. An emergency they still haven't told me." Regulus answered, rolling his eyes.

Hermione used her wand to clean up the mess.

"Kreacher!"

There was a pop, and there he was-

"Mistress called?"

Hermione smiled at the elf.

"Yes, Kreacher. Could you tell us what is going on downstairs?"

Kreacher looked conflicted as his huge eyes travelled from Hermione to Regulus, but he couldn't deny the request.

"Yes, Mistress. Kreacher has seen members of the Noble House of Blacks! Kreacher is hearing terrible things has happened! The family manor gone!"

Hermione looked at him passively.

"Bring up a tray with some food and tea for us. Could you warn us if someone comes upstairs?"

Kreacher nodded, his eyes wide before he vanished with a pop.

Regulus raised his eyebrows at her.

"Is it true then?"

Hermione gestured for him to wait while Kreacher popped in with a tray and set it on the table. He bowed low and vanished.

"Come here, we can talk while we eat."

She quickly cast a  _Muffliato_.

Regulus filled her in on what he had encountered as soon as he had gotten home. Hermione decided to tell Regulus everything, from the news she had gotten when she had arrived at the Potter Manor last evening to what she had done this morning.

Regulus sat patiently as he listened to her tale, growing graver as she finished it. He sat back in his chair in silence, mulling over what Hermione had revealed.

"Sirius captured Fleamont to make sure you did not protest?" he spoke up after a few minutes, frowning darkly.

"Yes. To recruit me. Sirius has been talking about it, not explicitly but I understood his intention." Hermione grew worried as Regulus seemed to glower at that.

"The Mark?" he asked hesitantly. He gripped the cup in his hand.

"The pain caused by it would put the Contract to test. They won't risk it. Voldemort did not even need anything but my acquiescence."

"Yet he ordered them to kill Fleamont."

"A cost for my subtle unwillingness before." Hermione replied, meeting angry grey eyes.

Regulus let out a litany of curses and grew agitated. He put his cup down and got up to pace for a few minutes.

"I take it back." he declared, coming to stand in front of her.

Hermione looked at him in askance.

"I once asked you if my brother could be saved and you told me he wasn't exactly your top priority. But I held onto some blasted hope, because he is my  _brother_  and I thought I understood his reasons. Mother and Father whipped him into shape to become the perfect heir. He did his part. But now, I think he  _believes_  in his part. That makes him more dangerous because he thinks he is right. Trust me, him playing a part in kidnapping your father is probably all  _justified_  in his twisted little mind. Hermione, you need to be careful. Even more than before."

Hermione looked at Regulus with sadness.

"I understand. But are you saying you are giving up on him?"

"Hermione." Regulus sighed, a dejected look on his face. He kneeled in front of her and took her hands in his. "He has not been my brother for a very long time and that person is forever lost. I gave up on him a long time ago. Loyalty demands recompense only when it exists."

"Yes and we do have more to worry about." Hermione said, looking pointedly at him.

"You think the heir is not enough for Voldemort and he will try to recruit me. I have no doubts about it either. Even my friends in my year have been giving me looks as they know what is expected of me as soon as I graduate."

Hermione's heart stuttered in fear. Regulus being a Death Eater was something she wanted to avoid at all costs – no matter the price. He would be asked to do things he would never come back from. In her timeline, he was supposed to die in a matter of months. That wasn't a fate she wanted for him.

"What do you want?" Hermione asked, although in all honesty she wished to pack him away to Dagworth-Granger Manor, no questions asked.

Regulus hesitated for a second.

"I- I know the inevitability." he stuttered, then slowly gained confidence. "I understand what is expected from me. That I should be proud to accept the Mark as a standard and get included in that  _group_. Despite Sirius's inclusion, he hasn't mentioned even once that I have grown of age and what his expectations are. I do not claim to understand his reasons. But I don't want to join him, Hermione. I used to imagine I would be able to, so you would finally have someone useful on the inside. But, you will be on the inside now and I know how powerful you are. If you asked me to, I would still do it in a heartbeat. But if I have a choice, a  _real_  choice then I would never bear that mark for all eternity. It might make me a coward for all I know, but I know what I would choose."

He finished his impassioned speech to look at Hermione intensely.

"Regulus, it doesn't make you a coward!" Hermione interjected with determination. She slid onto the floor next to her brother. "In fact, it makes you brave. Because you wish to choose the impossible way even though you know the danger it characterizes. Bravery isn't always standing up to the enemy, it's also knowing when to walk away."

"But, Hermione – I  _don't_  want any part in what their side means." Regulus exclaimed. "I cannot fight for something that is so deceitful, an ideal I do not believe in, a way of life that threatens to harm everyone I love. I know what true magic is supposed to be and Voldemort is nothing but a taint to magic and I cannot follow him. But, I have  _felt_  powerful magic and it is in the purest of human beings and  _her_ , I will follow anywhere."

Hermione was silenced for a few seconds, incredulous at what Regulus was insinuating.

"You wish to fight for my side?" she asked haltingly.

"Yes and no, I wish to fight for you and everything you stand for. If your side had a representation, then I am sure it is entirely embodied in you because of the way you are. An Avenging Witch with a crusade the size of a planet."

Hermione laughed in shock and Regulus grinned at her.

"Despite your words, I know magic is on our side, Reg. I feel it."

"Let me make amends then, an Avenging Witch with a righteous crusade the size of a planet."

Hermione rolled her eyes and punched him on the shoulder.

"So, what do you think?" Regulus asked, but Hermione could tell he was nervous asking her that.

"If that is what you wish for, how can I say no? But, we need to take care of other things if you wish to join me in my  _crusade_. For now, I can stall you getting the Mark. I spoke to an old acquaintance who recommended you to a friend who has an Apprenticeship in Mexico."

"Wymbyg?" Regulus questioned, delighted.

"Yes and you know how competitive it is. I can get you recommended but you will have to pass the test."

"And come up with a new potion." Regulus quipped, his mind miles away.

Hermione nodded.

"Hold on." Regulus interrupted, frowning. "You have been planning this, then?"

"You being able to get away? Yes, of course I have been."

"Is it me being able to get away or is it you sending me away and not coming back until this bloody war is over?

"If it were only that simple, Reg. I have thought about it, and if it comes to it, I can make sure no one finds you."

"So you are going to hide me away in your Manor too?" Regulus asked distastefully.

Hermione glared at him.

"Fleamont and others are there because they are supposed to be  _dead_. I don't take it upon myself to bully wizards and witches into hiding just because."

"Right, sorry." Regulus answered sheepishly. "I do not find the idea of hiding very appealing."

Hermione thought back to her own seventh year and how running away had been the only choice to keep them alive.

"I doubt anyone does. But, there may be a time when it is the only choice. I have been slowly convincing Walburga of Mexico and I am sure she has filled Orion's ears too. Being an Apprentice for Wymbyg is a  _huge_  thing, and that would mean they can spare you for a year or so."

"I know how big it is. Even Snape tried to get in and he's one the most gifted potioneers. He didn't get it."

"Don't sell yourself short." Hermione answered, even as she pondered over the state of mind of Severus Snape.  _Just where did his loyalties lie currently?_

Regulus snorted.

"Yes, my Queen."

Hermione swatted at him and Regulus moved away, finally getting up from the floor.

He helped her up.

Hermione looked at the time and frowned.

"You think I might be able to catch a nap? I had the longest night. If they haven't sent for us now, I doubt they would for a while."

Regulus nodded and gestured to the bed. He went towards his bookcase and drew a Potions book out.

"I will warn you when Kreacher warns us. Go ahead."

"Despite me not wishing to sleep in Sirius's room, even if it would be more prudential, I would advise you to unseal the door and leave it open. Wouldn't want others to think you're canoodling with your sister-in-law."

Regulus turned a deep shade of red and Hermione laughed out loud at his reaction to her teasing.

He gave her a mock glare, even as the tips of his ears stayed red.

"At least I can keep a girl long enough to stay by my side, unlike my brother." he retorted.

"Even if it's your sister." Hermione quipped back just as quickly.

Regulus conjured a pillow and threw it at her, even as she laughed and caught it.

She lay down on the bed and before she knew it, she had fallen asleep.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kreacher's loud pop and even louder warning was enough to jolt Hermione from her sleep.

She quickly sat up and noticed it was approaching dusk, she frowned at the windows. Regulus, with all his bearings still intact, was quicker than her and quickly spelled her clothes and hair to straighten themselves out. As she got out of the bed, Regulus spelled it to straighten as well.

Hermione looked down at her flawless clothes and glanced back at the made bed.

"Done this a lot, have you?" she teased, a playful glint in her eyes.

Regulus glowered at her even as he turned red. He took her arm and strode towards the twin chair set and deposited her in it. He quickly shoved a book at her and sat down opposite her, opening his own book.

Hermione peered at him from behind her own book ' _Dangerous Objects and Their History',_ her lips quirking into a smile. While Regulus did not look back at her, his lips twitched.

But the humour was soon swept away like a tidal wave from the room, when Hermione noticed the darkening aura of a certain person walking towards them. As one, Hermione and Regulus stiffened and wiped off the expressions on their faces.

Hermione kept looking at the words blurring in front of her, as the rage of last night bubbled up inside her.

"Brother…Hermione."

Hermione and Regulus looked up at the sound, twin looks of distracted consideration plastered on their faces.

"Brother." Regulus answered because he knew Hermione wasn't going to. "What news?"

Sirius seemed to pause slightly before making up his mind and entering the room. He looked out of place. He settled for an armchair facing them and sat down. His eyes lingered on Hermione who had once again started reading the text in her hands.

Regulus cleared his throat pointedly when the silence stretched too long.

"The Menaçant Manor was burned down last night. As such there were some casualties but no one important." Hermione clenched her teeth and kept her face neutral. "None of our family members were present, thankfully. While they search for the perpetrators and new accommodations, Grandfather and some other family members will be moving in with us."

Regulus raised his eyebrows.

"I see. Is that all?"

Sirius bristled at the tone.

"Hermione, I would like a word when you're available."

And with that, he swept out of the room.

Hermione and Regulus exchanged a look. Regulus released his clenched fists.

"I can't really tell, but that might have been my brother's attempt at being polite." he added lightly. Hermione could see the simmering rage in his eyes, not unlike her own.

She smiled slightly.

"Might as well go see what the pillock wants." she said, getting up. She nodded slightly at the look of warning in Regulus's eyes as she turned and retraced her husband's footsteps.

Sirius was in his bedroom, standing in the middle.

He turned at her entry, almost looking at her in relief. Hermione raised an eyebrow at him.

"I wasn't sure where you were after last night…but the situation is different now. With Grandfather living here, you will have to put up appearances as well. Mother and Father are a different story, but Grandfather has  _connections_  and after last night when-"

"You coerced me into joining and were responsible for killing the only father figure I have known here. Is that the night you are talking about?"

"Yes." Sirius answered in a clipped tone.

"Ah, I was afraid you had forgotten. Just like a lot of things you manage to forget so conveniently."

He narrowed his eyes and stepped closer to her.

"Be as it may be, you don't look that upset."

Hermione's eyes flashed.

"Not everyone wears their grief like a crown, Black." she almost spat at him.

Sirius was silent for a moment.

"You will have to start spending nights here-" Hermione looked horrified at that- "and appearing next to me at breakfast and dinner. Your appointments with MESOP will continue as you wish. But any time you have been spending anywhere else will have to be stopped. In the light of your new situation, I have been instructed to inform you that your presence will be required at any time the Dark Lord wishes-"

"Is that so?" Hermione interrupted, quirking an eyebrow. "You think that I was forced with great reluctance to say yes to be part of your band of misfit toys and that's it? No more questions asked?"

"Yes. That is it." Sirius answered, stepping closer to her.

"Do you really think that show of portentous spectacle last night convinced me? If anything, it has made me even more determined to end the cherished thought you seem to have that I will happily be a part of this glorified circus."

"You said yes. Beyond that, everything is inconsequential."

"I might have, but did I really mean it, Black?"

"If you did not mean it," Sirius answered, his eyes blazing. "there are more people that can be used to  _persuade_  you."

Hermione's hand itched to slap the smug bastard.

"You can try. Try again and again until you run out of people to try. My answer will be the same. I do not stand to cower before the likes of you and your filthy Master. You want to kidnap them? Be my guest. If you think that would convince me, you do not know me."

Hermione and Sirius stared at one another.

"You are lying."

"Call my bluff." she answered with a determined gaze. One word from her and Potter Manor would be on lockdown and she would activate the remote  _Portkeys_  on the amulets she had given to people she loved. They would be safely transported to Dagworth-Granger Manor and no one in the world will be able to get them, even if she died.

Sirius must have something in her eyes that enraged him because he exploded-

"Don't think I won't hesitate to! Was it all for your glorious  _Greater Good_  last night when you cowered at the sight of the blood traitor? Where was your courage when those delicious Muggles showed up, hmm?"

Hermione felt a slap would be too good for this person and vowed to punch him within an inch of his life.

"I had to make a choice. But where was your blood thirst last night?" Hermione questioned, inching a little closer. She knew she had hit the spot when Sirius controlled his flinch. "You claim your allegiance towards a cause you can barely fight for. I  _saw_  you. You weren't enjoying it. You did not relish what happened last night. So, tell me. Why are you still doing this?"

There was utter silence for a few minutes as they stared hard at each other.

"I do not believe I owe you an explanation."

A feral smile bloomed on her face.

"Maybe." Hermione agreed, fire in her eyes. "But you owe  _yourself_  one."

Sirius stared at her in a new light.

"You are playing a dangerous game, Hermione." he warned, his eyes turning black in suppressed rage. Tension crept into the room as he spoke. "You can play your mind games all you wish, but the truth will remain what it has always been."

"The truth of you or the truth of your  _impure_  Master?"

"Enough!" Sirius snapped, glowering menacingly. "Power cannot lie."

"If that is so, why should power only be bestowed upon a few and not all?"

"Power belongs to the worthy!"

"I should introduce you a lovely young witch I know. Her  _Reducto_  is so powerful, it leaves craters behind. Oh, she's a Muggleborn by the way."

"SHUT UP!"

Hermione looked at him with triumph in her eyes. The tension in the room increased twofold.

"You cannot have it both ways! Either you say power belongs only to those who are pure or you say it belongs to fucking Voldemort. If it's the latter, then blood has never and will never decide the worthiness of a magical being!"

"To what end are your lectures? Information or manipulation?" Sirius retorted, his eyes flashing. "You are goading me into something that is dangerous. If I die, you will be killed as well."

"A price well paid." Hermione answered, lifting her chin.

"How stupidly brave. Death is not a charmed state. I am trying to save us! When will you trust me?"

Hermione looked at him incredulously.

"When will you stop trying to kill my family?"

"I am your family!"

Hermione felt a deep agony in her chest.  _Not in this timeline_ , she thought viciously. She felt raw, whipped and wrinkled. Despite what she believed in, she knew her intention with Sirius was always to manipulate him. She was done hoping she could save him.

_I'm sorry, Harry._

Fleamont's kidnapping had been a surprise. Hermione had never liked surprises. It could just as easily have been James or Lily, and that was not something she could risk. Hermione's greatest fear had been that. She loved them – she truly did, but there was someone she loved more. Sirius was a wild card. If his decisions ended up killing them before Harry was even born – Hermione did not think she could be able to hold on to her sanity. The thought of Harry was what kept her going – despite the family she had found. Any person standing in the way of that could start digging their own grave.

 _Harry_  was her family.

_And Sirius sodding Black was getting in the way of that._

The tension snapped.

"No, you are not! Fuck the Contract and fuck the  _Auriolus Votum_! You will never be my family." Hermione bit back, her manipulations forgotten. "You are incapable of even understanding what family means and you probably never will because you are incapable of loving something other than the boots of your half-blooded Master. Let me be the first to tell you that's not love, that's called  _slavery_ and–"

"One more word from you and I will not hesitate to hurt you myself,  _wife_. Fuck the Contract, indeed!"

"Truth hits you like a well-placed bludger, doesn't it?" Hermione sneered. Sirius was past all reason now and Hermione knew he had  _finally_  seen the truth in her words.

Sirius would  _never_  be her family.

"Maybe I  _should_  kill you, for all the trouble you have caused me so far." Sirius whispered dangerously, furious beyond belief. His eyes had turned pure black, with a rage so deep – it would have made her afraid had she not –

"Unhand her, Sirius."

Hermione and Sirius whipped their heads towards the entrance where Regulus was standing, almost growling. He looked very angry and his wand was pointed in their direction.

Sirius had his hands around Hermione's arms, gripping them tightly. Hermione's hands were pushing against his chest unconsciously. There was not even a little distance between. The aura of the room had turned so dark and heavy, it was a surprise none of them had choked on it yet.

_It felt a lot like infuriated, Dark Magic._

Sirius let go her as if he had been burned, as if he hadn't even realized he had been holding her so painfully tight or that Hermione's fists had been pushing and beating against his chest in protest.

Hermione stumbled back, her own disbelief warring with the fading anger on her face. Belatedly did she realize the warning her magic had been screaming at her, it was as if an alarm had been blaring off in her head but she had turned deaf. This had never happened to her before, she was usually very perceptive of her own magic.

Sirius was looking at his hands in surprise. He met her eyes, his own grey again. He staggered forward, reaching out a hand to her – eyes still wide in confusion–

"Get your fucking paws away from her." Regulus barked, stepping next to her. He spared his brother a look filled with deep loathing before he gently gripped her shoulders and marched her away from the room.

 

 

* * *

 

 

"What the  _fuck_  was that, Hermione?!"

Regulus's voice finally pierced through her jumbled thoughts and she looked at him, her eyebrows knitted. They were back in his room and the door was shut and sealed again. Regulus must have asked Kreacher to send up another tray because there was fresh food and tea. The smell of it made her almost gag.

"I think there is something wrong with your brother."

Regulus snorted.

"No, I mean apart from the – uh,  _usual_."

Hermione pondered over what had just happened.

_What was true evil?_

She thought she knew the answer to that. It was always Tom Riddle and Gellert Grindelwald, bar none. More than just circumstances had made them evil. There was one case where narcissism and abandonment issues led to making of a psychopath. There was another case where pursuit of a twisted Greater Good took a dangerous road.

It was nature and nurture, both working together to unleash a torment on forgotten souls.

_But, but, but._

Her Sirius. Her withdrawn, crazy but fiercely loyal Sirius was a testament to how nature could somehow overcome nurture. His entire family was Black, but he stood his ground. He was beaten, reviled and cursed, but he stood up for what he believed was right.

_Could this Sirius be truly evil while hers had at his best representation of evil been a bully?_

_Where did the differences start and end?_

_Better yet, where there any similarities?_

Hermione massaged her temples as she felt an oncoming headache. She looked at Regulus who looked just as disturbed as she felt.

"Hermione, it looked like he was seconds away from killing you with his bare hands." Regulus said softly. "Why didn't you stop him?"

She opened her mouth to answer before shutting it.

"In all honesty," she replied after a few minutes. "I didn't notice, Reg. I was  _furious_  at him. I was so consumed by the rage and I imagine so was he. I  _didn't_  notice."

"Do you really think he would have – had I not intervened?" he asked, deeply troubled.

"I don't know." she replied, distressed. "But I would like to believe I would have come back to my senses if he had tried."

They both stayed deep in their thoughts for a while.

"Has this happened before?"

"No!" Hermione replied, shaking her head vehemently. "I admit I have tried to goad him. Maybe it was too much this time."

"I'll say." Regulus snorted.

"You heard?"

"Everything. I applauded you mentally a couple of times." Regulus answered, smiling slightly. "I warded the stairs, so I don't think anyone else heard. I felt it – the darkness. I thought I was only imagining it because of the company we have downstairs but it felt as if I couldn't breathe. It kept escalating and that was when I knew I had to intervene."

"I noticed the dark aura too. A lot later than I should have." Hermione agreed.

"Is it true? What you said about Voldemort?"

Hermione looked at him with a faint smile, almost proud at his lack of fear.

"Completely. I  _am_  manipulating him, but it is still the truth. One he doesn't want to admit."

Regulus scoffed.

"He is more than just in denial, Hermione. You are shattering his belief system. If I were in his shoes, I might have completely broken by now if I had you after me like that. I begrudgingly admit that he's putting up a fair fight."

Hermione snorted.

"There you go again, selling yourself short. You learned by experience, Reg." Hermione answered. She pointedly ignored the comment about Sirius, true as it was. Regulus picked up the cue silently.

"Are you going to stay here then?" he asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Yes. Not in his room. Or for the nights." Hermione replied, rolling her eyes. "I understand Arcturus has  _connections_ , but I doubt he will come in Sirius's room to check whether I am staying the night or not. I will put up more appearances. I am glad you are here for the break, however."

"As am I. We should find Andy and then we will be a complete set!"

"Agreed. You mentioned she wasn't downstairs. She will eventually show up, everyone is here according to Kreacher."

Regulus nodded.

Hermione exhaled a sigh and looked at the food on the table. Her appetite had returned even as her head throbbed slightly. She put all thoughts of Sirius, evil and misery out of her head. She could worry about things another time. She send word of her  _detainment_  via her amulet to the Potters. With a funeral to plan, she knew they had a busy couple of days.

She looked up at Regulus again and noticed a growing scowl on his face.

"How about we eat first and you can talk about the corporeal  _Patronus_  you have succeeded so far in hiding from me!" she exclaimed, hoping to distract him.

It worked.

Regulus smiled fully as his grey eyes lit up.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The next couple of days were divided between Grimmauld Place and France. To her displeasure, Arcturus Black really was keeping an eye on her. He would ask her many pointed questions about her whereabouts when she wasn't there for the day. At first, she had tolerated his curiosity and she hadn't been doing much except MESOP-related events. Later, she had grown frustrated with the constant scrutiny of the entire Black entourage. Her stay at Grimmauld Place was not a good idea, she might burn the place down if Arcturus asked her one more time how her  _day_  had been.

The Blacks had no idea what had happened to their own Manor and the lack of evidence proved it. The idea of  _Fiendfyre_  had been tossed around a couple of times before being discarded – if it had been  _Fiendfyre_  it would have spread to the surrounding fields and towns. What the Blacks seemed to relish were the screams the portraits had heard right before being burned down, Hermione had reeled in her snort a couple of times. The house elves had been severely punished for being unable to  _stop_  the fire and Kreacher had told her some of them were now working in the kitchens at Grimmauld Place.

If Hermione had known the entire Black brood would descend upon Grimmauld Place, she might have made sure some of them had been inside the Menaçant Manor before she had destroyed it.

Hermione pointedly ignored Sirius except when they were in company.

The Malfoys came to  _console_  the Blacks on their loss and offered Malfoy Manor for a place they could stay at. Hermione knew how enormous the Malfoy Manor was, but perhaps the pride of the Black family was even more enormous because they  _politely_  refused.

Hermione had her first  _talk_  with Lucius and Narcissa. She had met them a couple of times before but she hadn't exactly socialized with them like this. While Kreacher served tea, Hermione talked to both Malfoys.

Draco had always been a little shit. But she was surprised by how pleasant Lucius was. She wondered when he developed that spasm under his nose.

But then again, she was a pureblood here.

Narcissa was a different story. Hermione knew what Narcissa was capable of doing for the people she loved, and understanding her wasn't that hard. They both had similar dispositions in that case. Despite Narcissa's views, Hermione could not bring herself to hate the witch who had defied Voldemort himself and protected Harry for a little while. In this timeline, they were both in similar situations – wives to high-ranked Death Eaters. Narcissa had openly sided with her husband but she had never borne the Mark, and this time it was no different. Even in Hermione's case, her agreement seemed to be enough for Tom.

For now, at least.

As Lucius was engaged in conversation by Pollux Black, Narcissa was talking about the upcoming Ball that was to be held at the Malfoy Manor at New Year's Eve. Apparently, it was a tradition.

"We do have a lot to celebrate this year and commiserate, of course." Narcissa was saying. "It would be held on the Winter Solstice, of course. You and Sirius are to be the guests of honour–"

Hermione narrowed her eyes at Narcissa as she spoke. The blonde seemed to be drowning something in her speech and Hermione started to pay attention to her mannerisms. Like the rest of the Blacks, she had of course been schooled into always holding onto her emotions, but something must be wrong if Narcissa was talking as if she was supposed to be ecstatic about the Ball. As a Malfoy, it was her honour to host it but her words were too perfunctory.

"–a theme of hope, wouldn't you say so? Your  _Auriolus Votum_  was a good addition to our magic. Our theme seems consistent, we all need that kind of hope–"

Hermione raised her eyebrows as Narcissa laughed delicately.

"–guest list, you will receive your invitation soon. Of course, my sister will not attend so I have to request if you–"

_Wait._

"Why won't Andromeda attend?" Hermione asked as soon as Narcissa paused.

Narcissa stared at Hermione as if trying to recall what she had said. If not for her shaking hand that Narcissa concealed under the pretence of fetching another cup of tea, Hermione would have ignored the flinch on Narcissa's face when she had said Andy's name.

"Oh, I meant Bella. Andy, as you know is travelling. Bella is at her husband's Manor and she is a bit occupied, I'm afraid. You know how it goes–"

Hermione drowned out the rest of her words as she concentrated on her words.

_Andy was travelling?_

Regulus hadn't mentioned that and she had been spending most of her time with him. At the mention of Bellatrix, Hermione's throat closed up.

These two coincidences were too risky to ignore.

As soon as she could politely excuse herself, Hermione made her way to Regulus's room on the top landing.

She found him sitting on a chair, frowning at what appeared to be a letter.

"Any news?"

Regulus looked startled at her entrance but quickly took it in stride. He nodded her and gestured towards the letter.

"Yes, it's Andy. She's travelling to Venice again and mentions how she'll be back soon. She also says she left something very precious behind and has to get it. But she told me she absolutely  _hated_  Venice and would be very happy if she never visited it again. It doesn't make any sense though, does it?"

"No, it doesn't."

She motioned Regulus to hand over the letter and perused it quickly.

"She is writing this as if she's afraid it's going to get intercepted." Hermione spoke, scanning the letter for any tricks. "It is definitely her writing."

Regulus nodded miserably. He looked towards the letter again when Hermione handed it back.

"Narcissa mentioned this. She also mentioned Bellatrix being unable to attend her Ball because she was busy."

Regulus looked up sharply.

"You think Bella is somehow involved in Andy's situation– or what?"

"I think you should contact her through your amulet."

"I have been trying! It seems like it has been deactivated or something, like yours was. Andy wouldn't willingly give it to someone, she knows how it works. Now this fucking letter. What the hell is going on?"

Hermione had a vague idea but she wasn't sure.

She briefly recalled where Andy used to live in her own timeline and knew it was in Devon – a Muggle house. It had been Ted Tonks' house before Andy had moved in with him. She had a hunch Ted Tonks was somehow involved in all of this but she doubted Andy would have willingly let anyone know about him. She was very close to Regulus and yet he had no idea that Andy was in a relationship and probably married to Ted Tonks. Or that he was an uncle.

She picked up the letter from where Regulus had put it and looked at it again.

She sighed.

_A trip was in order._

"Regulus, can you get away for a little while? I already told Walburga about my dinner at Monsieur Lefèbvre's house, she knows I will be leaving. I have an idea about Andy but I am going to need your help."

Regulus seemed to stand up a little taller at the mention of a plan – his previous melancholy forgotten.

"I can think of something. How much time?" he asked eagerly.

"I'll meet you in the café a couple of streets away where we sneaked out last week, remember? I have to go get dressed and everyone is still downstairs so I'll take my leave accordingly. Say, half an hour?"

Regulus nodded emphatically and Hermione rushed to her own room. She made sure she had all the essential supplies in her bag – not quite like the beaded one she had previously but with the same undetectable extension charm.

Exactly half an hour later, Hermione was sitting in the café sipping her coffee as waited for Regulus. She heard a bell and looked up to see Regulus making his way towards her. Her lips quirked up in a small smile as Regulus sat down.

"When I said we will meet at the café that was a subtle hint that you should dress in  _Muggle_  clothing." Hermione stated, eyebrows raised at him.

Regulus looked down, he was dressed in black dress pants with a black shirt, and he had thrown a black robe over it.

"This is my best Muggle look!" he exclaimed, offended.

Hermione laughed lightly.

"Look around."

Regulus finally noticed the strange looks everyone was giving him and flushed slightly. He narrowed his eyes at Hermione's burgundy pea coat.

"How would you even know how to dress appropriately? Muggle fashion changes like the wind!"

Hermione smiled at him and chose not to answer.

"Don't worry, I'll change it once we get out of here."

Regulus straightened up, turning serious.

"Alright Regulus, I need you to send a  _patronus_  to Andy. They are very good trackers. Add the phrase  _Signo_  and we should be able to track it. No – don't worry, I just added a powerful  _Notice-me-Not_ charm. You need to send Andy a message, something only you and her know so she knows she can trust us."

She nodded at Regulus.

He couldn't help but look around, observing whether people were staring at him as he took his wand out. When no one looked his way, he whispered with conviction–

" _Expecto Patronum Signo_!"

A beautiful panther appeared in front of him, his head cocked. He looked up to see Hermione beaming at the  _patronus_.

He cleared his throat.

" _I am calling in the cavalry_."

The silver panther turned around and leapt away, faster than a cheetah.

Hermione raised her eyebrows at Regulus, bemused at his choice of words.

"It's a thing between Andy and me." Regulus explained, smiling slightly. "When we were younger, we used to imagine what it would be like if one of us got into trouble – because we were so different from our family and it was bound to happen in any case. Andy used to say she would travel and learn all the spells in the world so she could help us. I said I would build an army and call them in if she ever needed my help..."

As Regulus trailed off, Hermione looked at him, equally torn between worry and pride. She was worried because she did not know what circumstances they would find Andy in and proud because Regulus thought  _she_  was the army.

She gripped his hand in comfort.

"When he finds her, you will feel a pull. Let's go outside."

She put money on the table and gestured Regulus to get up. They exited the café and Hermione pulled him into the alley behind.

They only had to wait for a couple of minutes before Regulus tensed, his eyebrows furrowed.

"Focus on that feeling and  _Apparate_  us there."

Regulus closed his eyes as he shuddered. He took Hermione's arm and together they disappeared with a soft pop.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lily filled the paperwork, scowling. Normally, she loved doing paperwork but today she was just not in the mood. Moody was being especially annoying today and it was grating on her nerves. She wonder what had convinced her to join the Aurors in the first place.

 _Oh right, Voldemort_. She remembered, her scowl darkening further.

Moody had paired her off with Frank Longbottom, all of a sudden. She liked Frank, he was a friend but she did not want to leave James without protection. Not that Alice was incompetent. She wasn't – she was one of the best Aurors. But she wasn't Lily. She would not go into the depth of what Lily would to save James.

She rubbed her temples and decided after working for six hours straight and skipping lunch, she deserved a break. James was out on a call, so Lily went to hunt down one of her friends. She had no doubt she would be working late tonight too – if the looks Moody was throwing at her were anything to go by.

No sooner had she stepped outside when her amulet warmed on her wrist. She looked at it in alarm and blanched at what seemed to be a distress call from James.

She couldn't have hurried out of the Ministry via  _floo_  quicker.

She  _Disillusioned_  herself and silenced her shoes, before  _Disapparating_.

She appeared on a grassy field, slightly nauseated. She wonder how far she had  _Apparated_.

Looking around to locate her husband, Lily grew distressed at being unable to find him. She had no idea where she was, so she started moving towards the trees near her.

"Lily!"

Someone grabbed her arm and she whipped out her wand in hurry. But she saw nothing.

James took his Invisibility Cloak off.

"Take the charm off!"

Lily quickly reversed the charm and sighed in relief when she saw no visible injuries on James. Alice appeared from behind a tree, looking just as grave as James.

"What's going on?" she asked, apprehensive.

"Moody sent us to investigate a report." Alice filled her in, keeping her voice low. "Some goblins have been making some noise at the Goblin Liaison Office, saying they were being threatened. We don't know how long it has been going on for."

"But they reported it was  _Dark Wizards_  recently and Moody felt it was a worth a look so we have been scouting all the Goblin families near Nottingham." James continued, running his hand through his hair. "We haven't been able to find evidence of anything. Haven't seen anyone who is a known associate."

"Or any visitors, really. Goblins are a secluded bunch."

"But, then we thought," James said, pointing towards himself and Alice. "that just because there have been no  _seen_  visitors doesn't mean there haven't been any."

Alice nodded.

"So we put proximity wards in all of the places and one of them finally tripped earlier today. When we went to speak to one of the Goblin families, they refused to let us in. But it wasn't hard to see they were terrified. So, we left and have been hiding out here for a while. But, we warded the place. They were simple ones, but the Death Eaters will not be getting inside without resistance."

"Which family?" Lily asked, heart in her throat.

"Cagnok's. He works at the bank. He must have really pissed Voldy off because we just got another alert just as were thinking of leaving. Whoever it is seems to have surrounded the area."

"Have they attacked yet?"

"No. They seem to be waiting for someone." James answered, giving her a pointed look. Lily finally understood the gravity of the situation.

"How many?"

"Around twenty people."

"Morgana, why does he need twenty people for one Goblin family?"

"To annihilate them. We weren't sure whether it was an Auror situation or the  _other_  one. Moody did send us but–"

"If Voldemort is involved, we have to summon the Order." Lily cut off, nodding furiously.

James gave her another grim look.

"We can't summon Hermione because of what happened a few weeks ago."

"Yes, I know. She can't be here."

Alice looked between the two with raised eyebrows.

"So, Order it is?" she asked briskly.

Lily and James nodded reluctantly.

Alice summoned her  _Patronus_  and gave it instructions, then she looked at them sharply.

"The Longbottoms declared for the Potter family. But right now, we are aligned with the Order as well. Despite our recent  _tensions_ , if Voldemort is really coming and we have to save that family, Dumbledore is the best bet."

Lily nodded.

"Yes, he's scared of Dumbledore."

There were a series of pops and soon half the Order had joined them, brandishing their wands.

James debriefed everyone as Frank rushed towards his wife and embraced her fiercely. Lily gave them space and noticed that Dumbledore wasn't there yet. But a disgruntled Moody was. She moved towards him as he called her over.

"You are good at wards, girlie. Link them to us so we can  _Chain-Apparate_  within the wards." came his gruff command.

Lily rolled her eyes at the word 'girlie', but she set out to do what he had said. When she was done, the Order members crouched around each other and at Moody's signal all of them  _Disillusioned_  themselves and  _Disapparated_  one by one.

Each Order member moved to surround the house, staying within the wards, until they had formed a big circle.

While half of them started chanting protective spells, Lily scanned the area carefully. Moody knocked on the door and curtly told Cagnok to get ready. She kept her eyes on the targets as Moody came to stand next to her.

The Death Eaters weren't even trying to hide themselves, standing with their silver masks and black robes, wands held high.

Lily refused to acknowledge the prickle of fear she felt.

As soon as the protective enchantments took effect, one of the Death Eaters tensed and glanced sharply at the house.

He must have sensed the additional wards go up.

Lily waited with baited breath as she waited for him to call his master. But she did not have to wait long when, as one, the entire group of Death Eaters clutched their forearms.

_Voldemort had arrived._

She heard Moody curse and sent out a  _patronus_.

Voldemort looked a lot different than the man she had seen at the Ball.

This time he was wearing a long black robe, and Lily could see his red eyes as he smirked towards the house. Lily felt as if he could see her even though she wasn't visible.

He sniffed and Lily felt bile rise up.

"You defend Goblins? Is that what the precious Order has come to? Defending creatures that are no worth to wizards than a speck of dust?"

His voice boomed and the Death Eaters laughed.

"Step aside. I will make sure you die a  _noble_  death." he sneered.

But the Order was silent.

"Feeling brave today?" he mocked, his eyes glowing red. "Begin!"

As one, the Death Eaters snapped their wands towards the house and began a volley of attacks. The wards shuddered and quaked.

Lily endured the wince.

"I see you, Lily Potter." His whisper came. Lily felt paralysed as she couldn't help but listen to him as if he was standing mere inches from her. "I saw what you did to that man. Your power. Your thirst for knowledge. Join me, and I will reward you. I will give you the world."

Lily shuddered violently as her amulet seemed to let out a shriek – as if thoroughly repulsed by the words. She felt her waning concentration snap back.

She raged inside.

_How dare this swine try to distract her._

She removed her  _Disillusionment_ , not surprised when she saw Voldemort's red eyes studying her intensely.

"How about you just fuck off?" she replied, her green eyes fierce. She did not have to shout, because he seemed to understand her.

He smirked.

Albus Dumbledore arrived in swirl of magic.

Voldemort sneered at the man. He shouted for his men to stand down as he dueled with Dumbledore.

The Order removed the  _Disillusionment_  charms.

Lily did not wait long. She sent a cutting hex straight towards the Death Eater in her line of sight. He had been distracted by the arrival of Dumbledore and was unable to put up his shield on time.

The curse hit his throat and soon the man was down, choking on his own blood.

That seemed to spur the rest of the Death Eaters into action as the Order retaliated in kind.

Lily could not help but notice how some of them sent minor curses and hexes, only trying to stun or disarm the Death Eaters. She scoffed.

_Such naivety._

The Potters, Prewetts, Longbottoms and Edgar Bones did not hold back – a lot of them had been victims of the monstrosity the Death Eaters were capable of. They had seen too much.

The Death Eaters were using  _Avada Kedavra_  curse, the fire light curses and all Dark curses Lily had never heard of.

When was the Order going to wake up?

The Order members scrambled around, looking for cover but the protections charms did work in their favour.

Her eyes alighted on another target when she noticed the black hair and the familiar stance.

Lily faltered.

 _Severus_.

Her heart beat furiously in her chest.

She sent a  _Reducto_  in quick succession towards another wizard who was fighting with Gideon. The Death Eater was able to block the curses sent by the red-haired man but his shield shattered and the  _Reducto_  hit his body.

Gideon sent a salute her way.

She knew the Death Eaters wouldn't leave until Voldemort did.

She sent spells and curses – maiming two more Death Eaters.

The spellfire between Dumbledore and Voldemort was making her cheeks burn. But she did not look that way.

She felt more than heard Voldemort disappear – something he always seemed to do at the sight of Dumbledore.

The Death Eaters tried to put up more of a fight, but with their Master gone, they grew agitated.

Dumbledore had put up Anti-Apparition wards. But the Death Eaters had other ideas.

Soon enough, Lily watched with a burning hate in her eyes as the entire group clutched their forearms again and vanished.

She watched in silence.

_Their Dark Marks were also Portkeys._

James made his way towards her, taking her hand in his.

She looked around and saw most of the Order members were doing well. They did not have any casualties, but some were injured. But the Death Eaters were a different story.

_Someone would pay dearly for this mess._

She needed to tell Hermione this and everything. As Dumbledore swept over the bodies, his piercing blue eyes looked at her and James with disappointment.

Lily Potter lifted her chin.

She did not feel even an ounce of regret for the blood she had spilled tonight.


	16. Commoveo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, who is our salvation?

"Can't really trust you with your wands, now can I? Who knows who you might split open next." Moody growled in the face of many scowls.

"Are you feeling left out, Moody?" Lily replied sardonically, shifting in her chair.

"The least you could have done was spare them, we could have interrogated them!" Moody barked, ignoring her comment.

Lily looked at him incredulously.

"Their Dark Marks are bloody  _Portkeys_  – only useless in case of death! If we had spared them, they would have just gone back." she answered hotly, getting up from her chair.

James raised an eyebrow at her and Lily tried to take a deep breath and calm down.

They were all gathered in the Prewett house. The house was serving as a base of operations now that Euphemia Potter had all but kicked the Order out of the Potter Manor. After the awkward Order meeting where Dumbledore had gone on about being good and kind and bloody noble, which most of them had ignored, most of them had stayed back in order to deal with the mess of the bodies. Moody thought they should be released to the Ministry, after which Fabian had joked that it would be a quite a chore for them to wound up all parts of the bodies. That had earned him a whack on the head by his sister Molly.

Releasing the bodies to the Ministry also meant disclosing  _who_  had been responsible. Moody had pointed out that there was only one to deal with murderers, looking deliberately at Lily.

They had killed people today, but Lily did not see Moody or the Ministry filing cases against the Death Eaters when the Light side had fatalities. They were simply casualties of war then, but if the Order dared to retaliate they were murderers who needed to be in custody? She simply could not understand the logic behind Moody and Dumbledore's arguments. When Minerva said it made them just like the Death Eaters, out for vengeance and blood, James argued that  _they_  did not go out and destroy villages and murder people for fun because they thought Muggles were filth or blood traitors deserved to be expunged.

Most of the Order members were retaliating because  _someone_  had to.

They had known that Moody wasn't above filing cases against all of the people involved in using the lethal spells, even if it had been done by half of the Order members. But Lily had snidely told him that only three curses were Unforgivable and tantamount to a sentence in Azkaban, which none of them had used. Then, she had smartly informed him that he had no proof that any of her spells had hit the  _targets_  she had wanted to hit. That had led to another round of arguments over the obviousness of her hits. That was when Fabian and Gideon had expressed extreme shock while admitting they had never imagined that when they had used a slicing curse, a Death Eater would get in the way of that.

 _It had only been meant for the trees_ , they had intoned solemnly.

James and Remus had quickly joined them and revealed that they had always meant to  _Reducto_  the ground the Death Eaters had been standing on. It had quickly escalated after that with admissions ranging from using cutting curses only for robes of the Death Eaters or their hair and toenails, to using blasting curses for the air because of the  _unfavourable wind conditions_.

By the end of this hilarious but morbid banter, Moody looked ready to blast all of them to hell.

Lily had been disguising her snorts of laughter the entire time. She had not been the only one.

Arthur Weasley had finally intervened and informed Moody that despite the Order being known it was supposed to be a secret organization and if Moody turned the bodies in, then he would also have to give information about the Order. His oath as the Head Auror demanded he reveal his own involvement if he filed a case. Hence, he would have to be questioned for his involvement, especially when it would became known that the heirs of some powerful Pureblood families had fallen. That would probably go to the Wizengamot. And that would certainly not be pretty.

Best course of action was to not file a case at all and if missing persons report was filed, Moody and the Order would not be involved at all.

 _Plausible deniability eh, Moody?_  Lily had commented, only to hear a growl.

They had finally decided to bury the remains somewhere unmarked. In the end, Moody had reluctantly accepted the hand they had been dealt but he was still complaining about not doing things the right way.

Lily always felt that they were reacting to every move the other side was making. Something would happen and the Order would respond, they never had enough leads to make something stop before it even began. Most of the Order members, especially the younger ones, were impatient. She hardly believed that a war would be all glory, bravery and battles, despite her stance as a Gryffindor, but she had never anticipated this. The agony of waiting, day after day, not knowing anything and always chasing after something that was always out of reach. She liked to solve problems and every time she felt she was close to an answer, the rug was always pulled from under her feet.

Even a small victory like today was barely a victory when the people who were on their side made judgements about the methods Lily and the others employed to secure that win. Lily wanted to shake them and tell them to take off the rose-coloured glasses. The Death Eaters aimed to kill, maim and torture and the Order's best weapon was a stunning spell? Lily understood Dumbledore's reasoning that killing uselessly was never the answer. But they were not killing uselessly. They were defending themselves. If the Order only stunned someone and that person managed to escape, the Order should be held responsible for every time that person killed and injured someone later on.

Perhaps there was a twisted way of justifying why she chose to kill, because she had certainly faltered when she had seen Severus before her. Lily had grown up with him and she knew he had his reasons for joining, something which had separated them. But, she couldn't bring herself to kill him. Severus was a grown up now. He had not been coerced into this and as much it hurt to know he had chosen Lord Voldemort over her, Lily knew it was done. He might not have gone into it with his eyes completely open, but he had done what he had thought was best. She remembered his words.

_'There is no other logical choice; I have to accept my fate.'_

And it was time she learnt to accept hers.

She had made a promise to herself, she would never give up on her friendship with him. But if Severus came in front of her again, she would not ignore him. She might not be able to kill him, but she could hurt him just as readily.

A tear in his heart was better than a heart that ceased beating.

She had learned to believe in grey areas and the impossibility of some choices. But it did not get any more black and white than standing on the opposing ends of the same war.

"And honestly, Moody who are you kidding?" Remus was saying. "Our only interrogation technique is  _Veritaserum_ , which I'm pretty sure most of them are resistant towards. Would you like me to see if it works on corpses?"

James snorted from the corner which he quickly turned into a cough when Moody sent him a fierce scowl. James ignored Moody when he focused on some ruckus near the kitchen door. Lily turned to look and promptly froze.

"Wormtail! You missed all the action, mate! How's your mum?" James hollered, stepping into the kitchen to greet his friend. He swung an arm around Peter and marched them towards the sitting room.

Lily turned around again as she heard Peter's nasally voice answer and tried her best to school her features. She grinned at Peter as he gave her a little wave and at the same time thanked Morgana that she had learned to put on a poker face. Peter had not made it to the funeral, the wards would not have allowed him but he had been spending some time with Remus and James over the last few weeks.

James conjured a chair in the sitting room for Peter next to Remus who had gotten up to greet him. The trio walked towards the chair, talking jovially. Well, at least James was talking jovially.

Her eyes zeroed in on Peter's left leg.

_Peter was limping._

Now, why would a wizard who had been at home caring for his mum and had hardly stepped outside his home be limping?

She felt Dorcas looking at her from where she was perched on a chair. Dorcas sent her a significant look and Lily knew she had another pair of eyes on Wormtail now.

"So what happened with the goblins?" Peter asked innocently and James regaled him with the tale, making it sound bloodier and exaggerating it to a point that Moody who was now sitting in the other room started glaring at James again.

Peter was a good enough actor, Lily supposed. Had she not been onto him already, she would have believed his act. She furrowed her eyebrows at James, who was still talking about a version of the fight that could have never happened, and wondered if James was too playing a game.

James was telling the truth about some things but it was buried deep in so many lies, Lily started feeling he might be doing it on purpose.

But if James truly suspected his friend, Lily knew he would not confront him if he was only doubtful. James Potter loved a good prank.

In true James fashion, James Potter had refused to talk about the loss of his father – even with his close friends. Peter was excluded from the group of the Order that knew that Fleamont and many others were still alive – the Fidelius doing its job perfectly. Peter had, hence, commiserated with his friend. James was under an obligation from Hermione's charm like the rest of the Order were, but he could have easily asked Hermione to include him in the wards to the place that was hidden. But, he hadn't. This secret was so important that he did not want to disclose it to his supposed best friend.

Perhaps, James was taking Hermione's words to heart.

Euphemia had gone to visit Fleamont at the Fort many times now. Over the weeks, Hermione had started keying each one of them into the wards of her house. While Lily now knew Hermione had a secret place that was protected by a Fidelius, none of them were able to recall its name unless Hermione was in the room with them.

Lily remembered this because about a month ago Euphemia had gone to the Fort to visit for the first time with Hermione and Lily had sent her off. When James had come home from the Ministry not five minutes later, he had inquired after his Mum's whereabouts and Lily had stared at him in confusion for minutes. At the end, she had only managed to say that she didn't know. That had only proved the strength of the charm.

Hermione herself had been facing some lockdowns issues and made sure to keep her visits few. After being intensely amused by the blank look on everyone's faces whenever Fleamont was mentioned, Hermione had taken pity on them and started keying them into the wards of the Fort one by one.

At first, they had always known that Fleamont was  _safe_  but if his whereabouts were mentioned they would get confused. After Hermione's spells, now they knew there was a secret place that hid Fleamont and the others.

But they still couldn't say its name.

Hence, to avoid saying hiding place every time, James had dubbed the place the Fort.

Which was quite fitting, Lily supposed.

Hermione had only laughed at the name, shaking her head at him.

Lily was due for her first visit next week with James and Remus. A lot of other family members were going with them as it would be better to travel as a pack, than one by one stretched over days. Hermione's own unprecedented absence meant that she was not always available to escort any family member who wished to visit the Fort, due to which Hermione had assigned Euphemia as a temporary keeper. But that was a huge security risk even if only Potter Manor was connected to the Fort.

Lily could not blame Hermione for her paranoia.

At the end, all of the members of other houses and Potters had decided that instead of travelling one by one, they could travel in groups on specific dates. This way Hermione could keep her role as the only secret keeper and Euphemia would not have to do that and upkeep the wards of two large manors.

James had asked the Lupins to move in with them and they had been very reluctant at first. Then, James had gone on about the dangers of living alone and how the wards needed more magical cores to perform. Euphemia had reminded them that there was always strength in numbers. Hence, a couple of days ago the Lupins had finally decided to move in. The move was putting a strain on the boys' friendship with Peter as he felt left out. James had extended a courtesy invite but Peter hadn't exactly disclosed to them that he could no longer visit Potter Manor.

Seeing the contemplative look on his face as he listened to James and Remus, Lily was able to catch the odd glint in his eyes. When he turned those eyes on Lily abruptly, she controlled her flinch and tried to smile at Peter.

"What's wrong with your leg, Peter? Are you okay?" she asked, looking concerned.

While Peter fumbled with his answer about an injury in the garden, Lily listened carefully.

Dorcas tapped her chin thoughtfully, looking at Mary who was asking Peter something.

Lily raised her eyebrows at Dorcas.

_There was no way they were using Mary to spy on Peter!_

Dorcas raised a single eyebrow, as if to say there was no other person they could use.

Lily sighed. She knew Dorcas was right.

_This was not going to end well._

 

 

* * *

 

 

They landed near the treeline.

Hermione gazed upon the Tonks' house. She and Harry had spent a lot of time there after the war. Andromeda had all but opened doors to them, giving them much-needed moral support. Andromeda was always the Black seed that had turned good, she embodied everything good about the Blacks and had none of the crazy.

Hermione took a deep breath and nodded at Regulus, who she could still see despite the  _Disillusionment_  charm. Regulus's panther was standing guard near the door and as they made their way towards the house, it vanished.

As soon as the silvery patronus vanished, the door opened and Andromeda Black stepped outside, looking to her right and left before ushering them in.

Hermione stepped inside the house and as soon as the door closed, she started layering wards to the existing ones. She removed the charms on herself and Regulus.

Regulus embraced Andromeda in a tight hug before prattling off questions one after the other.

Hermione ignored their furious whispering and once she was done, she turned around and observed the tightness in Andy's face. She wanted to ask her where her daughter was, but she knew she couldn't yet.

Andy led them into the living room, switching on the lights. Regulus looked around the room, his eyebrows reaching high as he noticed the prevalence of Muggle things.

Andy all but collapsed into one of the sofas, Hermione and Regulus quickly following suit and sitting opposite her.

"I am so grateful you found a way to get me. I did not know how to contact you, with my amulet missing." she whispered, her head in her hands.

Regulus exchanged a worried glance with Hermione.

"Your amulet's missing?" he asked, clasping his hands together.

"Well, yes. But I am the one who gave it to – uh, I gave it away."

"What do you mean you gave it away? Hermione told you it wouldn't work on anyone else."

Andy raised her head to look at them, feeling lost.

"How about you start at the beginning?" Hermione offered, in an effort to make this easier.

Andy shot her a grateful smile.

Over the next hour, Andy talked about how she had met a Ted Tonks at Hogwarts. She told them that he was a Muggleborn, was sweet and compassionate and made Andy laugh like no other wizard. She explained how difficult it had been to try to not fall in love with him and once she had, how hard it had been to keep it a secret. She could not be seen with him, not with Bella and her spies around the castle. She was always careful when she met him and when she felt it had become too dangerous, she had tried to cut off all contact with him. Except they had somehow found each other after graduation, on one of her trips to the Continent. They had travelled and gotten married to each other in a Muggle ceremony, never disclosing their relationship to anyone – friends or family, the exception being Ted Tonks' parents who had been their witnesses.

Andy clarified that she had been frightened that if she did a Magical ceremony, she would be caught by the Blacks and they had not wanted to know the repercussions of what it would do to the Black family magic. She knew the Contract wouldn't let anyone force her into another arranged marriage, but she had feared the day Sirius and Hermione got married. To aid her quest, she tricked the Black tapestry into never recognizing any children coming out of her marriage union with Ted's, a union it would never recognize because she would be marrying a Muggleborn.

Even if they had been married in the Muggle way initially, Andy told them she had felt cheated. Hence, she had looked up the by-laws of many magical contracts. She had known that her family would not be able to force a marriage on her, but if she were to invoke a bond - without anyone to contest it, there would be no repercussions. Eventually, about two years ago, they had performed a ceremony that invoked a Magical bond between the two and its simplicity had been the lack of rituals and witnesses. They had obviously not filed with the Ministry, but in the eyes of Magic, Andromeda Black and Ted Tonks had been married.

She explained that they had been so careful, but recently the Blacks had started talk of her marriage again, as both of her sisters were 'happily' married and they wished to form another alliance with another bigoted Pureblood family. She had tried to stall them many times, but somehow Bellatrix had become suspicious of her. She had tried her best to allay her sister's concerns, but as proof, Bellatrix had demanded she sign a marriage contract with Rabastan Lestrange. After vehemently refusing to get married to him, Andromeda had told her family she was going on a trip and she would make a decision about her marriage once she was home again. She had managed to avoid her family for quite some time as she made arrangements to get out of the country. That was the reason she had been unable to come to Grimmauld Place when everyone had been there.

She had made one mistake, however, when she had gone to her parents' house to say a final goodbye. She had explained her plans to them and then, she had taken leave. Bellatrix, however, saw through her plans and followed her sister, who had unfortunately gone to meet Ted Tonks so they could go meet a friend who was helping them escape. Andy did not know how Bellatrix figured out the relationship between the two, but she revealed how they had made it out of the country, when they had found Bellatrix hot on their tails.

Once a crazed Bellatrix had finally caught up with them, she had kept screaming about how a filthy Muggle had depraved her sister and how she was going to end him. Despite everything, Andy had tried to reason with her sister but Bellatrix was at the point of no return. She kept talking about how Andy had been  _Imperiused_  or cursed and how it was not her. How a dutiful daughter of the Black family would never stoop so low. In the ensuing fight, Andy and Ted had put up a fight, but Bellatrix was feeding off on the madness. Andy had tried to make Ted leave her, promising that she would find him as she had been sure Bellatrix would come after her sister instead. As they had separated, Bellatrix had indeed given chase but after a minute, she had turned back. For a second, Andy had thought Bellatrix had been summoned by the Dark Lord but she had finally realized, after Ted had failed to show up at their rendezvous point, that Bellatrix had captured her husband.

Andy had then travelled back to Devon, just in case Ted had returned. That was when she had written to Regulus.

Throughout her tale, Regulus grew graver by the second. His face was stoic, and Hermione had sent him many worried glances. She hoped Regulus would understand why Andy had kept such a secret.

As silence reigned in the room, Hermione cleared her throat and looked at an exhausted Andy.

"Where's your daughter?" she asked in a calm tone.

Regulus jerked in surprise, whipping around to look at Hermione in shock.

Andromeda was better at hiding her expression, but she gripped her wand tightly.

"How do you know?" she asked forcefully.

"Your aura tells me you are a mother. I saw it the first time we met." she answered.

Andy raised her eyebrows.

"And you didn't say anything?"

"It wasn't my secret to tell."

"But how do you know it's a daughter? The aura?" Andy asked, incredulous.

Regulus scowled between the two of them.

Hermione shot him a small glare as he opened his mouth to interject.

"Yes. It's a different colour for the gender on every witch. A child changes the magic." Hermione replied, swallowing slowly. "It was something I have always been able to see."

That was a lie, Hermione had never been prone to identifying auras until she had become an Animagus in an attempt to stabilize her Core. The many hours of meditation and her own readings on auras had helped expand her perception of Cores.

"She is with Ted's parents." Andy answered her previous question, her eyes hardening. "When the marriage talks started again, we thought it would be best to put her somewhere safe. When we were planning on escaping, we did not want her to be in any trouble unless we knew we were safe for sure. I was planning on getting her back soon, but it was horrible leaving her there. Ted's parents love her, of course they do, but she's still a child. That is why I gave her the amulet, I knew it wouldn't help her but at least I would be able to track her if something were to happen to her, Merlin forbid."

"I am assuming your sister doesn't know about her niece?" Hermione asked, biting her lip.

Andy nodded sharply.

"In her ravings about Ted and me, she kept saying our  _relations_  would bring an abomination into the world. Hence, I am quite certain Bella has no idea she already has an  _abominating_  niece."

Hermione stood up and crossed the room to sit down next to Andy. She took her hand in hers and squeezed it tightly.

"We will get her to safety." she promised. "But first, we need to find your husband."

Andy sighed and steeled herself.

"Yes, I know." she whispered, looking at Regulus pleadingly. "I did not wish to involve you in this mess. I hope you'll understand that I did want you to be safe from this knowledge. You had barely gone into Hogwarts when all of this had started."

"We were supposed to have each other's backs, Andy." Regulus replied stiffly. He kept looking at the floor, as if the blue carpet had all the answers he wished to seek.

"I know, I know. I thought it would be in everyone's best interests if no one found out."

"If you had managed to escape, what you would have done? It wouldn't have been safe for you to contact me then either! Was I to wait years on end for a fucking letter from you?!"

"Regulus! This is not productive." Hermione interjected sharply. She looked from one stubborn Black to the other. "How about we get Ted first? Then, you two can yell and blame each other. Focus!"

Regulus took a deep breath, his grey eyes still fixed on his cousin.

"Fine." he muttered, although he shot an icy glare at Andy.

Hermione looked at Andy.

"I have tried every spell I can think of, all of the tracking charms. None of them are working, he must be hidden inside some very strong wards." Andy said with disappointment. She ran her trembling hand over her face, her posture defeated.

Hermione snorted.

"I do not claim to know your sister very well, but even I can tell she can be a predictable creature." she declared, her mouth twisted in a scowl. The unblemished skin of her forearm itched, as if reminding her of the proof of her acquaintance with Bellatrix.

Andy gave her a questioning look. Regulus sat up straight and leaned in.

"Bellatrix will not be attending Malfoy's New Year Eve's celebration this year. Something about her being cooped up in Lestrange Manor."

"You think she is actually up there?" Regulus asked dubiously. "She could be running errands for Riddle!"

"Forget errands. She could have taken Ted straight to Riddle." Andy interrupted, her mouth trembling.

"I doubt it. Her devotion to that fucker is one thing. But she  _took_  Ted. It's personal." Hermione replied, clenching her teeth.

Regulus shot his cousin an inscrutable look.

"Hermione might be right. You don't know but almost everyone in our family is practically living in Grimmauld Place. Bellatrix has been around a couple of times. So has Sirius and slimy Lucius. Bellatrix might be many things but if she thinks Ted somehow duped you, she wouldn't involve Voldemort first. It might make him question her own loyalties if he discovered your involvement with a Muggleborn. Andy, its  _Bella_ , and she let you go. If she did truly suspect you, she would have cut you down and felt nothing but pleasure."

Andy controlled her flinch.

"But do you honestly think she would take him to Lestrange Manor? Isn't it too obvious?" Andy asked, frowning.

"Her husband's a psychopath and from what I have heard of Lestrange Manor, it is downright creepy. But it also has really good wards and you haven't been able to track Ted. She's there." Hermione answered with a firm nod.

Andy stood up, brandishing her wand.

"Then, what are we waiting for? Let's go." she stated, her face determined.

Regulus nodded emphatically.

As the two Blacks made their way to the door, Hermione rolled her eyes.

"As much as I would love to go now, we need reinforcements." she called out, crossing her arms.

They stopped in their tracks and turned around.

"You are not talking about them, are you?" Regulus asked apprehensively, but Hermione could detect a hint of excitement in his voice.

Andy looked between the two of them in confusion.

"Who?"

"The Potters." Hermione answered simply, then charmed her amulet to send them a message and transmit the coordinates of the house.

"But why?"

"Lestrange Manor has complicated wards, and we need lookouts. I also believe Bellatrix might have some information, but she won't be easy to crack. This isn't simple like burning down the Menaçant Manor using Fiendfyre, Reg."

Andy's mouth almost dropped at her statement.

"It was her?!" she asked, astounded.

"It was her." Regulus confirmed with a smirk.

"I will have to infiltrate the wards and make them accept us. The Menaçant Manor had already accepted my presence." Hermione continued explaining. She turned to look at Andy, feeling unsettled. "Ted might not be alive, Andy. He has been there for some days now."

"Bella always liked to play with her food. Her victims would get the same treatment, no doubt." Andy spat venomously.

Regulus reached out an arm and squeezed Andy's shoulder.

"Nevertheless, I would like to know." Andy stated, her eyes defiant.

Hermione nodded at her.

Then, she heard the  _pops_  of some Portkeys.

"Let's do this." she whispered to them, before heading out to the door.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lily shuffled on her feet as she stared at the Muggle house in front of her. Remus and James exchanged a look, but stayed put.

They had received Hermione's message roughly ten minutes ago.

To their growing concern, Hermione hadn't visited in days. She had explained how the Black family head was scrutinizing her every move and she had been sure he had the ears of Voldemort. She had been keeping a strict schedule – going to MESOP related events and Grimmauld Place. Usually Hermione would pop over to their place by hiding out in Regulus's room. But she did not wish to get Regulus involved even more than he was as he would usually cover for Hermione.

They had told her about the attack on Goblins the Order members had thwarted and how the Dark Mark was a Portkey. Hermione had told them she did not know if anything had happened to the Death Eaters, but she was sure the Blacks hadn't been involved in that raid, otherwise they would have faced some serious consequences for their failure.

Lily had known Hermione was planning something because lately she had been grilling them about Hogwarts.

So, when the amulet had signalled them, they had been ready to move out in five minutes after giving a hasty goodbye to Euphemia and the Lupins.

After looking at the Muggle house before her, Lily knew it was not about Hogwarts at all.

Hermione stepped outside and quickly ushered them in, opening the wards and closing them after they had entered the house.

Lily entered first and found Regulus Black and someone she assumed was Andromeda standing before her, the former with his arms crossed and his posture rigid.

If she hadn't known any better, she would have assumed Regulus Black was a replica of Sirius Black.

"Er – hi." She greeted awkwardly.

James, the bloody social butterfly had no qualms, and went straight to Regulus, clapping him on his back excitedly. Lily rolled her eyes. This was the first time they were meeting officially. Hogwarts had been tense nods and ignored pride.

"Hello, Lily Potter. I am pleased to make your acquaintance." Andromeda nodded, returning the greeting like the perfect Pureblood she was. Lily had noticed the same mannerisms on Hermione, although they were more natural on Andromeda.

Lily sent Hermione a shark-like grin, which Hermione scoffed at.

"Cut the shite, Andy." Hermione intervened, sweeping past James and Remus. "Lily – this is Andy. Andy – this is Lily."

It was then Lily noticed the pensive look on the trio's faces.

Hermione motioned for them to move into the sitting room and once they had sat down, Hermione levelled them with a solemn look.

"Okay, so short version – Andy married a Muggleborn named Ted Tonks. They kept it a secret. But Bellatrix found out. She seems to think Ted somehow deceived Andy and she has kidnapped him. But we know where they are. We have to get them. And maybe get a few Death Eaters on our way out. The Lestranges should all be there." Hermione spoke hastily. She cast a  _Tempus_  to look at the time before frowning. "Got it?"

"Uh." James replied eloquently.

Hermione huffed.

"Andy, tell them the long version. We cannot afford to waste any more time."

"Wait, what does that mean?" Regulus exclaimed, his head tilted to the side.

"I am going to go and work around the wards. That will take some time." she answered as if it were obvious. As several mouths opened to speak, Hermione interjected. "I have to do this so we can get in and get out too. While I do that, I need you people to plan our attack. Ted will be in the dungeons most probably and the Lestranges will have to be taken out. I'll transmit the plans of the Manor as soon as I get there."

Lily nodded slowly.

"Hermione, go." she advised, then pointed to James and Remus. "I'll handle these tossers."

Hermione looked relieved for a bit, ignoring James's indignant 'Hey!' She looked at Regulus and gave him a sharp nod. She turned to look at Andy and fished an amulet out of the pocket of her coat. She gave it to Andromeda.

"This one should be good for now. We can make another one later on."

With that, she muttered under her breath and promptly vanished.

Regulus seemed to grin at the look on everyone's faces.

"She does that a lot, doesn't see?" he asked, his lips quirked.

Lily huffed out a laugh, but she agreed.

"She processes things so quickly." she remarked lightly.

"And probably forgets we are not as good as her in that area." Regulus replied with a fond smile.

James and Remus stayed quiet, watching the two exchange comments back and forth.

After a while, the light banter eased the tension slightly and Lily turned to look at Andromeda grimly.

"So, the long version?"

After thirty minutes, Andromeda had finished telling her story and Hermione had transmitted the blueprints of the Lestrange Manor and told them only two Lestranges were present – probably Bellatrix and her husband.

"What about the elves?" Remus asked, scratching his chin.

"Bella doesn't keep that many. But she has commanded them to never come into the private rooms or any place she is unless she asks. She detests those poor things. That might work in our favour." Andy replied, playing with her amulet.

"That might work." James nodded, scrutinizing the image of the plans of the Manor. "We can use that horrible spell we found the other day, Lils. The one that can bind magical creatures to one place?"

Lily grimaced but nodded.

When she had found the spell, she had been quite appalled at what Wizards were willing to subject magical creatures to.

"If they call for one of the house elves, that spell might break. They have to obey the command." Remus warned.

Andromeda scoffed.

"I imagine you do not know my sister well but she would  _never_  resort to calling a house elf for help. She has too much pride, she would never even think of it."

Regulus nodded.

"Elves, covered. Alright, so we arrive there when Hermione gives us the signal, then we break into pairs. I'm with Lupin, Potter with Potter and Hermione with Andy, level three, two and one which is the basement. We cast  _Hominem Revelio_ on the three floors respectively and that charm Potter was talking about. Then, we move in. We cannot  _Apparate_  or Portkey inside the Manor, of course but the main stairs go through two levels. But the service stairs go through all three levels, which we will be using."

"If the Lestranges are scattered, which is the most likely scenario, we will Stun them or incapacitate them accordingly." Lily continued. "Anything to make sure they do not raise alarm or use their Dark Mark Portkeys. They won't expect to be attacked in their own home – so that's our advantage. If they are together, that's a problem but the goal is to make sure they don't leave."

"Which Hermione said she will take care of, she transmitted that only we would be able to get out of there using our Amulets and nothing else will work." James spoke. "But it's fucking Bellatrix we are talking about, if we lose our element of surprise – we are out."

"If anything goes sideways, we get out of there." Remus counselled. "These two are lunatics and they fight dirty. We can fight fire with fire but they are in Voldemort's inner circle for a reason. If we can't get a drop on them, we get out and signal the others. Understood?"

Everyone nodded resolutely.

"I appreciate your help with this." Andromeda spoke up. She clenched her fists. "I might not have an option of turning back because I need to get Ted back, which is why Hermione has been paired with me, I suppose. I would not ask you to risk your life with this, so please stay on the side of caution."

"We will." Lily promised.

They had been spying on houses for the Order enough times that they knew the dangers of an actual breach. This was dangerous on a level they hadn't dealt with before and Lily was very glad James had brought his cloak with him.

Their amulets warmed up simultaneously.

It was time.

 

 

* * *

 

 

It didn't take Hermione long to reach the Lestrange Manor. She had a vague idea about the abandoned Manor in France from her previous timeline.

The Manor was big – although not as grand as the Dagworth-Granger Manor. Two–storey building was obvious, but it came with a basement which she knew harboured the dungeons. As she observed the beautiful but daunting mansion, she began her work.

" _Domus Erumpo_!"

With the dome out of the way, she quickly changed the parameters to let only her, Lily, Regulus, Andy, James and Remus pass in and out. She did not dare touch the wards unless she knew what she was dealing with. After observing the patterns, she scrunched her nose in disgust at the wards against Muggleborns, half-bloods and blood-traitors – all different kinds and tweaked beyond belief. She knew only Bellatrix should be credited for this piece of magic – she was not stupid.

Hermione decided against dismantling the wards entirely and only changed the warding patterns to accept the people she wanted inside the Manor – whatever blood they might have.

Hermione did not wish to risk the lives of her people, but right now she had to make a choice. If she had her way, the rest would not have to fight at all. But that was not fair on her part. It wasn't just her war. It involved a lot of people. She was definitely counting on the competence of her friends and the fact that they would probably take Bellatrix by surprise.

Hermione had been itching to take Bellatrix out of the game. Bella had not entirely gone mad in this timeline, no Azkaban yet – but there was still some of her madness she could never supress. Bellatrix was different, not quite unhinged as she had been in Hermione's old timeline. And the way Andy described her tale, had Hermione thinking how important family was for Bellatrix.

_When had that stopped being the case?_

The repercussions of what she had planned tonight would be very far reaching. Bellatrix was probably Voldemort's favourite pet.

_But she should not have fucked with Hermione's magical kin._

Hermione knew she was fucking up her own plans. But if they did manage to capture Bellatrix somehow, they could not just hide her out somewhere or take her prisoner. Azkaban was the only place that could hold Bellatrix, but Voldemort was alive now.

They could let her go with her memory modified – but that was still too dangerous to contemplate. Every brain reacted differently to memory charms, even the strongest ones. If they left her, Bellatrix would not rest until she found out the reason for the gaps in her memory.

Then, there was the matter of the Hufflepuff cup. Would Voldemort have entrusted Bellatrix with the cup this time too? But the reality of Sirius Black, the heir and a Death Eater might have changed things, right down to who Voldemort trusted more.

She would have to find out about the diary at New Years' Eve party at the Malfoy Manor in a couple of days.

She had already retrieved the diadem and it had made her think. If Voldemort had stored his third horcrux in the Room of Requirement at Hogwarts this time around as well, there was reason to believe he might have gone with the same pattern for the rest. But that Tom Riddle had not amassed an army yet, and there had not been an Inner Circle that was trusted more when he had hid his piece of soul away in Hogwarts.

Right now was a different story.

Because if Voldemort had indeed trusted Bella with the cup, killing her now would be a mistake. Not only would Voldemort get paranoid about the rest of his horcruxes, but just like last time Bella was still their only ticket into getting in and out of Gringotts. Even as the wife of the future heir and the eventual Black matriarch, Hermione had no rights over the Lestrange vaults. Sirius would and he would probably hide away the cup before Hermione had a chance to make a plan. Even with all the access Hermione had to it, her stealing the cup would be too obvious.

 _No_ , Hermione thought.  _They could not risk killing Bella but they could use it as an opportunity._

Hermione finished her spells and quickly warned the others. It wasn't long before the group  _popped_  over, looking around the place.

Hermione pointed towards the Manor and saw several raised eyebrows at the Dome. They quickly got into formation and  _Disillusioned_ themselves, with Hermione leading the way and Andy behind her.

Earlier Hermione had noticed that one of the rooms near the service stairs had weaker wards than the rest. It was probably a floo room, which meant the room had been designed for receiving and sending people off. Many people forgot to change the telemetry wards of a floo room when they removed most of the charms the property wards afforded so the room could be more accessible.

Hermione broke away from the treeline just as the Dome absorbed her, she felt more than heard it do the same for others. Hermione was thankful that it was night time. That made being stealthy easy.

She crept near the patch of trees towards the west wing of the Manor where the floo room was.

She slowed to a stop and the rest stopped in their places.

Hermione observed the window and wondered what kind of wards it might have. It was one thing to cast spells once they had been outside the Dome, but they were inside the wards now. Even though the wards had accepted all of them, doing offensive magic could be dangerous. She got closer and tried to sneak in a view. The window was closed and it was dark.

Hermione cast a wandless  _Silencio_  at the glass, then drove her fist into the window, the glass breaking at the force. She almost laughed at the absurdity of wizards and witches never protecting their houses against Muggle methods. The intruder ward would not even trip in this case.

She moved the shards out of the way wandlessly.

She cast a look at the almost invisible outlines behind her and gave a sharp nod. Using her hands, she heaved herself up and through the window and landed into the room without a sound.

The others followed her one by one.

Someone – most probably Lily – repaired the glass. They wouldn't be needing this place to escape if they had to. Lily also drew the curtains.

Hermione ventured further in and conjured a simple fireball to give them some light. Finally, everyone removed the  _Disillusionment_  charm.

James quickly took out his cloak and half draped it over himself and Lily.

Hermione gestured at Regulus and Remus to move ahead – the others having informed Hermione of the formations and plan via the amulet.

Hermione squeezed Regulus's shoulder as he slinked past her.

Then, she motioned for James and Lily to move behind them. As they got into place, Hermione and Andy took their place.

As one, they  _Disillusioned_  themselves again, James and Lily putting on the cloak as well.

Hermione extinguished her fireball and Regulus opened the door quietly.

They crept out one by one, making a sharp right. Hermione could make out the grand staircase in front of her, but they headed towards the service stairs.

Remus and Regulus cast some charms and opened the door.

Wasting no time, they got in and started for the floor they were supposed to cover upstairs. James and Lily – Hermione assumed since she could not actually see them – stayed put near the door, they were already on the floor they had to cover.

Hermione and Andy entered the door and made their way downstairs. She felt the service door close behind her.

Hermione felt her invisible scar tingle, and dread crept up her spine. Pushing it down, Hermione focused on the stone steps and moved quietly. Andy was just as quiet behind her.

Unlike the floor above them which had doors for the entrance and exit of services stairs, the dungeons did not need any doors. Stepping off the unstable stone steps, a putrid smell engulfed them and Hermione almost gagged. Her eyes swept from left to right while she tried to ignore the awful smell.

Hermione was sure the cells weren't too far away.

That was when a chilling cackle reached them.

Hermione froze in her tracks.

She knew exactly who that cackle belonged to.

She felt Andy's hand prod her and Hermione started moving again.

The area they were in was pretty dark, but the adjoining one had some light pouring out.

As they drew near, the smell intensified.

They could hear faint whispers and mutterings followed by screeches as they continued walking at a slow pace. Their eyes had adjusted to the darkness and Hermione could make out stonewall on their either side. She was reminded of the medieval prisons and the smell certainly backed her reminder.

Hermione steeled herself and entered the long room she was sure held the cells. The room was protected by the steel gate, which was half open. Candle light was flooding into the other room and Hermione was sure if someone squinted they would be able to see the outlines of their forms.

Hermione almost lost her footing when her foot landed on something squelchy as she neared the room. Knowing what it was before looking at it, Hermione looked down and saw the blood.

She blanched.

She heard Andy's almost inaudible intake of breath.

Another cackle ripped through the sudden silence and Hermione gripped her wand tight.

They could make out the mutterings now.

"Pretty pretty boy, who will have you smiling now?"

"No, filth! I'm not done with you!"

"Oh, what was that? You wanted to seduce my sister with that? Well, we can't have that now, can we?"

That was accompanied by a whizz of a spell Hermione knew was a cutting spell.

Dread pooled in her stomach and her magic rose in anger, desperation and fear.

Hermione flung her arm out towards Andy, knowing nothing good waited for them in the next room.

But Andy dodged her arm and dashed inside.

Hermione followed her, wand at the ready.

The inhuman howl that left Andy's mouth did not surprise her.

Bellatrix whipped around, her black curls flying.

Ignoring the sight that greeted her, Hermione did not waste a second as she cast several spells in her direction. Bellatrix, who was completely caught off guard, still managed to dodge the first two before her wand flew out of her hand and she was stunned and bound in indissoluble ropes.

She fell on the ground with a heavy thud.

Hermione warned the others quickly through the amulet. She picked up Bellatrix's wand, eyes taking in the design. This wand had once belonged to her but this time in her hand, it felt even worse than the last time she had coerced and changed the wand's allegiance.

As she lifted her eyes to observe the room, her magic screamed in pain. The sight of blood had never disturbed her this much before.

Andy – dropping all her charms – was covered in blood as she clutched a severely mutilated naked body to her.

"NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!"

She kept shouting the same word over and over again.

When Andy lifted her head to look back at Hermione did she finally notice that the body was missing a head.

She almost threw up.

Her shields dropped.

The cells were further back but Bellatrix had started her fun right at the entrance – as if she hadn't bothered putting her victim into a cell and had just gotten impatient.

If Hermione did not know any better, she would have thought the blood around them was from several bodies. But it had not all dried yet, and it baffled her mind that a single body could have so much blood.

She knew what the splatters and stains in all the different places meant; Ted had fought back vigorously.

And it had cost him his life.

Andy was still screaming, head buried near the chest of the body.

Hermione spied a patch of hair further into one of the cells and knowing what it was, she made her way to retrieve it.

Somehow, it did not feel right to summon the head to her.

The blood was pooled all over the cell. There was some on the walls.

By the time Hermione managed to get it, she was covered in blood too.

She quietly made her way out and leaned down next to Andy. Her knees almost glided on the slippery floor slick with blood.

Her heart in her throat, Hermione waved her hand to cover what was left of Ted Tonks in a robe and finally gave him some semblance of dignity.

Andy looked up at Hermione, her grey eyes dull and red.

Hermione carefully placed the head in her arms right where it was supposed to be and permanently attached it to the unshapen neck again.

She had noticed the rough severed cut. She had noticed the slurs on the body. She had noticed the curved blade still clutched tight in Bellatrix's hand.

Andy looked at the face of her husband and lightly brushed his forehead.

Her chest ached and her gut squirmed.

Hermione looked away, feeling hollow.

_Keep it together._

She saw James and Lily make their way into the room, breathless.

She saw them both pale at the mess.

Hermione got up and made her towards them.

"Where are the other two?" she whispered, dazed.

"They ran into some trouble with Rodolphus, I think. They got of here as soon as they lost the advantage. I think he tried to raise alarm or something. When he was dashing down the stairs, he was clutching his forearm, but I suppose he could not figure out why he was still trapped. But he was focused on getting downstairs. Probably to warn his wife. He did not see us coming."

Hermione looked from Lily to James once he had finished talking.

"Is he dead?" she asked in a crisp tone. But there was no judgement.

Lily gave her a sharp nod and Hermione dipped her head.

"The elves?"

"Still trapped, but there have been no disturbances." Lily answered, green eyes fixed on Andy.

Hermione turned to James.

"Tell Remus and Regulus to come back if they're not too hurt. They have been inside the house so the Amulet should work. Go get them."

James charmed his amulet and ran out to get the other two.

Hermione turned towards Andy's crouched form again.

Lily stepped next to her, her eyes taking in the stunned form of Bellatrix.

"What did she do, Hermione?" Lily whispered desperately.

"She drew the first blood in family." Hermione answered. There was no need to be quiet now.

Andy seemed to come alive at her words. She lovingly kissed her husband's forehead before gently laying him on the ground again.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Andromeda Tonks stood up, unsteady on her feet.

Her grey eyes were black with suppressed rage as she moved towards her sister. The pure abhorrence with which she stared at Bellatrix helped her calm her raging thoughts.

She felt the others enter the room.

She knew what she had to do.

"Hermione. Regulus."

The two made their way towards her, standing on her either side.

She could feel Regulus shaking – but was it out of fear or anger?

She looked sharply at the other three people in the room.

"Get back and hide yourselves. You may train your wands on her once I wake her. This is a Black family matter now."

She did not care if they obeyed her command or not.

She took out her wand and pointed it at her sister.

No one stopped her.

" _Rennervate_!"

Bellatrix's bloodshot eyes snapped open, then narrowed at the audience in front of her.

Andy felt Hermione remove the  _Silencio_.

"What is the meaning of this, sister?" Bella spat, flecks of her spit reached the floor. Her eyes darted around but she couldn't move. Her body was still held tight by the ropes.

Andy gazed at her sister, her face passive.

"And you, cousin! Let me go at once!" Bella screeched, her eyes trained on Regulus. Slowly, her eyes moved to the third person in front of her and then, she started cackling wildly.

"The little runt's wife!" Bella screeched, struggling against the bonds. "I knew there was something wrong with you, traitor! Wait till the Dark Lord hears about it and he will feast on your flesh!"

"Well, that would certainly be painful except you are not getting out of here alive." Andromeda intoned.

Bellatrix stared at her for a few moments before she jeered, showing her teeth.

"What will you do? Kill me?" she sneered. "You never had the stomach for violence! I'll give you a tip; you need to really mean it!"

"She is fighting with her magic." Hermione warned, her voice low. Andy saw her wave her hand again and Bella roared as she fought with renewed vigour against the new spells.

Bella's eyes snapped to Hermione again.

"Oh, you know how to play, don't you? Bet you can just as vicious as you are righteous. Got my cousin wrapped around your finger, blood-traitor! Why would the Dark Lord want your filth? YOU ARE NOTHING!"

"She's delirious." Regulus whispered.

"It's blood lust." Hermione answered just as quietly. She did not need to explain more, Andy understood. She did not wish to ask Hermione how she knew that, no one should know what that kind of cruelty felt like. And something told her Hermione  _knew_.

Andy could barely make sense out of the ramblings that left her sister's mouth.

Her eyes widened –  _she's stalling_.

Andy knew she had to do it. But she needed to ask her first –

"Why did you do it, Bella?" she asked, her voice cracking.

Bella snapped out of her mutterings, looking as if she was gearing up for a fight.

"YOU SHOULD BE THANKING ME!" she bellowed, spittle flying out of her mouth. "HOW COULD YOU SHAME US LIKE THIS? BUT I TOOK CARE OF IT – LIKE I ALWAYS DO! THAT FILTH OF A BOYFRIEND WON'T TOUCH YOU WITH HIS MUDBLOOD FILTH!"

"You murdered my husband." she said forcefully. Bellatrix stopped crowing and fidgeting.

The smell of the blood was getting to Andy. Knowing who the blood belonged to wasn't making things easier. She could not think of Ted – he was in pieces behind her. She could not think of their little daughter who was probably waiting by her bedroom window – even when she should have been sleeping – waiting for her parents to come collect her, not knowing one of them would never come back again. Not knowing one of them would never pick her up or swing her around to make her giggle, would never look after her as she stumbled and fell through everything that came in front of her and would never pepper her with kisses or give her a bear hug.

Her eyes burned with unshed tears.

"I would like to invoke a vow,  _sister_." Andy snarled viciously. "For the blood you spilled. Your own brother-in-law. I call upon my magic. Your life for his."

The magic in her burst forth at the vow and she felt the air change.

She gripped her wand tight and that was when the first spell left her wand, the most powerful spell she had ever summoned –

" _Imperio_!"

Bellatrix's vicious growls and struggles stopped as she grew rigid. Her entire body stiffened and a haze came over her eyes.

Before commanding Bellatrix, Andy turned towards Hermione.

"You said she might have some information?" she directed at the younger witch.

Hermione's jaw was set but she barely flinched at Andromeda's abrupt question.

"Has Voldemort given you any object to hide and if so, where did you hide it?"

For the first time in her life, Andy saw pure fear enter Bellatrix's eyes. She was trying to fight the spell.

"Answer her!" Andy demanded.

"HE WAS GOING TO GIVE IT TO ME! HE PROMSED, HE PROMISED. HE SAID THEY WERE PRECIOUS."

Hermione's eyes narrowed.

"They? He wouldn't have told you about the others. You know more, don't you? Has he given any objects to anyone else?"

If Bellatrix's eyes could cast a spell, Hermione would have been incinerated by now.

"Answer her question!" Andy ordered again.

"YES!" Bella snarled. "Your fucking husband and Lucius!"

Even under the spell, Bella was unhinged. She had started fidgeting again.

Hermione shot Andy a look that said she was done with her questions.

Andy raised her wand and increased the strength of the spell further.

Bellatrix flinched but she stilled again.

She loosened Bellatrix's arm, the one which was still clutching the knife. She knew she wouldn't be able to cut the ropes – even with the cursed blade.

Andy's grey eyes burned with an unwavering intensity.

"Now, take that knife and kill yourself the way you killed my husband in one go." she commanded, brokering no misinterpretation.

Bellatrix twisted her arm up and this time – there was no hesitation.

She turned her hand and in a single move severed her neck, taking a few black curly hairs with it.

The blood gushed from her neck and Bellatrix choked but her hand did not stop as she stabbed herself repeatedly in the chest and the stomach.

As the blood drained from her body, Andy felt the other three in their ragtag group join them as they stood in front of the body that was till weakly stabbing herself.

The arm stilled.

They all observed in silence as Lord Voldemort's best lieutenant died before their eyes, her magic fizzling out. Andy watched as blood pooled near their feet and spread on the floor, mixing with the blood of her husband. She wanted to grimace at that but felt a strange sort of vindication.

_Pure-blood mixing with mud-blood._

Ultimately, blood just mixing with more blood.

Because that's all they were at the end of the day; blood, flesh and bones.

And Magic was the only thing that made a difference.


	17. Peccatum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The problem with duty.

"I should have trusted you."

Hermione looked up at the whispered words, eyeing Andromeda as she gazed into the fire.

They were at the Fort (a name Hermione had quickly adopted in favor of simplicity), and it had been a rough couple of days since the events at Lestrange Manor. The bloody mess that had been left behind had been dealt with. James had suggested vanishing the bodies of both Bellatrix and her husband and Hermione had agreed at first. The bodies might have been empty vessels, but there were too many dark rituals that allowed bones to be used in one way or another. Andy had no qualms about Rodolphus, but she had hesitated with Bellatrix, because after all that had been said and done – she had still been Andy's sister. Her parents might not have been the paradigm of love and respect, but Andy had felt that if they just vanished Bellatrix's body, it would raise more questions than they might be comfortable with.

Bellatrix's whereabouts might not have been known except by her immediate family or Voldemort, but Hermione seriously doubted Bellatrix had told him anything about her plans. Something that was bound to be rare for someone as zealously loyal as Bellatrix. Rare and perhaps, suspicious.

So, she had wondered. When would questions about Bellatrix's whereabouts start surfacing? And more importantly, who would be sent to find her when her uncharacteristic disappearance came to light? Especially when her husband was also nowhere to be found?

Rabastan Lestrange was not someone they could underestimate.

But she and Andy had agreed in the end – they had vanished her sister's body, it had been the best option. But not before Hermione had snatched a couple of hairs on Bellatrix's head.

 _False leads,_ she had explained. Vanishing her body without a single trail was one thing, but if they could scatter evidence of Bellatrix's whereabouts, it might be a different story.

Over the course of next week, they had become Bellatrix through  _Polyjuice_  potion and gone to different places. They had left a trail. Bellatrix would hardly parade around, but a glimpse would have to do. The first  _sighting_  had been in Knockturn Alley, then the magical village near the Lestrange Manor. Onwards, Hermione had travelled to Albania and a few other haunts Bellatrix had visited frequently. Her adopting Bellatrix's style and manner had been easier this time around.

James had complained viciously about becoming Bellatrix, but he had done a fairly good job. Remus and Lily had been better at hiding their disdain.

The idea had been to show Bellatrix had been up to something, and they had succeeded. The last trail had been in Romania. Whoever tracked her to Romania, would know the trail had gone cold there.

"I should have tried to earn your trust." Hermione explained, sighing softly. She had planned on dealing with Andy and bring her into the fold so to speak, but it had been secondary to the myriad of problems she was always confronted with.

But still, she felt guilty.

Maybe, there were some deaths she would never be able to prevent.

Andy waved her off.

"I don't blame you. I could have just come to you, especially after the amulet. Perhaps it was a matter of pride, how could a teenager help us? Ted…and I talked about it. We wanted to approach you, but then Bellatrix became suspicious and all of our efforts became about protecting our family." Andy exclaimed, shaking her head. Her grey eyes fixed on Hermione.

"I knew you did not believe in blood purity and that your views were different. However, I did not know the extent of your rebellion." Andy said, gesturing around the study of the Manor. "I thought you were just a nonconformist, but you are a warrior. You are not just causing our family some old-fashioned trouble, you are trying to bring down this archaic world. You are trying to bring down Voldemort."

It was not a question but Hermione nodded her head.

Was her future knowledge of any use in the light of everything? She could rely on Voldemort and his methods. She could rely on his obsession with being invincible. But she could not rely on her timeline's collateral damage.

"Ted would have loved to be a part of something like this." Andy whispered. Her gaze softened as she looked at the child sprawled on her lap, sleeping. Nymphadora Tonks had been the newest addition at the Fort. After a private funeral with the Tonks, both mother and daughter had been moved to the Fort for their own protection. A daughter's heartbreak over the loss of her father was never a sight anyone wanted to see. It was cruel and unfair. But little Nymphadora was strong and brave. She clung to her mother, she mourned her father, but she took it in stride.

Perhaps she was too young to understand everything.

But she scowled every time anyone called her Nymphadora and insisted her name was just Tonks. They had all started calling the metamorphmagus Dora instead, which had been deemed acceptable by her.

"How is everything at Grimmauld Place?" Andy asked, wincing slightly as Nymphadora moved and almost fell out of her lap.

"Better now that Arcturus and the others have plans to move to the renovated Manor in Lancashire. They have deemed it appropriate enough. Good thing too, they are less focused on my whereabouts now." Hermione answered, scowling slightly.

Despite the fact that killing Bellatrix had been the right thing, it was still a necessary evil. Hermione had to witness Cygnus and Druella Black mask their concerns about two missing daughters. Of course, they did so with a cold indifference, but they were still their children. Narcissa, who had visited the Grimmauld Place twice since then, was paler than before and tried her best to hide her concerns. She would stare at Hermione sometimes and Hermione did not know what to make of her gaze. Was it a searching one or an accusatory one? Narcissa had volunteered the information Hermione had acted upon, but did Narcissa suspect that she had saved one sister's life at the cost of the other sister?

There were even more pressing concerns.

The Blacks had not been present at the thwarted Goblin family attack. Was that a sign for Voldemort's suspicions? Or had Bellatrix and Sirius been tasked with doing something else entirely? The latter was most likely. But if that were so, Bellatrix had pretty much disobeyed Voldemort's order when she had started obsessively hunting down her sister and Ted. From what Andy had told them, it had been a couple of weeks.

Hermione did not know what Sirius did with his time, probably something illegal and suspicious, but he had earned the trust of the Dark Lord at a very young age. Voldemort had entrusted the cup in Sirius's hands and not Bellatrix, which in itself was a revelation. Voldemort trusted Sirius with his soul and Bellatrix had joined the Death Eaters when Sirius had been a young boy.

What had Sirius done to warrant such a confidence?

Could it simply be that Sirius was the heir and hence in charge of the Black family fortune and Voldemort knew that?

But no, that was too simplistic for a megalomaniac like Tom Riddle.

Bellatrix had been passionately loyal.

But actions spoke louder that words.

So it came down to the same question.

_What had Sirius done to warrant such a confidence?_

Hermione was starting to feel that she might not necessarily want that question answered.

"And how is my family?" Andy was asking.

"Aloof as always, but somewhat anxious. When did you tell your family you were going to be back from your trip?"

"January." Andy answered, frowning. "Why?"

"Because its one thing for Bellatrix to have completely disappeared. She is dead. But both of you? If you fail to return, what would happen?" Hermione asked, shifting in her seat.

"You mean if I don't turn up, it would look like I am also involved in Bellatrix's disappearance?"

"Not exactly. We have left a trail for her, and you told your family you would return in January. Whoever will hunt down Bellatrix will know for sure that she has disappeared, but if you don't show up, they will start suspecting you. Your family and Rabastan Lestrange know that Bellatrix has been forcing you about marriage. She has been quite insistent. You go for a trip and a week later Bellatrix and her husband disappear and you don't come back?"

"When you put it that way, it definitely does look suspicious." Andy nodded. She sighed and used her hand to brush Dora's bright pink hair back. "You are saying I should go back?"

Hermione shook her head.

"I am saying we might have a bigger problem if you don't show up. But you are safe here. If that is what you wish for, the Fort will always protect you and Dora."

"But to what end, Hermione?" Andy exclaimed. "Hide out here till this war ends? Or face my parents knowing I killed my sister?"

"Her blood is not on your hands, Andy." Hermione stated in a firm tone. "She killed your husband. You only forced her to repeat her horrid actions."

"Murder is still murder no matter what name you call it."

"Do you regret it?" Hermione asked, eyebrows raised.

"No." Andy replied resolutely.

"Would you do it again?" Hermione questioned.

"Absolutely." Andy responded with a firm nod. She relaxed her clenched fists and looked at Hermione quizzically.

"Are you saying there is an actual choice for me? Stay or go back?"

"I am saying it isn't over. Despite the contract, you could have run away years ago. Why didn't you?"

At least that was what had happened in her timeline. Andy's elopement with Ted had fewer repercussions, her name had been blasted off and she had never spoken to any of the Blacks ever again.

"You are right. The Contract would not have allowed any forced marriages, but if I had declared to everyone that I had married a Muggleborn, my family would have probably lost their magic entirely. They would have retaliated, trust me. And they would have paid the price. Despite all that they are, it is not fair to Regulus. Or to Narcissa. I stayed because of my family, because in spite of the bad, there is something good there that is worth salvaging."

Hermione smiled slightly.

"And now?"

"I will come back if that is best for my family." Andy claimed, gazing at her daughter.

She looked at Hermione, her previous melancholy forgotten.

"You asked my sister about an object. Why?"

Hermione thought of the best way to answer.

"Tom Riddle is obsessed with immortality. He has gone quite far to achieve it. I suspect these objects that he gave to Sirius and Lucius play a role in it."

There was no way for Hermione Dagworth-Granger to know such things. Truth was not acceptable here, not when things were different and Voldemort had so many spies scattered all around. It was a burden she had to bear. But she had to start tracking down the horcruxes and that could not be done just by herself. Her role as a Guardian helped people trust her and rely on her. However, she knew how lack of information could be frustrating.

Hermione Granger had a lot of reasons for killing Voldemort.

Hermione Dagworth-Granger had none.

Why would an eighteen-year old be raging a vicious war against a psychopath? One she had never even met before coming to England?

She could always say she was a Seer, but telling people that would be dangerous for her as well. She had no doubt in her mind that her timeline had been destroyed to avail the chances this timeline represented. Everything that had gone wrong had started during Voldemort's reign of terror. It only made sense that Voldemort should be defeated during this time and not twenty years later.

Which meant Tom Riddle, his horcruxes and his Death Eaters needed to be destroyed.

A task that was going to be difficult enough without everyone questioning her knowledge.

Hence, she made a plan.

Horace Slughorn was a member of MESOP, being the brilliant potioneer that he was. While he was still teaching at Hogwarts and remained at his post, Slughorn had been friends with Hector Dagworth-Granger. It was a friendship that was quite prized by Slughorn. With an established connection, all Hermione had to do was force the dots to connect.

_Known for his drunken stupors, Slughorn had once confessed to his great friend Hector about his worries over a certain ex-student of his, a couple of years ago. Now this student, Tom Riddle had been quite brilliant and on his way to become a great wizard. Except, no one had seen or heard from him in years and that disturbed poor old Horace. He feared for his student. He dreaded a certain conversation they had had whilst at Hogwarts and Horace believed it might have come true. Horace Slughorn believed that Tom Riddle might have actually made a horcrux and was possibly on his way to create seven of them. Well, of course Horace had forgotten all about this conversation but his friend Hector had remembered every word. He had been sure to note it down in his diary, later to be found by his niece._

Well, as far as bullshit went, Hermione thought this story was not half bad. No one would question Hector as he was dead and no one would question Slughorn because despite the conversation never having taken place, the content was still true. If, say Dumbledore were to hear this story and question its authenticity, he would question Slughorn and his reaction would be enough for someone as smart as Dumbledore.

_Slughorn really did have drunken stupors._

_Tom Riddle really did ask Slughorn about horcruxes._

The facts checked out and Hermione planted the lie. It wouldn't be too far-fetched to say Hector had withdrawn from the society because of this looming threat and not because of his declining health and his desire to stay closer to his only granddaughter. And it would certainly not be a big leap if one assumed Hector had been secretly enquiring after Tom Riddle before his abrupt death.

Now, Hermione Dagworth-Granger too had a reason for destroying Voldemort.

Hermione explained the  _story_  to Andy, who looked equally horrified and worried.

Hermione had told the similar story to the Potters and the Lupins recently. She needed them on board with what was coming next, and she could not just ask them to trust her word. Granted she was not being honest, but she was being honest about everything that mattered.

She wondered when her moral compass had become skewed.

But then she thought of her fifth year and Umbridge and Marietta and knew her morals had never stood a chance when she had to protect the people she loved.

And it was still true.

Being loyal sometimes came with a price and morals had no place in a war.

Or at least that was what she would keep telling herself until the war was over.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The events of last week had all of them rattled. Especially after what Hermione had told them of the objects she had questioned Bellatrix about. Hermione had given them a few details. She told them about Hector Dagworth-Granger and Horace Slughorn. Lily had been horrified to note that one of her favourite professors was involved in something like this.

Then, she had showed them a diadem encased in a glass box. She had scowled at it and told them what it was.

 _A horcrux_.

Euphemia had been there with them and her face had turned ashen at the word.

While Euphemia had haltingly explained what she knew a horcrux was, Hermione had continued to glare at the diadem.

They had been quite surprised to know this had been the lost diadem. After Hermione had explained what Tom Riddle had done to Rowena Ravenclaw's diadem, Lily could at once understand Hermione's deep revulsion and hatred for someone who had despoiled a priceless heirloom.

Lily was still mourning the loss of knowledge the defilement had meant.

She remembered the conversation.

_"So, this is what he has been doing?" Euphemia asked, staring at the diadem in wonder and pity._

_James, Lily and Remus were still hung up on the description of how horcrux was made and what it did to the soul. Euphemia had not gone into much detail, but they could understand the hidden meaning._

_It was the foulest magic._

_"Yes. Although I think this one was the easiest one to retrieve."_

_Lily felt bile rise in her throat._

_"This one?!" James exclaimed in horror. "You mean to tell us there are more?"_

_"Yes." Hermione replied gravely._

_"How many more?"_

_"This one and then two are with Sirius and Lucius. He was going to give another one to Bellatrix , so I reckon around 4 or more, not counting the part that currently resides inside him. Slughorn talked about how the magical number 7 seemed to fascinate Riddle."_

_"Fucking hell!" Remus swore, eyes bulging. His sentiment had been felt by everyone._

Hermione had ensured them the best way for Voldemort to be destroyed was to make sure he had no knowledge that his horcruxes were missing or going to be. Once they had them, they could be destroyed by  _Fiendfyre_.

Hermione had tasked Lily and Remus into finding the Gaunt family's heirlooms and houses, explaining that Tom Riddle was the son of a squib from that house. She explained to them that Tom Marvolo Riddle was a Muggle name but the Marvolo part not so much. They had understood where Hermione had been going with that – Riddle was a half-blood, and they needed to discredit him. Only a few people knew Voldemort was Riddle, but the need for concrete proof was essential. But to their combined frustration, the research wasn't going well. The Gaunts had only few things that had somehow come into their own family by marriage and of the few Gaunt riches that had remained, most of them had been usurped by the other wealthier Pureblood families. Marvolo and Morfin Gaunt had died some time ago, and there had been next to no record of the sister – the squib Hermione had been talking about. Remus and Lily had decided to scout out the places Gaunts had or used to have.

Lily knew that the Gaunts were from the line of Slytherin. She felt that was important, as Voldemort had made one of the most treasured possessions of Rowena's into a horcrux. Remus agreed with her theory. Tom Riddle was obsessed with the founders of Hogwarts.

James had been given a different task. Hermione had asked him to find a space of land that could endure a  _Fiendfyre_  attack. There should be no Muggle or Magical towns nearby, not even a forest, wildlife, river or mountain. Just a piece of land, with nothing for miles and miles. James had been exploring a couple of places. He couldn't use International Portkey or Apparition as that would raise some questions.

Hermione was still being cautious about visiting too often and most of their conversations were done via amulets. Tomorrow, Hermione had to go to the Malfoy Manor for the New Year's Ball. She suspected Lucius had probably hidden the horcrux there.

Hermione told them no one was questioning Bellatrix's absence yet although the Blacks and all the extended family appeared to be more restless than was normal.

 _Disguised elation_  had been the term Hermione had used with great disdain.

Lily could not wait until the entire entourage had settled in their new Manor.

Lily had wondered why the Blacks did not suspect Hermione had been involved in the burning down of the Menaçant Manor. The revel the day before had pretty much changed things. They had known Hermione had a close relationship with Fleamont Potter. He had been Hermione's first Witness, for Morgana's sake. The Death Eaters (Sirius, mostly) had been responsible for his death. To their knowledge, Fleamont had been  _murdered_  by the killing curse long before the Manor had burned down.

Sirius, Bellatrix and Lucius had all been present that night. They had seen Hermione get  _inducted_ , so to speak.

Did they truly not suspect her or had they simply dismissed the  _girl_?

Lily suspected Hermione  _had_  used  _Fiendfyre_ , there was no other way the Manor would have been destroyed so completely. If she had been successful once, it made sense she was ready to destroy the horcruxes that way once they got them. Lily kept her suspicions to herself though. Because if Hermione had controlled  _Fiendfyre_  the way she had, she was a lot more powerful and resourceful than what others gave her credit for.

Most of all, the Blacks.

Perhaps they did not understand fierce loyalty if it wasn't disguised as slavery.

But Hermione's suspicions over the Blacks' restlessness were soon discovered.

Two days ago, there had been a brutal attack on a small muggle town. To the Order's immense confusion, everyone had been slaughtered and there had no been bodies of children while evidence showed them the village had at least ten young children. If they had been abducted, what use would Muggle children be to Death Eaters? Lily's heart ached at the possibilities that rushed through her mind. Even in her worst expectations, she knew the Death Eaters were capable of this.

But it still did not mean she understood how someone was capable of hurting a child.

Thinking this was worth investigating, Lily had decided to spend her day tracking down all of the other villages or towns that had suffered through the same attacks and see if there was a pattern. That meant her entire day was spent shuffling from Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes to DMLE and vice versa.

She was not surprised at her findings. Some of villages had been massacred, some of them even magical. And in a lot cases, children had gone missing. Sometimes one or two, and sometimes more. She concluded they were missing because according to the reports, the Aurors responsible would always declare the remains of children were not found. Lily knew there would be a difference in a home that had children versus one that did not. Magic was able to tell them if there was a body or not. Muggle could hardly file reports of missing kids if their entire families had been slaughtered. They would just assume the kids had perished too.

The Auror office, however, had concluded that in case of missing bodies, the child in question might have run away.

Lily scoffed at the reports. It was one thing for children to run away once, any more than that was a pattern. And why would the Auror Office care about missing Muggle children? Alive or dead, it was all the same to them never mind that wizard kind had been responsible for the said slaughter in the first place.

She compiled her notes and tried to bite down her anger. She looked around and noticed she had stayed longer than she had intended to. The Auror offices were almost deserted,  it was the middle of the holidays after all and on-call duties had been reduced. James, Lily, Frank and Alice had been the ones who had taken on the added responsibility from the recruit level.

Alice and Frank had already left some time ago.

James had a day off today.

She quickly sent him a  _patronus_  telling him she was running late.

The night shift personnel were settling in as Lily left the office. She had already checked in with Dorcas, who was also working late.

They had decided to meet up in a café near the Ministry.

Lily shivered against the cold gush of wind as she walked towards the café. It was snowing.

She mulled over the missing children. Something felt off with these disappearances. Her persistent sense of déjà vu was strangely absent these days and she did not understand why. Lily and James had talked about their  _connection_  a few days ago and that had been one of the strangest conversations she had ever had. They had agreed that they both felt each other's magic and sometimes other people's too. One thing James had said had really stuck out.

_There is never just one way to do something, right? Magic is all intent. The reason magic feels so different might be because our perception of it has changed._

Lily had to give James credit for that. Magic did feel different. When she had first joined Hogwarts, she knew magic could be sentient but the only time she had felt that was when she was using her wand. It was only after fifth year when she started relying on wandless magic. Like when she was younger and did not need a wand to make a flower bloom or dance. She had started feeling that Magic was more than just a part of her; it was alive and it  _felt_ everything that happened. So if Magic could really feel, were the spells done by witches and wizards stimulus for it? For it to lash out or accept? Was Magic an endless river which gave as good as it got? Where the users borrowed from its banks and abused its existence? If so, every kind of magic that killed or harmed another soul was just another body polluting the river.

The water itself had not been bad, the opposite really, but the infestation had made it bad.

How long before Magic had enough and dried out its banks?

Lily wished that day would never come.

She shook herself out her her thoughts and entered the café. A warm burst of air greeted her and there was fresh smell of coffee. She sighed internally.

She spotted a booth Dorcas was already occupying and started moving towards it.

"I am sorry I am late!" Lily exclaimed, taking her woollen scarf and coat off. She put them on the long seat and pushed it forwards so she could sit down.

She shook off the snow from her hair and looked at Dorcas who was frowning at her.

Dorcas waved her apology off.

"I met Mary today." she started, her tone grave.

"And?" Lily prompted as she flagged down a waiter.

Dorcas did not say another word until both of them had placed their orders.

"She went to his place, to surprise him. But he wasn't there. Guess what? His mother is completely fine and she told Mary Peter has not stayed with her for days now. She assumed he was staying with the Potters."

"What did Mary do?" Lily inquired.

"Came straight to me. She said something wasn't right with Peter. I think, she is beginning to suspect him."

Lily raised her eyebrows.

"Really?"

"Yes. If someone as trusting as Mary is beginning to suspect something, we know something is up. I think she was tipped off because she was there the day Marlene's m-, and huh, the others were uh – they were dis-." Dorcas frowned as the  _Fidelius_  tongue tied her. "Wow, this spell is strong. But you understand the day I am referring to right?"

"Yes, I do." Lily answered. "And its strong because Hermione did not want the people who knew to talk about it amongst themselves even. Some people of the Order obviously. James is having a great time trying to think of ways to say things without actually revealing anything. Only when Hermione is present can we talk about it without stuttering through the phrases."

Dorcas nodded.

"My point is that Peter was not there. That coupled with how strange he is being these days, its bound to be suspicious."

"What did you tell her about him?"

"Nothing. I doubt Peter suspects Mary knows anything." Dorcas replied. "If Mary continues on as usual, he will never think something is wrong."

"But do we want Mary to continue on as usual?" Lily questioned, biting her lower lip.

"It is not the ideal situation, yes but it can't be helped. I think Mary will go to Moody next time she suspects something. She came to me and I told her its just  _Peter_. If I had told her to watch out, she would have gotten fearful and Mary has never been a good actress. Everyone noticed his limp the other day and people have started noticing his absences, especially now that James and Remus aren't covering for him. We need to play it safe. Start by telling him small things, they might be truth or lies. I told Mary that I suspected  _Mundungus_ was responsible for Fleamont's kidnapping. Mary knows he is alive. But, Peter does not."

"Ah. That will make Peter believe that we suspect Mundungus is the mole. He might try to pin some blame on him when it all goes down."

Dorcas nodded.

"He will be eager to throw even more suspicions on him and eventually, he will get careless."

"So, we keep telling him small things and see what he makes of them?" Lily questioned, frowning thoughtfully. "Next, you can tell Mary that you saw a glimpse of Bellatrix Lestrange in Albania when you had gone there for work."

Dorcas started at her, eyes narrowed slightly.

"Will you tell me more?"

Lily shook her head.

"Not yet, I think."

"Alright, then." Dorcas conceded. "I can hardly expect you to spill your secrets when I cannot tell you mine."

Their food arrived and soon they both got busy. While they ate, Lily filled Dorcas in on the missing children. Dorcas was intrigued as well.

"But children?" Dorcas probed, scrunching her nose in distaste. "Why would they want to hurt them?"

"Well, Voldemort and his Death Eaters stand for blood purity and all that rot." Lily explained, rolling her eyes. "They think Muggles are filth, right? The only type of Muggles they are interested are  _Muggleborns_ , because apparently we have stolen their magic and–"

Lily stopped as her eyes widened. She pushed her plate away.

"Oh." she said softly.

"You don't think?" Dorcas asked, horrified.

"I do – yes, I do think it might be possible." Lily countered. "Think! Our year had how many Muggleborns? Five? And that had been a lower number as compared to the other years. Remember last year's sorting? I don't recall a single name I heard that was unknown in the Wizarding World."

"But the situation has been escalating now. Families have been frightened to send their children anywhere."

"Wizarding families, Dorcas. Muggle families would have no idea something was amiss in our world and they would have sent their children. Everything has been relatively safe, all these attacks started in our sixth year. How could have any of the Muggle families been warned off that none of them have sent their children?"

"Missing Muggleborn children and no one has noticed?"

"It's not like we know about our magic until we're eleven. Wizarding world doesn't pay attention to them until they have to go to Hogwarts." Lily criticized. This had always been a sore point for her. The lack of acclimatization and the lack of knowledge.

"They only pay attention to them once they are eleven, yes. So, last year they have no Muggleborn first years and they think it is an anomaly." Dorcas considered, wiping the condensation on her glass.

"What about this year?" Lily inquired.

"The Book of Admittance!" Dorcas exclaimed. She leaned closer. "It records every magical birth, names and addresses. It would probably note down deaths too! It has to make sure the right people are sent the letters."

"We need to talk to McGonagall." Lily declared.

Dorcas nodded solemnly.

"I'll send her a  _Patronus_  once I get home. I will ask her about the Muggleborns and how many deaths have been recorded next to them. We will know for sure."

Lily sighed miserably.

_Things just kept getting worse._

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Sirius Black entered his house with a manic look in his eyes.

The bloody elf took one look at his enraged features, squeaked and popped away.

He paid no heed to his mother’s voice as she called him.

No.

His target was upstairs.

He took two stairs at a time as he all but stomped towards the room, dignity forgotten. All the lessons his mother had drilled into him since he had been a child were of no use. At times of extreme turmoil, they always failed him. He always resorted to the instinct that told him to be impetuous, damn the consequences. 

He was surprised that his brother was not lurking about, something he was wont to do whenever Hermione was around.

Belatedly did he realize the time, he had left the Dark Lord only moments ago. It was close to five in the evening. Something tingled at the back of his mind about tonight. Something important.  

Disregarding the thought, he quickly strode towards his brother’s room. The wards went down and he entered the room and promptly stopped, bewildered by the sight that met him.

His wife, Hermione Dagworth-Granger was curled up on the duvet, sleeping soundly.

He stared at her as she slept. 

For the first time that night and perhaps in a long time, he felt a strange calmness envelop him. His eyes narrowed as he attempted to rationalize the reason for the sudden shift. His rage had been potent before but it was ebbing away. His impulsiveness though, was still present.

His violent rage forgotten, he moved towards the bed and as he tried to get closer, a proximity ward touched him and singed his arms. 

He cursed and took a step back.

 _Bloody witch!_ He thought venomously. _Of course she had warded herself against him._

He scowled.

Hermione seemed to have silenced the area around her too, for she did not stir.

Sirius heard footsteps come near the door and whipped around.

Regulus was standing in the hallway, staring at his brother in surprise and then in dawning horror as his eyes swept over the sleeping figure and then back to him.

Sirius waved his hand and the door slammed shut.

He put the strongest wards up.

There was no way his wife was escaping the conversation he wanted to have with her tonight.

He called Kreacher and gave him specific instructions. The elf bowed his head almost hesitatingly and vanished.

He made himself comfortable on the chair.

But he did not have to wait a second longer as Hermione shot up in the bed, clutching her wrist. His eyes narrowed but he could barely see anything beyond the sleeve of her long robe.

Hermione looked tense, her posture rigid. She looked around and just as her eyes met him, she relaxed.

“Oh, it’s just you.” she said dismissively.

And just like that, the rage that had been his shadow for so long boiled under the surfaced.

“Yes, just your _husband_.” he bit back.

Hermione arched an eyebrow.

“You are talking as if you understand what that means.”

“Because you are a paradigm of wifely virtues.” Sirius countered in a clipped tone.

For a second, just a second, he thought he saw flash of amusement in Hermione’s eyes. But he might have imagined it.

“Oh, I believe I am doing better than you. So far I haven’t tried to kill you or your family. That takes a lot of patience.” Hermione responded smoothly.

Sirius ignored the strong urge he had to roll his eyes. Not for the first time he wondered if Hermione had been inserted in his life to infuriate him beyond reason.

Hermione seemed to notice the warded door and raised her eyebrows at him.

“You do realize you can’t keep me your prisoner? I can break these wards.” Hermione stated.

“Be that as it may. I just wanted to make sure we weren’t disturbed.” he replied, taking the edge off his tone. “We haven’t had a chance to…talk in a while.”

Hermione gave him an unimpressed glance before she clutched her wrist for a second and closed her eyes.

Kreacher popped in and placed the tea tray on the table. For a suspended moment, he glanced back at his mistress and Sirius thought he might–

But then he vanished.

Sirius gestured towards the table.

But Hermione was staring, deep in thought, at the space Kreacher had been standing. Her expression cleared and she rose from the bed gracefully, walking slowly and took a seat in the chair near him.

Sirius served them both tea.

For a few minutes silenced reigned, where Hermione stared at nowhere in particular and Sirius stared at Hermione.

She finished the last of her shortcake and straightened up. She reached out for the cup of tea and toasted it in his direction.

“Let the interrogation begin.” she declared and promptly took a sip.

Sirius could not help it. A flash of deep admiration took root in him and he could not help but be enthralled. Unlike him, there wouldn’t have been a choice for Hermione. If she had gone to Hogwarts with him, she would have been a Gryffindor through and through.

His eyebrows furrowed.

_If she knew there was something in the cup, why had she taken it? She could be immune to the effects of Veritaserum or simply because she felt she had nothing to hide from him._

The former could not be true, this Veritaserum was a stronger brew than the usual ones given it was Snape’s own recipe and he had brewed it himself before giving it to Kreacher.

The latter could also not be true, because Sirius knew Hermione had much to hide.

_Was this another elaborate game?_

But this time, Sirius was ready. The odds would be in his favour and he had made sure of that.

“Why would you take that if you knew what it was?” he asked, unable to take the incredulous tone out of his question.

But Hermione’s eyes sparkled.

“Call it idle curiosity.”

“How did you know what it was?” he questioned, his eyes narrowed.

Hermione seemed to struggle with an answer before responding and that’s when Sirius knew the potion had taken full effect.

“I recognize the smell. You do realize I am a famous potioneer’s granddaughter?” Hermione countered.

Sirius noticed how the potion did not stop the condescending tone Hermione had injected into her reply.

“What is your relationship with the Potters?” he asked next.

Hermione was giving him another ‘ _are-you-daft’_ look.

“They are my family.” Hermione answered slowly as if speaking to a child.

Sirius ignored to prickle of annoyance.

“I know that.” he answered with clenched teeth. “How did it come to happen?”

Hermione took a deep breath before answering, a faraway look in her eyes.

“Well, I suppose to the answer to that is simply magic. It doesn’t matter where or what you are, Magic always know the bonds deeply hidden in every being. The Potters had been my family long before I met them here. The bond was always there, it only took our meeting for it to make its appearance so to say.”

Sirius stared at her in silence, his mind going over her words.

“Do you want me to explain magical theory of bonds?” Hermione asked flippantly.

“No.” Sirius retorted. “And my brother? What is your relationship with him?”

“The same as the Potters. We are family.” Hermione stated, shifting in her seat.

“And the same courtesy doesn’t extend to me?” Sirius almost snapped. He waited with baited breath as he had thought Hermione might struggle with the answer. But she answered immediately–

“No.” Hermione answered almost lazily. Then, she titled her head as she gave him with a shrewd look. “You are telling me you used a perfect vial of Veritaserum to ask me such inane questions?”

For a second, Sirius thought _she_ had been interrogating him.

He glowered at her.

“Those were just a warm-up, sweetheart.” he answered with ice in his tone. He leaned towards her and he caught her gaze. “What do you know of the Order of the Phoenix?”

“Next to nothing.” Hermione answered, smiling slowly. “Only that they exist and they do not trust me. Amusing, isn’t it? But then, I _am_ the wife of a Death Eater, I suppose.”

“And the Potters trust you?”

“Obviously.”

“How does that happen? How does one happen without the other?”

Hermione snorted in amusement. Sirius felt like he had missed a bloody joke. It had probably been at his own expense.

“The Order and the Potters are not exactly symbiotic.” Hermione replied, rolling her eyes.

Sirius filed that information away for later. There were two important things he wanted to ask, he decided to go with a lesser one first.

“Did you have anything to do with the destruction of Menaçant Manor?” Sirius questioned. He stared at her without blinking worried he might miss the infinitesimal change in expressions on her face.

“Only in wishes I suppose.” Hermione answered softly.

“Beg pardon?” Sirius said, taken aback.

 “Given what happened the night before the…accident, I certainly did _wish_ the whole bloody Manor would be destroyed. A terrible turn of events, can’t say I’ll miss the place though.”

“Even though it harbored the body of Fleamont Potter?” Sirius asked sardonically.

He remembered her reaction the last time they had talked about Fleamont Potter. But most of all, he remembered the expression of anguish that had crossed her face that night when the Dark Lord had asked her to join them while dangling Fleamont Potter as bait. The triumph he had expected to feel at discovering what appeared to be the first chink in her armor was strangely absent. Potter was now dead and Sirius had few regrets, especially because Fleamont had been just a means to an end.

The death of the Potter Patriarch had only made the ferociousness in Hermione more visible and Sirius knew without a doubt that she loved the Potters. But if she wore her weakness for them like a crown, Sirius was no longer sure they _were_ a weakness like he had been suspecting.

_Maybe for her, love wasn’t a chink in her armor. Maybe for her, love was the armor._

Never in his life had he been confronted with such a confounding thought. He could not understand it. And maybe, he never would.

Sirius kept looking at Hermione, not understanding his enthrallment either.

Her eyes glittered with fire for a few seconds before she answered.

“What’s flesh and bones without a soul?”

Sirius sighed, pushing black hair off his forehead.

“Do you know anything about Bellatrix’s whereabouts?”

Hermione’s expression flickered for a second and Sirius almost leapt to his feet, wand in hand. But she was giving him a confused look.

“Bellatrix is missing?” Hermione asked solemnly.

But that flicker had been enough for Sirius.

His thoughts started racing.

The reason he was asking Hermione was because he knew there had been some tensions with his cousins previously. Now, Andromeda was travelling and Bellatrix had disappeared? His wife, his brother and his cousin were particularly close. There was something suspicious there.

Sirius did not know what Bellatrix had been doing as she had been too preoccupied to answer his questions the last time they had met. But he did know that his cousin was supposed to check in about her mission today. The Dark Lord had been furious that Bellatrix had not showed up for the meeting. It wasn’t unusual for Bellatrix to disappear without a word, months at times, as most of her missions entailed a level of secrecy many were not privy to. But it was not like her to miss meetings, and definitely not like her to not send word if there were some delays.

The only way she had been prevented from doing so was if something had happened to her.

He tried to think rationally but his rage boiled over. His instincts told him one thing and his brain another.

There was something wrong here.

He stood up and pointed his wand at Hermione.

Hermione was looking at him passively, her own wand drawn.

“Did you do something to her? Did you kill her?!” Sirius growled menacingly.

But Hermione stayed calm, too bloody calm.

“No, I did not.” she drawled. When Sirius remained where he was, his wand hand rigid, Hermione huffed. “Oh, don’t be so tiresome, Sirius. I don’t have any grudges against your cousin. Apart from knowing she’s one of your Master’s little pets, I have no reason to hurt her. Why would I?”

“You have made your _dislike_ apparent on many occasions. Why wouldn’t you?”

“Now, that is a good question. But regrettably, your potion has worn off and I don’t have to endure your company a second longer.” Hermione exclaimed haughtily.

Hermione got up from her seat and stepped up to him. Her eyes were blazing with suppressed anger.

His own aura darkened in response.

But Hermione merely smiled, patting him on his cheek.

“Now that you have had your little fun, we can get serious. Pay attention to this because _I_ had nothing to do with your dear cousin’s _disappearance._ But the day, which will indubitably come, when I do kill those imbeciles, I will make sure you witness it.”

With that, Hermione flicked her hand and the wards went down. As the door opened, Regulus was outside, a murderous rage in his eyes.    

He stepped inside the room and a look filled with _something_ passed between his wife and his brother.

Not for the first time, Sirius felt like an interloper.

But he stayed rooted to his spot.

Hermione rolled her eyes in exasperation.

“Are we done?” she asked with a bite in her tone.

For the first time, Sirius thought Hermione might be angry for the way he had manipulated the situation. He had a solid reason to but now, he knew he would not be able to repeat this situation again. Initially, his goal had been to not alienate Hermione further but after their last conversation a couple of weeks ago, he knew Hermione could not get far enough away from him. They were on two opposite sides and he had to use every advantage available to him to make sure his own side triumphed.

_So why did he feel a little guilty?_

Hermione stood facing him, chin up.

Sirius watched Regulus take his place next to Hermione, giving him an icy glare. Regulus drew an arm around Hermione’ shoulders and pulled her to his side.

Hermione glanced up at Regulus and gave him a warm smile.

And suddenly, Sirius felt like _he_ had been burned.

A deep, fuming rage built up inside him and he felt like he was choking on the need to do _something_ , to pummel someone, to rip or shred, _kill-kill-kill_ –

His anger snapped back when the entire tea tray exploded, showering him with shards and drops of the remaining tea.

Hermione and Regulus were both giving him wary looks, a blue shield encompassing both of them as they stood with their wands drawn out.

This was the second time he had lost his temper and magic in front of the other two and he imagined if it was becoming a pattern. He wondered at it, he always had his bearings.

“Now, I will request you to get the fuck out of this room.” Hermione snarled. “Kindly close the door on your way out.”

Sirius nodded his head sharply and marched to his room, thinking he had just made the worst possible mistake. He had been so sure Hermione was behind the destruction of the Manor or that she knew about Bellatrix’s whereabouts.

He had given her the truth serum and he had just gotten more question than answers.

_How was it possible for his gut to be so wrong?_

Everything in his life had gone pear-shaped the day Hermione Dagworth-Granger had entered his life. She was a merciless storm that made him doubt his roots every time she swept by him. So, why would she not be responsible for everything that went wrong?

But this interrogation told him otherwise.

_If it wasn’t Hermione, who was responsible for such an attack on the Blacks?_

Sirius hoped Bellatrix’s husband would crawl out of the woodwork to tell them where his wife was. He had not seen either of the Lestrange brothers in some time and Sirius began to suspect something sinister was going on.

_Just what had the Lestranges been up to?_

Sirius entered his room and slammed the door shut.

An elf had laid out his robes and he stared at them in confusion for a second.

Then he remembered that it was the New Year’s ball at the Malfoy Manor tonight. He would talk to Lucius about the Lestranges. Lucius always knew what was happening in their circle.

Unbidden, previous conversations with Hermione played on a loop inside his mind as he got ready for the Ball. Such an occurrence was not abnormal. He could not help but think of her words, the manner in which she asserted herself and most of all, her bold opinions.

_‘Did you truly expect me to adhere to the vile garbage about blood purity your family spits about?’_

_‘Your loyalty is to your Master and yet you're trying to save me. Who do you serve?’_

_‘You claim your allegiance towards a cause you can barely fight for. I saw you. You weren't enjoying it. You did not relish what happened last night. So, tell me. Why are you still doing this?’_

Why indeed?

His Dark Mark stung and he glanced down at the skull, his previous thoughts forgotten. He used his other hand to brush against the skin as the pain ebbed away. He stared at the blemished skin and clenched his teeth.

He finished getting ready.

Regulus’ door was closed as he swept past it and made his way towards the stairs. His parents were still getting ready as the lower landing was deserted.

He went to the cabinet in the kitchen and poured himself some Firewhiskey and swallowed it in one go. The burn from the alcohol was smooth.  

He put the Firewhiskey back and leaned against the counter, frowning deeply.

His Dark Mark pulsed against his forearm. These days it never stopped pulsating, as if giving him a reminder of who his loyalties belonged to. There had never been a question about them before. And there still wasn’t a question.

_But, but, but._

He had never needed a reminder before. The Mark had never made its presence known unless the Dark Lord was calling him. So why was there a strange tingle every time he came close to Hermione? Every time he mulled over their conversations?

The Dark Mark kept throbbing, as if questioning him, his blood, his mind and his allegiance.

The questions were still the same, as they had always been.

Problem was that he did not know the right answers anymore.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The festivities were in full swing as Hermione chatted with Regulus.

Hermione had barely expected it to be so cheerful after what she had experienced in the drawing room of this very Manor. But Narcissa’s theme of hope seemed to register quite soundly with the Death Eaters.

Regulus had snorted at the thought.

Hermione could hardly think of the events that had occurred earlier this evening without anger. She had truly not suspected Sirius to pull a move like this. While she had been expecting subtlety, his outright Gryffindor move had startled her. But then, Sirius  _was_  rash. Even in this timeline.

When Regulus’s message from his amulet had come through, Hermione had been ready to use her amulet to go somewhere else. But the sly backwards glance from Kreacher had stopped her. As a rule, the house-elves owed their loyalties to both Master and Mistress of a certain house. If one gave a simple command and the other gave the opposite one, the house-elf would do nothing but punish himself. But in certain cases, some particular house-elves would choose to follow the command of the one they  _felt_  more respect for.

Which, unsurprisingly, in Kreacher’s case had been her.

Hermione could hardly not laugh over the idea that this timeline’s Kreacher was not that fond of Sirius either. Sure, Sirius was the perfect Pureblood son. But for some inexplicable reason, Kreacher liked Regulus better. Hermione could hardly blame him, even she liked Regulus better.

Perhaps the reason was how Regulus treated the house-elves and how Hermione treated them the same way.

Respect could not be bought.

However, the glance had told her she needed to trust the elf. She did not want to reveal her amulet to Sirius. It had many powers and while it could not be taken forcefully from her, she would like to keep its knowledge a secret nonetheless.

Hence, Hermione had sauntered over to the table and sat down. Inwardly, she had been fuming. But, outwardly she had kept her face blank. Then, she had sniffed her cup after Sirius had served them.

 _Veritaserum_ , she had concluded,  _but a lesser dosage than was recommended._

That meant Kreacher had listened to Sirius but his own loyalties had kept him from pouring the required amount into the cup.

Not for the first time, Hermione had been glad for Kreacher.

_The amount ingested would compel her to answer truthfully, but Hermione did not become the head of DMLE without learning how to control the damage if she were to be tortured._

Torture had not been a novelty for her. She had learnt to keep her mouth shut and lie through her teeth.

This time, it had been no different. She had ignored the burn of the serum trying to make her tell the truth and had arranged her thoughts via Occlumency to control her expressions. It had worked. Or at least she hoped it had.

She had hardly told Sirius anything of value, even if some truths had been thrown in.

But, Hermione had a feeling she had agitated Sirius even more. She called that a triumph.

The Ballroom was getting a little stifling.

Hermione introduced Regulus to one of the witches who was on the panel for the selection of the Wymbyg Apprenticeship and quietly excused herself.

She felt eyes on her back as she made her way out of the Ballroom.

She did not look back.

Sirius had gone out of the Ballroom previously and Hermione felt no need to find him but she was fine with others assuming she was stepping outside to locate him.

Hermione wanted to find out about Tom Riddle’s diary and if it still occupied space here. She would hardly think Lucius would put something like that in the library, not with how many people could easily access it. No, it had to be a place only _he_  had access to. Maybe his room or his study? But Hermione could not just go around and investigate, even though she was quite capable of doing just that. Being caught snooping around the Manor would raise too many alarms and she did not wish to get that kind of attention.

She was in one of the rooms that connected to the Ballroom and then, she spotted the balcony door that was halfway open. Hermione knew how easy it was to forget that this menacing Manor was actually quite beautiful. She had never been in this part of the Manor before, and it was breathtaking.

She stepped through the door, longing for some fresh air and was almost startled to find Narcissa there, leaning against the stone railing.

The harsh breaths coming from Narcissa kept her from darting inside again.

Hermione cleared her throat softly and patted Narcissa’s back lightly as the other witch almost jumped in alarm.

“Are you well?” she asked as she stood next to the blonde.

Narcissa smiled faintly and nodded her head.

“Yes, I am quite alright, thank you.”

“You don’t look so well, Narcissa.” Hermione added, frowning as she saw she sheen of sweat on Narcissa’s forehead. The heating did not extend to the balcony and Hermione felt the cold even through the layers of heating charms she had done on herself.

Hermione wondered how Narcissa would feel if she knew her sister was dead. Hermione hoped she would not find out any time soon.   

“I suppose I could be better.” Narcissa responded before shuddering.

Hermione eyed the white gown Narcissa was wearing. It was beautiful and Narcissa looked quite magnificent in it. But now, she looked very pale and that was only what Hermione could see through the dimmed light of the balcony.

“The frail disposition, my mother has it too. Even though she birthed three daughters.” Narcissa rasped. “When she had me, it had been the worst one yet. We were both weak for years. But I thought I was stronger now.”

Hermione’s heart thudded in her chest. She did not mean that, did she? The sight of Narcissa was not something she could bear, it reminded her of herself a long time ago when she had been in the same position. Not just her, but a dozens of witches. It had been one of the worst times in their history.

“Narcissa, are you–?” she asked before being cut off by Narcissa.

“Yes.” she answered before wheezing. Narcissa stumbled a little as she straightened herself. Hermione quickly held the petite woman in her arms firmly. Her jaw clenched tightly as she fought to dissuade the flashbacks. 

“Well, surely you must get some help. I believe there are some brilliant Medi-witches and Medi-wizards too in the crowd. Do you want me to call Lucius? Or get one of the house-elves–?”

“No!” Narcissa exclaimed. “This comes and goes. My Medi-team is here and I know they will say the same thing, that I should rest. I will not worry Lucius when there is no cause to.”

“Yes there is!” Hermione snapped back. “You are displaying some of the worst symptoms. You should – how far along are you?”

“This is the twelfth week, I think.” Narcissa answered, her pupils blown wide.

Hermione started muttering spells, first diagnosis then cooling charms and added some spells to balance the symptoms–

Narcissa’s body jerked violently and then she cried out loud.

“No, no, no, no.” she whispered as tears gathered in her eyes and fell. Then, she went limp in Hermione’s arms. She had no trouble holding Narcissa’s slight weight.

Hermione looked down at the spot on the white gown where blood was spreading and she almost choked on her sob.

Determined to keep her emotions in check, Hermione raised her Occlumency shields and called out–

“Dobby!”

It was just a shot in the dark. Hermione had no idea if Dobby was in service of the Malfoys yet.

But there was a loud crack and Hermione could not help but get tearful at the sight that met her eyes.

“You is calling?”

Dobby’s green eyes widened at the sight of his Mistress. Before he could even think of doing anything, Hermione reached out an arm towards him.

“Take us to Mrs Malfoy’s rooms!”

Dobby trembled at the sight but he obeyed the order.

As soon as they had made it into the chambers, Hermione started giving instructions and the elf did as she bid him.

She gently laid Narcissa on her bed, barely paying attention to the elf’s tearful eyes and shaking body.

After pouring some of her own potions down Narcissa’s throat, Hermione cleaned her up and changed her clothes.

She turned to Dobby.

“Go get Sirius Black. Hurry!”

Hermione hoped Sirius had not gone back to the Ballroom. She did not wish to create a scene if Dobby appeared in the middle and started hauling Sirius towards the rooms. Knowing how Lucius felt about house-elves in general, Hermione did not wish for Dobby to fetch him.

Hermione waved her wand over Narcissa, chanting healing spells.

Not two minutes later, there was another crack.

“Hermione?” Sirius asked haltingly.

Hermione finished her incantations and turned towards Sirius. He looked pale and stared at the discarded gown on the floor, covered partly in blood.

She rushed towards him and grabbed his elbow when he did not snap out of his stupor.  

“Go get Lucius and the Medi-team that Narcissa has. Lucius must know who they are. Just don’t alarm anyone else, as neither the Malfoys nor the Blacks would appreciate it. Dobby, escort him, it’ll be quicker.”

Sirius turned his wide grey eyes towards her, nodding slowly.

Hermione hurried towards the bed and did another diagnostic spell. As much experience as she had with this, she was no expert. Narcissa was fine for now, but she still needed help.

Hermione was trying to keep Narcissa’s blood pressure normal when the doors burst open and Lucius dashed inside. Hermione could faithfully testify that she had never seen Lucius so out of proportions before, not even in the Final Battle of Hogwarts.  

His eyes swept over the white gown too before they hardened and he approached his wife more slowly.

“How is she?” Lucius asked her in a clipped tone.

But then, the Medi-team was inside and they started asking her about the potions and spells she had done on Mrs Malfoy.

Hermione was hardly unfazed as she responded promptly.

As the team started working on Narcissa, Hermione chose to stay by her side. The team had been a member short and Hermione had been more than happy to help. As the head of MESOP, Hermione had access to a lot potions used by St. Mungos and as a general rule, she always travelled with the majority of the potions.

No one questioned her decision to stay even as she all but bullied Lucius and Sirius to go and join the festivities again.

 _You don’t want to arouse suspicion that your wife is unwell_ , she had told Lucius.  _This is your Manor and your party._

 _I do not need to be told what my duty is_ , Lucius had snarled back at her.

They had gone back and forth a couple of times before one of the medi-witches had told them that Narcissa was stable.

Finally, Lucius and Sirius had gone back then but with great reluctance.

A couple of hours later, the New Year had come and gone but Hermione had stayed.

She had been sitting by the bedside, as the team had left.

She kept staring at the door to the adjoining room, which she knew was Lucius’s.

She was conflicted over what she should do. Narcissa was fine now, and Hermione was sure the ball would end in another hour or so. She doubted she would get another opportunity like this to get as close to Tom Riddle’s diary.

Hermione had indeed stayed because she had wanted to help Narcissa. She could be a fucking bleeding heart sometimes.

But she had stayed this long because she could not help but be reminded of the diary and what it had done to Ginny Weasley.

Her own morals screamed at her but she had declared them useless in this war.

She sighed as she rubbed her temples.

Did it matter if it was the right thing to do?

Because stealing the horcrux, which would be used as a way to open the Chamber of Secrets and release a basilisk, from a Death Eater was morally right.

But stealing the horcrux, while the said Death Eater had trusted her enough to stay in this room to look after his wife was morally wrong.

She tried to think of the way they had won the previous war.

_At a high cost, but they had always done the right thing._

Maybe it was not the right thing to do, but maybe it was the only thing to do.

Hermione got up. She  _Disillusioned_  and  _Silenced_  herself and warded the room and took down the wards on Lucius’s room. They were subtle, but there.

After a quick search, Hermione got out of the room to locate the study and thanked Morgana when she found the study on the same level.

After dismantling all the wards and charms, Hermione located the object she was after. She replaced it with a replica and stowed Tom Riddle’s dairy in her bag. The horcrux seemed to pulse slightly as her skin made contact with the cover and Hermione shuddered as she repelled the onslaught of memories of a locket. She put it in a glass box, shrunk it and put it away.

She crept back to Narcissa’s room and took down the additional wards.

She sat down on her chair again.

After fifteen minutes, Narcissa started stirring.

Her eyes fluttered open and she tried to focus her vision. Her eyes found hers and she looked at Hermione in disbelief.

“You stayed?” Narcissa whispered, her voice rough.

Hermione fought her guilt.

“Yes, I did.” she answered.

Narcissa started crying when she realized why she was in the bed.

Hermione hushed her softly.

“Don’t despair.” she murmured.

Maybe it was a way for her to assuage her guilt. Or maybe she had just wanted to comfort Narcissa for the very same thing she had gone through once. But no force on this world would have stopped her next words–

“It was too soon, you know? He will be born in June of next year. And you will love him more than anyone else in the world.”

Narcissa stopped crying at once, her blue eyes red and wide with wonder. There was complete silence for a few minutes.

“You swear on your magic?” Narcissa asked earnestly.

“I do.” Hermione responded sincerely.

A ball of energy and light went towards the hand Hermione was holding and Narcissa gasped.

“You are not lying.” Narcissa muttered. 

“Not about this.” Hermione confirmed.

She half expected Narcissa to question her but she only sighed softly and drifted to sleep, her hand still in Hermione’s.

Hermione’s magic was already on the surface and it stirred again as a tingle ran up and down her arm. Hermione stared in shock as her own Magic reached for Narcissa’s and it hummed as they connected.

She knew what the warm tingle in her Core meant.

 _Kin_.

Narcissa Mafloy née Black was her  _kin_.

Which meant, Draco bloody Malfoy would also be her kin when he was born.

Well, this was certainly unexpected.

She wondered if Lucius would also be her kin now and she shuddered at the thought.

Not for the first time, and probably not for the last time either, Hermione wondered if this timeline was worth all the trouble it promised.

 

 

* * *

 

 


End file.
